Bloodraven of Gremory
by Ronin2106
Summary: Corvus Gremory is an older son of Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia. Despite his status, he was stripped of status as Heir and is considered to be a failure as a Devil because of him living in Kyoto. But despite that, he walks his own path with his head high and with no sign of heistation. Currently Discontinued due to lack of ideas about the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, names Alex, or Ronin. Some of you may know me as author of Rise of Devil Emperor, which is actually my prime work and one that I am proud of most. Some of you may have read it and those who did know that I have a reputation of completely and utterly destroying the Gremories as characters, for which I am not apologizing. However, if you think that I simply hate them all, then you would be wrong, because I do like them, at least three of them. Sirzechs, Millicas and Grayfia are in my personal Top 15 Favorite Characters in DxD, but I don`t really like Rias, for her attitude, manipulative nature and how she really simply can`t accomplish anything without mentioning her status or using it, along with her peerage.**

 **So, for a while, I have been thinking about a new story within the DxD. Sorry, my readers, but Rise of Dragon Emperor is on long hold until I sort out all my plans for it and there is even a possibility of it being canceled. I`ll inform you if anything happens.**

 **Instead returning to my usual deconstruction of name of Gremory and their members, I`ve decided to do something far more exciting and interesting- I`ll make them look good! Well, not all of them (I still really don`t like Rias that much, always for Akeno and Sona, not her), but those that are in my personal list are included.**

 **This is an OC story, with OC being inspired from my earliest work on Fanfiction, The Black Reaper. This time, we are going to have not a member of Rias` peerage teaching her, but a member of her own family. And he is ain`t buying any of her shit and he isn`t into her manipulating and bossing around everyone, while also playing busty innocence. This dude has pride in himself as a real true Gremory.**

 **The events are set just before Issei got a case of backstabbing girlfriend-turned-hot-as-hell-Raynare.**

 **Oh, and a side note: he doesn`t have a Power of Destruction, but he does have the Power of Gremory clan. Will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Have a nice readying!**

* * *

 **Occult Research Club.**

Rias Gremory, Heiress to the House of Gremory, one of the most beautiful young ladies of Kuoh Academy and Underworld itself, scion her house, was currently having a not very pleasant conversation with her older brother, current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer, along with her father, Zeoticus Gremory. And to say that this was a talk she didn't wanted to have, would be a huge understatement, for they were discussing Rias` status as a governor of Kuoh. Right by her side, were the members of her peerage, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou and Yuuto Kiba, who were also listening to this discussion and answering the questions if they were asked to.

Apparently, someone from the Devils` society has been spreading rumors about Rias` way of governing Kuoh and how lax and irresponsible she was at, leading to some older Devils questioning her and her family about the decision of putting her in charge of that area. There were even talks about removing her from the said position and handing this region to someone with far more experience and responsibility, which wasn`t something that Rias, and her friend Sona Sitri, wanted. They were perfectly fine with the way they were handling things here and having someone of the higher ups poking nose into their dealings would ruin their little personal kingdom they`ve set up here. Zeoticus and Sirzechs also didn`t wanted that, not just because they knew it would upset their dear Rias, but also because it could undermine the position of House of Gremory in Devil`s society. And if the new ruler would be set here, then it most certainly would be someone from the powerful and controlling clan, like Belial or Bael, which wasn`t something that they all would like to have.

And so, Rias spoke to her father.

"Let me get this straight: I`m not handing over the government of this town to anyone." Rias stated firmly. "I don`t know who spreads those rumors, but I`m sure this is all done to undermine my position. I wouldn`t be surprised if it was Riser`s doing or someone of his House." Rias was actually seriously considering it to be a plot of her future fiancée, for he was pressing the matter more and more each day.

 _"_ _Rias, please refrain from accusations without any solid proof on hand."_ Zeoticus recommended his daughter. _"We are already in a complicated situation because of these rumors. Accusing respectable members of other Houses, plus your own fiancée would only serve to further complicate the matter and undermine our position. I and your mother would prefer to settle this without any further difficulties and complications, and I believe you as well, would like to avoid this."_

"And how do you propose we deal with this mess? Make a public statement?" Rias asked serious.

 _"_ _That would be pointless."_ Sirzechs spoke up. _"The rumors are circulating not in the common masses, but in higher society, among the Houses and its members. Simple public speech would only confirm the suspicions of all the other Houses. To put these rumors to rest, they require solid proof of efficiency of your government."_

"Then we must give them this proof." Rias said. "I could send out my reports or have Akeno attest, along with Sona. I`m sure she and Tsubaki would vouch for me, if I asked them to do so."

"We are ready to speak up if needed." Akeno supported the idea. "Kiba and Koneko are also ready to stand up for our King." The two nodded to that.

 _"_ _Sweetheart, this would be pointless, because having members of your Peerage speaking out in your defense would only serve to further undermine your position, because it is Peerage`s responsibility to protect their King and uphold their position."_ Zeoticus explained, turning to Rias` Peerage. _"I appreciate your loyalty to Rias and our House, but this isn`t something you can solve yourselves. Fortunately, there is a solution that we have managed to come up with that will settle these rumors for good."_

"What kind of a solution you are talking about, father?" Rias questioned.

 _"_ _Heads of the Houses and their members respect the word of those certain individuals that have a considerable weight in all that they say and do."_ Sirzechs reminded Rias one of the fundamental lessons about Devils` society. _"As such, if a High-Class Devil, not associated with Kuoh and your government of this area, would observe and provide his word as the necessary proof that everything is alright in your area, then those that spread those rumors will have to shut up. And for these reasons, along with several other important factors, as Great King Lucifer, with permission from Serafall and approval of the Council, I have assigned an official observer to this area for the next 4 weeks. You are to provide him any requested documents or proof that he might need."_

"That`s an entire month! I don`t want some middle-aged nobleman breathing down my neck and telling me just how he and his clan would run things here." Rias protested, sighing.

 _"_ _Careful, Rias. Grayfia, Serafall and Ajuka, not mention I personally, trust him with our lives."_ Sirzechs warned her with serious demeanor, getting Rias` and her Queen`s attention. _"Not to mention that he is also the only Devil to have lived in Kyoto with Youkais for 15 years already and is engaged to Yasaka`s daughter, Kunou."_ Sirzechs said with a bit of smile and gleam in his face, seeing as Rias` eyes have widened.

"No… You can`t be serious…" Rias said with not believing voice.

 _"_ _Oh yes, I am."_ Sirzechs` smile grew larger. _"Corvus is coming to Kuoh. I am sure that he will be arriving shortly, after he settles things with Yasaka and his lovely bride. You know how much he loves Kunou and when I first asked him of this favor, he actually refused because of her, but I`ve managed to convince him, though barely. He can be just as stubborn as his mother, my son, can`t he?"_

Rias` worst fear came to be a reality. She most certainly did not want this to happen, but now it was happening. Any other option, in Rias` opinion, would be better then he, even Riser, for Rias knew how to handle her fiancée, at least for a little duration of a time, but

Corvinus Gremory, older son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, older brother to Millicas Gremory, her nephew and a former Heir to the House of Gremory… was coming to Kuoh, to basically serve as her overseer. Known as Corvus "Bloodraven" Gremory to the most, he is nothing like most of todays` High-Class Devils in many different ways and that`s not just because of him being a son to the Strongest Devil in existence and The Strongest Queen. Born 21 year ago, Corvus was the original Heir of Gremory, but he was deprived of such status, after Rias` birth 4 years later, by the decision made by her father and mother. The main reason for his subsequent removal was his apparent lack of magical abilities and the fact that he didn`t inherited Power of Destruction from his father, like he did from their mother. Because of that, he was considered to be a failure as a Devil and removed from the line of succession completely, despite the fact that it actually worsened relations between Venelana, Rias` mother, and Grayfia, Corvus` mother, as Grayfia seriously considered it to be Venelana`s affair, for she, as a former Bael, saw in Corvus a failure and used it to make Rias an Heiress. After that, Corvus was seemingly removed from the spotlight of nobility, but that didn`t mean that he lost the love of his parents, not even after he willingly decided to stay in Kyoto.

When he was 6 years old, members of Old Satan Faction, have managed to kidnap Corvinus and they`ve brought him into Kyoto, where they believed they would be safe from Sirzechs` and Grayfia`s wrath, until they would get what they`ve wanted from Crimson Satan. However, what they didn`t account for was Youkai Faction of Kyoto, which quickly detected the presence of Devils and quickly eliminated them from the face of the earth, rescuing Corvinus and brining him to Yasaka and Shinto Gods, that were visiting the place. As a jest of good will, Sirzechs and Grayfia were able to immediately inform of Corvus and allowed to take him back home, but, due to unknown to Rias reasons, Corvus, with the permission of Sirzechs and Amaterasu, was allowed to stay in Kyoto, with Yasaka and Kunou. After that, Corvus basically became an outcast of High-Class Devils` society and most of the Underworld, for he visited the household 2 or 3 times per year and never stayed for more than a couple of days. And while he was there, he spent most of his time on his own and doing something his own, instead of catching up with grandfather and grandmother and Rias. And he was always really private and secretive about what he was doing and how he was doing in Kyoto, at least, with Rias and her parents. That attitude and the fact that Corvus had almost, if any, no respect or sibling love towards Rias for various reasons, ranging from her being, in his words, a spoiled princess, to the fact that during the announcement of his engagement with Kunou a year ago, Rias made Kunou almost a laughing stock of Devils` society, when Heiress decided to tell a couple anecdotes about Youkais to some of her friends, thinking that it would make people feel a little more relaxed. That was enough for several High-Class Devils to pick on Kunou and her mother for them being "just animal girls, drooling over handsome men, such as Devils". This was enough for Corvus and his fiancée to leave the party, followed shortly by Yasaka and her escort. Soon after that, Rias received an earring from her brother and father, and then followed by Grayfia and her punishment, for she and Sirzechs were fully in support of their son and his actions.

Personally, Rias believed that Corvus had very little to nothing of a true Devil in him, for he willingly distanced himself from Devils` society, abandoned his lineage as a Devil and basically became a puppet of Youkais and Shinto Gods. Rias didn`t even know if he had a Peerage, but suspected that he didn`t have one, for a betrayer of Devils` customs didn`t deserve one. Rias couldn`t wrap it around, just how in the world was he someone worthy of 4 Great Devil Kings` respect and trust, especially considering the fact that he was basically an ally to Shinto Faction and lived with them for well over 15 years. Why would he be given a position of her observer was beyond Rias.

She looked at her brother`s hologram and spoke up.

"Brother, you and I know that Corvus has absolutely no respect or love for me." Rias reminded to Sirzechs. "He`ll surely just use his position to sack me and have me removed in a matter of days. Heck, the moment he steps in Kuoh, he`ll just hand this place over back to Shinto Gods and…"

 _"_ _RIAS!"_ Sirzechs shouted threateningly directly at his little sister, for the first time, feeling insulted by such words. _"This attitude of yours and your disrespectful manner to speak about Corvus is something I truly hate to see you display. If anything, my son deserves yours and your Peerage`s respect, so I suggest you show it to him when he arrives. And if I hear even a hint of you or any members of your Peerage disrespecting Corvus or his fiancée in any insulting manner, like at the announcement party, then I`ll personally order Grayfia to educate you in proper etiquette and manners. And trust me, not even our mother will save you from this."_ Sirzechs warned her with full seriousness. _"Now, with you informed, this conversation is over. I expect to hear good news soon, Rias, so true your best. Until later."_ With that said, Sirzechs disconnected, followed soon, by his father.

Rias kicked back in her chair and sighed in defeat, understanding that she will now have to deal with one of the few people that she couldn`t completely control or manipulate to any extent. Seeing that, Kiba decided to ask right away.

"President, do you really think that Corvus would actually use his position to do just that?" Rias` Knight asked her directly. "I mean, he is the firstborn of Sirzechs and he has the trust of Satans with him. Wouldn`t it be stupid to actually doubt their wisdom?"

"Kiba, it`s not really the matter right now." Rias looked at her Knight. "What really matters is that Corvus is anything but a standard High-Class Devil. If anything, I know almost nothing about him, safe for his apparent love of Kunou, him being discarded as an Heir and a bit unorthodox choice in clothing. Aside from that, one thing is absolutely clear to me, is that he doesn`t respect me in the slightest, or even like me."

"Perhaps, Sirzechs is trying to fix your relations this way?" Akeno suggested. "He is your brother and loves you dearly, Rias, but he is also Corvus` father and obviously he would love his son. Seeing you two in such poor relations probably makes him sad."

"Well, if anything, it is Corvus` fault, not mine." Rias stated. "He has had more than enough time to actually patch things up between us, but he simply decided not to do so. Probably because he thinks he is better than me."

"Or maybe because I simply didn`t give a damn about it?" Suddenly, a strong and calm voice came into the room, surprising everyone, including Koneko, who was munching her snacks just a moment before and now was looking around, like the rest of the group. "Has it never occurred to you, Rias that I had much more important things to take care of, instead of wishing to get your approval?" At that moment, Rias rose from her chair and started looking around, until she and the rest of Occult Research Club noticed a red glowing magical circle on ground, but without Gremory symbol.

Instead, it had an emblem of a red raven in the flight. A signature circle of Bloodraven, from which emerged a person. It was a tall young looking man, dressed in long black marine coat, ornamented with dark red features on the sleeves and having the same symbol as on the circle on his back. The inside of his coat was red, same as ornaments, while underneath the coat he was dressed in a vest with a white shirt, with white pants, geld by decorated black belt and tucked in his black boots. On his sides, he had two long katanas, with white and black hilts, along with another one, situated on his back, but covered up by a shroud of mystical origin. And on his head was a wide-brimmed black hat, with several long raven feathers on its side and with a unique brim of his hat, that actually becomes angular and goes a little down in the front, creating an homage to raven`s beak. And underneath this hat was a face of young, handsome looking man with steal white eyes, akin to his mothers, short crimson hair, with a bangs on the side, and a face almost completely copying Sirzechs, but at the same time having little in common with Rias` features. This man was emitting an aura of respect and dignity, while also showing a seemingly laid-back disposition and having a bit of a cocky smile on his face.

Everyone in the room knew this face, face of Corvinus "Bloodraven" Gremory. Corvus looked around and spoke up.

"Well, long time no see." Corvus greeted them all, tipping his hat with a finger upwards a little. "Though I would prefer it was longer."

"Greetings to you as well, Corvinus." Rias decided to play it nice, smiling to him. "I hope your trip from Kyoto has been nice."

"Oh, drop the act, princess." Corvus said with no regards, surprising Rias and the others. "After everything that you`ve said about me to gramps and dad just a couple of minutes ago, do you really think that I`ll buy into this entire act?"

Rias and her Peerage were completely shocked to hear that he basically heard the entire conversation she just had with her father and brother. She and others couldn`t wrap it in their heads, just how in the world was Corvus able to get in here and remain undetected by any of them all this time. Rias quickly regained her composure.

"I suppose not, although it was worth trying." She reasoned. "Being polite is a common trait in most of the civilized races, as you may`ve heard. I would`ve thought that priestesses have taught you at least that." She made a snarky remark to him.

"Hm, yeah, I think I`ve heard about it, though sincerity is far more valuable, in my opinion. And Yasaka-sama, along with Amaterasu-sama, also value sincerity and truth over false beauty of politeness." Corvus didn't lose his smirk. "Though, I never pictured you to possess either of the two traits, seeing how you prefer to address people without consideration." Corvus answered back, making Rias growl a little. "And, pardon me if I am wrong, is it normal for civilized girls to sleep completely exposing their dignity and virtue like a certain type of people I`ve heard so much about? Because if that`s the case, then I`ll prefer to remain a barbarian, with this obsolete decency and ridiculous modesty."

"Of all the traits, modesty seems to be the last thing I would associate you with, my dear nephew." Rias wasn`t going to lose. "After all, isn`t this whole outfit screams of attention, Mihawk?

"That, my dear little auntie, is a phenomenon known as individual style of a person." Corvus answered back with a smirk. "Something that does demand attention, but also make man in the eyes of others. In your case, however, it says nothing but one thing to most of the world."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Rias do would like to know. "No, let me guess. Sophistication?"

"Nope, more like: "Available for the night." Now Rias really got angry. "The only detail missing is a phone number and you can make a solid living."

"Enough! How dare you to insult President is such a manner?!" Kiba was seriously pissed and summoned up his Holy Eraser, standing in front of Corvus.

"Well, how would you want me to insult her? I take requests." Corvus didn`t even budge, even when Holy Eraser tip was just 1 cm away from his neck. "How about… Her attire looks like something directly out of the sex shop in Tokyo for cosplayers; her skirt is in the category micro, because mini is too long for it and too modest; her shirt is about to bust open because of lack modesty and bra on its wearer; her hair look so crimson because of the fact that they actually know shame. Does that sound better to you, Prince Charming?" Corvus asked Kiba, seeing how he was about to blow with anger, along with Rias.

"I give you one chance to apologize to my King, because if you don`t, I shall strike you will all my righteous fury and I don`t care if you are a son of Great King Lucifer himself." Kiba warned Corvus. "That is not the way to treat an Heiress to the House of Gremory."

"Really?" Corvus made a surprised face and looked around, as if looking for something. "Sorry, but could you point me at any Heiresses I may`ve insulted here? `Cause the only one I see here is a Prince Charming, aka wanna-be-avenger-because-Excalibur-broke-my-life; a little white mascot kitty cat; a BDSM miko cosplayer with a couple feathers she is trying to hide; and on top it all off is a high-school prima donna with a douchbag of a fiancée, whose ego is bigger than my hat can hold. Care to take a guess who`s ego I mean right now?" Corvus smirked again.

And at that moment, when Kiba heard of the damned Excalibur, he snapped. With a roar and scream, he decided to strike down the infidel and he didn`t even give a damn that it was Sirzechs` son. In one second, he swung his sword and it went right at his darned throat. Only… it didn`t reach its target, being stopped by something. And when Kiba looked at what had stopped his Holy Eraser, his shock and terror knew no bounds, for Corvus Gremory stopped his best sword… with a pinky of his left hand. Casually moving the hand to the left, along with a sword, Corvus looked at shocked Kiba and spoke up.

"Ever heard about a pinky promise, Charming?" Corvus asked him. "Well, looks like your sword wants to make one with me. Why don`t I indulge it? And with that, Corvus` pinky, moved to the edge of the blade and he broke the blade when he folded his finger. "Aw, now that`s a shame. I really wanted to make a pinky promise with him. And now it`s broken." Corvus made a sad face, irritating Rias to the end.

"Are you done?!" Rias shouted at him, getting a victorious smirk from him. "Just how the hell did you do that?! You are no Sairaorg to break swords like that!"

"Rias, if you think that that was me trying to impress you, then you got it all wrong." With that, Corvus moved to the coach and sat in it. "That was just me teaching your Prince Charming a lesson."

"And what lesson was that?" Kiba asked him, getting scoff from Corvus.

"Well now I am not telling you about it." Corvus proclaimed, surprising everyone. "Figure it out yourself, Charming. And while you are doing that, I and your Donna are going to talk business, bene?" And with that, Corvus turned to Rias, while Akeno poured hot tea into his cup. "Gracias, at least somebody here has a sense to offer up tea." He took a sip and put it back "Not exactly my favorite flavor, but it`ll do."

"Alright, enough with that." Rias was on edge with Corvus. "Corvus, just tell me what the hell do you want?"

"What I want?" Corvus asked again. "Well, right at the moment, I would like nothing more but to be Kyoto, perform tea ceremony with Kunou and share a nice priceless moment of spiritual and emotional closeness, but…" He shrugged his shoulders and sipped more tea. "I was sent here by my boss and now I have to sit here and observe you and Sona going through your school drama days. I can already feel that this is going to a _thrilling_ experience."

"Does that mean that you will be enrolling in Kuoh Academy, Corvus?" Akeno asked with her casual smile and curiosity. "Because if you do, then I would like to offer my assistance in taking your measurements."

"Sorry, miko, but this piece of hard work isn`t on the sale." Corvus said, getting a sad sigh from Akeno. "And no, no way I am going to be enrolling in here. I`m a little old for this place, anyway. Besides, it`s not like I am going to be looking at you make every move. I`ve got more important business to take care here." Corvus took the last sip and looked seriously at Rias and her Peerage, who had the questionable looks on their faces. "Judging by the expressions on your faces, you`ve finally started to understand that I am here not only because of this observation."

Rias looked at her nephew and then finally remembered that Sirzechs has mentioned other important factors involved in sending Corvus into this area. Heiress of Gremory couldn`t help but wonder what reasons would compel Corvinus to leave Kyoto and head right here. With a defeated sigh, Rias spoke once more.

"Alright, cut to the chase already. What are you _really_ doing here, Corvus?" Rias asked him directly. "Are you here to see if my Peerage is strong or did Sirzechs put you up to guarding this city?"

"News flash, Rias: world doesn`t move around you." Corvus said with serious tone. "I`ve got no interest in you or your Peerage whatsoever and I most certainly have absolutely no desire to become your personal guard dog and watch over you and your servants. I`ve my own Peerage to take care and while I may be residing in Kyoto, that doesn`t mean that I`m not protecting it. And, if rumors are correct, then I and my team are doing a pretty good job, compared to you and Sona."

"You have a Peerage? That`s something new." Rias said with a chuckle. "And just where are your Servants? Still in the box that Ajuka hasn`t given to you?"

"No, they are on Shikoku, dealing with a cabal of Stray Devils that has been causing a serious ruckus there and even attacked a couple of remote villages." Corvus informed Rias, not budging. "Should be a piece of cake for them to handle, especially after we`ve been through in the past couple of years together. Now, let`s get down to business and I`ll be off to talk with Sona, because this is something you both need to know."

"And what is it?" Rias got serious.

"First of all, this information, under any circumstances, must not leave this room without my say so. Got it?" Corvus saw how the entire group nodded. "Good, I do hope that you will keep that promise, because this is a serious matter of politics and diplomacy I will talk about. Now, with you all listening, I`ll start. A week ago, in Kyoto, lady Yasaka received a letter, meant for her, but addressing me, as a son of Great King Lucifer, informing me of a group of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists acting out of the assigned orders and stirring up problems in this particular area. I`ve checked the letter and the hand printing of it, which turned out to belong to Azazel, the man who also sent that letter."

"Why would Azazel, leader of Grigori and Fallen Angles, need to address you of all people?" Kiba asked seriously. "You are, after all, Sirzechs` son."

"Exactly because of that factor, Charming." Corvus continued. "Say whatever you want about Azazel, but he knows how to get a message delivered to a person. And using my unique closeness to Kyoto Youkais was a nice move from his part, informing me and then my father, for I do have a personal contact with him and mother. That letter informed us that this group was assigned as observers and protectors of certain people in this town, who are rumored to possess Sacred Gears in them."

"Do you have any names?" Rias asked him directly, getting a disappointed look from Corvus.

"Do you honestly think that he would share such information with us, Rias? Azazel isn`t that dumb, to openly reveal to us the names of Sacred Gear holders. I expected more from an Heiress." Corvus scoffed. "Anyway, apparently, somebody has informed this group that instead of observation and protection, they are now to either exterminate the confirmed users or extract their Sacred Gears out of them, which means that there is going to be a bloodbath in this town and nearest populated areas. And before you ask, it was checked and there are already a couple dead humans from a village just 6 miles away from this town, confirmed to have possessed Sacred Gears and were killed by a Light-based weapon. So, now you do you get why I was really assigned here?"

"In general terms, yes." Rias said. "So, what is your plan of actions? Assuming you have one, that is."

"That depends." Corvus said vaguely. "If they continue to act as they did in that village, which wasn`t really discreet, then I`ll have no problems intercepting them in no time and preventing civilians from getting hurt. And for that very reason, I expect you to fully cooperate with me and share any information you have on possible holders of Sacred Gear or any Fallen Angels` activity in the area. And because of that, I am asking you: do you have any information on potential Sacred Gear users or Fallen Angels` activity in this area?"

Rias seemingly pondered about it, with Akeno, Koneko and Kiba looking at each other, with questioning looks. After a seeming minute of pondering, Rias gave her direct answer.

"I am afraid that I don`t have any information about any of them." Rias spoke up, getting Corvus to cock up his brow, even though it was coved by shadow of his hat. "The only Sacred Gear user from this area I am informed of is Saji Genshirou, but he has recently been Reincarnated as Sona`s Pawn. Aside of him, me and my Peerage haven`t encountered."

Corvus paid some attention to Rias and her Servants, seeing if she was lying him right in the face, or was sincere. From their faces, it was pretty evident that Rias wasn`t lying, but Corvus` gut and instincts were telling him that there was something going on behind the curtains. He knew of Rias` deceitful and manipulating side, and he honestly hoped that she wasn`t playing trick with him, because this was the mission assigned by Great Kings themselves and there could be no meddling involved. But for now, he had to take on Rias` word on it.

Corvus rose up from his seat and headed towards the doors, his hands in the pockets. Before he stepped out of the cabinet, he spoke up once again.

"For the time being, I`ll reside in this building." Corvus wasn`t going to take no for answer. "We`ll talk after I`ve discussed things with Sona Sitri. See you later." And with that, he left the cabinet, shutting the door behind him.

And with that, all of Rias` servants turned to their King, with Akeno speaking up first.

"Rias, I understand that Corvus isn`t your favorite relative, but he was assigned here by Great King Lucifer himself." Akeno reminded her friend this detail. "Lying directly in his face is a bad decision, in my opinion, because he answers to Sirzechs, and when Corvus finds out that you`ve basically held the important information from him, there will be serious trouble awaiting you."

"Akeno, please." Rias spoke with a carefree smile. "It would only happen if Corvus finds out that we already know about Fallen Angels in this area and that they are already making a move. In fact, now with this information, I can say that now we can safely make our move, concerning Issei Hyoudou and that Fallen Angel girl."

"What do you have in mind, President?" Koneko finally spoke up.

"I`ll send out my Familiar and order him to give one of our flyers to Issei, when he and his Fallen Angel friend will be on the date. Once she does the deed, we will teleport via our flyer and after that we will have a new member of a club." Rias explained the plan. "Corvus will have absolutely nothing to suspect and will have his Fallen Angels to chase after. And if my suspicions about Hyoudou are correct, then Sirzechs will even thank me and will remove his son from here. Now, let us prepare ourselves for an upcoming event."

"President, on an off chance that Corvus does find out about our knowledge of Fallen Angels, what do you expect to do in this situation?" Kiba spoke up.

"Kiba, I thought that you`ve had more faith me." Rias chuckled. "There is no way he`ll find out about and I am confident that once Sona hears about Fallen Angels and Sacred Gear users, she`ll also try and exploit this opportunity, which will keep her mouth shut as well. Plus, even if he finds out about it all, there will be very little he`ll be able to actually do to me. After all, who would believe a word of disgraced outcast, living with Youkais and about to marry one, against a word of Heiress of prestigious House of Gremory, beloved by her parents and her brother?"

* * *

 **It would seem that in whatever story I start up, Rias is always so overconfident in her own abilities and status. Must be a thing of an attitude of mine towards her.**

 **Alright, about Corvinus. Yes, he is engaged with Kunou, who is older than her canon version. And, unlike Rias and Riser, they are deeply in love with one another (which doesn't stop Corvus having several other beauties in love with him, basically having a harem, because Kunou understands and doesn`t stop him from loving those ladies) and it was Corvus proposing to Kunou and went as far as to ask Yasaka of her blessing. Needless to say, she approved, along with Grayfia and Sirzechs.**

 **Now, Corvus does have a peerage. For this time, I am taking ALL suggestions in, from any anime, game, TV or cartoon and films. Recently, I`ve been doing some research on One Piece and thinking on starting to watch it, because the only long-runner I`ve watcher so far was Dragon Ball Z. And, Corvinus` look was heavily inspired by Dracule Mihawk, who is a total badass, from what I`ve read and saw on YouTube.**

 **As for Corvus` status and powers, he is really is a son of Sirzechs, but he was stripped of being an Heir to the House of Gremory when it was discovered that he seemingly didn`t possess Power of Destruction, or any other power at all. Venelana was the one who played her part in it, as she wanted a strong future leader of clan, seeing one in her daughter Rias. As for his powers, I won`t reveal anything right now, but I will say that Corvinus is someone not to be messed with. More in later chapters, as I`ve said.**

 **As for harem, yes, it is included, I am opened up for suggestions. Kunou is in his harem already, under consideration are Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Xenovia and Raynare.**

 **Let me know your suggestions and if you like Corvus as a character in Review section.  
**

 **Next time: Bloodraven and Heiress of Sitri; Investigation begins…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuoh Academy. Student Council Room.**

The atmosphere in the Student Council Room was unnaturally tense and not as lively, for usually there would be casual talk between the girls or Ruruko and Momo flirting with Saji, followed by Sona or Tsubaki telling them to get back to work, but this time, everything was different. All because of a certain red-haired swordsman, wearing a hat and with signature red raven on his attire, currently being present in the room, standing right in front of sitting Sona, with her Queen at her side and the rest of Sona`s Peerage being behind her, eyeing Corvus with suspicion and caution. At least most of them did so, while the only male member of the Student Council was looking at Corvus with a bit of arrogance and with a pose that screamed him being the only alpha male in here. Naturally, it didn`t intimidate Corvus in the slightest, because he faced those that could scare the hell out of Ultimate Devils by mere presence. He himself could scare Devils, Fallen Angels and others when the need was, but he usually preferred to keep his usual demeanor.

It has been several minutes since Corvus got in here and told Sona and the others of why he was sent here and what he needed to know, if they possessed any reliable information. He had to give a credit to Sona and her Peerage, because they took these news rather well and weren`t flinching at all in a presence of a High-Class Devil with not so shining reputation in the society. Corvinus knew all about those talks behind his back and why he wasn`t the Heir of Gremory clan. And honestly, over the years he learned to appreciate what he really possessed and could get and not fret too much about the whole issue about him being rejected as an Heir and all. In fact, Corvinus was actually glad to not be one, because he had absolutely no desire to get entangled in family politics and their dealings with other houses.

He had his share with dealings between Youkais, Shinto Gods and Devils, serving as ambassador in Kyoto from Devils, working directly under Great King Leviathan and answering to her, in his normal days. This matter, along with several other dealings, were exceptions when Corvus was working directly under his own father, not that he didn`t like it. If anything, it always felt nice for Corvus to work for his own dad, as they are really close and not just usual father and son, but as respectable Devils and persons that know what they want and know the value of code of conduct. Corvus was never trailed by his father and he never stuck his nose into his own son`s business unless it looked threatening to Corvus, trusting him and only offering his help in need if that were to arise. Corvus, practically never took his dad on that offer, but he feels like his old man feels a bit sad that his son got everything covered and moves in his own pace in life. That didn`t mean that Corvus hated his parents getting into his business just because of him being reckless, no. He knew when he could handle things and when he needed help, but he also simply didn`t wanted to abuse his dad and really wanted him to see Corvus as a son he could be damn proud of.

And Sirzechs Lucifer was a damn proud father of one great Devil, that`s for sure.

Getting back from his thoughts of family and father, Corvinus, with his signature careless smile looked at Sona`s Peerage and then spoke with her.

"Nice Peerage you`ve gathered around yourself, Sona." Corvus commented, getting Sona to raise a brow. "Loyal, disciplined and cautious… They haven`t lowered their guard in the slightest since I`ve came here and even now they just await your command to get into the action."

"Do you find it insulting, Bloodraven? To have Servants of friendly clan being so hostile with you?" Sona asked Corvus, who only chuckled.

"Insulting? I find it to be smart, that`s what." Corvus honestly surprised Sona. "Do you think that I don`t know all those rumors and stories that High-Class tells about me, Sona? I know what kind of public image I have and it doesn`t really faze all that much, but your Peerage`s and your caution so far was a really good move. I tip my hat for you." And Corvus actually did so, taking off his hat and revealing his full face on to display. "Serafall was right about you and your group on all accounts."

"You speak of my older sister as if you are friends, though I don`t recall her telling me that she is friends with you, Corvus." Sona noted.

"She is actually my boss." Corvus admitted, getting everyone surprised. "Because of my closeness to Youkais of Kyoto and Shinto Gods, Serafall enlisted me as an official representative of Devils there, though most of my time I do spend doing my own business and only take up my post whenever there is an official meeting or a matter about this particular area that needs to be discussed and settled. A bit trivial and mundane, but it`s stable, doesn`t ruin my lifestyle and keeps me away from the dealings in Underworld and all of family business."

"I see." Sona noted out. "I will say that I am surprised to meet a Devil that has so little interest in improving his status within his family. If some were to hear of this, they would start asking questions, concerning your true allegiance."

"Let them do so." Corvus has shaken it off like nothing. "Those who really want to know where my allegiance lies, they will know where to look and whom to ask. As for my family, the only Gremory I care about is my little brother Millicas and my parents. Venelana has made it crystal clear to me that I can forget about a title of Heir and that she and Zeoticus give their fullest support to Rias and only her. As for me, they try to maintain a certain level of hospitality with me, but one that is on the same level as with distant relative or a bastard child."

"Must be pretty rough, for a High-Class to be labeled as an outcast." Saji spoke up carelessly. "Well, not all are lucky enough to be members of such distinguished House as Sitris." He said arrogantly.

"I`m sorry, but I doubt I`ve caught your name." Corvus put on his hat and looked at Saji.

"The name is Saji Genshirou, a Pawn of Sona Sitri and an all-around badass." Saji introduced himself arrogantly. "You can take the autograph if you like, `cause it`s not every day you meet someone who took up 4 Pawn pieces."

Corvus looked questioningly at the guy and then at Sona, before bursting out into the loud laughter and he almost fell onto the ground, but managed to stay on his feet. Sona and the rest of her Peerage were able to remain silent, but now they were extremely embarrassed with what Saji just said and to whom he said it. They knew better then to agitate son of current Lucifer and Strongest Queen, for it was obvious that Corvinus Gremory, even without any Power of Destruction, was strong, though it wasn`t clear how strong he really was, but Sona had a feeling that if Corvus was trusted by 4 Great Devil Kings with these kinds of missions, then he was most certainly someone worth respect. And Heiress of Sitri didn`t share Rias` opinion on Corvus being a weakling and having nothing of Devil in him. Unlike her friend, making rash and misjudged decisions wasn`t her style and underestimating anybody was a flaw she didn`t possess. Corvus lived 15 years in Kyoto, among Youkai, Tengu and Shinto Gods, which could mean that he has learned something from them. And then there are these three swords, two of which were out in the open, but the third is covered in special shroud, preventing any reading on this sword`s energy. That could mean that this sword wasn`t a typical one and these two weren`t exactly standard ones themselves. All and all, it was clear that Corvinus Gremory is someone not to be underestimated.

Saji was boiling from the fact that some guy who was kicked out of Gremory was laughing over him. He decided to show this guy just why he was so cool and summoned up his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. Corvus stopped laughing and looked with a curious eye at it and Saji proudly spoke.

"See, that`s what I meant. This is my own badass Sacred Gear." Saji spoke up arrogantly.

"Absorption Line of Vritra, also known as Black Prison Dragon. A Sacred Gear containing a part of Vritra`s soul, while also being just a part of pack of several Sacred Gears. This one in particular is listed as a lower mid-tier Sacred Gear." Corvus knowledgeably stated, getting surprised looks from everyone once again. "Not the first Dragon-type Sacred Gear I`ve seen and most certainly not the most powerful. And just from the looks of it, I can already tell that you`ve got little to zero experience using it. No offence kiddo, but you don`t stand a chance in any real fight at the condition you are right now."

"What?! Are you saying that you are tougher then me?!" Saji was furious, getting Corvus to smile carelessly.

"Kid, if I wanted to, I would`ve beaten you, Sona and the rest of her entire Peerage, along with Rias and her own Peerage, without lifting a finger and within one minute." Corvus calmly stated with a bit of a cocky smile on his face, getting Saji even more furious. "But, if you are feeling lucky today, or simply want to throw your life away, I`ll give a chance to prove me wrong today."

"Oh, and how are gonna do that then?" Saji was all for it, with Sona looking disapprovingly.

"Saji, I won`t tolerate such behavior. You will…" Sona was about to speak up, but then Corvus cut in.

"It`s alright, Sona. I think it will be a good opportunity to teach your little punk here an important lesson. And besides, if this little blonde douche thinks he is cool enough to go up against an older son of current Lucifer, then he better be ready to back it up." Corvus simply stated, with Saji moving around the table and now standing in front of Corvus. "So here how we`ll play this one out: if you manage to land a single solid hit on me that will move me from this very spot, then I`ll give you the sword on my back to you. Trust me; he is well worth as a prize."

"Okay, but what if I fail?"

"Then I`ll be free to lay finger on you." Corvus merely stated, confusing Saji. "And once you fail, you`ll dress up as an English butler for the entire month and serve the ladies in this room all their wishes and perform all duties as butlers do, and I mean _all_ wishes and _all_ duties. Skip a day or even a minute, then as a punishment, you`ll be dressed up as a maid and do everything I`ve listed earlier, only as a maid and for the entirety of 2 months."

At the premise of such conditions of defeat, Saji couldn't help himself but swallow up and prepared himself to do what he had to. Corvus looked completely calm and unfazed, as if he already knew the outcome of this, complete with his cocky smile and steel eyes. Sona and Tsubaki were curiously looking not at their Pawn, but at Bloodraven trying to determine if he was going to bluff, go away from the strike or strike before the attack. Despite all stupidity of Saji, he did give his King a very good opportunity of observing Rias` nephew in action, which in turn would allow her better to determine his real potential and power. This information would be invaluable in the upcoming gathering of the Young Devil and there was a possibility of enter from both current young Gremory members. It wasn`t known if Corvinus has participated in any Rating Games or if he even had a Peerage, but still, knowing his real strength would be very useful to Sona and Tsubaki.

In the next minute, the tension reached its pike and Saji, with a grunt threw his right fist towards Corvus, who stood perfectly still. He put everything he had in it and was expecting that the guy will fall on to the ground and Saji will have this stupid sword. Only… instead of falling onto the ground, Corvinus… stood perfectly still in the very same spot he stood all this time, not moving even an inch or less. In fact, it seemed like the fist connected to his left cheek didn`t even bother him at all. Saji looked shocked and then took away his fist and clutched it from pain, gritting his teeth as he now felt the pain in his fingers and knuckles. Corvus simply looked at the contester and noted out.

"Looks like you`ve broken at least 3 or 4 fingers." Corvus simply stated. "Here, I`ll give you anesthetic."

He simply raised his left forefinger and tacked Saji`s head with it. Which sent the poor guy crushing into the standing behind him empty closet, which closed upon the impact, leaving everyone in stunned silence. After that, Corvus merely turned and faced Sona and her Peerage, speaking up.

"Looks like you ladies now have a new butler." Corvus laughed a bit at it.

"Corvinus… What the hell did you do to him?" Sona asked completely shocked. "Did you use some sort of spell or something of that sort?"

"Sona, I've thought you`ve been of better opinion of me. You hurt my feelings, girl." Corvus looked like a wounded party, tipping his hat lower a little. "Didn`t you hear the terms? If he wasn`t able to move me from this very spot, then I can lay a finger on him. I pride myself as a man of my word and I did just that. It wasn`t my fault that he couldn`t stand his ground afterwards and broke his fingers in the process. Just goes to show that you really needed train this dude up and I mean _real_ training, not the basic exercising and that stuff Rias does with her Peerage."

"I`ll take your word on that one." Sona agreed, adjusting her glasses. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to discuss, Bloodraven?"

"Well, I am still waiting an answer on my question, Sona." Corvus got a little more serious once again. "Rias has told me that she and her Peerage haven`t encountered any signs of Fallen Angels or Sacred Gear users in this town, so I am curious if you have noticed anything strange in the area lately. And, do please be honest with me. I don`t need to explain to you the importance of my mission, I hope?"

"Pardon me, Bloodraven, but do I feel like you don`t trust the words of your aunt?" Sona asked Corvus. "Do you think that she would lie directly in your face, son of her brother and a member of her own family?"

"Sona, I am still waiting for a straight answer from you." Corvus wasn`t buying into her words. "I know how this game is played and I know exactly what to expect in these situations. And, if you really want to know, then no, I would never be as stupid as to put my trust in Rias` words completely. I know that girl would never share any real information with me willingly and if there is one thing that she and I do share is our collective distrust to each other. The only difference is that I know what to expect from her and she thinks that she can manipulate me to her heart content."

Sona was honestly surprised at this answer and how Corvus wasn`t even slightly bought by Rias and her ways. She definitely misjudged him from the very start and let her own pride get in the way of her judgment. She should`ve known better then to play with a son of current Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. And then there was the fact of his nickname/title of Bloodraven, which he had to earn somehow. In fact it wasn`t even clear who gave him this name and where it originated from. The only thing that was known to Sona is that Corvinus got it from his time in Kyoto just about a couple of years ago and was called first by the announcer on one of the official parties he had to participate. It could be possible that it was Corvus who gave himself a nickname, but it wasn`t too clear at all to make rushed judgments. Instead, she decided that it would be better not to get in a way of an official representative of Great Kings themselves and play it safe, instead of risking her status and place here, like Rias would do. With a sigh of defeat, Sona spoke up.

"It is true; we have spotted 4 Fallen Angels in this town." Sona gave up. "Along with them, there is a substantial number of Stray Exorcists with them. They have already killed several of our clients in the town."

She could clearly see how Corvus gripped his right sword with his hand and how his expression has changed into a completely serious one. She could even swear that the color of his eyes changed for a second from steal silver to bloody red. With fullest seriousness, Corvus looked at Sona and spoke up again.

"What is the total number of killed so far?" Corvus demanded to know.

"7, 4 of them were Rias` clients." Sona informed Corvus. "According to our sources within the police, there were clear indications of rape, extreme violence and even cannibalism with the last 2 of them."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know." Corvus stated with grim expression. "Why haven`t you reported sooner about this to Great Kings or why didn`t you take any counter-actions against this group?"

Sona was hesitant to answer to this question, but after a minute of silence, decided to answer.

"Rias believed that the presence of Fallen Angels would allow her to identify potential holders of Sacred Gear and then reincarnate them into her Peerage as servants." Sona stated, getting Corvus to look at her directly. "She… offered me to take several Sacred Gear users if they were to be located."

Once Sona told everything about this deal to Corvus, she suddenly saw how the air around them all began to become… heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Everyone as well noticed it, as if the pressure in the air was rising and rising. In the next few seconds Ruruko and Reya, unable to handle such high pressure, dropped onto the ground without feelings, soon followed by Momo, Tsubasa and Tomoe. Only Tsubaki was still up, but now she had to struggle with impossibly tough pressure and now she could barely breathe, as the air became like liquid and was frozen cold as well. Sona too felt the effects of this on herself and was just barely retaining her conciseness, while the furniture and devises began to show cracks and visible damage, with windows shattering as well and door at the point of complete collapse.

Heiress of Sitri looked at Corvus, who stood perfectly still and showed absolutely no signs of discomfort, only cold and terrifying glare from his steel eyes. Now Sona understood the source of this hellish agony and struggle. But, she didn`t sense any magical energy being applied, but there was something coming out of him that was as strong if not stronger then some of the strongest pressuring spells she heard of. All she could say is that she now saw the glimpse of Corvinus` power and now she understood one thing clear…

He was not just strong, but _the_ strongest Devil in this town and in all of Japan.

After several minutes of severe pain, pressure and near death, Corvus releases his hold on the air and looked at the only two remaining girls, who had red eyes and nose bleeds already. He spoke in completely serious and cold voice.

"Has Rias or you found any Sacred Gear users or someone who has come in contact with Fallen Angels?" he demanded to know the answer.

"O-only one… Issei Hyoudou…" Sona had serious struggling with breathing and speaking. "R-Rias s-suspects t-that he has a S-Sacred Gear a-and… A-a F-Fallen A-Angel called h-him out o-on a d-date t-today."

"Where?" Corvus wasn`t going to hear any objections.

"I-I don`t know…" Sona answered, and then Corvus leaned closer to Sona and spoke in the same voice.

"For your sake, I you are telling me the truth, because if you don`t…" And at that moment, the entire room momentarily became covered in cracks and frozen all over in the matter of a second. "I`ll make you regret every second of this decision." And with that being said, Corvinus turned around and left the ruined Student Council Room.

Tsubaki stopped restraining herself and spilled out some of her own blood covering the table and even getting on Sona. Worried Sona looked at her Queen and spoke.

"Ts-Tsubaki…" Sona wasn`t faring much better herself. "Are you…"

"I w-will be…" Tsubaki said, sitting on the chair herself. "B-but what k-kind of a p-power w-was that?"

"I-I don`t k-know." Sona admitted. "I-It was n-no magic, b-but s-something m-more sp-spiritual…Like t-turning the spirit of a-a p-person i-into a weapon…"

"M-maybe it was a form S-Senjutsu…" Tsubaki panted looking at the rest of girls. "S-Sona… L-look…"

Sona turned around and saw something that took her completely off guard. The rest of her Peerage looked completely fine and were simply out of commission, but no sign of the same pressure that was put on Sona and Tsubaki. As if, that power was directed, after they were disabled, right at Sona and Tsubaki, as if he was punishing them for making a mistake. And they sure did a big one when they`ve decided to partake in that affair that Rias proposed. Now Heiress of Sitri knew what it was like, to cross someone unknown to her, but who clearly has earned his name. And if this was a punishment just for her, then Sona shuddered at the thought of what would Corvinus do to Rias.

* * *

 **Outside of Kuoh Academy grounds.**

Once Corvinus got clear of the school grounds and was far enough from any simply bystanders, he was finally clear to do what he needed to do right now. Closing his eyes, he united his hands together in the same manner priests do. After several seconds of concentration, he opened up his eyes, along with all his senses that he possessed and acquired. That has given him a clear view of the entire town and it`s energy signatures, granting him the ability to sense out all living beings within the reaches of his sense. A very useful thing, especially when you have to do tracking of Devils, Fallen Angels or any other supernatural creatures, for they were much easier to sense out then humans because of their unique spiritual signatures.

And this very detail has just allowed Corvinus to find his target. In the region of park, Gremory felt out the unmistakable trail of Fallen Angel and a human long with her, only this guy… After concentrating some more, Corvinus` eyes widened suddenly at the sudden realization of not just the fact that this guy had a Sacred Gear, but what Sacred Gear that was…

'You`ve got to be kidding me… Out of all Sacred Gears… It had to be this one.' Corvinus muttered in his own mind.

Then, he suddenly felt how a barrier suddenly formed up around the area and it was now on. The Fallen Angel has decided to make her move. Too bad that the park was relatively close by. Without any hesitation, Corvinus went into his fullest speed he could and in the matter of mere second reached the walls of barrier, breaking in with no stopping. There, he saw as the raven-colored Fallen Angel, dressed in revealing outfit, was already throwing Light Spear at a brown haired boy. Wasting no time, Corvinus gripped his left katana and as he finally stopped in between her pray and Fallen Angel. As Light Spear was about to reach it`s intended target, Corvinus` black katana cut the Light Spear in half dispelling it completely. Fallen Angel looked shocked at what just happened, along with the guy. Corvus turned for a second towards the boy and spoke.

"Hey boy." Corvus drew his attention towards himself. "Real sorry about it, but your date has just been canceled. I`ll explain everything, but first you have to do me a favor and hot tail it out of here right now!"

"B-but..." Issei was about to say something, until he was stopped by something.

Corvus looked lower and saw a golden Light Spear sticking out of his stomach. Issei collapsed onto the ground and began to bleed, as Corvinus saw the person who did it to him in form of another Fallen Angel, only this one was a tall blue-haired lady with long-hair and buxom figure. Seeing that the matter was worsening for Issei, Corvinus casted on him a healing spell and a barrier, while looking between the two. Issei`s date was the first to speak up.

"You`ve got a hell a lot of nerve, standing here and opposing us here." She said mockingly, looking at the fallen Issei and seeing how his wound was slowly healing up. "Now, be a nice little Devil and dispel that barrier for us and get the hell out of here. Do that and we might let you little Devil go away relatively unscathed."

Corvus simply scoffed and prepared his katana.

"That`s funny, coming from a little pigeon such as yourself." Corvus mocked Fallen Angel, getting her to growl at him. "Now listen up, girly. You`ve just attempted a murder of an innocent guy who simply wanted to have a nice date with a nice girl, something that I can understand and approve. And for that I am going to teach you some manners. And as for your friend over there, I`ll be sure to make you pay for that dirty move. Didn`t your mama ever teach you that stabbing people is bad, especially in the back?"

Blue-haired Fallen Angel simply smirked and created another one, with her friend doing the same as well. Corvus understood what they`ve meant and it was clear that the diplomacy has failed and now he had to defend the kid. Barrier and healing spell should keep him safe and sound, but he wasn`t as confidant about the Light Spear that Fallen Angel has used, for he knew that there were spears with multiple properties and this one could be one of tricky ones. Flicking his sword, Kuroitsuki, in the left hand, Corvus prepared to defend himself and the kid. And he was right to have drawn this particular sword out, because this weapon is Corvus` greatest defensive tool in battles against Fallen Angels and everyone who possesses even the slightest magical properties, because Kuroitsuki is a cursed Demonic Sword, cursed to destroy all magic it`s blade touches, be it Light, Demonic or anything, Kuroitsuki will destroy it from the existence.

Issei`s date was the first one to attack, throwing the Light Spear at him, with her friend following just a second behind her, throwing her golden one at Corvinus. Bloodraven didn`t even need to see one of the opponents to know where they would strike. He knew where, when and how they would attack. And because of that, as the first spear approached his chest, he moved his sword to the right and dispelled it with one swing. Then move in a rhythm, he moved the blade down a little and dispelled another spear, as it was approaching his stomach. All of that was done at the high speed and two Fallen Angles were shocked to see it happen. Issei`s date was the first to address it.

"What the hell?! I thought that there were no other Knights in those Peerages. How the hell can he move this fast and destroy our Spears like that? It`s like he simply dispels them." She said in shock.

"Wait, Raynare." Now Corvus knew the real name of Issei`s date. "Black hat with raven feathers, a black cursed sword with a white brother one and that red raven, not to mention those red hair…" She finally understood with whom they were dealing with. "I should`ve realized it sooner, especially considering how well known you actually are in Grigori, Bloodraven."

Corvus turned to face the blue-haired Fallen Angel.

"So, I take, you know who I am, don`t you?" Corvinus received a firm nod from buxom Fallen Angel.

"Indeed, I do, Corvinus Gremory, son of Lucifer." She said with a great deal of respect towards the man, getting a loud gasp from Raynare as well. "I am surprised to find you her, although. If rumors are true, then your base of operation is Kyoto, not Kuoh. Have you come here to support your aunt? Or are you on a quest to recruit more people into the ranks of Devils?"

"Neither of the two, actually." Corvus objected. "I am here because of you Fallen Angels causing a ruckus, along with Stray Exorcists, so I was called in to clean up this mess and settle this whole situation before any side suffers substantial losses."

"Sorry, Bloodraven, but there is no way we are going to back away from this one. Our orders come directly from leader of Grigori, Azazel and it is our job to follow it through until the end." Raynare spoke up, now in far more polite and cautious manner. "And even you, Welsh Slayer, can`t make us back away from this task."

"Raynare, was it?" Corvus got a nod from the girl. "Are you in charge of the Fallen Angels in this area?"

"I am, what of it for you?" She asked him and saw how he suddenly pulled out of his pocket an envelope. "What is this, a bribe?"

"No, something I was asked to deliver this letter to the leader of this group from an acquaintance of mine." He then threw it towards Raynare, who caught it and opened up. "I believe you`ll recognize the handwriting style and signature of the sender."

Raynare opened up the envelope and got the letter out in the open and quickly read it. And as she did, her eyes have widened at the content of this letter. She looked with shocked eyes at Corvinus and asked him directly.

"Is what written here is true? Did you get it directly from Azazel yourself?" Raynare asked Corvus.

"No, this envelope came from another message, informing Great Kings of your presence here and your actions." Corvus informed Raynare. "No matter how well your leader and I get along, it is rather difficult for us to send each other letter without getting people to ask questions. However, the message came through the most secure channel and the one who brought us this message is someone whom I, Great Devil Kings, Azazel and even Archangel Michael trust and are willing to listen to." Corvus assured her, but still saw disbelief in her eyes. "If you wish to check this yourself, then I have a proposal that should settle this little dispute ones and for all."

"And what that would be, exactly?"

"I propose a ceasefire between us for the next 3 days." Corvus proposed. "This time should be enough for you to check up with HQ and confirm if it`s a fake or real orders from Azazel. During this ceasefire, there will be no attacks from either side on another one, along with anyone who is in any way associated with either us or you. If anyone from your side makes a move against a civilian population or any Devils of this town, then the ceasefire is off, and if anyone of Devils attacks your associates or Fallen Angels, then the ceasefire is off."

"So, in basic term, as long as each side plays low and doesn`t attack another one, then we are free to check up with HQ?" Raynare asked Corvus, who nodded. "And what happens if I find out that these orders are fake?"

"Then this town will probably become a battleground between me and your group." Corvus simply informed. "And that is something that I would like to avoid. I may be able to kill you without any problem, but I prefer to settle things peacefully if there is a chance to do so. There is no need for us to spill blood when it can clearly be avoided, right?"

"You really are an interesting person, Bloodraven." Raynare chuckled, taking away the letter. "You could kill me and Kalawarner a second you`ve appeared here, but instead you decided to play a diplomat?"

"I take it from my father. While he may be the one of the strongest Devils out there, our real strength lies in the ability to avoid conflict when it`s clearly unnecessary." Corvus admitted, getting Raynare by surprise. "So, do you agree with the terms of this agreement?"

"Yes, I do, but I want you to do something for me." Corvus looked interested, when he saw Raynare pointing at Issei. "Issei… I want you to save his life."

Corvus was honestly impressed by this one, totally not expecting such request from a girl that was going to kill him.

"That is actually the first time I hear such an interesting request." Corvus honestly admitted. "Care to explain what are your reasons for asking me of such thing, Raynare? Not that it matters, because it is my policy to avoid and prevent civilian casualties."

Raynare looked with quite a bit of blush at Corvus and then at Issei before speaking up again.

"The Spear that I threw at him was a rigged one, meant to knock him out only, so I could take him to safety." Raynare explained. "I`ve sensed that we were followed by a Devil from the beginning and I became concerned for him and myself. While I originally really did intended to kill him, I`ve… changed my mind after our date and instead decided to recruit him. I told him that I would have to knock him out and told him to trust me. He said that he was willing to do so." She said with a blush and feeling of genuine care for the boy.

Corvus could see the reasoning of Raynare and why she was going to do so. If anything, it takes guts to go against the orders and follow one`s heart and for this one Raynare most certainly earned a couple of points in his book. Looks like her partner actually messed up. Corvus actually turned to Kalawarner and spoke up to her.

"Looks like you`ve messed up with that hit on him." Corvus pointed out, as Kala actually bowed her head down and Gremory turned to Raynare. "You`ve got my word, Raynare. I`ll take care of Issei for you, but I`ll have to warn you that the next time you`ll meet him, he might end up being a Devil, but I`ll make sure to explain everything to him."

Raynare only could nod to that one and spread her wings, taking off.

"If you want to contact in the next 3 days me, I`ll be in Kuoh Academy. I`ll make arrangements so that you or your messenger doesn`t get attacked by accident." Corvus informed her.

"Alright, until we meet again, Bloodraven." And with that, she and her partner took off.

As they`ve disappeared from his view, Corvus turned around and spoke up once more, only this time he was far more serious and deadlier.

"Stop screwing around and show yourself already." Corvus demanded. "If that 2-winged Fallen Angel could notice you, do you think that I can`t do the same?"

And as if by a charm, the silent observers finally revealed themselves to Corvinus, in form of Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto. Bloodraven`s grip on Kuroitsuki tightened as he saw them. Akeno was the first one to speak up, in her usual manner.

"Oh my, I was actually expecting a bloodbath from someone named a Bloodraven, but this is kind of disappointing." Akeno noted out, moving with the rest of the group towards Issei.

"I am not here to impress you, Akeno." Corvus was stone cold as he made a couple of steps and stood between the shielded Issei and Rias` Peerage. "I am here to clean up the mess that _you_ have caused in the first place." Corvus pointed his sword at Rias, who looked surprised and confused. "Did you really think that I would simply trust a word of a girl, who has openly mocked me and my bride on our announcement party? I am many things, Rias, but an idiot is not one of them."

"Corvus, I don`t know what you are talking about." Rias was trying to defend herself. "We came here after he called us through the flyer and…" At that very moment, something that no one saw happened.

Corvus openly slapped Rias with his right hand, damaging a lip and leaving a solid impact on her face. No one saw this one coming and they only reacted when Rias actually fell onto the ground.

"Rias! Are you alright?" Akeno asked her directly, before shooting daggers at Corvus. "You! How dare you to hit your own aunt like that?! Don`t you know who she is?!"

"A conniving arrogant snake that doesn`t give a damn about the others and who is willing to kill innocent people and let loose dangerous criminal just to get what she wants, despite the consequences of her actions." Corvinus said without holding back with cold and dangerous voice. "And from where I see it, you three are all just the same as your King. Only difference is that you are even worse, allowing someone like you to die so easily and get drugged into our world without even his consent. Some people you are…" With that, Corvus turned around and kneeled before Issei.

"And you are any better?" Rias asked with venom in her voice. "What makes you so different from me, Corvus? We are both High-Class Devils and it is our responsibility to support our Society by bringing in strong and fit members through Evil Pieces. If anything, I was going to save him."

"Through making him your loyal and obedient slave, like you did with those three?" Corvus didn`t even turn around to face her, putting away his Kuroitsuki. "If you want to know what makes me so different from you, Rias is that I never involve others in my business and business of our world. Putting the lives of innocent men, women and children just to gain something you want is the highest form of cowardice and dishonor. I`ve never made anyone my Servant if they didn`t wanted to follow me, not as their master, but as their leader and brother-in-arms. If they had trouble, I helped them fix it, not exploited their weakness to get them into my servitude. That is the way of a true leader, a true King." Corvus explained, summoning up his own box of Evil Pieces. "And that makes me all the more disgusted with myself, because now I have no alternative."

"Wait, you can`t just take Issei for yourself and…" Rias was about to demand Corvus to stop, but failed as he raised his voice once more.

"Shut your mouth, Rias! I`ll have words with you later." Corvus stated, opening the box and pulling out 4 Pawn Pieces. "I never thought that I would be forced to save someone like that. Issei Hyoudou, I want you to know that I am genuinely sorry for all that has happened to you and for what I am forced to do right now." He dispelled the barrier and put the Pawns on his body. "Let`s hope that these will be enough for you, Welsh Dragon Emperor."

If there was something that Corvus absolutely hated to do was forcing others into the dealings of his world without their consent and readiness. He never, ever recruited member of his Peerage that way or put the lives of civilians on the line because of his own ambitions. But now, he simply was left without any choice, because his healing spell was developed for Devils to use against the Light Infection, but this was a human and it only stopped the spread of Light and prevented him from immediately dying on the spot. The only way for him to save him was through reincarnation. And he felt really damn bad about betraying his own ideals like that. However, he gave his word and if he were to break it, then he could quit calling himself a man of honor.

"In the name of Corvinus Gremory, I resurrect you, Issei Hyoudou as my Pawn!" And with that, 4 Pawn Pieces immediately reacted to the command of Corvus and all 4 glowed with intense red glow and were absorbed into his body. "4 Mutation Pieces at the same time? I guess I shouldn`t be surprised at that one, considering whom I am dealing with. Let`s hope that Ddraig has forgiven me for killing his last host."

* * *

 **Serious shit going on here and it`s only getting more serious.**

 **So, care to guess just what kind of ability was Corvus using on Student Council? Also, thanks for giving me this awesome idea in Review section.**

 **Yep, I`ve decided to make Raynare OOC and I am not apologizing. In fact, I am taking her away from my harem suggestions and she is now in Issei`s list.**

 **Now, before you start asking the most obvious question of all, let me tell you something. Evil Pieces` power depends on the King`s power and Corvinus is far more powerful than Rias and he also used 4 Mutation Pieces instead of 8 normal ones. I know that later all three of those become Mutation Pieces, but we`ll cross this bridge when I get there.**

 **Also, yes, Corvinus fought** ** _and_** **killed the previous Red Dragon Emperor. And after that, Boosted Gear ended up in Issei Hyoudou through Sacred Gear System in Heavens. I`ll explain more about it in the next details.**

 **Now, I still take suggestions on Peerage and Harem. And also, the first member of Corvus` Peerage will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Guess who it will be?**

 **Confirmed: Kunou, Xenovia, Kuroka.**

 **Under consideration: Sona, Kalawarner, Ravel, Serafall and Akeno.**

 **Leave a comment in the Review section, along with suggestion, questions or anything you would like to inform me of something.**

 **Next time: Explanations; Punishing the wicked; Ambush and appearance of a friend.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Occult Research Club. 4 hours after the ceasefire was established.**

Today was a very tense day for Rias and Sona, along with their respective Peerages, all with the sudden arrival of Corvinus Gremory and his short investigation of Fallen Angels` presence in the town, with the subsequent discovery of an affair Rias set up, with Sona taking a part in it. Not to mention the fact innocent people got killed during this whole situation, people who had dealings with Devils and were dead because of it. And all of that and something else as well Corvinus has reported back to Lucifer, his father. Needless to say, Sirzechs wasn`t pleased with how it all turned out to be, but he didn`t directly express his frustration and anger, instead holding on to that and thanking Corvus on investigating this whole situation and managing to establish the ceasefire. As for Rias, he said that he was very disappointed in her and that they will talk about later. He told them that he`ll inform them all of his decision later, and that they shall await for it in Occult Research Club. All of them for that matter.

And so, Rias and her Peerage, along with Sona and Tsubaki were all in the cabinet of Occult Research Club, waiting for the decision made by Sirzechs. And with them were Corvinus and his newest addition to his Peerage, Issei Hyoudou, who were sitting on the sofa, with Sona and Tsubaki sitting on the opposite sofa, Kiba and Koneko behind Corvus and Issei and with Rias and Akeno in their usual places. Corvus` healing spell fixed damaged Issei fast and he awakened in less than an hour. Afterwards, Corvus spent the remaining time explaining to a shocked boy everything that has happened to him and his current situation, along with his Sacred Gear inside him, Boosted Gear, and who was who in the world. Corvus wanted to be especially careful and through about these subjects and did so, while making sure that Issei took it all in without too much confusion and complication. And Corvus had to admit that Issei did take it all in relatively well. And now they were all just sitting in here, with tension high for heiresses and their Peerages.

Issei spoke up once again, concluding everything that had happened to him.

"So, in short, my first girlfriend turned out to be a Fallen Angel, who are not friends with you, Devils. And before she could knock me out, you`ve showed up and it led to her friend stabbing me. And in order to save me, you`ve used your own Evil Pieces and brought me back as your Pawn." Issei concluded, looking at Corvinus, who merely nodded, while his hat was on his knee. "So, does that mean that I am now your period Servant?"

"Basically yes." Corvus confirmed with a bit of bitter sadness in him. "And to be perfectly honest with you, if there was any other option, I would`ve taken it. Turning people into my Servants without their consent is not my style, so you have my apologies on this one, Issei. And if you are wondering if your life is going to change much form it, then I`ll tell you that besides being a Devil, your life is your own to decide. I am won`t abuse you as my Servant if you aren`t in agreement with me and my views. Well, if anything, I`ll just be keeping an eye out for you and train you up so that you can take care of yourself when something like that happens again."

"And you think it will happen again?" Issei asked Corvus concerned about it.

"Unfortunately, but true." Corvus confirmed once again. "Especially considering the Sacred Gear you possess. Red Dragon Emperor always have been known to draw powerful opponents towards them."

"Pardon my curiosity, Corvinus, but how were you able to identify which Sacred Gear Issei Hyoudou possesses?" Sona asked with curiosity and caution. "I mean, he didn`t even manifest it into the display and you knew from the beginning what Sacred Gear it was."

Corvus turned his head towards Sona, while noticing that everyone looked at him for an answer. He simply sighed and spoke up once more.

"Oh well, I guess you all will learn about sooner or later. Might as well just tell you about it myself." Corvus spoke, putting his hat back on. "Two years ago Kyoto Faction of Youkai came under the attack of the previous possessor of Boosted Gear, hell bent of killing Youkais and all things supernatural, because he was Church`s former Exorcist gone rouge after he attacked and killed one of Angels, for he be became obsessed with power and wish to battle more and more powerful opponents. That led him in Kyoto, where he met his end."

"So, you were present when Youkais killed him?" Rias inquired, getting an annoyed look from Corvus.

"Did I say anything about Youkais killing him?" That got everyone confused. "Youkais and Shinto Gods weren't the ones doing the fighting and it weren`t Serafall Leviathan or father and mother, who were visiting at the time. No, Red Dragon Emperor fought against the one who is currently known as Bloodraven. I was his opponent and he fell to my sword." Corvus simply dropped the news on their heads, seeing the complete shock and terror of them all, including those that were standing behind him.

"Impossible…" Rias spoke up, rising from her place and looking at Corvus. "There is no way on Earth that _you_ could defeat a Red Dragon Emperor! You aren`t even a real Gremory to begin with! After all, no real Gremory or a Devil would ever marry to some backwater animal girl…" At that moment, Rias suddenly fell onto the ground, trying to grab air, but getting none and feeling like she was pressed by something immeasurably heavy.

The whole atmosphere in the room suddenly became cold and devoid of life, as Corvus rose up and slowly moved from the sofa towards the table and soon he was where Rias was lying on the ground, eyes red and with blood coming out of her nose and body barely even moving. The rest of her Peerage didn`t even move, as they were actually feeling the same effects, only theirs were reduced in power, but were enough to hold them in one place. Sona and Tsubaki weren`t even thinking about stepping in and helping out Rias, because they didn`t wanted to feel the effects of this power on them once more. One time was more than enough for them and the rest of Sona`s Peerage were still out cold. Issei was totally ineffective with the power Corvus displayed just now, but he could clearly feel that there was some kind of magic in use. Corvus with just one hand picked up Rias by collar and brought her up, looking with crimson red eyes in her eyes.

"Listen up, you can mock my ideals, despise my morality, you can even spit on me, I`ll just laugh it off and forget about it. But, if you ever mock one of my friends or someone I love, then regardless, if you are Satan or a God, you are going to pay for it." Corvus told to Rias, finally releasing the hold on Rias and the rest of her Peerage, and dropping her in the chair. "And, just for your information, bloodline means nothing when it comes to battle. It is the first lesson my Swordmaster taught me." Rias was panting and wiping out the blood, with Akeno tending to her.

"Was it master Okita?" Kiba asked Corvus, who looked with a curious eye. "Because I do not recall him saying anything like it or having you as his pupil."

"Charming, just because Souji Okita is my father`s Knight doesn`t automatically make him my Swordmaster." Corvus smirked, coming closer to his swords that were positioned at the sofa. "No, my Master is someone who is yet to be surpassed by anyone in the World. And your Master has indeed tried to defeat him over a dozen times and I even remember one of those tries, but he failed just like all the previous times." That got Kiba to raise a brow, until he finally realized just who in the world Corvus was referring to.

"You can`t be serious…" Kiba said being completely shocked. "He is said to have never trained anyone. I personally have went to him and demanded him to train me, but he merely tossed me out. How is it that you`ve managed to get him to train you?!" Kiba demanded to know, surprising with his reaction everyone.

Corvus simply smiled and adjusted his hat, turning away from Kiba`s angry face.

"Sorry, Charming, but I won`t tell you." Corvus could clearly hear an angry growl from Kiba. "If you are looking to becoming his pupil, then first finish up your training with Souji Okita."

"Why? Because I am not good enough for him to train me?" Kiba asked Corvus, who simply scoffed.

"Idiot, if you can`t understand something like that, then you better just give up on swordsmanship." Was all that Corvus said to Kiba.

Sona decided to address a question that has been bothering her for some time now.

"While you are stating that Issei Hyoudou is current Red Dragon Emperor, Corvus, but how would you be able to prove it?" Corvus turned a curious eye to her. "It is a common knowledge that all Sacred Gears are bestowed upon Humans right before their birth, not during their life. Meaning, there is no chance that Issei has gotten a hold of Boosted Gear."

Corvus simply chuckled, turning to Issei.

"Issei, tell me." Corvus drew Issei`s attention. "Two years ago, didn`t you experience a severe case of unexpected fever, followed with all symptoms of flu?"

"Actually, yes, I did." Issei answered. "Exactly two years ago, just in the middle of school year, I suddenly got sick really bad and even gotten into hospital for nearly a month. I don`t remember anything too well from that period, `cause I was practically in coma, from what I`ve heard from my doctors. All that I know that it was some kind of rare type of flu or something like that and that now, after I`ve healed up from it, I`ve got a full immunity from it again. But, how is it connected with me possessing this Boosted Gear?"

"Most of Sacred Gears do work in the way that Sona said earlier, but when it comes to Longinus-class Sacred Gears, there is a very slim chance of that they might end up inside of already living humans." Corvus explained. "I`ve heard of that theory from Ajuka Beelzebub, after he examined a reincarnated Devil with one of Longinus a couple of centuries ago, similar to Issei, but I didn`t think that I would meet someone who got his Longinus like that."

"Well, if anything, that whole decease actually changed my life." Issei admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "When I`ve finally got over that sickness, I was like a whole new guy. I mean… back then all I was thinking was just seeing girl`s breasts and nothing else, like 24/7. I even was dreaming of having a freaking Harem."

Sona and Rias actually turned a surprised eye to Issei, who was nervously laughing at what he just said. All because he was actually considered to be one of the nicest guys in the Academy, a good student with grades above average, but not too much and as someone who was good in sports. Not the most popular guy, but clearly not like the Perverted Duo and someone many girls actually asked out on a date, but he went out with them only as a friend and not as a romantic date and he made it clear to them. To be honest, Raynare was actually his first real romantic date with whom he went out. Corvus simply laughed up a bit as well.

"Well, I can relate to that one, Issei." Corvus said to him. "Events like that do have the capacity of changing us for better or worse. So, if you aren`t after ladies` assets, what`s your goal in life, just out of curiosity?"

"Well… I don`t have one, actually." Issei admitted, surprising the most. "I just live as I am right now and it is alright with me."

"Good for you, Issei." Corvus admitted, turning to Sona. "Now, answering your question…" Corvus turned back to Issei and smirked. "So and how long are you going to stay silent, overgrown lizard? Don`t you have anything to say to an old acquaintance, Ddraig?"

And at that moment, Issei`s left hand has suddenly transformed into a red scaled gauntlet with a big green jewel. Everyone looked in awe as they saw it happen, as Corvus only smirked with Issei looking in full disbelief at the gauntlet. And in the next moment… the gauntlet talked.

 **"** **I would much rather incinerate you, Bloodraven, then say something to the man who defeated my previous host."** Ddraig said with a bit of anger. **"The only one who is allowed to fight a Red Dragon Emperor in an all-out fight is White Dragon Emperor, and you`ve stole that opportunity from me and my host, son of Lucifer."**

"You are as grumpy as ever, aren`t you, Ddraig?" Corvus chuckled, before turning serious. "Your host has made a mistake of attacking my bride and all of those innocent people, Welsh Dragon. He wasn`t even fit to be called a Dragon, for he was more of a wild rabid dog with no sense. If anything, that dog deserved to die and I am not regretting killing him myself, instead of allowing Vanishing Dragon fight someone as low as that guy."

 **"** **Don`t tell me something that I don`t already know, Bloodraven."** Ddraig retorted begrudgingly. **"At least that victory come to you easily. How`s your left arm feeling these days, by the way? Does it hurt, to wear these fancy clothes above such a bad burn?"**

"I can take a little pain, Red Dragon. If anything, it was well worth destroying your Juggernaut Drive." Corvus replied. "Besides, with Issei, you might actually have a chance of breaking that losing streak of yours. Who knows, you might just be able to, I don`t know, land a punch on Albion`s current partner?"

 **"** **Grr… Shut your trap, Bloodraven!"** Ddraig replied, before going silent, with Boosted Gear deactivating.

"Looks like we`ll get along just fine." Corvus replied in carefree manner, then he turned his head towards the appeared white glowing circle. "Hey Issei, you might want to stand up for this one." Issei decided to take Corvus word for it and stood up, fixing up his attire a little.

In the next second, out of the magical circle appeared a young looking silver-haired woman, dressed in a French maid clothing. Her mere appearance here forced Rias and Sona stand up in and draw their eyes at her, while Corvus simply sat on the sofa and looked at the woman with a small smile on his face. Akeno and Tsubaki took their places at their Kings, with the rest of Rias` Peerage also standing near their king. Issei could tell that this lady was someone very important and someone not be joking around for no good reason. Silver-haired lady quickly examined the room, noticing the only person in the room simply sitting and nodded to him with a smile, who returned the gesture. And after that, she spoke in firm voice.

"Lady Rias, Lady Sona, Corvus." Grayfia Lucifuge spoke. "I am here on behalf of Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, along with heads of Houses of Gremory and Sitri, who sent me to tell you their decisions about the situation that has occurred here."

"Well, I don`t know about you, but I am personally throbbing out of curiosity." Corvus said a bit carefree, getting Sona and Rias look at him with glares. "So, what have they decided?"

"Both Great Devil Kings wished to tell me that they are greatly disappointed in both of you, especially in you, Lady Rias." From the tone of voice, it was clear that Grayfia herself was angry with Rias. "Your actions here have compromised not only the safety of Devils here, but also have caused innocent people to die, who were also your and Lady Sona`s clients. I hope that you realize just what kind of a violation you`ve caused and just how it could`ve compromised not just the safety of your clients, but also your own personal positions. Endangering your own clients for whatever reason is one of the worst things that you could`ve done."

"We haven`t directly endangered anyone, Grayfia." Rias decided to defend herself, but to no avail.

"You were appointed here as a governor and you knew well enough about a threat of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists, but instead of stopping them before they could do any damage, you`ve decided to make a dangerous gamble and caused civilians to die." Grayfia accusingly spoke, turning to nervous Issei. "My apologies for dragging you into the dealings of our society, Mr. Hyoudou. Great Devil Kings were relieved to know that you were saved, but they also apologize for all the trouble you`ve been put through."

"Oh, I… thanks, I guess." Issei was a bit nervous because of all that has been happening.

"Don`t be nervous, kid." Corvus spoke up, supporting Issei, turning to Grayfia. "Are there any news from Azazel about the ceasefire?"

"Yes, Great King Lucifer has been contacted directly by Azazel who informed him of resuming contact with the group and his decisions made on their behalf. He wished for you to meet with Fallen Angels tomorrow in their temporal HQ in Church to discuss the terms of a proposal Azazel has decided to make." Grayfia said, turning to Rias and Sona. "As for you two, you are to head in Underworld to meet your parents immediately. During your absence, Akeno and Tsubaki shall take care of your dealings while you attend to your meetings. Until this crisis has been fully resolved, Corvus shall remain in Kuoh until the situation here has been stabilized. That will be all." Grayfia ended, turning to Corvus. "Corvus, Great King Lucifer wished to have a word with you, if you have time."

Corvus simply nodded to that one and turned to Issei, taking out of his pocket something that looked like a car remote. After that, he handed to Issei and spoke up.

"Here, Issei." He handed it to Issei. "It`s my personal alarm. If something happens on your way home, press the red button and I`ll teleport right to you. It works even if a barrier is put on, so if you get into a tight situation, press the button and I`ll take care of business. And if it just so happens that I can answer the call… Well, you`ll get the chance of meeting some of my friends. They all got this thing as well, so at least one answers the call."

"Okay, but what is a possibility that you won`t come or that the thing won`t work at all?" Issei asked just in case.

"Well, it`s somewhere around 0.0034% or something." Corvus scratched his head, standing up near Grayfia. "Don`t sweat it, just go home and get some rest. You've had a crazy day. I`ll see you tomorrow." And with that said, Corvus and Grayfia teleported away through her magical circle.

* * *

 **Personal Residence of Sirzechs Lucifer. Underworld.**

Within the next second, Corvinus and his mother reached their intended destination, which was the residence of Sirzechs Lucifer and his family, including his and Grayfia`s Peerages, Millicas Gremory and Corvinus with his Peerage, though it was a formality, as he had his own residence in Human World and they mostly resided there, visiting this place only when it was necessary or when they were called to. Along with them, Kunou and Yasaka also had their own personal chambers as well, for Kunou was soon going to be a member of Gremory family and Yasaka was her mother, making her also a nominal member of the family. But in reality formalities played little role in Sirzechs` family, because he and Grayfia viewed both Kunou and Yasaka as their family already for a very long time, ever since they`ve accepted Corvus` stay in Kyoto, which was, in reality caused by Kunou, who really didn`t wanted to let go of her first and only friend at the time, and Corvus was not very happy with leaving her. While Sirzechs and Grayfia were a little saddened by this development, they`ve figured that it would be for the best for Corvus, because in Underworld he was in danger, until the traitors were caught and dealt with accordingly. They were, however, relieved by the fact that Yasaka allowed Grayfia and Sirzechs visit their son whenever they wanted and wouldn`t oppose it, along with Shinto Gods.

This allowed parents of Corvus and Kunou bond quite significantly, especially Grayfia and Yasaka, who became practically the best friends with each other. Corvus was well aware that Yasaka was telling his mother all about his actions towards Kunou and how things were going between them. And that wasn`t even the half of it, considering the fact that just two minutes after Corvus has asked for Yasaka`s blessing to propose Kunou, Sirzechs and Grayfia literally teleported right in Kyoto to observe the proposal. Of course, Corvus did like a true man and gentleman, for someone had to keep things normal with their parents in anticipation and encouraging him to make a move and with heavily blushing from all this attention Kunou. At the very least, congratulation from both parties were genuine and things were as lively as ever in his family. As for the rest of Gremory household, it was pretty evident that the news weren`t greeted well, for Zeoticus and Venelana had hoped that Corvus` wife would be of noble birth from Devils, not a Youkai. There were even rumors that Zeoticus and Venelana were discussing a possibility of a new marriage contract between Gremory and Phenex, only now it involved the youngest child of Phenex, Ravel Phenex and Sirzechs` older son, Corvus. So far, those talks were nothing more but rumors, but who knows…

As the pair went through the hall towards Sirzechs` cabinet, Grayfia decided to ask something that has been on her mind for some time now.

"How are things between you and Kunou? Everything is alright, I hope?" Grayfia spoke in her caring and motherly tone, instead of her usual business one.

Corvus honestly tipped his hat up a bit and looked at his mother with a questioning eye.

"Yeah, everything is great." Corvus answered to her. "She was a little upset when dad decided to send me to Kuoh, but nothing heartbreaking. I mean, we were just planning on going on a vacation to my residence for a month, but now we had to post-pone it until I sort things out here."

"I am sorry for dragging you into it, Corvus." Grayfia honestly apologized. "I asked Sirzechs and Serafall to find a different option, but Serafall insisted on sending you to investigate everything. She believes that you are the best in solving practically every single problem there is."

"Nah, it`s alright." Corvus simply shrugged it all off. "Though, I wish I had acted sooner." Corvus was still sore about his decision to turn Issei into his own servant.

"Are you beating yourself over what happened to Issei Hyoudou?" Corvus nodded to that one. "Don`t blame yourself. If anything, you`ve most probably saved his life and his parents wouldn`t have to suffer a loss of their child. And if you are looking for those responsible for this whole situation, then blame Rias and Sona for their greed, for which they shall be punished."

"Thanks, mom." Corvus smiled a bit. "By the way, why did you ask how things were between me and Kunou? Doesn`t her mother call you on daily basis just to tell you all about it?"

"Well, a couple of days ago Yasaka told me that you and Yasaka have become fairly… quiet, during the evenings." Grayfia was trying to discrete about it as possible. "She was beginning to worry that you two may be… losing interest in each other."

It took everything from Corvus not to scream out right, as he finally got what it was that Grayfia referred to. He really wished that Yasaka has stopped to tell Grayfia about _this_ part of his relations with Kunou. It was embarrassing enough that Yasaka _heard_ their activities during the night _and_ told them that she was proud of them being so enthusiastic, but now his mom and possibly even dad know about it as well. He silently cursed to himself and began answering.

"Everything is fine between us, mom." Corvus was getting a little red by now. "It`s just… I`ve simply installed a better soundproofing in our room, to avoid disturbing lady Yasaka`s rest."

"Really?" Grayfia was honestly surprised and relieved. "Well, that is good to hear, because she was starting to think that you two might not give us grandkids at all, which something that I myself found to be disturbing. You two do plan on having kids, do you?" Grayfia decided to put a little pressure, just in case.

"Mom..." Corvus looked at her with a bit of accusing look.

"It is a very natural thing for a mother to worry about her son and how are things between him and his future wife." Grayfia defended herself. "Now, what have you decided about the kids? And don`t even think about lying, young man."

"When did I ever lie to you, mom?" Corvus sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. We`ve decided not to wait and are already at it, okay? If you want me to be completely honest with you, then we are just practicing because… Kunou will be in her first heat next week and we were planning to…"

Grayfia got what her son was saying and understood that everything was going as smooth as it could be. Accept for the fact that Sirzechs just basically pulled their son away from his future wife, when she will need him the most for the most urgent needs possible. Another reason for Grayfia to give a good earing to her husband.

"Well, let`s hope that you and Azazel will settle matters tomorrow for good." Grayfia quickly spoke, understandingly. "Though, I can`t help but admit that you are actually handling this much better than your father did."

"Really? I`ve always believed that you and dad were a perfect match to each other."

"Oh, I am not talking about love." Grayfia confused Corvus a little. "I mean that you are acting much better than your father did in our younger days. Back then, your dad was the most indecisive man when it came down to us, especially when he was trying to propose to me. He spent nearly a year building up courage and strength to say, even though I`ve practically directly said him my answer on his question a hundred times over, but he still was afraid just to ask about. You`ve handled it much better, with Kunou being the nervous one."

"Well, how could she not be, with you, dad and Yasaka, and then with Amaterasu practically holding your breath for this moment." Corvus recalled it all. "But seriously, waiting for the year? I can`t believe it."

"Oh trust me, son, I`ve made your father pay for every single day of waiting." Grayfia chuckled. "Treasure every moment you two have with each other and do not be afraid."

"We will, mom."

"And I`ll also be expecting a word of progress with your other ladies as well." Grayfia added, making Corvus growl in a bit of frustration.

While his dad was married only on his mother, it was because of ancient law, preventing the birth of too many heirs to the thrones of Satans. The same applied to the current Great Satans, although they were now chosen through voting and the supposed successors would have to also get rid of harems and choose only one lady as official wife and live solely with her. Corvus was a son of Sirzechs, but that didn`t immediately made him his successor on the throne of Lucifer and he was absolutely fine with it and wasn`t actually planning on succeeding his dad as a future Lucifer, with which Sirzechs was fine with. Especially considering that over 15 years Corvus not only built around himself a close group of friends and members of Peerage, but also, unintentionally, he gathered around himself beautiful ladies that had the same feelings as Kunou towards him and he himself wasn`t willing to let go of either of them. And so, the road toward being a Satan was close to him, but he was completely fine with it. Though, Ajuka and Serafall did say that given some time Corvus would be more than a worthy Great Devil King Lucifer. Well, Corvus wasn`t looking for this position and dismissed the idea. He was fine as he was.

As the pair approached the doors of Sirzechs` cabinet, they could hear that he was in a bit of an argument with someone. Grayfia and Corvus glanced at each other and simply decided to enter. And there they saw those with whom Sirzechs was arguing and, not surprising, those were actually his own parents, Zeoticus and Venelana. Corvus could already guess what topic they were discussing. As they`ve stepped in, Grayfia and Corvus didn`t voice their presence for now, interested in how talks were going .

"What you are asking of me? Simply to let it slide?" Sirzechs was talking to his parents. "You have to understand that there must be a punishment for Rias` action and the mistake she made, or the same thing may very well happen again."

"Sirzechs, we understand that this can`t be left unpunished." Zeoticus spoke. "What we are asking you is to let us handle this situation. There is no need to make this little blunder into a public scandal."

"What Rias has done is anything but a 'little blunder', father." Sirzechs was standing his ground. "Letting innocent people die just because of a possibility of acquiring a Sacred Gear user and allowing murderous Exorcists and Fallen Angels roam town freely is something that is unacceptable of a future heir to the noble house. And don`t even get me started on the fact that she lied Corvus directly in the eyes, a member of her own clan and an investigator who was acting in accordance with not just my orders, but also orders of Serafall."

"Son, it is a well-known fact that Corvus has some issues with respecting her and he might be exaggerating the facts by some margin." Venelana voiced her opinion, visibly angering Sirzechs by such thing, along with Grayfia as well. "I understand that it is hard for a parent to admit, but perhaps…"

"If you really do doubt my own words, then go and ask Sona with Tsubaki, they`ll confirm." Corvus made his way forward towards his father and grandparents. "And it is true that I don`t respect Rias, but that is only because and she and her Peerage have proven themselves not really worthy of respect, with this scheme they`ve been trying to pull off."

"Corvus, I am glad you`ve came." Sirzechs greeted his son with a smile. "My apologies for dragging you out of Kyoto."

"It is nothing, father." Corvus assured his father, turning to his grandparents. "Now, is there even a reason for you to question my words, I wonder?"

Zeoticus eyed his grandson, along with his wife. They loved their older son and his wife, along with their younger grandson, but with Corvus… things were always difficult with Corvinus for them. He was unlike any other High-Class young Devil, disrespecting traditions of respect towards the chosen Heir and living within the household and following the laws and orders that were set. Instead, he lived in Human World with his Peerage and was very rarely in Underworld at all, marking himself as a rebel and outcast of the society and family. And for some reason, he had a full trust of 4 Great Devil Kings and somehow has earned himself a reputation among the heads of other houses, which wasn`t exploitable by them, as it was made perfectly clear that Corvus was on his own and the rest of Gremory had very little to do with him. And then there were rumors of Corvinus _killing_ previous Red Dragon Emperor… If that was the case, that a member of their family defeated one of the most legendary creatures ever exited and that it wasn`t Rias… Devils would be asking a very good question of why Corvinus wasn`t appointed as Heir and was actually deliberately removed from the line of succession, even if he didn`t have the Power of Destruction in his veins.

Zeoticus sighed and spoke up.

"Corvus, you have to understand that because of your antics, your word might be put in question." Zeoticus spoke, Sirzechs not liking where this was going to. "If you were acting accordingly to traditions, then there wouldn`t be even the slightest doubt in your words, but because of your association with Youkais and marrying one of them…"

"Her name is Kunou and I would appreciate if you showed respect to her and her mother." Corvus spoke in defense of his future wife and mother-in-law. "They are not just some Youkais, but rulers of Kyoto Factions and close friends to Shinto Gods, not to mention that I see them as my family. So I suggest you choose your next words with better care."

"Watch your words, boy." Venelana said with accusing tone. "Your disrespect to Rias is one thing, but to address your grandparents, much less head of your clan, is something that can`t be overlooked. And we have the right to say what we believe is right about your unhealthy infatuation with that fox you call your bride. And she can hardly be called your bride, for you haven`t actually asked for permission from us."

"He asked it from me, his father." Sirzechs spoke in now cold voice, having had enough. "And I`ve given him my blessing and I genuinely support them both. Corvus is right on all accords and I won`t stand for you doubting the words of my son and showing such disrespect to both him and Kunou. And if I am being completely honest with you, father, then I believe that making Rias an Heiress of the House just because of her possessing a Power of Destruction was a mistake."

That took both of them by shock, with Venelana voicing her frustration.

"Sirzechs, you can`t possibly…"

"Corvus possesses all the qualities needed in an Heir and a leader of House of Gremory and just because he doesn`t show off as most of young Devils do or participates in Rating Games." Sirzechs was adamant. "Just because he didn`t inherit the Power of Destruction doesn`t determine his true power and potential, nor does it make him inferior to Rias. If anything, he is even more of a Gremory then Rias, because he actually possesses the Power of Gremory, despite your claims. Now, if you have nothing new to say to me, get out of my office." Sirzechs released a small portion of his power for intimidation.

Zeoticus and Venelana understood that there shall be no compromise with their own son and so, they`ve decided to simply leave, through teleporting away. Sirzechs sighed from frustration and spoke up again.

"I swear, even after so many years, they still believe that I`ll just take their word on as if I`m still a little kid." Sirzechs rubbed his temples. "I am beginning to think that they still can`t understand that I am no longer their son and have a responsibility before all Devils. Handing over the punishment of Rias over to them would undermine my whole position as a Great Devil King."

"You don`t need to tell me that, dad." Corvus said sympathetically. "Favoritism is one thing that you can`t afford in this game. One of the reasons why I tried to get avoid asking for your help, along with not wanting to be an abuse to you and mom."

Sirzechs chuckled to it and looked at his smiling son.

"If anything, you`ve always made me and Grayfia proud, Corvus." Sirzechs smiled to him. "Though I will admit that I feel a little sad that you never allowed your old man flex his muscles and show off a little."

"If you had ever been allowed to do so, Sirzechs, then we would have to be explaining to the rest of the world where half of Asia with Japan is." Grayfia spoke up critically, getting a pout from her husband. "And yes, you`ve never been an abuse to us both, Corvus. If anything, we couldn`t have asked for a better son."

"Heh, just wait until Millicas grows up a little. That kid is going to overshadow me in no time." Corvus joked. "Anyway, you wanted talk, dad?"

"Well, first off, I wanted to ask you if things were going well with Kunou, because…"

"Everything is fine between them, dear. A new soundproofing of the room, that`s all." Grayfia quickly intervened, getting Corvus to sigh. "And we have nothing to worry about them, I am sure of it."

"Oh, that`s a relief." Sirzechs said with a cheesy smile. "Because Yasaka was practically on high alert already because of you two."

"I am well aware of the fact, I assure you." Corvus was glad that he was in the hat and it covered up his intense blush.

"And, aside from that one, there is also one more thing that I wanted to ask you about." Sirzechs spoke up once more. "After Azazel and I`ve reached a conclusion in our talks, he said that the group with which you`ve established a ceasefire were also holding a hostage, a former church nun, excommunicated for healing a Devil."

Corvus actually paid attention to that one last part, because it was something that he has heard a couple of times already, only it didn`t involve healing, but involved a Devil. A couple of his friends were telling him about it and Corvus took notice, because he wasn`t someone who liked Devils using humans senselessly for their own amusement. And after he and his Queen did a little digging, all the threads were actually leading to a certain somebody he knew: Diodora Astaroth, heir to Astaroth family and Ajuka`s little brother. If he were involved in that one too, then there could be a possibility of him also having a part in Fallen Angel`s plan.

Corvus spoke up.

"I`ve heard a couple rumors about nuns being kicked out because of a Devil." Corvus stated. "I`ve checked them out and it would seem that the Devil causing all of that is Diodora Astaroth, Ajuka`s little brother."

"Do you have any solid proof to it?" Sirzechs asked him.

"Nothing too valid, only rumors and a couple of indirect evidences." Corvus stated. "Plus, because he only corrupts them and not outright attacks or kidnaps them, there is nothing that can be done about him."

"Well, that nun possesses Twilight Healing and Azazel, as a sign of his apology, is going to give her fate to decide." Sirzechs stated. "I was wondering what you will do about it."

"I`ll look after the girl and help her out, but I am not planning on expanding my Peerage any further for now." Corvus explained. "I`ve got no desire to turn people into Devils without their full consent, as you know."

"Good enough for me, I simply wanted to you know about it." Sirzechs nodded. "Now, how about we all three go and…"

Suddenly, a loud alarm sound began ringing throughout the room and Corvus quickly took his phone up and checked. And it was just what he had feared.

"Damn." He cursed, creating a circle beneath him. "Sorry, dad, but next time. Looks like I`ve jinxed my new Pawn." And with that he was gone in a second, leaving his father and mother.

"Well, that was awkward." Sirzechs stated, looking at his wife, who, much to his fear and surprise, was holding a Harisen. "G-Grayfia, why are you holding it in your hands?"

"Dear Sirzechs, there is a certain issue I would like to address." Grayfia said in her more lighthearted tone, which was a signal for Sirzechs to start praying for forgiveness. "Now, about this assignment you`ve given to our son…"

* * *

 **Kuoh`s Park.**

As Corvus teleported right into the same place where he saved Issei, he was immediately forced to draw out his Kuroitsuki and cut down a flying blue Light Spear, which he did right in a millisecond as it was about to him. Gremory always liked having this weapon with him, even if using it in combat meant that he couldn`t cast any magic because of its curse, not that he needed most of the times, because his reacting and speed were so high that during one of the sparring matches with his Knight, they`ve managed to create an empty space during the rainfall, which they`ve maintained for a minute straight, cutting out all rain drops with their swords. But right now, he was actually not looking back at his past, but a man wearing a fedora and a trench coat. And behind Corvus was Issei with the remote.

After looking around, Corvus spoke up.

"Okay, maybe I am having a déjà vu, but I think I`ve totally been in this place before." He said jokingly, looking back at Issei. "Say, Issei, are you having the same weird feeling as I do?"

And before Issei could answer, Corvus pushed him out of the way with his right arm and in midair, cut a flying revolver bullet, which was intended for his new Pawn. And after that, Corvus spoke again.

"Alright, now I know that I do have a déjà vu." And with that said, Corvus looked at the guy who was shooting. "Well, I`ll be damned. Isn`t that my favorite deranged serial asshole-Exorcist, Freed Sellzen."

"My, you do remember me. I am touched." He spoke in his usual tone. "And now I can kill you knowing that you know who`ve killed your shitty Devil ass!" He pointed a gun at him.

"Only after you wash your teeth and mouth, which won`t be happening." And with that, Corvus looked at a Fallen Angel in the fedora. "Okay, trench, there is only one guy who can wear a cool hat and make it look solid badass, and that`s me, so I suggest you tell me who you are and them ship you fedora ass out of here, before I send it somewhere in Africa, `cause folks there could really use some humanitarian help and you are just the right stuff to send to the cannibals only."

"Pardon me, I was hoping that I would get your attention, Bloodraven." Fallen Angel spoke. "My name is Dohnaseek and, as you may`ve already guessed, I am one of the local Fallen Angels, sent here by Azazel with a special task."

"Yeah, and I recall establishing a ceasefire with your boss, Raynare, right in this exact spot just a couple of hours ago. Heck, you are even standing in the exact spot where she stood." Corvus pointed out. "Damn, it really is a déjà vu. So anyway, care to elaborate what are you doing here, threatening this kid and getting my attention? Because the terms were that no side attacks the other, or the peace is off."

"Oh, those were the conditions you`ve managed to arrange with Raynare, but, unfortunately, me and my friends here aren`t exactly going to follow them." Dohnaseek snapped his fingers.

And out of the bushes and outside of barrier came a large group of stray Exorcists, surrounding the pair. Issei was a bit frightened, but was good enough not show it, summoning up his Sacred Gear. As for Corvus, he wasn`t exactly impressed. In fact, he actually wondered why the temperature in the air was dropping. Freed spoke up.

"Oh, look at that! Looks like the party is about to start and the main event is slicing the Devil bastard son of bitch right here!" He said, pointing a light sword at him.

"Now, unlike Kalawarner and Raynare, I am not frightened of your reputation, Bloodraven." Dohnaseek warned him. "And my colleagues here too and because you`ve became a nuisance to my master, you and this little boy will have to die have to die. Any last words?"

"Actually, I`ve got a question." Corvus stated. "Am I the only one who is feeling a bit cold right now?"

"Huh, actually it is a bit cold to..." Freed was suddenly cut off.

And the reason to that was a sudden blizzard that just came out of nowhere and was literally attacking the Exorcists and Fallen Angel, with sharp as spears icicles, frost spikes out of the ground and all out storming wind. Issei and Corvus stood still, as the blizzard wasn`t even touching them in the slightest. Then suddenly, a dozen of Exorcists that managed to escape the bombardment were struck down by an unknown attacker, who appeared only after the group fell a second after the strike. And then another group were getting slaughtered by two fast moving figures with blades, who were cutting down their foes with deadly precision, leaving no one alive. And once all the Exorcists were dealt with, the one that caused this entire blizzard revealed herself in form of young beautiful looking woman in her earliest 20s, with long blue hair and same alluring blue eyes with well endowed body, wearing a military style uniform for women and a rapier on the hip. The man that attacked the first group was also coming closer to the pair, wearing dark grin kimono with red belt and three sheaths on the hip. He had green hair and one eye closed with a scar, wearing a bandana and having one of his swords right in his mouth and the other two are in his arms. And lastly, the pair of last attackers was also closing the distance, now seen clear as day. They were two young looking girls in school-like attire and with katanas as their weapons, looking very much alike, akin to sister, but with several differences, for one of them had long black hair and red eyes, while the other, younger looking one, had short hair in twin tail fashion and black eyes. As the group closed in the distance, green-haired swordsman spoke, with muffed voice.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but there is no chance that we will allow you to even touch our boss." He said, positioning himself for the attack. "So, if you want to survive, then I suggest you surrender now."

"Unless, of course, you deliberately seek your own death." Blue-haired woman spoke, summoning more icicles and pointing them at Dohnaseek. "Then, in that case, feel free to try your luck."

And in the matter of a second, both raven-haired girls were right behind Dohnaseek, with their swords ready and waiting for his move, with no killing intent being leaked out, but they were clearly ready for killing.

Issei finally spoke up.

"Corvus, who are those guys?"

Corvus simply grinned.

"They are my family, Issei." He stated proudly. "My team, my comrades and family. My own Peerage members."

Corvus with a smile looked as his Knight Roronoa Zoro readied his three swords, 2 Pawns Akame and Kurome prepared their weapons and how his Queen Esdeath casted more ice, awaiting his command or Dohnaseek to make a move. Corvus grinned, looking at them.

"Good to see you, guys."

* * *

 **Phew, what a blast.**

 **Okay, right out the bat. I find Pervert!Issei annoying and a bit overused already, so I`ve decided to make him into a decent guy for a change. Let`s face it, that`s for the best for all our sakes.**

 **Now, here is the question for all of you, my dear readers: who was it that trained Corvinus in swordsmanship? Who is, in your opinion, can be named the best swordsman in the world? Let me know in Review section.**

 **Also, I told you that I would reveal a member of Corvus` Peerage in this chapter. Well, I`ve decided to give right out the bat 4 of them! And, yes, Zoro is a Knight (cause he is a freaking best swordsman I`ve seen, after Mihawk), Kurome and Akame are Pawns (I`ve decided to take both of them, as they are sisters, but the reason why they are Pawn is because I have another character as a Knight and they have a role as diversionists and recon) and Esdeath as Queen (what other piece could that lady fit?)**

 **Also Harem list: Kunou, Xenovia, Kuroka, Akame, Esdeath, Serafall.**

 **Under consideration: Kalawarner, Ravel, Sona and Rosseweisse. Suggestions are always welcome.**

 **With those 4 now revealed, who do you think is also in Corvus` Peerage?**

 **Now, leave a review if you have a question, suggestion or want to comment.**

 **Next time: Meeting with a team; Bloodraven in the Church; Kunou arrives…**

 **After next time: Bloodraven and Phenex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuoh`s Park.**

The situation in the Park has changed drastically in favor of Bloodraven, with the arrival of his friends and complete decimation of Stray Exorcists, led by Freed. All of them were now frozen over, with no exception, and this ice wasn`t going to melt for a very long time. If anything, Corvus` Queen, Esdeath, knew a lot about freezing people and how to best utilize said element in her favor and with the deadliest proficiency and effectiveness. And she was standing near Corvus` most recent addition to his group, Issei Hyoudou, practically as a guardian, whilst Akame, Kurome and Roronoa were surrounding the last remaining assailant, with Corvus holding in his left hand his trust sword Kuroitsuki and facing the man right in front. Once arrogant and cocky grinning Fallen Angel was now trying to see a way out of this mess, but was failing to see any option which didn`t end with him losing a limb or his life. But in reality it was much worse for him, because any option he would choose would immediately end up being his fatal mistake. And the only last choice he was left with was complying with much stronger adversary.

Corvus, seeing that his team was ready if things were to hit south, spoke up.

"Alright, trench, seeing how now you realize your real situation, would you kindly answer a couple of questions that I have?" Corvus was acting polite for now. "If you do, then I can promise that you won`t be killed, at least not here and not by my or any of my friends hands, that is."

"And what makes you think that I`ll say anything to you, son of Lucifer?" Dohnaseek said, putting upfront. "During the times of Great War, I`ve killed plenty of your kind and no little runt and his little gang from kindergarten will scare a veteran like me."

"Please, I can smell veterans from miles away and you are no war hero." Esdeath voiced herself. "And just for your information, those two girls may be Pawns, but with their skills in combat they have killed opponents equal to that of a 6 winged Fallen Angels and their enemies didn`t even see them coming. And the guy with three swords could wipe out those Exorcists in under a minute and take a coffee break in the said minute. As for me… you already know enough to fear us all."

"And they aren`t even my entire group." Corvus warned him. "But they are more than enough to wipe out this entire town`s supernatural population 10 times over with 7 ways from Sunday and do all of that within two hours with a coffee break in said hours. But it would seem that you didn`t do you research properly, because any Fallen Angel who is loyal to Azazel knows about me and my Peerage and just what we are capable off. And if you aren`t one of Azazel`s underlings, then you probably one of Kokabiel`s subordinates."

Dohnaseek paled in a moment`s notice, proving to Corvus that his guess was right.

"How the hell do you know my master?" Dohnaseek questioned Corvus.

"We`ve crossed paths a couple of years ago, after he wiped out a little community of Devils in France." Corvus recalled. "Plus, in my line of work, it`s imperative to know at least the basic information about the leaders of different factions and pantheons in supernatural world. Now, I`ve answered your question, now you`ll answer a couple of mine in return. Was it Kokabiel who gave Raynare orders to attack and kill Sacred Gear users, faking it as Azazel`s orders?"

Dohnaseek finally understood that he was done for and the only thing that could save him now was complying with Corvinus.

"Yes, I`ve delivered them myself to her." He answered.

"Was Kokabiel trying to provoke heiresses of Gremory and Sitri through killing those Sacred Gear users?" Corvus asked him again.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to see what they could do." Fallen Angel confirmed.

"Why would he do something like that?" Issei asked an obvious question.

"Kokabiel is obsessed with restarting a Great War and he must`ve picked this place as a starting point." Corvus answered. "Two heiresses of powerful Clans of Devils, not to mention that they are both younger sisters to current Great Devil Kings. Their death at the hands of a Cadre would be more than enough for a new war to start all over again. And once Devils and Fallen Angels start battling each other, it will surely draw Angels into the fray as well. Now, I`ve got one last question: did he leave any clues or directions on where he can be at the moment?"

"No, he said that after we`ve dealt with Sacred Gear users we are to stay in town and wait for his personal arrival." Dohnaseek said. "Now, are you going to let me go?"

"Sorry, that wasn`t the part of the deal." Corvus stated, scaring Dohnaseek. "Esdeath."

"On it." And with a wave of a palm, around Dohnaseek immediately was created an intense blizzard, which incapacitated and froze him in the matter of a second. "What a weakling… I must say, after what we`ve been through, fighting someone as weak as them feels more like bullying a kindergarten children. Tell me that I am not the only one who feels that way."

"I`ll say." Zoro took the swords back in the sheaths. "That`s what you get after the kind of training and fights we`ve been through. Hell, and here I thought that Corvus was sent here because it was someone like Kokabiel or Creuserey Asmodeus, but no, it were just these rookies. Talk about pointless worrying."

"At least they are dealt with, that is already good." Akame voiced her opinion, sheathing her sword, along with her sister, looking at Issei with questioning eye. "Who are you? How do you have our communicator?"

Issei looked a little surprised, when he noticed how all of the arrivers turned their eyes on him. Corvus decided to take up the initiative.

"It`s alright, guys. I gave him our comm, in case if he were attacked." Corvus spoke, sighing and turning to Issei. "He is... the newest addition to our group."

That statement surprised everyone, even seemingly emotionless Akame and Kurome, who looked with widened eyes at Issei. Esdeath was the first one to voice her thoughts out in the open.

"Corvus, care to repeat that one?" Esdeath asked him. "I just don`t see how could you even consider doing something like without us knowing about it. For as long as I`ve known you, you`ve rarely done something so spontaneous without thinking things through. And when it came to us, your Peerage… Have you suddenly decided to turn your back on your principals?"

"No, he didn`t turn his back on them." Issei spoke up, drawing the eyes of everyone. "He simply had no other choice. It was either making me his Pawn or me dying from a Light Spear, so don`t disrespect him. If anything, he saved my life, twice already and…"

"Issei." Corvus spoke up, calming him. "It`s okay, kid, don`t sweat over such a thing. Give me 20 minutes, guys, and I`ll explain the whole thing."

 **20 minutes later.**

Corvus` group listened carefully and after he explained the whole situation here, everything became clear as day to all of them. Now Esdeath felt a little bad for distrusting her King like that, but Corvinus assured her that everything was fine and it was her right to question and judge him and the decisions he makes, along with all the other things he does. Everyone in Corvus` team had the right to do so and it was the fundamental in their code and principals. As for Rias and her scheming…

"Well, I always knew she was a bitch. And I always told you so." Esdeath recalled to Corvus. "Now I have the proof of that, but she actually surprised me here. To openly lie right in the eyes of an official representative of Four Great Devils King _and_ think that she will get away with that… I`m surprised that you haven`t turned her yet into a black stain on the wall."

"Sorry, can`t do that one." Corvus sighed with frustration. "I`ll have to pay for cleaning the wall afterwards, and she has decorated it all in Tudor style and just a meter of those paintings costs just as much as my coat."

"Gotta say I had a feeling that something smelled fishy here, but to go as far as sacrifice her own clients for a glimmer of a chance is really dumb." Roronoa commented. "By the way, you`ve mentioned her Knight-boy or something. How is he?"

"If you are thinking about dueling him, then sorry, but he isn`t much of a challenge." Zoro growled in disappointment. "He is fiercely loyal to Rias, to the point where he outright attacked with a sword me after Rias and exchanged a couple of snarky remarks."

Akame and Kurome, who were munching on some snacks all this time, suddenly stopped and turned their heads to Corvus and asked simultaneously. A bit of killing intent was coming out of them.

"Where is he?" Corvus already knew what that meant.

"Akame, Kurome, don`t." Corvus ordered immediately, said sisters looked a little disappointed.

"You sure, Nii?" Kurome looked with a bit of puppy eyes at Corvus. "Maybe, just a little bit?"

"Kurome, he isn`t worth your time. Your time as well, Akame." Corvus assured them, turning to slightly stunned Issei. "Issei, meet my team. They are my family and my greatest treasure I could ask for in this or any life."

"Pleased to meet you." Issei bowed to them.

"The pair of lovely ladies with a bit of protectiveness are Akame and Kurome." Corvus introduced them, Issei bowing to them. "We`ve meet about 10 years ago in Kyoto, when they were attacked by a mob because of their heritage. Zoro and I`ve saved them."

"Heritage?" Issei asked them.

"We weren`t normal humans." Akame spoke in calm and seemingly emotionless voice. "Our father was a human, but our mother is a Karasu Tengu, a raven Youkai and is a leader of Karasu commune in Kyoto."

"Oh, I see." Issei understood. "Sorry if I offended you. You just look just like any ordinary cute girls and I found it strange that you would be any different from others."

Kurome cocked her head to Issei and spoke up.

"I like you already." She said smiling and blushing.

"Youkais and half-races connected to them are capable of hiding their features through a minor transformation." Esdeath explained. "Akame and Kurome were half-humans, so they`ve only inherited their mother`s wings, which they can hide just fine." At that moment, both Akame and Kurome revealed their black raven wings behind their backs. "Look quite like those that Fallen Angles have."

"Yeah, they are almost alike." Issei admitted, with girls folding their wings back. "By the way, what pieces are you two?"

"We are Pawns, but our role in the team is mostly diversions, recon and assassinations." Akame explained. "If needed, we can back up the others in open fighting too, but Corvus wants us to stick to our primary tasks."

"Despite the nature of Evil Pieces, it doesn`t directly determine how does that piece or the other battles." Corvus spoke up. "For an example, one of my Bishops, a supporting type and a magic focused piece, prefers to fight up close and personal and is capable of beating down Rooks, Bishops, Knights and even Queens all by himself with just his skills in fire magic. And that`s without his Logia Inferno, a Sacred Gear he possesses that allows him to control fire element to practically a molecular level. "

"Wow, he sounds like a freaking monster." Issei commented.

"He is actually a pretty nice and polite guy, though he does have some trouble with sleeping." Esdeath commented. "By the way, my name is Esdeath and I`m Corvinus` Queen. Aside from being second strongest member of the team, I also act as tactician and commander whenever Corvus is unavailable."

"Esdeath also possesses one of the top tier Counter Longinus Sacred Gears, Demon`s Extract." Corvus chinned in. "That Sacred Gear grants her an absolute control over the ice and allows her to generate it in any conditions and in in any quantity and size. Aside from that, she is also the most powerful member of the team."

"Wait, what does Counter Longinus means, by the way?" Issei asked an obvious question.

"While there are Longinus class Sacred Gears, with the potential of killing Gods and Satans, there are also several unique Sacred Gears that are capable of not just holding their own against these kinds of Sacred Gears, but also defeat them. My Sacred Gear is just like that, hence the name Counter Longinus." Esdeath explained. "From what we know there are only 7 Counter Longinus Sacred Gears and each is just as powerful as their counterparts or even stronger, depending on the user and how much practice he has with it. And aside from that, they are capable of detecting Longinus users through warning their user`s sixth sense, like right now." Esdeath admitted, looking with curious eye at Issei. "Mind telling us what`s Longinus you have?"

"Well, from what Corvus told me, I`ve got a Boosted Gear." Issei summoned up his gauntlet, after concentrating.

Esdeath and Zoro widened their eyes, looking at the red gauntlet and almost not believing their own eyes. They simply couldn`t believe that their newest member of the group was now the current Red Dragon Emperor. Especially considering how Corvinus personally has killed the last one, who wasn`t a weakling by any means as he has been able to knock out of commission half of Corvus` Peerage for a couple of weeks, including Akame and Kurome, who were the first ones to attack that guy. It took Corvinus` full power to take him down. Their duel would`ve destroyed not just Kyoto, a dozen more cities nearby if they were covered by a powerful barrier put by Sirzechs and his wife. Zoro was the first to speak up.

"Well I`ll be." He chuckled. "Kid, did you know that our boss has actually killed the last owner of this red glove you are wearing right now?"

"Yeah, Corvus told me about and Ddraig confirmed it." Gauntlet disappeared. "And Ddraig isn`t too happy about this situation, to be fair."

"I would be surprised if he was alright about it. Dragons are prideful creatures." Zoro commented. "By the way, my name is Roronoa Zoro. I am a Knight and a rival of Corvus."

"A rival?" Issei was interested in that one.

"You may`ve not really noticed it, but those three swords Corvus has aren`t just for show." Roronoa spoke, pointing at his King. "Aside from his abilities as a Devil and all the trainings he has done in Kyoto and with Shinto Gods, Corvus is actually one of Underworld`s top swordsman, sharing the spot with me. While I perfected the Santoryu, or three-sword style, Corvus is my equal when it comes to fighting with one sword. He and I both were trained by one master and he is considered by many to be the world`s best swordsman."

"Oh yeah, Kiba mentioned that he tried to become a student of the same master as Corvus, only that guy turned him down." Issei recalled. "I gotta say, Kiba sounded pretty aggravated that Corvus was trained by that guy instead of him."

"Prince Charming probably sees himself as a top tier Knight because of his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, that grants him the power to create demonic swords with various different properties , but simply having an infinite amount of swords doesn`t mean that they will grant him victory." Corvus stated with knowledge, laying his left hand on Kuroitsuki. "I`ve tested out his primary sword, Holy Eraser, and I can say that he has a long way to go in terms of craftsmanship and mastering his Sacred Gear, and from what I`ve felt from him, he is got some emotional scars in need of healing. In fact, Rias` whole Peerage is like that."

"Aren`t we are the same as they are?" Esdeath asked Corvinus.

"No, Esdeath." Corvus stated. "I made you and the others into the Devils after you were genuinely okay with it and when there were no factors that could affect your judgment and decisions. Rias simply took the advantage of their state and made them into her Servants. If there is one thing that separates me from he is that I lead not by deception or scheming. And if I did, I wouldn`t be worthy to wear this hat." Corvus tipped his hat a little. "Now, let`s get out of here. We`ll walk you home, Issei, just to be safe that no one else decides to sneak up and attack you."

"Okay, but what about them?" Issei pointed at all knocked out Exorcists and a Fallen Angels. "You can`t just leave them out here, can you?"

"Don`t worry about it. I am sure that Rias` Peerage here will be sufficient enough to handle taking out trash." Esdeath carefree stated, turning towards the bushes on the far side of a park. "Did you really think that we won`t notice you? I am seriously beginning to think that Rias` stupidity influences her own Peerage the same way it does with her mind."

That statement was enough to provoke actions on the half of Rias` Servants. Specifically, from her Knight who got out of the bushes in one jump and drew out his sword Holy Eraser, pointing it out towards Esdeath and the rest of Corvus` group. And in another minute from there walked out Akeno and Koneko, both also looking displeased from the mocking and disrespect that Corvus and his servants have showed towards Rias throughout all this time. For them, to hear their beloved King being disrespected in such way and then being mocked by someone who seemingly knows not a single thing about her and doesn`t respect her as a future leader of Gremory Clan, especially considering that Corvus would have to obey her in the future, despite his parents being the strongest Devils in existence.

Kiba was the first one to voice out his opinion on the matter.

"Corvinus Gremory." He said in official ton, getting Corvus` attention. "As a Knight of Rias Gremory, I demand that you take back what you and your Servants have just said about her. Otherwise, I`ll be forced to teach you to respect her."

Corvus simply scoffed and looked at the boy, taking a couple of steps and positioning himself in the front of his group. He eyed the entire group and spoke up after some time.

"While I do admit that your loyalty towards Rias is admirable, though it is blinded, in my opinion." Corvus turned his voice into serious mode. "However, if you think that I`ll simply comply with your demands, then you clearly didn`t learn a single thing about me. And, don`t call my comrades my Servants. They`ve got the full right to disagree with me and unlike Rias, I didn`t trick them into joining up my Peerage, using promises of family, kindness and equality."

"Rias didn`t trick any one of us into joining up and we`ve chosen this path willingly." Akeno spoke up passionately. "And she treats us with kindness and respect. She has given us home and family and she has sacrificed quite a lot for us, while I doubt that you`ve sacrificed anything for anybody."

"Sacrificed?" Esdeath asked Akeno, getting her attention. "And just what did she sacrifice for you three? Her Evil Pieces and some spare rooms in her house? That hardly can be called a sacrifice, more like providing her Servants with place to live. If you want to know something, Priestess of thunder, when Corvus found me, I was captured by slavers, who wanted to sell us in the Underworld to High-Class Devils. After the peaceful negotiations have failed, Corvus resorted to violence to save me and the others. And he did beat those guys, but at a cost of getting badly injured and nearly dying, just for a dozen of random slaves. That was 8 years ago, and a year later, after I`ve got to learn him better and what kind of person he was, I`ve willingly joined up with him as his Queen. So here is a free advice, girl, don`t talk trash about Corvus when you clearly don`t know a thing about him."

"Just because he is a son of our current Lucifer doesn`t gives him the right to judge Rias for her actions." Akeno continued to push forward.

Esdeath was about to retort, but Corvus raised his hand and Esdeath decided not to continue. Corvus decided to speak up.

"Esdeath, you and the others walk Issei to home." Corvus commanded. "It`s late and his parents must be worried sick about him. Please apologize on my behalf and tell them that I will pay them visit tomorrow to explain why I`ve kept their son occupied for so long."

"And what about you?" She asked right away.

"I`ll stay and explain a couple of things to Rias` Peerage." Corvus assured. "After you`ve done it, do please drop by Kunou`s home and explain how things are here, if it`s not too hard for you. I had literally no time today to call her, so she must be worried sick. And afterwards, the team is dismissed for the vacation, as we`ve talked about earlier."

"Alright, Zoro, walk the kid and explain to his parents what was the hold up. Akame, Kurome, go in Kyoto and inform Kunou and the others about things here." Esdeath commanded. "I`ll stay and keep Corvus company here." She ordered and came closer to Corvus and stood side by side.

"Okay, lead the way kid." Zoro and Issei went ahead.

"Understood." Akame replied and she together with Kurome opened up a portal and walked right into there.

Corvus turned to Esdeath and asked her.

"Worried that I might get attacked by them?" Gremory asked her.

"More like preserving you from any gals that might try and sneak their way into your heart." Esdeath half-seriously explained. "Plus, Kunou and I don`t really trust Rias` Queen, not after seeing how she was all over you during the announcement party."

Corvus raised an eyebrow, recalling if something like that really did happen during the announcement party. He very well recalled that during that party he was mostly talking with Sairaorg Bael, his old and good friend/rival, discussing things in the human world and Underworld, then he was also accompanying Kunou and her mother, being with them at all times and not stepping away for a moment. At the time, Corvus decided not to involve his Peerage into the spotlight, so they`ve stayed in Kyoto, watching over the city while he was out 'partying'. Aside from also his parents, he did recall meeting up with Rias and her Queen Akeno there, but he only written it off as a side note and spent most of the time with Kunou, Yasaka and his parents. Though, it could be possible that Akeno was trying her best to get Corvinus` attention back that day, but he was most probably working on auto mode with her and all the other girls that wished to get closer to him. Kunou must`ve taken Akeno`s advances quite seriously, especially considering how she and her mother soon became a laughing stock of the High-Devil society because Rias and her jokes. And after that Kunou told the others in Corvus` team about how Akeno was advancing on Corvus.

If anything Corvus shouldn't be surprised, for Kunou and his group were very close friends for a very long time, practically from the very start up. Esdeath in particular was kinda like a big sister to Kunou and a close friend for a very long time. In fact, Esdeath really does act as a leader or sister to the rest of the team whenever Corvus is away or does something that requires him only. As for the others, in Kyoto and with Shinto Factions, Youkais and several other factions, Corvus` Peerage has showed themselves as one the best to get things right and solve serious problems. While working mostly outside of most Devils` radars, Corvus` team already got into the spot light of both Grigori and Heaven, along with several other pantheons from various countries, like Greek Olympus and Norse Asgard. Corvus personally has met a couple of powerhouses in this world and it is safe to say that when someone thinks that they are the strongest, he can say that he has met those that sit proudly on the top of food chain.

The main reason as to why Corvus` Peerage isn`t really well known among the Devils is because he doesn`t really often appear in Underworld and Corvus is yet to actually play his first Rating Game, even though he has come in age a long while ago and his Peerage is more than capable of holding their own against even the veterans of the Game. In fact, during a joint training between Sirzechs` and Corvus` Peerages, which simulated a Rating Game, Corvus` team have stood their ground for whole 38 minutes, knocking out Surtr Second, Enku and Beowulf in the process. Zoro himself kept Okita occupied for most of the time and not allowing him to take part in battle, but was defeated nearly at the end of training. Grayfia was had to stand her ground against her own son, showing that he could give his mother a serious run for her money, keeping up with her and dishing out quite some damage. In fact, Sirzechs himself admitted that in an event if Corvus and Grayfia were to battle seriously to the death, then Grayfia might win, but only by a very small margin due to her experience and power. Still, the match was won by Sirzechs` team, but Corvus showed that his team could hold their own in the worst possible situations and even against superior enemy. That was 3 years ago and a couple of things have changed since then, including Corvus himself, gaining the name of Bloodraven after one battle that changed him forever.

Turning towards Akeno and the others, Corvus spoke up.

"Okay, from what I understand, you three think that the reasons as to why I hate Rias so much is that she is an Heiress of Clan, loved by her parents and all in the same category." Corvus stated the facts. "And you think that the fact that I am a son of current Lucifer makes me think that I can act as I wish, right?"

"Why else would you be such a prick to Rias?" Koneko spoke up. "Just because your father is a big shot doesn`t make you just as important as you think."

Corvus actually smirked at Koneko`s comment, as if she didn`t know something that he knew.

"You know, Shirone, you are actually right." Corvus surprised everyone of Rias` Peerage with what he said just now, especially Koneko. "Just because I am Lucifer`s son means nothing to me, really, or any of my friends."

"Where did you learn that name?" She asked him directly.

"From someone I trust." Corvus simply stated. "Someone, who sacrificed quite a lot to save her little sister, preparing to give up even her own life for the sake of the only person she had as a family. Esdeath and I intervened back then and cleared up the mess before one of the few remaining Nekoshou would lose her life. And after that, I`ve taken her into my family, not as Servant, but as friend and companion, until she herself asked me to make her my second Bishop. Didn`t you Master ever tell you about it, despite how many times she tried to contact you and wasn`t allowed to by Rias, or she would report that she was trying to kidnap you. Makes you think about your master, doesn`t it?" Koneko remained silent.

"What is your point, Corvus?" Kiba asked him directly. "We`ve already understood that you have no respect for Rias and us, but that doesn`t give you the right to judge her, as if you are better then she is."

"Charming, you are right that I don`t respect you three in the slightest." Corvus admitted. "You`ve plotted to kill an innocent guy, who had nothing to do with our world. You`ve let these murderers get away with killing innocent people on your territory. I can understand that I may sound hypocritical, seeing that I am a Devil, just like Rias and I am supposed to act just like she and others. However, there is a significant difference between me and Rias in one single factor."

"And what that factor may be?" Akeno asked him.

"Rias has never been a family black sheep and constant target." Corvus stated. "You think that being a son of Lucifer is all great and wonderful? Let me tell: it isn`t, especially if your father and mother have just as much enemies as they have. Do you think that being a son of Lucifer and Strongest Queen instantly granted me immense power, like with Millicas? When I was born, it was discovered that not only did I not inherit my father`s power, but I was born with incredibly low magical potential. It took me 10 years of intense training, meditations and practice to actually activate my true inherit power and potential, and that happened when I was 16 years old. And meanwhile Rias was growing up without any death threats, magical problems or without Old Satan Faction kidnapping her at an age of 6 and nearly killing her in process. Do you think that I`ve left Underworld because I simply wanted? No, I left it because I was afraid that the same thing would happen all over again, but only then I wouldn`t have my great grandfather saving my life. He is also the same guy who gave me this hat and told me that just because of my physical weakness I should let the same thing happen with me. And because of that I stayed here, in human world and trained, practiced, studied and grew stronger and more powerful. I`ve been in this world for 15 years, making sure that what happened to me when I was 6 wouldn`t happen again and over these years I`ve mastered not only Devil`s magic, but several other kinds of magical arts, some to the point of being acknowledged by Gods themselves as the absolute master. And during this time, I`ve understood the true way of Gremory clan, which apparently have been forgotten by Rias and her parents."

"True way?" Kiba asked. "Gremory clan has always been as it is now."

"What House of Gremory now and what it was when my great grandfather ruled it are two completely separate entities. True Gremory believed in kindness towards everyone, not simply showing when to gain something. He and I see the value of real honor and helping to others at an expense of others, we don`t turn people into our Servants just because of our wish. House of Gremory was once hailed not just for their immense kindness towards their subjects, but as leaders and heroes, who led by example and never exploited their friends and mortals. Even God feared my great grandfather not just because he is one of the strongest Devils alive to date, but also because he is a Gremory." Corvus spoke passionately. "House of Gremory now is a sick and twisted version of what it once was and for what it once stood for. And your master is a clear representation of it: scheming, spoiled, prideful and arrogant, hiding behind a façade of kindness, but make just one step away from her and she`ll reveal her real nature. That is the reason as to why I hate Rias and why I`ll never see her as Gremory in my eyes."

With that said, Corvus and Esdeath turned away and left them three in the park, with serious questions in their minds now being raised.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it`s abrupt, but I simply spent for now. Looks like I`ll have to do 1 more chapter before Riser Arc, oh well…**

 **Also, looks like I`ve clearly revealed Corvus` Bishops. Who guesses who they are, you`ve got my fullest respect.**

 **Oh yeah, I`ve said that I`ll be now watching One Piece. Well I`m on 33 episode already and I`m hooked up.**

 **As for Corvus` swordmaster, I believe I`ve left the knowing people a clear hint on his identity.**

 **Thank you all for your feedback and review and I encourage to send me more, for it helps me greatly.**

 **About harem, everything is the same as it was.**

 **Now, to fans of my other story, Rise of Devil Emperor, I know I`ve slacked off for more than 2 weeks, so I`ll be getting back in action soon. Next chapter will be ready by Sunday, promise.**

 **Next time: Meeting in Church; Kunou arrives… (Warning: Kitsune`s heat kicks in!)**

 **See ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**On the streets of Kuoh.**

A trio of Devils exited the hotel they were staying in and were now on their way towards Issei`s House. After Zoro walked Issei home, Corvus and Esdeath soon caught up with him, through using their comm`s built in system of tracking down members of Peerage, recalling that Corvus` Knight had some… serious trouble with directions and finding places outside, and sometimes within, his eyesight. Tracking system was installed just for these measures, along with maps of every city and help how to get to the point. Really handy when in an all new town or city, especially when you don`t want to rely on help of a certain red haired heiress, who has a tendency of playing dirty when it comes to Corvus and his friends. Besides, they simply had no desire to interact with Rias and her Peerage, especially after Corvus` speech to them. Bloodraven had that built up in him for quite some time now and decided that it was as good as any to finally let loose of it, even if it was to those punks.

He and his friends were finding it humorous that those kids thought that they could take them on so boldly. If only those guys knew with just what kind of group they were dealing with… Corvus alone has more than enough power to wipe out this town with everyone in it without much effort, if he got pissed and serious. All this time here, he really had held back his real power and not resorting to the inherited power of Gremory, though it wasn`t his only solution to dealing with enemies, as he still possessed quite the number of powers and knowledge at his own personal disposal, including of course his mastery of sword.

Kuroitsuki and Shirotsuki, his second katana on his right, may`ve been his primary weapons of choice and his mastery of them was great, but his main, most efficient and powerful weapon, was the one on his back. A much longer than his katanas and just under Corvus` actual height, who stood at 1.87 meters. The sword possessed a long slightly curved blade with a single edge, with a handle and a guard in proportionate size to weapon. While it was covered in special shroud, provided by Amaterasu to keep this weapon`s power hidden. The last time Corvus actually unsheathed this weapon was half a year ago, when he had to deal with especially powerful Stray Devil, who died after a single strike from this weapon, which wasn`t surprising, considering the fact that this sword is one of strongest in entire world.

As the group moved through the town, Corvus noticed the energy sensing that they were followed. He sighed, as he recognized this magical signature.

"That Queen… Does she not learn?" Corvus stopped and asked nobody in particular, turning to one of the passages between the houses.

"Oi, isn`t that Rias` Queen spying on us again?" Zoro noted. "Didn`t she learn already?"

"You`ve noticed it too?" Esdeath got a nod from both guys. "Some people seem to be bad in learning some basic stuff." Esdeath summoned up magical circle and was beginning to cast a spell. "Should I give her a little scare and let her run away?"

"Nah, no need for that." Corvus began to walk towards their observer. "I`ll be right back. We may have a tag along with us today."

As he walked and was now facing a dead end, Corvus simply looked around and fixated his view on a particular point. He sighed and talked.

"Well, if you want to play it like that…" He raised his right hand. "I`ll just have to teach you another lesson." And he snapped his fingers.

In the very next second from the clear sky came out a white jolt of lightning, striking the ground and creating around observer a literal lightning fence, which wasn`t permitting her to leave it. And at the same time a conceiving spell has been dispersed and it revealed a smiling voluptuous persona of Akeno Himejima. She spoke in her usual manner.

"Oh my, it seems like you`ve found me." Akeno put a hand to her cheek, as she like to do. "What a misfortune, oh my."

Corvus looked at her with unimpressed look before speaking up.

"Mind telling me what are you doing here, tailing me and my team?" Corvus asked her. "And do please be quick about. I`ve got an appointment soon."

"Is it wrong for a girl to be interested in an interesting person?" Akeno asked, looking at the lightnings binding her. "I didn`t know you were into lightnings. Did you know that this is my favorite element?"

"Those sparks that you produce can hardly be called lightnings." Corvus critically spoke, getting a pout from Akeno. "I`ve mastered several elements, lighting and wind being my strongest elements, so I know when I see someone who doesn`t can`t bring out her full power, like yourself. Anyway, were you sent by Rias again, or is one of your own endeavors? Because I`ve got no time nor desire to play into another one of your schemes, especially now."

Akeno`s smile died a little and she looked down a little, but then she got suddenly interested in lightnings that surround her. She raised a finger and was about to touch it, until Corvus called her on it.

"Touch the lightning and you are dead." Corvus said, flatly, surprising Akeno. "This lighting may not possess a Holy element in it, but it is powerful enough to kill most Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels, unless they possess a natural defense against it, or are in the same league as I am, and you are not even remotely in my league, despite potentially being the strongest Devil in this town, with your lineage that is."

Akeno looked with surprise at him, as Corvus dispersed his lightnings. Akeno asked with a serious tone.

"What do you even know about me?" Akeno asked him.

"More than enough, daughter of Baraqiel." Akeno widened her eyes at this one. "Honestly, I`ve expected a little more from a daughter of the single Fallen Angel that has beaten me in my own game. Have it not been for the Holy element in his lightings, the outcome of our little incursion would`ve been different."

Akeno looked with shock, realizing that Corvus has actually fought her father by using lightnings. She at first thought that this was a lie, but after what he told her and the others, along with that display just the other minute… Akeno was smart and she had more than enough time to reevaluate her opinion on Corvus and what he was, so she decided to start over with him and wished to get on his good side. All because she began to think a little more of him and because he indeed looked quite stunningly. And aside from that, Akeno believed that if she were to establish good relations with him, then he could help Rias with a situation that she was found in. She decided to say it directly.

"I actually wanted to talk to about something." Akeno said directly. "There is a good reason as to why Rias has decided to go behind everyone`s backs with that scheme."

Corvus looked at her questioningly and simply sighed.

"C`mon, we`ll talk as we walk to my new teammate`s home." Corvus and Akeno went right towards the pair of waiting Corvus` friends.

"Took you some time." Esdeath noted, as she and Zoro regain the move, along with Corvus and now joined to them Akeno.

"Alright, start talking." Corvus told Akeno, while Esdeath and Zoro also clicked in out of curiosity.

Akeno sighed and began talking.

"As you may`ve heard, Rias` parents and Lord and Lady Phenex have arranged between her and Riser Phenex a marriage. The conditions were made that Rias were to marry Riser after graduating college, but recently, Riser`s parents have been pressing on an earlier date of marriage between Rias and Riser." Akeno informed Corvus, who seemingly didn`t change in face. "Riser is also pressing on to it and Lord Zeoticus, who is long-time and close friend of Lord Phenex, seemingly also agrees with this, so the date of wedding has been moved and will take place much sooner, although there wasn`t set a direct date yet."

"House of Phenex?" Esdeath asked again. "Isn`t it the same house that kicked Ace out, because he is only half-Devil and because his mother was just a human?"

"Yeah, I think those are the same jerks." Zoro chimed in, turning to Corvus. "Do you recall what he was like when we found him all those 10 years ago?"

"Like it was yesterday." Alex sighed.

"Ace? Do you Ace Phenex, the bastard son of Lord Phenex and half-brother of Riser?" Akeno asked them. "I thought that he long died, according to stories and rumors."

"That`s what you heard." Corvus simply commented. "Ace and I have met each other in Kyoto, when Yasaka, Zoro and I have come across him on the streets, where lived after his mother has died after a continuous illness. Yasaka took him without even knowing of his lineage and a couple of months later he became the second member of my Peerage, taking a position as my Bishop. Knowing him, he isn`t too happy with how those jerks have treated his mom."

"Wait, he is your Bishop?" Akeno asked surprised. "One of the members of House of Phenex is your Bishop?"

"He never really was a member of House of Phenex, but in basic terms, yes, he is one of us." Esdeath confirmed. "And, after Corvus and myself, he holds the position of being 3rd strongest fighter in our group, with his extreme efficiency with fire, seeming immortality and that`s not to mention his Sacred Gear. That guy is literally fire embodied and not someone to be taken lightly, even by us or Ultimate Devils."

"Just what kind of a monster is he?" Akeno asked curious.

"A nice and polite one, with one hell of an appetite, minor problem with sleep and a familiar/girlfriend in form of a…" Corvus stopped in his tracks, as he looked forward and then at the lamppost. "Monet, why are you here?"

In the next instance, on top of lamp post was situated a beautiful looking girl, dressed in a t-shirt and black shorts, with long green hair and golden eyes. The only differences with her looks from everyone else were the pair of white wings instead of her arms and bird`s legs. Said girl looked down at the group and spoke up in calm and collected voice.

"Oh, I am just here taking my time and spreading the wings, if you know what I mean." She said with a smile, catching Akeno`s surprised look on her. "What`s the matter, sweetie? Never seen a snow harpy before?"

"Snow harpy?" Akeno asked surprised. "What are those? Some kind of rare sub-species of harpies?"

"Not exactly, snow harpies are one of the tribes of harpies that exist." Corvus stepped in, looking at Monet. "Unlike other tribes of harpies, snow harpies are generally isolationists and very rarely leave their habitation territories, but they are perfectly capable of living in different environments, aside from extremely hot places, like deserts. Monet is one of the few snow harpies that actually ventured in an outside world and shortly ended up near Kyoto, nearly starved to death and with a broken wing. Ace saved the poor thing and she has pledged herself to Ace and only him, as his familiar and as his one and only girlfriend."

"Wife." Monet corrected Corvus, blushing with the thought of Ace. "But yes, I am my dearest beloved Ace`s familiar and most loyal companion. And, answering your previous question, Corvus, I am here because Ace is also in the town and he let me fly around, to spread the wings and get a closer look of the place. You know I do like to know where I am and my wings needed some fresh air and wind between the feathers."

"Ace is in Kuoh?" Corvus raised a brow. "When did he get here? And what is he even doing here? I thought I`ve sent him and the others a message with Akame and Kurome that they can head out on a vacation. Why would he come here?"

"Oh, he is here because your darling Kunou has gotten all hot and bothered because of your absence. We`ve arrived just a couple of hours ago and he went on to see the newest addition to the team." Monet said with a sly smile. "She was so restless that she sent my dear Ace to see that you are safe and sound. That`s not a very good way to treat your future wife, Corvus."

"…So don`t sweat it too much, Issei." Corvus and the company suddenly heard a new voice, seeing a pair of boys going through the street. "Our group may be diverse and a little strange for the newbie to get used to, especially with all our job and adventures, but we aren`t forceful, care for each other and Corvus will move mountains for each and every one of us, if we get into trouble. So don`t worry, you are in good company, kid."

"Thanks, Ace. I didn`t know Corvus was such a great guy." Issei said impressed, looking on the road and seeing everyone else. "Oh look, it`s them."

Said guy turned and looked in the same direction as Issei and smiled, seeing his team and girlfriend there. Corvus also smiled and chuckled a bit, looking a tall, black haired young man, wearing a black shirt with, blue ends, black pants and black hat, with two smiles on it, one happy and one sad. Gremory and his team were glad to see another member of their team here, especially considering that he is practically of the nicest persons in the world and someone who go through hell for his friends. Portgas D. Ace, also known as Fire Fist Ace to those that cross him, or, as some like call him, Ace Phenex, though he personally didn`t like that one and like the one he got from his mom. Ace and Issei moved towards the group and he waved to them.

"Hey guys, I was just talking about you with Issei here." Ace said carefree, looking upwards and seeing Monet. "Monet, how`s the flight been?"

"It was wonderful, darling." She said with smile. "Such a nice weather, no strong winds or clouds. Perfect for relaxing flights."

"Glad to hear it." Ace replied.

"Good to see you`ve already got to meet Issei, Ace." Corvus said. "You could`ve called and I would`ve met you."

"Nah, no need to worry, Corvus. Besides, I wanted to see the town for myself and let Monet do some flying." Ace answered, seeing a new and unfamiliar face. "Oh, pardon me, I didn`t see you there for a moment. I am Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace."

"It`s nice to meet you." Akeno smiled to him. "I`m Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory and her close friend. It is a pleasure to make your acutance, Ace Phenex."

At this very moment, Ace`s smile almost disappeared and he looked at Akeno with serious eye, while Monet was eyeing Akeno with furious and almost feral look, which said that she was about to kill her right here and now. The only thing that really stopped her from lashing out for insulting Ace was the fact that it would only make this worse and Ace was a forgiving, if they made this mistake one time only. Ace corrected his hat and spoke.

"While it is my birth name, I`ve been stripped of its long ago, Ms. Himejima. And I would prefer if you referred to me as Portgas D. Ace or simply Ace, because I preferred to be known under my mother`s surname." Ace calmly explained.

"Yes, I apologize." Akeno bowed in apology. "I was just discussing the situation between my King and the House of Phenex, so it must`ve slipped out of my mouth by accident."

"That with an arranged marriage?" Ace asked, getting a nod from her. "I think that everyone has heard of it in Underworld and it isn`t a big secret that Riser pushes the wedding date. No offence to you, but after what your King has schemed here; I think she and Riser do deserve each other."

"Akeno here was actually explaining to us the reasoning of Rias` actions." Esdeath chinned in, looking at the time. "We better get going, we can talk on the move."

"Good idea." Corvus agreed, turning to Ace and Issei. "Issei, if you don`t mind, could tag along with us on this one? We are heading to the church to meet with Fallen Angels and get this whole mess over. Your date, Raynare, asked to look after you and I think she will be relieved to see you alive and well."

"Sure, I`ve got time." Issei agreed, actually wanting to see Yuuma, or Raynare. "By the way, my parents said that you don`t need to come, `cause Ace actually explained them the situation, saying that I was in trouble with local criminals trying to rob me and you`ve kinda saved me, so now they see as some kind of hero."

"Not too far from truth, if you look at it." Zoro noted. "What about you, Ace? Are you coming with us?"

"Sure thing yes." Ace agreed and joined with Issei to the group as they head to church, looking at Monet. "By the way Monet, noticed anything strange while flying, just out curiosity?"

"Only that the air around that church you`ve mentioned is a bit ionized, like from a lightning strike." Monet noted, spreading the wings and flying above them, covering herself in invisibility cloak spell. "Like that time when you and Baraqiel were dueling out on that island."

Corvus nodded to that, checking out the magical presences of the entire town while they were walking towards their destination. As he suspected, there was a massive energy reading in the Church, much, much more powerful than those 2-winged Fallen Angels and someone whom Corvus knew very well just from this energetic output, as he was just the person against whom he battled about a year ago and lost just by a very small margin, despite leaving an island as nothing more but a fragments and desolate wastelands. That was the result of Corvus and Baraqiel`s duel of lightnings and, despite his defeat, Corvus came to deeply respect one of the strongest Fallen Angels, as Baraqiel recognized Corvus as one of his toughest and most powerful opponents.

The whole reason as to why this whole duel started was because Baraqiel suddenly appeared in Kyoto and requested Yasaka`s and her factions` help in finding his missing daughter, Akeno Himejima. Being familiar with the name and the status of its bearer, Corvus, however suspicions of Baraqiel`s intentions and his future actions, so when Yasaka asked Corvus if he knew anything, Bloodraven decided not to reveal anything that he knew and instead said that as High-Class Devil an official representative of Devils, he was in no right to reveal any information that might negatively affect Devils or their allies in this area. Baraqiel took as a personal insult and challenged Corvus to an all-out duel, with a price for Corvus being able learn how to produce Holy element in his lightnings, while Corvus would reveal what he knew of Akeno if Baraqiel won. After grueling 12 hours of most intense lightning, Baraqiel, despite receiving some of the worst wounds he had in hundreds of years, claimed victory over Sirzechs` son, along with earning respect and admiration of Corvinus, returning it to the boy as well, with his offer of teaching him a Holy Lightning technique, but Corvus turned down the offer, saying that he`ll learn it after he beats Baraqiel fair and square, which caused old veteran to smile and laugh. But, as promised, Corvus kept his end of the deal and really did say everything that he knew of Akeno and her whereabouts, which was enough for an old Fallen Angel and he left, asking Corvus to actually keep an eye on her and keep Akeno from trouble, if he had the opportunity. While Corvus didn`t like the idea of basically babysitting Rias and her Peerage, he did observe things in Kuoh from time to time, keeping old man up to date and telling him that Akeno was alright and healthy. And now, it seemed like that father and daughter were going to meet each other. And it wasn`t going to be a pretty reunion.

As the group moved through the streets, Akeno continued her defense of Rias and the reasoning of her actions, with the rest just listening. As it turned out, Rias seriously fears to be married to Riser and understands that the only possible way out for her might just be battling him in Rating Game. Corvus was aware of this procedure and it was a bit common in the Underworld to participate in such games in order to get out of the marriage contracts, but in Rias` case, she is at a serious disadvantage, as Riser is already and established Rating Game player, though he is famed for his arrogance and seeming self-belief of being invulnerable. Ace simply laughed at it, as he and everyone knew in Corvus` team knew that there isn`t such thing as invulnerability or absolute immortality. As for Riser` habits and arrogance, those were fairly common among the nobility, raised in silk and gold, and House of Phenex`s members are generally known in their youth their arrogance and ignorance, Ace was an exception to that, due to his upbringing. Akeno actually asked Corvus to help out with this situation, as he had an influence as an official ambassador and son of current Lucifer, but Corvinus simply stated that he had no wish nor reason to do so, as he merely wanted no part in politics of his family, all because of the fact that his grandparents and Rias have made it clear as day that he wasn`t welcome in their household for long, because of his connection to Kyoto, future marriage to Kunou and his seeming 'apathy' in determination to increase the status of his House`s position in the society. So Corvus decided to decline, even with Akeno continuously asking to rethink it.

The group soon reached the entrance to the church in the woods and looked around, seeing the rundown place in bad shape and in need of repairs, but that wasn`t what concerned the group right now. Corvus went on ahead and opened up the doors, stepping in with the rest of the group, while Monet decided to stay behind and was sitting on a tree, cloaked still. As Corvus and his friends entered, they quickly saw 4 Fallen Angels already waiting for them, two of whom were already familiar Kalawarner and Raynare, who looked with a relief at Issei; another female Fallen Angel was a little blond girl with a gothic Lolita style. And the last one was a gruff looking Fallen Angel veteran with a beard, who`s eyes were on Corvus and in the next second on Akeno.

Corvus was the first one to speak up.

"I had a feeling that Azazel would send someone important, but I didn`t think that he would send literally the only Fallen Angel I admire." Corvus said with a bit of smile on his face. "It has been quite some time, Baraqiel."

"I`ve volunteered to go once I`ve heard that you were involved, Corvinus." Baraqiel talked in respectful manner. "Azazel wasn`t against it, as he is aware of our previous encounter and my respect towards you, so he saw it as a good thing if I were to conduct this talk between us."

"A good choice, indeed." Corvus agreed, looking at Raynare and then nodding to Issei to come closer. "Raynare, as you`ve asked, I`ve saved Issei, though I apologize for turning him into Devil against his wishes and will."

"I see and I thank you, Bloodraven." She bowed and looked at Baraqiel. "Lord Baraqiel, if you do not mind, I would like to…"

"I don`t mind Raynare, as long as Corvus is alright with leaving his Pawn with you alone." Baraqiel understood what Raynare wanted.

"That`s not my choice to make, but Issei. If he wants it, then I`m not going to stand in a way." Corvus simply said, and afterwards Issei and Raynare went outside.

"Wow, a Devil that actually cares for his servants as if they are his friends. Pft, what a joke." Young blond Fallen Angel said arrogantly, before receiving a nice slap in the back of the head from her older friend. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Keep quiet, Mittelt. This Devil is none other but Corvinus Gremory, the Bloodraven." Kalawarner informed her younger colleague, which caused her to widen her eyes at the Devil in a hat and marine coat.

"Hold a flipping second! That cool looking guy is the one who killed the previous Red Dragon Emperor and nearly defeated Lord Baraqiel in single combat?!" She looked in shock, receiving a nod from Corvus in confirmation. "Holy freaking hell! Can I get your autograph?!" She suddenly asked him _up close_ , holding a pen and a notebook, looking at him with fan girl`s eyes.

Corvus was seemingly unfazed by such actions and simply took the pen and a notebook, writing down his signature and to whom it was addressed. After that he returned it to Mittelt, who literally ran out of the church to, probably, show it to Raynare, with a subsequent loud thud being heard afterwards and Mittelt returning with a bump on her head. Corvus simply dismissed it.

"Fame, what else can be said?" He merely stated. "I guess I shouldn`t be surprised, should I?"

"Probably not." Ace answered to that one, looking at Baraqiel. "Anyway, while I prefer not to bud into official business, but care to cut to the chase and let us all be on our way."

"Not exactly the most diplomatic approach, but only one of us here is a diplomat." Baraqiel noted. "Very well, I`ll cut to the chase already. As of now, Fallen Angels withdraw all operations from this area and will not interfere in actions and business of Devils any further, unless we agree them with your superiors. Concerning the Fallen Angles that carried out this action, namely Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, with Dohnaseek being put into confinement, in accordance to agreed conditions between Sirzechs and Azazel, are now effectively officially servants to you, Corvinus." Baraqiel ended.

Corvus looked at both Fallen Angels and asked them out directly.

"Ladies, are you alright with that?" Both of them were surprised. "I kinda suck as a typical Devil and have a reputation to not use any servants, so I am not going to abuse you or anything, but I know there is a matter of pride in this matter, so I am asking you about it."

Both Fallen Angels girls looked at their new master and then at Ace, asking him simultaneously.

"Is this guy for real?"

"Unfortunately, but yes." Ace sighed jokingly. "This guy with full package of such annoying and useless qualities as being kind and loving to friends and loved ones, not being a manipulative jerk and having a decent sense of humor."

"You say like that`s a bad thing." Corvus noted in joking manner, turning to Baraqiel. "Baraqiel, it`s all good and all, but I was informed that there was also someone else Azazel wanted me to take care of. Someone, who has long blond hair, green eyes and a Sacred Gear with strong healing properties for all races." Corvus smilingly turned to the column and spoke there. "Asia, why are you even hiding there? After all, we are friends and you have saved my life a couple of months back."

Behind the column came the said girl, looking shyly at the group and speaking up in a bit meek voice, while others in Corvus` group smiled to her.

"It is good to see you, Corvus." She said meekly. "I-I am sorry for hiding there and for not telling you that I was in Japan."

"Asia, girl, you should`ve told us you were here, we would`ve met you and helped you out." Ace spoke up. "By the way, how in the world did you end up with Fallen Angels?"

"I-I was… excommunicated for healing another Devil a month ago." She said with saddened voice. "And they found out that I`ve healed Corvus up, so I should be thankful that they didn`t…"

"Those religious pricks…" Corvus cursed under his breath, turning to Baraqiel, who looked at him questioningly. "A couple of months back I got a bad injury after a run in with one of high-level Exorcists with a Zenith Tempest. Gave me and Ace a run for our money, but after he turned on his Balance Breaker, that`s when everything went badly to us. Ace and I barely made out of that hell to a small abbey, where we ran across this lovely girl who treated our wounds with that Twilight Healing. Anyway, care to explain to me, Baraqiel, how in the world did this lovely girl ended up with your company?"

"That is unknown to me." He simply stated.

"Well, it doesn`t matter now." Corvus flatly stated. "Asia, quick question: wanna come live with me and my team?"

"Um…sure." She said with a cute smile.

"Then it`s settled." Gremory simply stated, with Asia now standing near him. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me, Baraqiel, or we all can just go now?"

Baraqiel simply shook his head and Corvus nodded to him, signaling the others that the business was done and they could go on. As Corvus` group was already out of the church, along with Corvus` newest 'servants', Akeno, instead of leaving, look at her father with despised look and then spoke up.

"Have nothing to say to me?" She said with venom to her father.

Corvus immediately understood that situation has just gone from normal to the same one as he and Ace were when faced Dulio. He signaled his group to go on, while he decided to stay and see to it that there weren`t any serious incursions. Baraqiel, with a sad look, spoke up.

"Akeno…" But he immediately was interrupted by Akeno.

"You probably already found yourself a new lover, so why even bother with already dead wife." She spit it out like poison. "It`s not like you cared enough to save her…"

"AKENO!" Corvus shouted at her, drawing her attention. "Out. Now!"

"But…" She met with furious glare of Corvinus and immediately decided not to argue and went outside, with Corvus still staying behind with Baraqiel.

Corvinus spoke up to his friend.

"Sorry for that one." Corvus sighed, speaking in serious tone. "I could say that she didn't mean it, but I would be lying to you."

"I know." Baraqiel stated with sadness. "If anything, she is right."

"I would disagree with you." Corvus objected. "I`ve done my research and I know that there was hardly anything you could do, seeing how Himejima clan was after your wife`s head and you were on a mission. Unfortunately, Akeno doesn`t understand that, or simply doesn`t want to see it that way. Such wounds never heal easily, I know that well enough." Corvus already turned and was on his way. "Best thing is to let time do all the healing for now."

"Corvus, may I ask you another favor?" Baraqiel wanted to ask Corvus, but he simply opened the door and spoke up.

"Don`t worry, I`ll keep that promise alright. I am a man of my word, after all." With that said, Corvus left the church.

Outside of the rundown place stood furious looking Akeno, who immediately demanded answers.

"What right did you have to speak like that, especially with him?!" Akeno demanded an answer. "Do you even know who that man really is?!"

"Yeah, he is a man that asked me a year ago to look after his ignorant self-absorbed daughter that refuses to even admit who she really is." Corvus stated with serious tone, looking at her critically. "I really did keep an eye out for you and how were you doing, out sheer respect to your father. And, just for your information, that man still mourns the death of your mother, Akeno, and I`ve seen him shed tears at her grave, while also telling her that he blames himself for all that happened both to you and your mother. Here is that for you."

"And what does that even mean, now that my mother is long dead?" Akeno asked him. "I wish I could rip those wings from my back, to get rid of those abominations."

Corvus gritted his teeth and in one quick motion, slapped Akeno right in the cheek, but not even half as hard as he did with Rias. Akeno didn`t even understand what happened, until she put a palm on her red cheek, looking with shocked eye on Corvus. He spoke up again.

"Listen up, Akeno, because I`ll only say this one time." Corvus said to her. "Those 'abominations', that you call them, are a part of you. They belong only to one person and that is you. However, if you think that getting rid of them will make you feel better, I`ll tell you from personal experience, it will not. You`ll lose a part of yourself, a part of the same child Shuri Himejima loved and gave birth to. A part of the same girl that she protected and died for. Do you think that your mother would want her daughter to simply throw away something that made her who she is? To willingly give up on a part of your being? She would be disappointed and saddened, not glad." Akeno looked at him with widened eyes, as she understood finally what he meant, and Corvus continued with softer voice. "Akeno, race and blood does not determine who we are and not the choices we make towards those around us is what defies us. It is the choices that we make towards ourselves that defy us, they are the ones that shape us. Whether you have white or black wings, only you can make those wings seen as you worst abomination, or you can turn them into your most beautiful feature, it all depends on how you look at it, really. And, if you think that Rias is a good advisor, `cause I know who has been feeding those ears with this nonsense, then ask yourself this: what is more important for you, an opinion of your King on a matter she doesn`t fully understand, or what makes you who you really are? When you find the answer to that one and you want to talk about it, then I`ll be nearby to listen." And with that said, Corvus left Akeno to her own thoughts, going back in the town, but before that he said one more thing. "Also, he is still inside. I am not the one to tell you what to do, but, if I were you, I would go talk to him and after that you can make the real choice. It`s best to first face your own demons before moving on in life, I would know."

Akeno stood there, thinking over what he just said and what really it meant for her, her other half. Deep down inside of her soul, she was agreeing with Corvus and what he said really did make sense. For many years she has been shackling herself, trying to be who she isn`t, but all she managed to accomplish with this was that she simply despised herself just as much as her father. Akeno understood that her mother would never want that and she would want her daughter to be who she really wants to be, but Akeno was, for the first time in many years, confused, not understanding what was best for her and how to live. She decided that there was one way to find out. With a shaking hand, she opened the door into church and stepped in, facing surprised Baraqiel.

For the first time in many years, Akeno needed to talk to her father.

 **Corvus` Presidential suit. Night time.**

Corvus was just about finishing up writing the report in his suit, which he actually could afford to stay in for quite some time, thanks to him having a nice payment as a diplomat and as a solver of complicated situations. He sent all of his teammates back in Kyoto and told them to go ahead and enjoy their vacation, while he had some business to conclude in Kuoh, due to Issei`s situation, that is why he was yet in this town and not with Kunou, who must be already getting into her heat period. Corvus actually wondered how she was doing and if she could hold her heat just a little bit, but he didn`t wanted her to get hurt because it was her first period of this kind. As he was pondering about it, Corvus suddenly noticed a familiar looking magical circle, belonging to Yasaka`s family, open up, from which emerged a young looking kitsune, with long wavy blond hair, a pair of fox ears and nine tails behind her waving around. She had golden eyes and a beautiful face, along with a very good figurine, very well wrapped in beautiful soft kimono.

She turned her gaze and faced Corvus with a relieved gaze.

"Corvus…" Kunou, princess of Kyoto and Corvus` future wife, looked at him smiling. "You are here, I was worried that you were already gone."

Corvus simply smiled to her, getting up from the chair and coming closer to her and caringly caressing her cheek, in which she nuzzled. Gremory spoke in caring and loving voice to her.

"Sorry to make you so worried over me, Kunou." He embraced his future wife, who returned the affection. "I should`ve called you and told you that I`ll be staying here for a little longer earlier this day."

"No need to apologize, my love." She simply stated, breathing in his smell and nuzzling with half lid eyes in his neck. "You are here… With me… Now…" Kunou started speak in a little delusional voice, as she started to plant kisses on Corvus` neck aggressively.

Now Gremory got what was going on with his future wife. Lady Yasaka warned him that kitsune youkai mark their mates during their first night together and after that she will only ever make love with him. And when it came down to their first heat periods, there was literally nothing that could stop them from joining their chosen. And it seemed like Kunou was just like that, as she was literally in heat, with ragged breathing and trying to close the distance between her chosen and herself as much as she could. There was little to be said and Corvus knew that this would happen sooner or later and if he were to resist, then there would be serious and painful for Kunou consequences.

And so, he embraced his kitsune for the full night, filled with passion and love, forgetting about all in this world. For only she mattered.

His wife and his fate, his Kunou.

* * *

 **Okay, I know I`ve hinted that there will be a lemon, but I`m feeling beaten out and I simply couldn`t find enough strength to write it down here. These passionate scenes take a real toll on me and I already feel a bit down because of the weather in my hometown. I promise, there will be lemons, but later.**

 **Monet is based on the same Monet as from One Piece (I did my research) and she is Ace`s familiar and his girlfriend, not Corvus`. I know there are ships of her with Zoro and Law, but this is my realm and I do as I see fit.**

 **I`ve done some serious research on Ace and saw his fighting scenes in Marineford, so I`ve decided to make him half-Devil and a Phenex, since we saw how Riser took all that damage and how Ace took his toll as well.**

 **So yeah, Corvus and Baraqiel know each other and now you know what element he prefers to use the most. And yep, Corvus crossed paths with Dulio and Asia (write if you want her to fall for Corvus or Issei or for someone else)  
**

 **Now, after the next chapter I shall be revealing Corvus` full peerage. If you have suggestions on the remaining spots in his team, do please write them down in Review.**

 **Also, I am currently on episode 70 of One Piece and I am totally hooked on, even have thoughts of a full Self-insert fanfic in One Piece world. Tell me what your thoughts are, should I do it or not.**

 **Next time: Husband and wife; Bloodraven and Phoenix.**

 **See ya!**

 **Note: Sorry for taking it down for a few minutes, a minor mistake that needed correcting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One and a half day later. Corvus` Presidential suit.**

The sun light got inside of the room and was now persistently trying to make Corvus open up his eyes and rise up, which wasn`t something that he wanted to do at the current moment, but seeing how he was raised to rise up early no matter what, he had little to no choice, so he opened up his eyes and set up on the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, which had several bite marks on it, which wasn`t all too surprising to Gremory, considering what he and Kunou were doing throughout the night she arrived and the _entire_ following day, since she got into her heat and for every Youkai girl first heat is a very wild and fierce period, during which their mating instincts kick in the hardest ever and controlling them is practically impossible. The same was with Kunou, as she was acting like a wild animal in bed and seemingly showed no signs of slowing down until her hormones and drastically increased primal lust were satisfied and Kunou`s heat was finally over.

And now, she was also rising, eyes still looking a bit dizzy, as if Kunou was under the influence of some kind drug or intoxicated. It wasn`t too far away from truth and both of them knew of that. Lady Yasaka informed Corvus and Kunou of the effects that Youkai experience during their first heat, making sure that both of her children, as she viewed Corvus more like her son then a simple guest, knew what they could expect in the future. That, along with certainly guaranteed pregnancy, as fertility of Youkais, especially Nekomata and Kitsune, was not just high, but leagues above of humans and most of the other supernatural races. It was a very well-known and proven fact that Devils possessed a very low fertility. According to Ajuka`s researches, it was due to Devils` organisms developing with 'installed' defect within DNA, which directly affects the fertility of the Devils, rendering it almost non-existent, compared to other races.

However, in case with Youkais, it was a complete opposite, as there hasn`t been a single Youkai born with a low fertility or without the ability to become pregnant. According to Ajuka`s researches, Youkai`s organism develops in a way that allows members of their race to become compatible with anyone and assure the successful consummation of a healthy child. During their heat periods, especially during their first one, Youkai`s organism changes in order to ensure that Youkai becomes pregnant at a 100% chance after having an intimacy with a chosen mate, even if the chosen mate is a Devil, like with Corvus. Gremory didn`t know all details, but he knew that it had to do with hormones and the fact that when Youkai 'marks' her mate, which happened with Corvus when he was just 11 and Kunou was 10, with Kunou biting Corvus` neck. At first, he took like an insult and was pretty angry with her, pushing her away and refusing to spend time together as they like to do, while Kunou said that it came 'naturally' to her and that she couldn`t help herself and was understandably sad and cried in her room for a while. Yasaka, after hearing about this incident, immediately explained to Corvus the situation, along with informing his parents of what happened.

And after that, Corvus apologized to Kunou for making her sad and they`ve reconciled. Soon enough, in fact, the next year, their relations moved up and they were beginning to view each other differently from simple best friends, but more and more closer. It was confusing to them both and awkward, not understanding what was going on and why they were suddenly thinking that way. Yasaka and Grayfia clearly saw their frustration and both managed to explain to both of them that they were growing up and Corvus was beginning to see Kunou not just like best friend, but also as a girl and she was feeling the same. Soon enough, Corvus and Kunou accepted this fact and ever since then, their relations only strengthened and from an awkward attraction it developed to full grown blossoming love they had right now. Kunou was Corvus` main support and the one that understood him the most, always there to support or comfort, when he needed it, while Corvus gave Kunou her inner strength and confidence she needed, as she was now more and more important figure in political life of Kyoto and the entire Japan. After Yasaka, it was now already clear as day who will take the position of leader of Kyoto, but that didn`t mean that Yasaka herself was going to resign any time soon, as she was still relatively young and had years and years until her middle age hits her, due to the fact that she inherited the position when she was younger then Kunou now and wanted for her daughter to feel free of duties for now. Plus, Yasaka knew what would happen if she were to step down just now or any time soon, as there were a couple of persons that would be glad to appropriate her position for their own benefits, instead of benefit of Youkais in general, so she was staying, along with the fact that she would be bored out of her mind with nothing to do and the rest of Kyoto wouldn`t simply be the same without her active rule.

Kunou rubbed her eyes and yawned as she saw Corvus` smile, making her smile as well, but then she saw just in what shape was their bed and room as well, along with so many numerous scratches on Corvus` body and especially his back. Kitsune, while having already cooled off after her heat, retained all of her memories of the state and was now recalling just what they were doing and _how_ they were doing it. Just a single thought of that made Kunou red as a tomato, while Corvus simply sit closer to her and kissed in the lips, hugging his beloved fox.

"Slept well?" He asked her caringly.

"Yes." She simply answered, having calmed down a little. "I am sorry. I don`t know how, but I just…"

"Hey, no need to apologize, love." Corvus assured her. "We both knew that this was going to happen and there was no stopping it. I will admit that I was a little surprised that it happened sooner then we both expected, but overall, I would lie if I say I didn`t enjoy it. You need to take charge of things more often." He teased her, making Kunou`s ears twitch, and her tails swirl a little.

"I more prefer when you are the one guiding me." She admitted with a smile, resting her head on his scarred shoulder, seeing the marks of battles all over his torso. "So many scars... I still shudder when you get a new one after a battle."

Corvus had nothing to reply to this one. He only caringly hugged her and brought her frame closer to his. Over the years, Corvus got more than enough of scars on his body of all shapes and sizes. Cuts, burns, gun wounds, claws- you name it, chances are, Corvus has this type on his body. The biggest and one of the worst of his scars that healed up much slower than others was on the on his left arm, which was a deep and long claw scar, which was inflicted by Red Dragon Emperor, along with a really bad burn on the same arm. It was nearly scorched black by his flames and with wounds made by claws, there was a very high risk of removing an arm completely, but thanks to Yasaka and Kunou`s tending, Corvus managed to maintain it, though it was scarred terribly above the hand, but it wasn`t much of an issue to Kunou or others. They were glad that Corvus was alive and well.

Kunou was simply listening to her beloved`s heartbeat, when they both suddenly saw a very familiar white magical circle, indicating that they are about to be visited by Corvus` mother. Fortunately enough, after the last time she found both of them in their birthday suits, Gremory developed a special spell just for these cases, snapping his fingers. When Grayfia finally arrived in the room, she found them dressed in their usual attires, with Corvus dressed in a black shirt and pants, while Kunou preferred to dress in her white kimono. Corvus` mother was fast to talk, not even waiting for them to speak up.

"Corvus, Kunou, do you two even realize just how much you`ve made me and Yasaka worry?" She was speaking in accusing tone, until she finally began to look around. "We were worried that something had happened when Yasaka told me that Kunou disappeared and…" Grayfia finally examined the room and bed. "What in the world happened here?"

"Mom, the thing is…" Corvus was about to explain, but Kunou took the initiative, standing up and bowing before her.

"Lady Grayfia, I am terribly sorry for worrying you and my mother." Kunou spoke in apologetic voice. "It is my fault for this. On the night when I disappeared, my… instincts suddenly kicked in and I`ve teleported to Corvus, to…"

Grayfia finally grasped the situation and decided to stop her daughter-in-law before speaking more.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn`t mean to disturb you two or cause any inconvenience." She spoke up, looking at her son. "Yasaka did tell me that it could happen spontaneously and almost always without warning. We were just surprised that you both suddenly disappeared without warning anyone."

"Yeah, sorry about it, mom." Corvus said apologetically, standing near Kunou. "We`ll inform Lady Yasaka about what happened and, after I`ve finished up things here, we`ll be on our way to Kyoto and after that we`ll be in my residence."

"No need, I`ll call her myself." Grayfia spoke up. "However, there is something that I wanted to discuss with you Corvus. May we take it to guest room?"

Both of them nodded and they all went outside, with Corvus and Kunou sitting on the coach, with Grayfia sitting in chair. Grayfia was the first one to speak up.

"I understand that after everything that happened here and before you would want nothing to do with Rias and her affairs, but…" Grayfia sighed and looked up at both. "Corvus, what do you know about the marriage contract between Rias and Riser Phenex?"

Kunou seemingly stiffed up once she heard the name of Rias. She still held a grudge against her for all those jokes and laughter on the announcement party, along with her attitude towards her chosen. Corvus noticed how Kunou became slightly angry about it and simply hugged her, speaking up.

"Only what everyone heard of already and some rumors." Corvus answered. "You know well enough that my grandparents don`t like to involve me in the dealings of the House and I personally don`t want to be dragged into it, not after how they`ve showed so much disrespect to Kunou and her mother on the announcement party."

"Lady Grayfia, is there any reason to bring it up?" Kunou asked her directly. "If you do not mind me asking, of course."

"Of course not, Kunou." Grayfia smiled to her. "I meant not to cause any discomfort to you, my dear. Sirzechs and I still can`t forgive her for that scandal and we both see you as our daughter, so I am sorry if I caused some confusion or discomfort."

"Still, there must be a reason to bring this up." Corvus guessed. "Let me take a guess: as a punishment for her actions, Rias` wedding has just been moved and now Riser is pressing on an immediate marriage. Am I wrong?"

"No, all true." Grayfia smile to her son. "After discussing the matter with Serafall, Sirzechs decided that that it would be best to remove her from the position of governor and let her be married sooner. As for Sona, she`ll be stripped of her right to participate in any Rating Game this year. Because of that, Lord Gremory has conducted negotiations with House of Phenex, to inform them of what happened and the decision made by Sirzechs. After that, he asked me to act as a mediator of the meeting between Riser and Rias, which will happen today and will take place in Occult Research Club`s building."

"And where do I fit in?" Corvus bluntly asked his mother. "My job here is done and if there still a matter with those rumors that were the official reason for me to be here, I believe I`ve provided more than enough proof to confirm it."

"Yes, what other reason aside from helping Issei Hyoudou is there for Corvus?" Kunou honestly didn`t know what to think of it all as well.

"Sirzechs and I think the same way, I assure you." Grayfia agreed. "However, Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana requested that Corvus would also attend that meeting. When I asked why would you need to be present, they`ve refused to directly answer my question, stating that it would be productive if he were to attend it as well. Surprisingly, they also said that Kunou should also attend it, to use this opportunity to restore good relations between Rias and you." Kunou was surprised to hear it. "I personally don`t think that it would be a good idea for you to attend this meeting, Kunou, but this is your choice dear. Still, the way they informed me about it doesn`t sit well with me and the fact that you, Corvus, were also requested to come also unnerves me."

"You and me both, mother." Corvus agreed. "Anyway, I`ve got no other choice but to obey them for no, since it`s a request from the head of the house."

"I`ll accompany you, love." Kunou firmly stated, putting her hand in his. "Lady Grayfia, could you inform my mother that I`ll be back in Kyoto soon enough, after this meeting concludes?"

Grayfia nodded to that one and rose up, casting a magical circle.

"The meeting shall take place 2 hours later. I`ll see you there." With that, Grayfia stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Corvus, what do you think they need us both there for real, anyway?" Kunou asked him.

"I honestly have no Idea, but something tells me that this isn`t about you and Rias restoring relations." Corvus knew this. "Whatever game they wish to play, I`ve no doubt that I`m already a part of their grand scheme, even if I know not a single thing about it."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club. 2 hours later.**

As Grayfia had asked them, Corvus and Kunou arrived on time through a magical circle. Corvus dressed in his usual attire, complete with his great sword on the back, but without his two additional swords, for he decided to leave them behind, feeling that he wouldn`t want to use them and if anything, he could handle some upstart noble arrogant bastard with only his powers just alright. Even if Phenex family had their fabled immortality, this little factor never stopped Corvus from defeating several seemingly invincible enemies who were in their own league. And a real life Phoenix was also among them.

As the couple stepped out of the portal, they were immediately eyed by Rias and the rest of her Peerage, along with Grayfia. Rias was the first to speak up.

"You`ve finally arrived." She spoke up, looking at Kunou. "Kunou, it has been some time, hasn`t it? I hope you are in good health?"

"I am, Rias." Kunou replied, having no desire to speak with her. "And I personally would prefer not meeting for some time more, considering how our last meeting ended."

"Lady Kunou, that is a little harsh to say, wouldn`t you agree?" Akeno spoke up, getting kitsune`s attention. "I am Akeno, Lady Rias` Queen. We`ve met on your announcement party. I hope you remember our meeting there."

"I remember that event very well, along with you, Akeno." Kunou sharply replied. "I recall especially well how you and several other Devils were making jokes about me and my mother, along with the rest of my race. That scandal can hardly be forgotten, wouldn`t you agree?"

"Lady Kunou, I assure you that we meant no harm or to insult you any manner." Akeno truly wished no harm to her and her mother. "However, I understand that I`ve insulted you and your mother in a bad manner and I ask you of your forgiveness." She bowed her head before her and Corvus, surprising everyone, even Rias.

"Akeno, why are you apologizing to them?" Rias directly asked her. "It was nothing more but an innocent joke, so there is no point to ask for their forgiveness."

"Rias, honestly, you could learn a thing or two about humility." Kunou directly stated, looking at Akeno. "Of course, Akeno. I hold no ill towards you and I am sure that Corvus feels the same way."

"Yes, I am of one mind with Kunou." Corvus spoke, seeing Akeno raising her head. "Now, when is the betrothed arrives, or has he decided to be fashionably late?"

"Lord Riser should be arriving any minute now." Grayfia stated, when behind her suddenly opened up a portal, from which erupted uncontrollable flames.

Kunou and Corvus weren`t all too impressed, as they immediately saw it as nothing more, but a poor way to flash around. A very poor way, once they`ve heard the name 'Phenex' coming from the flames. Once the flames dispersed, everyone in the room saw in the center of previously erupted flame a blond young looking man, dressed in fashionable clothes, oozing the aura of arrogance and selfishness. Corvus could already tell who it was and from the very first time he didn`t like him, from the way he stood, looked and even felt like. Corvus always had a problem with people who believed themselves to be more than they actually are, especially in terms of power, which very often resulted in Corvus battling with them and beating the living daylight out of their bodies. Something was telling him that he`ll have to correct this guy in something through brute force. As for Kunou, she shared the thoughts of her beloved, with the only difference being that she had nasty feeling about him being someone who has absolutely no shame towards others, especially girls. She only hoped that she wouldn`t have to witness him being rude to her or Corvus, or even worse, flirting or directly approaching her with suggestive manner. And if that were to happen, then Corvus most certainly wouldn`t hold anything back against someone like this person.

After several seconds, Riser Phenex has finally decided to announce his arrival.

"And Riser has arrived." He finally turned to face angry looking Rias. "I`ve come to see you, my lovely Rias."

As Corvus and Kunou feared, he was an absolute douchbag and just from the first words, it was already clear that he will be a problem to them. Corvus and Kunou decided to simply sit on the coach, along with Rias and Riser, who sat right in front of them, while Riser was practically molesting Rias right in front of Corvus and Kunou, which was a disgusting sight to see for them. Corvus decided to stop it, before he would kill him.

"Would you mind stopping this?" Corvus asked Riser in serious tone, finally getting Riser to notice him and Kunou. "It is no brothel, but a school, after all. If you are so desperate to have some time with her, then go and find a room to do whatever debauchery you prefer."

"I am sorry, but I don`t recall asking for your opinion." Riser arrogantly stated. "And who are you, to be exact?"

"Corvinus Gremory." Corvus named himself, making Riser arrogantly chuckle at him. "I assume you already heard my name."

"Well, who doesn`t know the name of son of the current Lucifer?" Riser asked him. "Especially considered what kind of a failure he is as a Devil, living among animals lustful for men and even calling his furry mistress a future wife."

This direct statement was more than enough for Kunou to look in shocked eyes at Riser, seeing how he just directly insulted her, her mother and her entire race in its entirety, along with her future husband as well. Grayfia found extremely difficult to control her emotions as she heard such talk right here, considering that this arrogant bastard has just insulted her son and her future daughter-in-law and a very close friend of hers. She sighed and spoke in irritated voice.

"Lord Riser, please refrain from insulting Lady Kunou and her people." Grayfia demanded, hearing only an arrogant chuckled coming from him. "And do please refrain from insulting my son in such manner."

"Oh please, as if that weakling can do anything to Riser." Phenex arrogantly stated, rising up and coming closer to Kunou and leaning in front of her. "He is no interest to me anyway, but such beauty… What is your name, my beautiful vixen?"

Kunou felt extremely uncomfortable with Riser looking with such look at her. Corvus was practically at his limit and decided to teach that idiot a lesson. In the next second, Riser`s smirk seemingly disappeared and he suddenly began clutching his throat, feeling incredible pressure put on him, which was increasing by second and most cold wind moving through his body. He took several steps away from Kunou, until this stopped with him. As it stopped, Riser looked with furious look at Kunou and spoke in angered manner.

"You damned witch! Just who…" Riser was immediately put into the same situation as he was, only now the pressure and cold became far greater.

Corvus calmly rose up from his seat and closed the distance between Kunou and Riser, standing now in front of the arrogant Devil. Even though he wore his signature hat, it was clear as day that Corvus was pissed as hell off by such rudeness and arrogance displayed by Riser. It was a new level of arrogance and stupidity for Corvus, to directly insult him, his future wife, his parents, though indirectly. He spoke up in cold and concentrated voice.

"Listen up, Riser." Corvus managed to get his full attention just by a few words. "I personally have no qualms about someone insulting me, because I simply don`t give a damn about it, along with some upstart arrogant prick such as yourself showing off like a damned model on a fashion show. However, what I absolutely hate is when the likes of you not only have the gale to insult people they don`t even know a thing about, but think that just for who they are they can do whatever the hell they want and think that it is alright for them. News flash: it is wrong and a very bad decision." Riser was starting to lose the last remaining air in lungs. "Now, I`ll release you from my hold and you`ll apologize to my bride for all that you`ve just said and if you don`t, then I`ll sure that you regret every second of this decision. And believe me when I say this: my mother here is not currently the most dangerous person in this room, because she is instructed not to break you. Unfortunately for you, I was given no such instruction and I can turn your entire body into a mush in a matter of a second." And with that, Corvus released Riser from his grip, making him cough and inhale the air.

After that, as Riser managed to regain his grip, he looked with a raged look on a calm, yet serious face of Corvus. He spoke up again.

"You, know just for that little trick, I can more than justifiably kill you right on the spot." Riser threatened him. "To insult a member of a House of Phenex in such a manner and suffocating him in front of so many witnesses… Not even your dear old daddy won`t save you, or your mother here."

"I would like to see you try, just bear in mind that I have more than enough power to kill you with my Soul Grip alone." Corvus said with no hint of cockiness in his voice, only steel facts. "And this isn`t even my strongest technique and I possess more than enough power, intellect and experience to kill someone like you without breaking a sweat, because after the opponents I`ve faced you hardly impress me."

Riser literally growled at the seeming arrogance Corvus showed to him, a member of House of Phenex. And right in front of the people, when it is his place and time to show them that he is the one in power and control here. Instead, this upstart steals the spot light from him with this cheating technique. Well, it seems like it`s time he learns his place is.

Riser arrogantly smirked and looked directly at Corvus.

"That`s some tough talk, coming from my future brother-in-law." Corvus raised a brow at that one. "Though, Lord Zeoticus did tell my father that you have a rather sharp tongue and attitude problems, especially when it comes to submitting to the will of your stronger and superior, such as me."

That caught everyone off guard, especially Kunou and Grayfia, who weren`t expecting to even hear such kind of talk here, much less from Riser. Sirzechs` wife was more than sure that her son wasn't in any way connected to House of Phenex, much less engaged to any member of the said House. She and Sirzechs would`ve been the first ones to be notified about, considering that even if Sirzechs bears the name of Lucifer now, he was still a father to Corvus, along with Grayfia being a mother to him. As for Kunou, she knew well enough that Corvus would never go behind her back or insult her in such low and insidious manner. Even more, she was believing that Riser was just provoking Corvus and nothing more, believing that through this he could hurt her beloved morally, if he couldn`t do it physically. And kitsune knew the best that this only lead to a single conclusion.

"Care to repeat that, because I don`t think that I got it right." Corvus was really in the dark with that one. "Just who in the world told you that we are brothers-in-law? I never even met a member of your House, much less was engaged to one, especially considering that my actual bride and beloved is sitting right here. So, unless you want to have your organs rearranged in the most dysfunctional way possible, start explaining this idiotic joke of yours."

"I would like to know just what are you talking about, Lord Riser." Grayfia demanded an answer from him.

"Were you not informed too, Lady Grayfia?" Riser said arrogantly and prideful of himself and his House. "I would`ve assumed that you would know, seeing how your son and my little sister are now officially engaged and he shall become a member of my illustrious House at the same time as my beloved Rias. Just yesterday, Lord Zeoticus and my father came to a very productive and positive agreement between our Houses, which will strengthen our bond even further. Lord Zeoticus, along with appointing a new date of the wedding, has also announced to my family that Corvinus` engagement to this fox has been officially denounced by him and his wife and that they now wish to see my beautiful younger sister Ravel as his wife. He even proposed that they be married the same day as Rias and I. Naturally, how could my father say no to that, even if Sirzechs` older son is a well-known failure as a Devil and a weakling."

Corvus` eyes widened at what he just heard, along with everyone else, especially with Kunou. They just learned the most shocking news: Corvus has been now _engaged_ to Riser`s younger sister, without even knowing of this. But what stunned him even more was the fact that his grandparents have officially _denounced_ his engagement to Kunou, not caring for the opinion of others or even bothering to inform him or his parents. No, they simply… Dismissed it like a minor nuisance and decided to make Corvus useful as their own tool in such way. They didn`t even bother asking an opinion of Corvus, Sirzechs, Grayfia, nor did they care about the feelings of Kunou and Yasaka. They didn't give a damn about all of it. Those people, those bastards, whom Corvinus considered to be family and respected and loved… they`ve simply went and sold him out, like a cattle… He had no words to express all of the fury and hatred he harbored now for them. To do such a thing, for a House of Gremory to degrade to such state, it was sickening and infuriating. Kunou was in a state of shock, as she didn`t even expect to hear such terrible thing, as she believed that Zeoticus and Venelana were getting along with her, but this… It was the lowest move possible, the most vile and horrible way they could insult her and it worked. They didn`t care how kind and humble Kunou was, accepting their accusations and criticism and trying to please them, along with her mother trying to get along with them, but this… Nobody has ever insulted her in such violent way possible and betrayed her trust. It drew tears from Kunou`s eyes and sobs, which immediately were heard by Corvus, who immediately turned to her, and Grayfia, who was just as shocked as kitsune.

"Kunou…" Grayfia was about to say something, but Kunou decided not to listen to anyone.

Instead, she opened a portal and disappeared from the room. Corvus and Grayfia already knew where she went, or more correctly to whom. Infuriated, Corvus turned to a grinning Riser, who spoke up.

"It seems like that little furry mistress of yours decided to leave us early." He waved his hand carelessly. "Such a shame. I was interested in finding out if her kind is as lustful as they are rumored to be."

And that was the last straw that broke camel`s back. In a single second, Corvus lost his control for a single second, but it was more than enough to send Riser Phenex flying through the cabinet with more traumas, wounds and burns then any mortal is capable of handling. Only Grayfia understood what just happened to Riser and it was sheer miracle that he survived, as his frame was regenerating already in the other end of the hall, with his flames blazing. She also saw the undisputed fury and anger in her son and heard as he spoke up.

"Mother, where is that bastard right now?" Grayfia already knew whom he meant by it.

"He and Lord Phenex were planning on visiting Sirzechs. They should be there already." Grayfia saw how her son already created a magical circle. "Corvus, what are planning to do?"

"One thing, that I should`ve done I very long time ago." And with that said, Corvus vanished from the building.

* * *

 **Well… I don`t know about you, but I have a feeling that someone is going to** ** _really_** **regret doing such thing. And I doubt that Sirzechs is going to like this either. And don`t get me started on Yasaka and Shinto Gods…**

 **Next time: Everyone`s reaction to this bullshit; Corvus decides his fate; Rias begs for help.**

 **Review, suggest, question, I welcome all the feedback.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoto. Domain of Kyoto`s Youkai Faction. Yasaka`s Palace.**

Yasaka, the ruler of Youkais of the Western Japan and one of the strongest Youkais in history, was pouring tea into a cup of her guest and a lifelong friend Raven Xiao Long, leader of the Karasu commune and one of the main protectors of Kyoto. The two looked like complete opposites in terms of their appearances, with Yasaka mirroring her daughter in terms of appearances with her golden bright eyes and hair, while Raven looked like a fully grown up copy of her daughter Akame, with her long black hair and red eyes. While their appearances were in complete opposite of each other, both ladies were on very good terms with each other and have been best friends for several centuries, with their children been close friends as well, nearly like sisters. And while Kunou was the official bride of Corvinus, Raven had 3 daughters, 2 of who serve as his Pawns, while her oldest was still in Kyoto and serving here as a protector and future sucessor to Raven as leader of Karasu Tengu. Both ladies had some plans on Corvus and their daughters, save for Kurome, who viewed Corvus as more like older brother figure, while others had full sights on him, with Kunou possibly already having a lead in this.

Raven took a sip of her tea and looked at her smiling friend.

"So that`s where your Kunou left." Raven chuckled. "Seriously, Yasaka, you`ve thrown me and my personal guard into a full alert and you haven`t thought that her heat would arrive sooner than expected?"

"Well, how else would I react? She is my only daughter and you should know better than anyone how many enemies I have just because of my position." Yasaka laid the facts before her friend, sighing. "I still have nightmares about that time she was abducted. And now they are worsening."

"Yeah, surprisingly at the same time as her heat comes up…" Raven looked mischievously at her friend. "You know that trick doesn`t work on me, girl. I am not Corvus and Kunou, so I don`t have to make you a couple of grandchildren."

Yasaka pouted at Raven, who laughed in full voice. Karasu knew Yasaka all too well and especially well she was informed about her mischievous side and she really liked to manipulate Corvus and Kunou onto making babies. Seriously, there were a ton of ways she was doing so and while some failed, most worked out, as Yasaka was a pretty good actress and Corvus with Kunou loved and cared deeply about Yasaka`s well-being, hence why they put up a better sound-proofing of their room. They didn`t know that Yasaka was specifically checking if they were… doing exercises. But, despite all of that, Yasaka has always meant well for them and would never do something that would hurt her precious kids. She is a caring mother, after all.

Yasaka, after some pout, put her own mischievous smile and spoke up.

"Well, I think I`ve got this front covered." She said, sipping her tea. "Especially considering what Grayfia told me…"

Raven raised a brow in question.

"Don`t tell me she walked up on them while they were…" Raven asked her, but Yasaka shook her head.

"No, no, or Kunou would never survive the sheer shock." Yasaka was glad too. "But, she told me that the room looked like after a tornado went through here. Twice." She smirked.

"Well, looking at you, it wouldn`t surprise me if Kunou decided to get a little wild in her first heat." Raven chuckled, recalling the younger days of her and Yasaka. "After all, I remember your first heat and how you`ve trashed this place in the process." Raven took another sip, before recalling something. "By the way, where is Grayfia? It should be her day off and we usually all get together here in your place. Did something happen?"

"Yes, Rias Gremory happened and because of her Grayfia is working overtime." Yasaka said with serious disapproving in the voice. "Seriously, that girl causes far more trouble than she is worth and now this damned incident… I still can`t understand why Corvus was removed from the line of succession completely. Those Devils and their family politics are weird, if you ask me."

"Do tell." Raven added. "I`ve asked Corvinus once about it myself and he said that it was done because he didn`t possess any clearly defined powers or the vast potential for growth at the time, unlike Rias, who was born with the power of Destruction in her veins. Sounds more like a very poor excuse, if you ask me. After all, we all saw on what level Corvus is nowadays."

"Actually, I`ve spoken about it with Grayfia and she said that Corvus really was born with very weak potential for Demonic powers and was even weak physically." Yasaka said seriously. "She told me that Corvinus had a very poor health and was both magically and physically weak, with immune system dysfunctions. Such children are often considered as a liability for Devil families and often discarded from the family, or, as some of the more extreme ones, do, killed. Sirzechs and Grayfia, however, didn`t give up on Corvus and put everything they had into their son, despite how weak he was. And when he was abducted…" Yasaka remembered the state she saw Corvus in when she and Raven found him.

"I still find more like a miracle that he survived at all, much less made a full recovery in such short time." Raven admitted. "The condition he was in… I`ve never have seen such a broken and strong person at the same time in my life. And I`ve always had thought that those Devils are nothing more, but arrogant greedy scums that…" Raven was immediately interrupted, when she and Yasaka saw a golden magical circle form up near them. "Is that Kunou`s circle? I thought she and Corvus prefer to use his circle when teleporting."

"They do." Yasaka agreed, with her voice indicating serious worry. "And call me paranoid, but I have a bad feeling, like something has happened."

Raven wasn`t someone who would do something like that, as she knew all too well that Yasaka`s instincts were top notch and whenever she said something like that, there was little doubt that there really was something wrong. In fact, just hearing something like that made Raven worry as well. Kunou was like a daughter to her and she loved her just as much as her own little birds and kitties. That`s why if someone were to hurt Kunou, then not only would they have to face Yasaka, but also Raven and Shinto Gods, as they were also akin to close relatives to Yasaka and Kunou. And the most to fear of them was Susanoo, God of Storms and arguably one of the strongest Gods of all pantheons in existence. Even though he was a little in his twilight years, there was _nobody_ who would even dare to speak ill of his family in front of Susanoo, as this man valued family more than any treasure in the world. Which was surprising, considering that this man was actually quite a bully in ancient days, but now he was just as responsible as one could ask of him, though he had remained a force to be reckoned with. Just looking at the man was more than enough of a reason for most of his enemies to back off and seeing how he was the one to teach Corvus the ways of controlling lightnings and winds, who mastered them to the level of a true master, it wasn`t surprising that there was a poor market on his rivals.

As the two strong Youkais turned their gazes at the emerging figure from the circle, it was clear as day that something had happened. Yasaka immediately went to her girl, as she almost fell on to the ground, sobbing and crying. Raven wasn`t too far behind, worry and scare clear as plain day on her face, along with Yasaka`s.

Yasaka caringly cupped her daughter`s cheek and spoke to her in worried voice.

"Kunou, my little sun, what`s wrong?" Yasaka was getting more and more worried. "Did someone hurt you? Why are you crying, my baby?"

"M-mother…" Kunou was barely even able to say words. "A-Am I a-a b-bad d-daughter?"

Yasaka`s eyes widened as she looked in her daughter`s eyes filled with tears. Kitsune was horrified with what her little girls just asked of her and Raven was with her.

"Of course not, my darling. You are more then a mother could ever ask for happiness." Yasaka assured Kunou, who continued sobbing. "Kunou, who did this to you? And where is Corvus?"

"T-Then w-why…" Kunou was starting to cry even harder. "W-why t-they d-d-did it t-to us…" Kunou wasn`t able to make any other words and descended into a constant cry.

Yasaka gently pulled her daughter into a hug and was doing her best to calm her down. She had no idea of what just happened, but she needed to know.

 **15 minutes later.**

Yasaka and Raven gently closed the door behind them, trying not to wake up sleeping Kunou, who was sobbing in her sleep. Kitsune almost literally was killing herself with those tears and she would`ve continued, if she suddenly didn`t stop when she felt some sort of pain her stomach and collapsed onto the floor. Raven and Yasaka immediately called out doctors and servants to help carry her into her room. Doctors immediately identified the first signs of Kitsune`s pregnancy and it was a clearest indicator that Kunou was already heavy with the upcoming child. Her and Corvinus` first born child. It was a well-established fact that Youkais of all kinds and races have a different type of pregnancy period then other races, as their pregnancies were shorter and child would let a mother know of itself very early on, like now. In kitsune`s case, she could expect a child in a month and a half.

Yasaka and Raven would`ve thrown a celebration if it wasn`t for the fact that Kunou was in such state and both Youkais were greatly concerned for what could`ve happened to have led to such state of Kunou. Yasaka and Raven returned to the throne room, looking at the leading doctor, who spoke up.

"Lady Yasaka, Lady Kunou will be alright, along with her child and there is no indication that she was physically harmed. I believe that something must`ve brought Lady Kunou in such state." Doctor spoke. "I recommend her to rest up and please don`t try wake her up. The spell will calm her down, but it is fragile and can be easily broken."

"I will thank you for coming and your help." Yasaka and Raven both nodded to doctor and he left the palace. "Who… Just who in the world did it to my little girl?!" Yasaka demanded to know the answer, as her energy went up and visibly showed her fox`s characteristics. "What cruel bastard had the gale and will to make my daughter cry?!"

"Yasaka." Raven called out to her friend. "We will figure this out, but first we need to talk to Corvus. I have a feeling that he might know something about and he needs to know about Kunou being pregnant."

Yasaka visibly calmed down a little, sighing and turning to her friend.

"I can`t help but feel that it has something to do with that bloody aunt of Corvus and her parents." Yasaka had a good memory on those that insulted her and her daughter. "Those Gremory have always despised Kunou for who she is and I still remember how that Rias of theirs joked about us. Zeoticus and Venelana may`ve showed us all courtesies and kindness, along with treating her like a part of the family, but I`ve always had inkling that it was nothing more but a poor façade. Kunou always knew that she was unwelcomed and did her best to impress them, as they were the Heads of Gremory house. Even Corvus was constantly butting his heads with them because he staying in this world and not acting like a Devil should."

"I am with you on this one, Yasaka." Raven agreed. "Akame and Kurome several times saw how he and Zeoticus argued over how Corvus wasn`t acting like a Gremory should, while Corvinus was stating that it was because of Zeoticus and Venelana that he considered House of Gremory dead already. To be honest, I can`t help but agree, especially after meeting Corvus` great grandfather. Just looking at him and Corvus, you can already see the real deal Gremory, while Zeoticus and Venelana, along with Rias… it really feels like House of Gremory has died."

Yasaka nodded to Raven, when the two turned their heads to a new magical circle created in the air, a white one. Both ladies knew well enough who it was.

Grayfia emerged from the portal and immediately saw her friends Yasaka and Raven.

"Yasaka, Raven." Grayfia sounded worried. "Is Kunou alright? I`ve tried to come earlier but…"

"She is resting in her room." Yasaka answered, looking with a glare at Grayfia. "Grayfia, my daughter nearly collapsed in my arms, crying her eyes out and asking if she is a bad daughter, mumbling that someone has done something to her. And she was with you and Corvus just before, so answer me, Grayfia, who did it to my daughter before I personally go to Underworld and demand this very answer from your husband!"

Grayfia already could tell that Yasaka was pissed off beyond any limit, but so she was as well. She looked at her friend and spoke up.

"Sirzechs has nothing to do with this, I assure you, Yasaka. Kunou is like a daughter to both of us and we would never even think of hurting her in any way." Grayfia assured, turning her voice to serious as death. "However, he and I didn`t see what Zeoticus and Venelana have schemed behind our backs."

"So it really is those two bastards." Raven spitted it out. "Just what in the world did they do to Kunou, Grayfia?"

Grayfia looked at them both and clenched her fists together as she spoke, because this was painful for her as well. Kunou was the sweetest and kindest girl she knew, always soft-spoken and nice, never raising her voice against somebody, trying her hardest to be a good and worthy of Corvus, even though in the eyes of Grayfia and Sirzechs she was more than good enough, as they saw her as another child of theirs. And what Zeoticus and Venelana have done…

She wouldn`t blame her son if he actually went to Sirzechs` office and done what he long thought of doing. And she was most sure that Sirzechs would not only support, but probably encourage Corvus to do so.

He did have more than one bloodline coursing through in his veins, after all.

* * *

 **Sirzechs` office.**

Current holder of the name Lucifer was currently sitting and discussing things with his parents and with the current Heads of House of Phenex, Reinor and Rayla Phenex. While Reinor mirrored his son Riser in appearance, though looking older and more mature, his wife was almost a complete copy of their daughter Ravel Phenex, who was also present at the moment and looked with practically adoration at her parents, for some reason. Sirzechs was also joined for this one with Ajuka, who came just to chat a little and spend time with friend, as he had some today, like Sirzechs, or as he thought, until they showed up. Personally, Sirzechs had neutral feelings on the House of Phenex and he knew well enough only Corvus` Bishop, Ace, who was a bastard of the family, but Sirzechs never saw Ace as one, more like a very kind and polite person, along with someone whom he could consider as a brother to Corvus, which was enough of a reason for Sirzechs to consider him as a son figure.

Sirzechs` and Corvus` relations have always been like father and son to each other, even if everyone constantly told Sirzechs that his son was a liability to him and the rest of the House, he and Grayfia didn`t believe it a single second and never doubted that their son was their greatest joy and treasure, no matter how weak physically and magically he was. Their bond was most highlighted when Corvus was suddenly abducted and while most of the Devils said that Corvus already dead, neither he nor his wife believed it and continued to look everywhere. He has never been more sacred in his life and infuriated at the same time. Fortunately, Sirzechs still had friends and there were even some of his former enemies that actually lent him a hand, such as Azazel, while Ajuka, Zekram, Diehauser, Serafall and several other powerful Devils looked for Corvus. Those several days were the worst for him and his wife, so when he heard that his grandfather actually found and rescued Corvus; he left everything and went directly to his son with Grayfia. It was tough for him to leave Corvus in care of Yasaka, but eventually he came to understand his son and respect him for it, along with starting to consider Yasaka and Kunou a part of his family. Soon enough, he and Grayfia already were using their palace as a gateway from their duties just of a little while, where they could act without any boundaries of status and be a happy family. He didn`t even notice when he saw that his son was not just a grown up man, but a freaking powerhouse of a Devil, even in Sirzechs` eyes. Lucifer knew well enough the true power of his son and was proud that he managed to get to this point all by himself and that he followed the path of a real Gremory, like he did in his youth, despite possessing along with Power of Gremory a Power of Destruction as well. When he heard from his son that he was going to propose Kunou, he officially asked of Grayfia and Sirzechs permission. That was non-negotiable, as they`ve already saw her as their own daughter and only wished for the best of the two. Sirzechs even envied his son a little, as he had far more courage than he in his day. And as for the other girls that were in love with him, he didn`t object and didn`t protest, while silently cheering on the opportunity of having more grandkids than expected.

However, while his relations with his son were great, Sirzechs couldn`t say the same about his relations with his parents and Rias. Their main issue stemmed from Corvus and his condition, which created a rift between Sirzechs and his parents, which became larger when Rias took over a position of Heir of Gremory. It always seemed to Sirzechs as a bad decision and he was disappointed to see that Rias, while visibly possessed Gremory`s characteristics, was growing akin to a princess and was made into thinking that she was one by her parents, who taught them their version of the Gremory principals, which greatly varied from what Sirzechs was taught. Sirzechs and Corvus both agreed that the way are handled now in House of Gremory is simply sickening for both of them to see, especially how Rias built up her Peerage from deceptions and usage of the situations, while Corvus was much like Sirzechs and first solved trouble of people and then they would willingly decide to join up with him, becoming not servants, but comrades and family. Zeoticus saw this as a bad way of dealing with things and wished for Corvus to constantly remain at his side, which Sirzechs opposed to critically. Lucifer even heard that his mother would prefer if Corvus was Rias` Servant. That was unheard of, to have Corvus as a Servant, which would`ve been more likely a ploy to keep him in their hands. Ajuka even stated that Zeoticus tried to influence him into not giving Corvus his Evil Pieces, but Beelzebub refused him and took it as an insult to him. All of that was culminating into a serious rift between Sirzechs and his parents and this incident with Rias completely made him distrustful of her, while her parents seemed to have no problem with how she handled things.

And now he and his friend were listening to Zeoticus and other guests. Sirzechs spoke up.

"As we`ve discussed, the date of marriage between Rias and Riser has been moved to an earlier time, as a punishment for her actions in Kuoh. Grayfia should be settling the deal as we speak and it should be done soon enough." Sirzechs confirmed. "Now, I believe that this is all and there is nothing more to discuss on this matter. If nothing else…"

"Actually, Sirzechs, there is one more matter that we would like to inform you of." Zeoticus spoke up, getting his attention. "As you already know, Houses of Gremory and Phenex have been closely tied with each other for quite some time now."

"That is a very well-known fact to everyone." Sirzechs confirmed. "What about it?"

"Lord Lucifer, while Rias is an official Heiress of the House of Gremory and is more than desirable in her own right." Reinor stated. "We couldn`t simply overlook your son, Corvinus, even though he is removed from the line of succession completely."

"A foolish and irresponsible decision." Ajuka suddenly spoke up. "From the pragmatic point of view, it was a foolish act to remove completely Corvus from line, especially considering that he is more than capable of handling domesticated affairs and crisis situations when such arises. Along with that, this decision basically stated to the entire world that Corvinus is simply not even worthy of being a part of the family, which arises some questions."

Sirzechs was glad that Ajuka spoke out those thoughts himself, as they were of one mind on this matter. Reinor sighed and spoke up.

"Lord Beelzebub, your advice is always appreciated." Reinor tried to be diplomatic. "However, now is not the time for focusing on the past that has passed. We came here today to discuss a future of our children."

Sirzechs raised his eyebrow on that one, thinking of what they could possibly wanting to talk about. If they were thinking about incorporating his little son Millicas into their schemes, then there will a serious no, along with Ajuka restraining Sirzechs, as he didn`t want to involve into politics his younger child while he was still a little boy. Corvus was a different matter as he was an official diplomat and a representative of Devils in Kyoto. That also meant that Corvus was officially under the direct jurisdiction of Serafall and worked directly on her, being paid as well, conducting all the dealings with Youkais and Shinto Gods. In fact, without Corvus` approval, in general, no high-ranking Devil could even think of entering Kyoto`s territory and it even extended to Heads of the houses and Great Devil Kings. Seriously, Sirzechs even had to get a visa for him and Grayfia to visit him without any serious problems for him, as for any transgression he ended up on receiving end of Serafall`s rants and anger, when she took things seriously. And that directly corresponded with Corvus` payment and he did like to get his check in time. A hard worker, just like his mother and father, most of the times.

Sirzechs decided to ask firsthand what they meant.

"I am sorry, but just what kind of a future do you want to discuss with me and about which of my sons do you want to talk about?" Sirzechs asked right away.

"Sirzechs, as we know you do have two sons and while your youngest son Millicas has already shown himself a very promising and prosperous Devil to come." Rayla spoke up. "We, House of Phenex, are actually quite interested in your older son, Corvinus. While it is a well-known fact that Corvinus is considered to be a weak and irresponsible Devil, even by the standards of Reincarnated Low-classes."

Ajuka actually chuckled to that one, knowing well enough that Sirzechs` son is anything but a weakling.

"Seriously, these rumors are still believed in?" He asked with a laugh. "What a joke. I do wonder just what idiot decided to spread these stories, but what makes me even more amused is the fact of how many of our youngsters believe in it. I`ve thought that the Heads of the houses would know better than to think such way and trust the words of others without checking if they are true or mere lies."

"Lord Beelzebub, what are you insinuating?" Ravel Phenex spoke up for the first time. "Isn`t it obvious that Corvus is just a weak Devil and has literally no powers? I mean, he doesn`t play Rating Games, seemingly has no peerage or servants to speak of or even candidates for that matter. Heck, I bet Riser could beat him without any problem, no offence, Lord Lucifer."

"Lady Ravel, what you are saying is nothing more but senseless rumors and misconceptions about Corvinus." Ajuka spoke up. "If you do not wish to believe in the words of Sirzechs, then I believe that my words will have more merit to you, as I am acknowledged as a reasonable and an honest man. Corvinus Gremory is by far one of the strongest Devils not just from the younger generations, but among all Devils, including Heads of Houses, champions of Rating Games and us, 4 Great Devil Kings. He is one of the more pragmatic Devils, who prefer to do their job quickly and effectively, while not having too much of the show time. Along with that, Corvinus is one of our most effective diplomats and he has good ties with Shinto Gods and Youkais, making invaluable in dealings in Japan and several other factions. While it may be true that he does not participate in any Rating Games or Young Devils gatherings, Corvinus is a significant political figure in his own right, along with being one of our most effective operatives in Human World, dealing with crisis situations without any problems or serious delays. To be quite honest with you, if Corvus possessed any desire, he would`ve made an excellent Great Satan King within several years, probably taking a seat of Leviathan, as it is close to his line of experience and work."

Members of the House of Phenex were surprised to hear such kind of talk coming from Ajuka Beelzebub, one Satan that was known as the most judging and criticizing of the group. Heads of the Houses most certainly were in awe to hear that Corvinus was receiving such praises from one of the strongest Devils in existence and was complimented for his work. It was all new information to hear, but only fuelled up the desires of House of Phenex more.

Sirzechs was glad to see that his lifelong friend had his back this time. It was all true that Ajuka said, but now Lucifer could see a suspicious gleam in the eyes of both his mother and father, but also in Phenex family as well. Why in the world did they decide to talk about Corvus? It couldn`t be…

Suddenly, the doors of Sirzechs` office burst, practically falling on to the ground. All who were in the room immediately turned their heads to doors, from where they could see a man in a long marine coat with a hat walking in, a lengthy sword behind his back, and a deadly red aura surrounding him. Everyone in the room immediately recognized the infamous Corvinus Gremory, who was walking right towards them. Sirzechs could clearly see that his son was not just in the bad mood, but he was almost boiling with fury and anger, just barely keeping in check his powers. Lucifer rarely saw his son in such state, but when he did, it meant that something serious happened with one of his friends or with Kunou, which would be even worse, as Corvus was always placing her well-being on top of all things dear to him in this world. And right now, Sirzechs was getting a very bad feeling that something has happened with her and it had something to do with his father and mother and, maybe, even with House of Phenex.

Zeoticus was the first to voice up his frustration with such actions.

"Corvinus! Just what do you think you are doing, barging in such a manner on an official meeting like that?!" He scolded Corvus, as if he was a little boy. "I demand an explanations immediately and apologies for making such a mess, along interrupting our meeting."

Sirzechs could clearly see that Corvus hardened his fist as he was closing the distance between him and the rest of them. It was clear as day that his father has done something to Corvus. And Sirzechs wanted to know what. As Corvus was coming closer, Reinor decided to voice up his frustration as well.

"Young man, have you not heard what Zeoticus just said?" He asked of him. "I will not take kindly such behavior from my son-in-law."

"Son-in-law? What in the world are you talking about, Reinor?" Sirzechs asked him confused, before beginning to piece everything together. "Hold on, don`t tell me that you`ve…"

"Lord Reinor Phenex." Corvus spoke up finally with a deadly serious voice. "Lord Zeoticus Gremory and everyone in this room, who has partaken in marriage contracts between Gremory and Phenex, I would like to ask of you one simple question: **JUST WHO IN THE FUCKING WORLD YOU THINK YOU ARE?!** " Corvus` voice was booming through the room, energy radiating from his body.

"Corvus… Sirzechs, you must restrain your son for such tone." Rayla spoke up insulted. "Such manners do not suit the future husband of our dear Ravel."

"Future husband?!" Sirzechs was also starting to get impatient, turning to his father and mother for answers. "Explain to me, just what kind of dealingы have you two been making behind my back about my son?! Have you two forgotten that Corvinus is officially betrothed to Kunou and that they shall marry in the next month?!"

"They haven`t forgotten, father." Corvus spoke up, drawing the attention of Sirzechs. "Those vultures simply didn`t give a fucking damn and have decided, instead of even explaining or announcing their intentions, to spit on the feelings of my bride, her mother and her people, and _denounce_ our marriage without even taking into account our thoughts, status or even caring about it. In fact, those bastards didn`t even care to inform me or even my mother about it. But even that is nothing, compared to the fact that we`ve learned the news not from them, but from that scum bag that calls himself Riser Phenex."

Sirzechs` eyes widened at what he has just heard. He simply couldn`t even believe what his father and mother have done. They`ve _denounced his son`s marriage_! They had the mordacity and gall to do such thing right out the bat, without even saying a thing to him, to Grayfia, to Corvus and Kunou, just like nothing, even though Kunou and Yasaka in fact tried to do their best to become welcomed in the Gremory family. Especially Kunou, who tried her hardest to be a good future wife to Corvus and a daughter-in-law to him and Grayfia, despite the fact that she didn`t even have to, as she was long accepted in to the family by them. And she tried to look like a good future wife in eyes of Venelana, who often was quick to criticize Kunou, along with Zeoticus, despite the fact that Kunou hasn`t even done a single wrong thing and it looked more like a needless nagging from a grandmother, but still… To hear such a thing not even from them, but from Riser Phenex, who had a very distinguished reputation of being arrogant and ignorant, along with being shameless flirt and offender, Sirzechs could imagine just how would that poor girl feel right now and Corvus` anger was most certainly justified and agreed by Sirzechs, as he himself was now becoming infuriated with such shameless and low action from his parents, to redirect his son`s life so easily, like it was nothing. Sirzechs` may`ve been a Lucifer and a Great Devil King, but just that didn`t immediately removed the fact that he was Corvinus` father and that he has the right of action in his life, not them.

Lucifer also has considered just how would their decision would affect not only Gremory family, but the entire Devil kind in general, as Kunou wasn`t just some low-born Youkai. No, she is a Princess of Kyoto and one of the leaders of Western Youkai Faction in Japan, daughter of ruler of Kyoto Yasaka, who are great friends with the Eastern Faction and are practically part of the Shinto Pantheon, who's Gods were more like a family to Yasaka and Kunou. When the news reaches them all, there will be hell to pay and explaining to do to them all, especially to Yasaka and Shinto Gods, as they will be furious and demand the heads of those that dared to insult Kunou in such low manner. This entire marriage may`ve been founded on pure feelings and love, but it had a very strong political meaning as well, giving Devils strong allies in form of Shinto Gods and Youkais, but if this would be denounced in such not even abrupt, but insulting manner, they could expect that those same Gods and Youkais will not just be angered. No, they all will be outraged and will gather around Kunou and Yasaka, ready to punish anyone who had the gall to insult them. Serafall`s entire office will be paralyzed from sheer shock, that was for certain, and Corvus will also side with the wounded party, like Sirzechs as well. Kunou and Yasaka are his friends and practically members of his family and Sirzechs has always taken care of his family, even when the offenders are his parents.

As Sirzechs was practically boiling with anger, Zeoticus stood up and walked right in front of Corvus. In the next instance, he raised his hand and literally slapped his grandson, with a scowl directly visible on his face.

"Know your damned place, Corvinus!" Zeoticus commanded him, Sirzechs almost losing the last remains of his self-control. "You are a part of House of Gremory and in this house my word is the law and you shall obey my orders. You`ve been a thorn for me and the rest of your family for the last 15 years and it is time that you actually do some good to our family. Our Household doesn`t require some animal low-life as a member, and we most certainly will never recognize that a member of my bloodline is calling a mere kitsune mistress his wife. Instead of playing with her and her mother, you will serve a better purpose of strengthening our House with you marrying Ravel Phenex. And that is none negotiable! Now, I demand you to apologize before House of Phenex for insulting them and their son, your future uncle!"

Corvus merely wiped out a little blood from his lip, as it was damaged. After that, he looked at his grandfather and spoke up with cold-blooded voice.

"Tell me, was it your idea, to humiliate Kunou in such way?" Corvus demanded to know the answer. "Do you really despise so much that you`ve decided to humiliate her through Rias` fiancée?!"

"That little girl needed to understand her place and that she is unwelcomed to join our esteemed family." Zeoticus explained to Corvus. "You`ve had your freedom and it has far more than enough of a time. It is time that you finally learn your place, boy."

"So, you really do admit it." Corvus still was about Kunou. "I`ve always thought that you`ve at least respected the principals of our family, but after this… Akagami was right in saying that you`ll end House of Gremory. Hell, it was dead since the moment you`ve taken the position as Head of the House"

Zeoticus` face morphed in fury and anger, as he heard the title of his father. He again raised his hand as he was about to slap his grandson more.

"You insolent brat!" His palm already went towards Corvus, but the suddenly it was stopped by somebody.

Zeoticus turned only to see his older son tightly holding his hand and looking at him with incredibly intense glare. Venelana went right to them.

"Sirzechs, please, let go your father. He didn`t…" Venelana was trying to explain the situation, but he cut her off.

"He didn`t what? Wanted to hit my son? Insult my daughter-in-law and her family?!" Sirzechs was beyond pissed. "I`ve watched far too long how you berate my son and now I am putting a stop to this."

"Zechs, release me immediately!" Zeoticus demanded, but instead of doing that, Sirzechs` grip tightened to the impossible level and he literally broke Zeoticus` arm. "GAAARGHHHH!"

Head of the Gremory clenched his broken arm and was finally released by Sirzechs, with Venelana looking in shock at her older son for what he has done.

"Sirzechs, how could you?!" She asked him in shock. "He is your father!"

"Not for the past several centuries!" Sirzechs glared at his mother. "I am sick and tired of you thinking that just because I am your son you can dictate me what to do. But what really infuriates is the fact that you think that`ll simply stand here and allow this bastard beat my own son for standing his ground and protecting the honor and dignity of his bride, especially when you are the ones that have tarnished it! Great King or not, I`ll not allow you to disrespect my son and my future daughter-in-law in such insulting manner! As a Great King Lucifer and a father of my son, I will not allow such transgression and I will not let you marry my son to Raven Phenex without his consent and desire on that."

"Sirzechs, what kind of madness has possessed you?!" Venelana looked at her son. "You know that this marriage is far more preferable to him being married to some kitsune."

"Preferable to whom? To you, to nobility which you are trying to impress so much through scheming and marriage contracts?" Corvus voiced his opinion one more time. "Do you have any idea who Kunou is? She is no low-born and I will never allow you to call her as such! She is a Princess of Kyoto, daughter of Yasaka, ruler of Western Youkai Faction and one of the greatest Youkais in history. She is a leader of Youkais and a member of the Shinto Faction, which incorporates the leaders of Youkais and Tengu, under the direct rule of Shinto Gods. In status, she is above the Dukes and Marquises and most certainly, she is far greater and important then entire House of Phenex, their immortality and wealth put together and tripled. And because of that, I was more than happy to send Riser flying through the hall with more injuries then even his regeneration can handle at once."

"What?!" Reinor rose up and glared at Corvinus. "How dare you to lay a hand on a member of my son! I`ll have your head right now!"

He began emitting increasing flames and was already on his way towards Corvinus, who didn`t even flinch. Instead, he simply looked right in the eyes of Reinor and decided that he had enough of holding back.

"Dark Projection: Chains of Abyss." Was his command, as his raised his hand and pointed right at the Reinor.

In the next second, in the air and ground formed several magical circles of Gremory insignia on them and from them right at Reinor went dark-red looking chains, that within the second restricted his entire body and were holding him still. He had no power to break loose of them and could even move his body as it was going numb. On the ends of the chains were sharpened arrowheads that were all pointed at his head and awaiting just a single thought of their master to pierce his skull. Almost everyone, excluding Corvus, Sirzechs and Ajuka, were stunned as they saw the constructs and didn`t even firstly recognize it as the legendary power of Gremory.

True Power of Gremory House, their fabled ability and reason for their immense potential in Devil`s magic. Power of Dark Projection, the ability to create any construct out of the thin air and use it. Similar to the same powers that Angels and Fallen Angels possess, Gremory`s ability is one that surpasses them all in terms of sheer power output and strength, along with the ability to create far more than simple weapons, like swords or spears. These constructs were filled with Demonic energy and could exude any other element that a bearer has mastered and managed to merge with Dark Projections. Chains of Abyss were just one of the numerous and possibly countless ways that Corvinus was capable of manipulating his inherited power and use it to any advantage and situation he saw. While many houses and Angels saw this power as nothing less, but a poor copying of the Projections that Angels and Fallen Angels had, true Gremory have proven more than several times over that they are capable of accomplishing incredible deeds with it and are truly frightening enemies, who wield the same power as Angels, but to such level of strength and mastery that it makes their Projection completely obsolete. Zeoticus may`ve been born with this power and has given it to Sirzechs, but he never truly even mastered it. For Sirzechs Dark Projection was practically the key of his entire full might and the main reason he was even able to develop his secret true form, but he never took it to the fullest. In truth, Corvinus was the strongest user of Dark Projection out of Zeoticus and Sirzechs, who himself admitted that his son`s sheer might and control of this power can only be compared to their legendary grandfather, also known as Akagami, who is still regarded as one of the strongest Devils to this day.

Corvus was looking directly at Reinor and spoke to him.

"If you are the father of Riser, then you most certainly have failed in reigning decent civil manners in his head, especially looking how he basically molested his bride in front of everyone and had the gall to insinuate some very vulgar suggestions to my real bride." Corvus was dead serious, turning to Venelana and Zeoticus. "Still, there is some blame and on you two as well, basically selling out your daughter like that, speak volumes of just how rotten and miserable House of Gremory has become. Just being a member of the same family is simply sickening me."

"Corvinus, it is not your place to judge how we raise our children." Rayla spoke her mind. "Now, release my husband at once and apologize to us immediately!"

Corvus simply scoffed and released Reinor from his chains dispelling them. After that, he turned to the youngest member of this meeting and spoke to her.

"Lady Ravel Phenex, I presume?" She nodded to him. "I assume you`ve had no knowledge that your parents were planning for you up until the most recent times?"

"Y-yes, you are correct." She confirmed. "I had no idea that they were thinking of something like that, but, I believe that their decision is the best for both of us, because it will help the Devil`s society and our houses in general."

Corvus didn`t hold it against Ravel as one would think he would. No, she was just a pawn in their parents` hands and schemes, not understanding that she was one. Corvus simply spoke up.

"Lady Ravel, I can see your point of view and in different circumstances, in different life even, I would`ve not opposed it as I do right now." Corvus was as diplomatic as he could be. "However, in the current situation and the fact that your parents and my grandparents have just basically sold us both out for their own personal wishes and ambitions, completely ignoring the foundations of honor, dignity and decency, not to mention the generations long traditions, as a true Gremory and a Devil, not to mention a loving fiancée, I stand firmly against this entire idea altogether. I understand that I am hurting your feelings and I apologize to you for doing so, but in the current situation, there is no way that I will become your husband, Lady Ravel. And I also apologize for involving you into the inner politics of my House. I bear no ill towards you personally, but because of the actions your family and my grandparents have taken, I am now forced to take most extreme measures to insure that such thing will never happen once again."

Ravel looked at the son of Sirzechs with adoration and admiration, for in just the matter one minute he has managed to explain to her the entire reasoning behind his attitude towards her family and her older brother. And what was more than surprising to her, she was convinced and completely agreed with him on that one. She clearly saw that Corvinus was nothing like those rumors said to be, instead, in eyes of Ravel Phenex, he looked like the coolest and most incredible person ever. He had this inner strength in him and an aura of a real Devil and a man of honor, something that she failed to see in most of today`s Devils. In fact, she had heard that only the true members of House of Gremory are the embodiments of such qualities and that even in face of overwhelming enemies and dangers, they never bow down and simply move forward, spitting on all consequences and dealing with them, not looking back and not even caring to rewrite what they had done. She always adored such legend and now, she looked really in the eyes of one such living legend. And she found herself becoming infatuated by it in the matter of seconds.

Ravel pulled herself together and bowed her head before Corvus and Sirzechs, surprising them both. After that, she spoke up.

"Lord Corvinus, as a member of House of Phenex and from me personally, I apologize for the insult that me and my family have made to you and your bride." She officially said. "I understand that my older brother must`ve insulted your bride and I would like to ask you to tell her that I apologize for his rudeness and the insult my family have made towards her and her family and race."

Corvus only nodded to Ravel and he turned to the rest of the High-Class Devils.

"You can learn quite a few things from this lady. In a matter of one minute she actually managed to win my respect, while all of you have done nothing, save for acting like vultures and scums." Corvus scoffed. "It is clear now that this is going nowhere and there is no way that you are going to let me out of this whole ordeal without some sort of extreme solution for this problem." Corvus admitted. "And seeing how I am already long denounced as a potential Heir to the House of Gremory, I believe that there isn`t much trouble for me to completely leave the household all together, especially seeing in just what kind of abomination it became now."

Zeoticus and Venelana widened their eyes at what he just said to all of them. Finally getting rid of the pain, Zeoticus looked at his grandson and spoke in hissing voice.

"Corvus, there is no way that you are leaving my household." He hissed at Corvus. "You are a Gremory and there is nothing else for you."

"I would seriously disagree with you on this subject, Lord Zeoticus." Ajuka voiced his opinion. "While it is true that Corvus was born as member of House of Gremory, he isn`t without a second bloodline running through his veins. His mother is Grayfia Lucifuge, the last remaining member of the House of Lucifuge, which at the last remaining days of Great War was officially elevated into the rank of full noble House due to the death of so many noble Houses during the said conflict. Right now, we are still facing the fact that there is a desperate need of diversity in today's nobility. If Corvus were to get the support of Grayfia and Elders, he would have no problem of becoming a rightful Head of House of Lucifuge and take the title of Prince. And seeing in what political position he is in within the House of Gremory, his elevation shouldn`t be too complicated, especially considering that Corvus has long recommended himself as one of our most capable Devils and a politically powerful figure as both internationally and within the borders of our state, though most of his exploits do bear a more secretive label than most."

"I`ll make sure that you won`t even pass this into the next meeting, I swear it!" Zeoticus hissed it out. "You are mine to use for the benefit of the House and I will not have you leave this family like that!"

"That is not up to you to decide, Zeoticus." Corvus retorted, casting a portal behind him. "Now, I shall take my leave. Apologies for barging in without warning, father." Corvus apologized to his dad and teleported away from the Underworld completely.

Zeoticus turned to his older son and spoke with him.

"Sirzechs, just why in the hell didn`t you stop him?! Have you gone mad, he is a member of my family and…"

"Lord Zeoticus, if I hear another word from you that insults in any manner my son or my family, then I`ll personally teach you a lesson of humility." Sirzechs spoke in the same cold voice as his son. "Do not forget that you are speaking to a current holder of the title Lucifer and won`t let you take this tone with me. Now, I`ve believe that I`ve heard more than enough from all of you. Leave my cabinet immediately, I have much more important matters to attend to."

* * *

 **Yasaka`s Palace.**

Grayfia has just finished up telling Yasaka and Raven about what in the world happened in Kuoh today and just what kind of an insult House of Gremory and Riser Phenex have inflicted upon Kunou and her people in general. By the end of the telling, it was obvious that all three were absolutely pissed. Especially Yasaka, as she just learned of how the House of Gremory, whom she was going to trust the well-being of her daughter, has crushed the pride and dignity of her daughter like it never even mattered to them at all. To think, that she, ruler of Kyoto and Youkais, have been respectful to them as if they were her superiors, while in fact she was on a whole other level of status. Kitsune serious had wished that she could see those scums right now and literally claw their eyes out of their heads. Raven personally was of one mind with her friend. Kitsune`s tails were swirling around as she spoke in absolutely furious voice.

"Those bloody scumbags called my daughter a mistress and a low-life?! Just who gave them the right to even think about insulting my child?! I swear on lady Amaterasu`s name, I`ll personally make those backstabbing bastard regret every single second they`ve lied and deceived me and my dear daughter! If they think that just because I am a Youkai I have no power, I`ll make them eat that belief as I rip their hearts out!" Yasaka was about to go into her full-power mode.

"Yasaka, while I personally agree with every single statement you`ve said, please refrain from going into your beastly form." Raven asked of her, getting Yasaka turned to her. "Last time you`ve went into it, we`ve barely managed to repair the roof of this palace and that`s not counting for you tarnishing the garden and ponds with fish."

"Indeed, I still recall the amount of damage you`ve managed to inflict there. Even Sirzechs in his worst days was more considerate." Grayfia admitted.

Yasaka visibly calmed down and her energy stopped radiating and she looked at her friends.

"Still, I am not going to just those scums get away with this. Those Devils will have to answer for what they`ve done with Kunou and Corvus." Yasaka promised, looking at Grayfia. "Grayfia, who of the Devils in your Underworld is responsible for dealings of such kind?"

"I believe that they fall under the jurisdiction of both Sirzechs and Lady Serafall Leviathan." Grayfia answered. "Considering the fact that a member of a royal family is engaged with a son of Lucifer and such action is a clear violation of the traditions, both of them will be taking part in dealing with this whole mess. However, I actually have a feeling that this might not even happen."

"Why so?" Raven asked curious. "Those Gremory can somehow stall the entire process or make them not even look into it completely?"

"No, what I mean is that I have a feeling that Corvus will simply decide not to remain in the Household, after what they`ve pulled out, at all." Grayfia explained. "After all, my son may`ve been born as a Gremory, but my blood in him just as strong as Sirzechs, especially considering the fact that he has not only the Power of Gremory, but also the Power of Lucifuge. And if it comes down to it, he would make an excellent Head of the House of Lucifuge."

"I don`t give a damn what House he is in." Yasaka confirmed. "As long as Kunou and Corvus are happy, I can live with whatever family name he bears."

As Yasaka said this, the familiar looking portal opened up, from which emerged Corvus. All three ladies immediately looked at Bloodraven. Corvus immediately bowed in respect to Yasaka and Raven.

"Lady Yasaka, my humble apologies for not coming sooner." He apologized to her. "If you hold any ill for hurting feelings of Kunou, I am fully ready to receive whatever decision you`ve made on this."

"Nonsense, Corvus." She immediately dismissed it at all. "How could you even think that I would blame you in what your scumbags of grandparents have decided? I know that you would rather give your life then hurt Kunou in any way. Now, stop spouting idiocy and tell us where were you? Grayfia said that you went directly to confront Zeoticus and Reinor Phenex about this whole situation."

"Indeed I did." Corvus admitted. "They were right in the middle of discussing with my father about my new marriage contract with Ravel Phenex. As expected of them, they`ve tried to force me to submit to their will, going as far as to insult you and Kunou, along with Lord Gremory using more physical ways of persuasion." Corvus rubbed the damaged lip, seeing the widened eyes of his mother and Yasaka.

"That bastard had the gall to raise a hand on you?!" Grayfia was in shock. "In front of Sirzechs, no less… I`ve never would`ve imagined that they would…"

"I can assure you that father didn`t take it without any actions of his own." Corvus assured his mother. "A broken wrist of Zeoticus is a clear indicator of that, as it was stopped by Lucifer. As soon as my father heard of that whole ordeal, he practically lost his patience and made it clear as day that they will not have it their way. However, knowing their preciseness and greediness, I`ve decided that it was time that I`ve had enough of their schemes and therefore have made a certain decision." With that, Corvus turned to his mother. "Mother, I hope that your offer still stands open?"

"It always was for you, my dear." She smiled to him. "I`ll handle the required procedures in shortest notice. This whole process should take a couple of weeks. In the meantime, I believe you and Kunou will have some time to pick a name for your firstborn."

"Firstborn? Wait, you don`t mean…" Corvus was agape. "Kunou, where is she? I need to…"

"Calm down, she is resting in her room." Yasaka said with a smile on her face. "I`ve warned you that once you too do the deed, there is no turning back. And I also call dibs on the naming."

"Don`t even think about it, girl." Grayfia shot right back to Yasaka. "Kunou`s going to be the part of my family, so I get the first dibs on naming."

Yasaka and Grayfia began to argue over this little thing, while Raven decided to stay away from this whole ordeal and simply enjoy the sight of those two bickering, which was always a fun thing to see. Corvus in the meantime didn`t even bother to stop his mother and future mother-in-law, as he was simply happy that he and Kunou will be parents. He and Kunou were already discussing it and they both have already agreed that once she becomes pregnant, then that is it and there is no turning back. He wasn`t going to run away or deny it all together. No, Corvus will simply cherish what he has and will have and be a good father their child, with Kunou at his side and his family he managed to build up over these years. The kid sure is going to have a very interesting family. As all four were at their own business, they all had to stop and look at a new portal that has just opened up. From there, came out one person that wasn`t one of the welcomed ones. Yasaka immediately scoffed and spoken in a strict and powerful voice.

"I hope that you have a very good reason to barge into my palace like that, especially considering just what kind of a scheme your parents have pulled out." Yasaka was in her ruler mode. "Now, state your business here, Rias Gremory, and make it quick, because I have no desire of seeing any members of your kind today."

Rias scoffed at such welcoming and decided to retort.

"I`ve heard that you were famous for your warm welcoming of your guests, Lady Yasaka, but it seems that those rumors were a little exaggerated."

"My welcoming extends only to those that deserve it, not those that think so highly as you do of yourself." Yasaka retorted. "Now, spare me any more of your presence here, and state your business quickly and get out of here. I am not in the mood to play anymore your games, Gremory."

Rias decided to do so and simply turned to Corvus, who looked at her with unimpressed look. She swallowed up her pride, for the first time in her life and decided to do something she didn`t do usually.

"Corvus." Rias began. "You and I may`ve been at odds with each other for more than a good fair share of times, but I`ve always saw you as a part of my family."

"Sorry, but this whole 'we are one family' shtick isn`t going to work with me." Corvus warned her right away. "I`ll be switching families soon, so cut right to the chase and tell me exactly why are you here. I`ve had more than enough of you and your parents messing with my life for today."

"Very well." Rias sighed. "Corvus, I ask of you to train me and my Peerage. I do not wish to become married to Riser, so he agreed to a Rating Game in 10 days, giving me and my Peerage time to prepare. I was told several times that you are a powerful Devil and I am willing to trust those rumors and let you train us for the upcoming Rating Game."

Now that was something interesting.

"And just why in the world would I even bother?" Corvus honestly asked of her. "After what happened today, I want to alienate myself as much as possible from you and your parents. So why would I do such a thing, to waste my own time on training you and your Peerage to fight Riser?"

"If you do so, then I shall remove myself from the position of Heir to the House of Gremory." Rias stated, getting Corvus to raise his brow at her. "I`ll make everything in order for you to take the position of the Heir to the House, for I know that you must be wanting to get it back."

Corvus contemplated for a little, before actually coming to a quick decision.

"Alright, I guess I do this much for you, Rias." Corvus said, seeing her immediately brightening up. "However, I`ve got several conditions and if any of them is not met upon the time, then I`ll make sure that you and Riser marry each other even if you two will be dead by that point."

"I am all ears."

"First off, you will remove yourself as a Heiress of the House, but instead of me, you`ll appoint Millicas. While he maybe young, once he grows up, there will be little to no doubt that he`ll make a great Gremory, and while he is not yet in proper age, you`ll hold position as sort of a regent. Second, you`ll make sure that your parents will stay the hell away from my business. And last, but most importantly, you will give official formal apologies to both Lady Yasaka and Kunou for your jokes at the announcement party and only after that I`ll train your Peerage."

Rias had no other choice. She nodded, accepting the terms.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Corvus stated.

* * *

 **It has been a very long times since I`ve made 10k chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **And here you have it, my version of Power of Gremory, Power of Dark Projection. It is a more potent and more powerful version of usual Projection of Angels and Fallen Angels, but it also has seemingly no limit in forms and functions. All depends on the user and how he can implement it. And Chains of Abyss is just one of the ways Corvus can utilize it. Also, seeing how some of you will ask sooner or later, yes, Corvus also has a second form, like his father.**

 **Raven Xiao Long, if you know where from I took it, my respect to you. Also, for the true fans of One Piece, you sure as hell now will be able to find out who is Corvus great grandfather.**

 **Also as for the Harem, Rosseweisse is in and will appear much sooner than in the canon. Also there is going to be a canon character that is completely OOC. Main guess: glasses, staff and nice bosoms…**

 **Next time: Training begins; Meeting the full roster.**

 **See ya!**

 **Note: There was a change in the beginning, stating that Raven had 2 daughters as Corvus`Pawns, and 1 as his Rook. This was changed due to difficulties with bringing in a proper character. My apologies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Corvus Gremory` personal territories in Japan.**

Corvus has taken a look back, seeing how Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko, all wearing big and very heavy traveling bags, were traversing the hill`s road. While Kiba and Koneko were doing relatively normal, though Bloodraven had no doubt that they will be getting down with tiredness, Akeno and Rias were struggling with their movements and sweat was clearly shown on their faces. Corvus simply scoffed at them all, seeing how they all dressed up like it was some kind of a road trip, while in reality the place where Corvus was leading them was a very mountainous and ragged place, rocks and stones all around it and no normal ground, plants or even trees. And so were all three of the roads that led to Corvus` personal estate, but this one was possibly the worst of all, which was practically the main reason as to why Alex has chosen this road for them. And as for the entire location and territories of Corvinus, they were all granted to him by Shinto Gods as the thanks for his services to them and for protection of nation. This whole rock was actually a large plato, on top of which were forests and Corvus` estate, built on the former grounds of Clan Azai, which was destroyed during the Sengoku Jidai period by Oda Nobunaga. The whole area, after Corvus took it over, was turned into a fortress through magical means, which was also quite well masked, and, unless somebody looked for a gruesome death, then they would have to ask Corvus` personal permission to come here. Hence why he was leading Rias` Peerage, while Kunou, Issei, Asia and Fallen Angles were already in the mansion, with newbies getting acquainted with Corvus` full team, while he was with Rias and her newbies.

It was already not too far until they get to the tree line and Corvus personally wanted to get there as soon as possible, but he had to keep up with Rias and her Peerage. As Rias and her group were moving up, Corvus stopped and leaned against the rock, looking at them all. He decided to comment.

"Could you be any slower?" He asked without a hint of sarcasm. "Seriously, Rias, did you even train them properly, or all that you were focused at was your school life? Because having an untrained and unprepared Peerage is a bad mistake for any High-Class Devil, especially for an Heiress of the Clan."

Rias looked up with a scowl at her trainer and growled.

"As if you`ve ever used this road to get to your estate." She returned the remark. "Besides, why the hell do we even have to traverse this bloody road?! Why can`t we just teleport to your estate, like your Servants have done?!"

"Because this entire area has teleportation disruption field, along with numerous sensor mines on each of the three passages and in the forest." Corvus informed them all. "It is possible to safely teleport through the usage of my own, personal, teleportation circle, which is a bit modified from the usual circles."

"Then why not open up the portal yourself?" Kiba decided to ask, panting.

"That`s because I am the only thing that prevents those mines from going off and basting you all. And I do assure you, the person who installed them here and every other place did a wonderful job, as they can easily blast you all into oblivion. No wonder she took up 2 of my Pawns." Corvus recalled. "Fortunate for you, they will not detonate as long somebody who has the permit to pass through those minefields, so quit complaining and move it. It shouldn`t be far away now… Hm, and how long have you been here, Itachi?"

As Corvus spoke up, from above descended a person, wearing a black coat, standing up and revealing himself to them all. He looked like an average Japanese person, with short, reaching to the neck, black hair, but what was standing out was the fact that he had red eyes, the same like those that Akame or Raven had, though it was clear that he had no physical resemblance to them. Itachi, as he was named, turned to Corvus and spoke up in calm and collected voice.

"Our sensors around the perimeter picked up unknown living creatures moving around this road, as if following you and the others. I`ve decided to check." Itachi stated. "Just wildlife, nothing else. They must`ve already realized that while one us on the road, they also can move here."

"Well, it was inevitable." Corvus simply dismissed it. "Have the others made it to estate safely?"

"Yes, over an hour and a half ago, so we had more than enough time to get acquainted with newcomers and your new Pawn." Itachi reported, looking at Rias and her Peerage. "It would seem that what Kunou told us is true, though I did have my doubts about it. It`s not like you, to go out of your way and spend your time training Rias and her Peerage."

"It is a beneficial deal for both me and even for Millicas." Corvus informed him. "I`ll explain in full detail once I get those rookies up. By the way, does the rest of team know that we`ll be training them for 10 days?"

"Yes, Kunou and Issei informed us." Itachi informed him. "They took it rather well, considering the general opinion about Rias and her attitude."

"Well, that`s good to know." Corvus said, seeing how they were already passing the pair. "Do me a favor, Itachi, and tell the others that we will be arriving shortly."

"Understood." And with that, Itachi practically disappeared from the view of everyone.

"Corvus, who the hell was that ninja?" Rias asked him directly, finally getting to the plato.

"A ninja, obviously." Corvus stated flatly. "Itachi Uchiha, the man responsible for the destruction of corrupt Uchiha Clan, along with saving Kyoto and Youkais from the coup d'état of Uchiha. Along with that, he is also my Rook. And if you are interested, he alone can take your entire Peerage down without breaking a sweat."

The Peerage glanced at each other and actually wondered, just what kind of a Peerage Corvus has actually built, if he had even a legitimate ninja as his Rook. Aside from him, they knew of his Queen Esdeath, Knight Roronoa Zoro and his Pawns, Akame, Kurome and Issei. So, if he had just these people as his Servants and they clearly were a powerful group, much more powerful than Rias saw them, though her judgment was clearly based on her opinion of Corvus. She had to admit that she was wrong, judging him by the fact that he was absent most of the time in the Underworld and therefore had no proper training as a Devil. But she had to swallow up her own pride and ask him to train them, even though he did drive a very hard bargain on her in return for his services, especially with making Millicas an Heir in the future. Rias seriously didn`t want to lose her position and will try to do something about it, but for now, she had go along and hope that he really could train her. Along with that, she had some hope to speak up with Asia and find a way to persuade her to join up with her own Peerage, seeing how she had Twilight Healing and a magical potential. She could really use a good Bishop in the upcoming battle.

As the group finally made it from the road to the plato and were now standing before the forest`s road, they could clearly see a large, modern looking estate just a couple dozen meters away. It was clear that it was Corvus` place, along with a lake nearby and all the surrounding mountains and trees. The group got a second breath and rushed towards the place, in hopes of getting some rest from this ground trip, while Corvus went along with them, also wishing to reach the estate and get started on the training as soon as possible. It took them not too long to finally reach the estate`s borders and it`s yard, when they saw a familiar snow harpy sitting on the branch of the tree, reading a newspaper, along with Ace, who was lying on the ground underneath the tree and snoring in full voice. Monet immediately saw the coming group and took away the paper, looking at them with a bit of smile. Ace snored up and sit upright, as he woke up from the dream and saw that Corvus and Rias` Peerage were making their way here. He got up on his feet and greeted his friend with a fist bump.

"Finally, I was getting sleepy with waiting you all here." Ace said with a smile. "Itachi just pass by a minute or two ago."

"Yeah, it was hard not to notice." Corvus returned the remark. "And I think it was a bit longer than that. Am I right, Monet?"

"Yes, you are." She admitted.

"Whatever, should I call everyone out here or we`ll be doing the intros and briefing inside?" Ace asked him.

"Let`s rest up a little first and then…" Rias asked, but she was quickly interrupted by Corvus.

"Nah, call the entire gang here. Better we set the regiment of trainings right now and not waste time without any schedule or system." Corvus reasoned, turning to Rias. "You`ve said that you`ve got 10 days and counting, so you better start right away and from what I`ve seen and heard about you, each and every one of you will need some serious work out, if you intend to win."

Ace nodded to that one and turned to the estate, shouting out.

"Yo guys! Corvus and the rookies are here! Meeting is here now!" He shouted out and in the next second the doors of the estate opened up, revealing as familiar faces to Rias and the rest of her Peerage, and those that were unknown to her.

With Kunou, Esdeath, Zoro, Akame, Kurome, Issei, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Raynare, Asia and Itachi already known to them, there were also others, whom Rias and the rest of her Peerage have been seeing for the first time today, but they had a feeling that they`ll be getting to know each other quite well soon. One that caught most of the attention of both Rias and Koneko, who was looking with wide eyes at that person, was a Nekoshou, with black long hair and with ember eyes, dressed in a fine black kimono with obi, revealing her stunning figurine and feminine beauty, with her cat ears and twin tails. The said Nekoshou was looking with surprise at Koneko as well, as it was the first time in many years since they actually saw each other, despite the fact that they were sisters. It took everything from Kuroka, Corvus` second Bishop not to rush in and talk to her younger sister, whom she has been trying to reach for a long time now, but failed. With Nekoshou from the door, came a young looking beautiful looking woman, wearing a business suit, akin to diplomats and businesswomen. She has long white hair and light blue eyes and an appearance that is akin to the Norse Valkyries. After them, the group looked at another young looking girl, but instead of fine fashionable clothing, she wore steel armor with a skirt, with a sword wrapped around her waist. She had long red, scarlet hair with a serious expression on her face. Kiba looked a little closer, until his eyes actually widened, as he recognized this scarlet haired Knight of Corvus. Next one to draw their attention was a young regal black haired woman, dressed in an expensive eastern outfit of the red colors. She had long black hair, serious expression on her face and in eyes it was clear that she was looking at Rias with disapproval. For her was coming strong, regal aura, along with immense power. Rias had a feeling that she was one of Corvus` stronger Pieces, probably his Rook and even a Mutation Piece. And right after that, Rias` eyes widened as she saw the final person that came out the estate, who was a young, beautiful, bespectacled lady, with long brown hair and tan skin with voluptuous figurine, which was quite well saw by the others. She had a playful smirk on her lip, along with an interesting glint in her purple eyes. Heiress of the Gremory House decided to immediately address the presence of this particular woman here.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Katerea Leviathan?!" Rias practically shouted at the granddaughter of the original Leviathan. "How can a descendant of Old Satans safely be in the grounds of House of Gremory?!"

"Hello to you as well, Gremory girl." Katerea responded back. "And answering your question, red-hair, I may be a descendant of the original Leviathan, but as Corvus` confidant and a future wife, along with being his teacher in Devil` magic, I have the right to be here."

"Future wife?" Rias turned to Corvus, who looked unimpressed. "Is what she is saying is true, Corvus?!"

"You do realize that I have no obligation, seeing how I`ll soon leave the House of Gremory, to answer this question." Corvus noted to her. "But I am actually feeling a little generous today, so I`ll explain it to you. Katerea Leviathan and I have known each other for just as long as I`ve lived in Kyoto, after I was kidnapped by Old Satan Faction, under the orders of Creuserey Asmodeus. I nearly died while I was imprisoned by these terrorists and Katerea was the only one who basically kept me alive, along with talking to me and tending to my wounds. In the end, she managed to send the location of the hideout to my parents and Youkais, so I was rescued in the end. After that, Katerea stood trial before the 4 Satans, where, with assisting her, she got pardoned, but under the specific set of conditions, one of which meant that she was to stay in Kyoto and under the constant survey for quite a time, along with serving the good of the Devils and the government. And as for the part about being my confidant and my future wife, she is one of the most dear and trusted persons that I have and if I was ready to accept Kunou as my wife, then there wasn`t much of the reason for me not to move my relations with Katerea on the same level, considering that we both were clear in our feelings and intentions towards each other."

"And does she know that you are no longer even accepted as a Gremory?" Rias decided to remind Corvus such detail.

"Oh please, as if that minor detail in the single reason I`ve fell for Corvus, along with the other ladies here." Katerea replied. "I never even saw him as a Gremory, but as Corvus, someone who showed me the way that there is more to life them fulfilling the wishes of long dead ancestors and trying to rule the world. Instead, with him, I saw a different path for myself and decided to live my life as I do now, with people whom I can call friends and family and the only man that understands me better than even my parents did. Oh, and while you are here, do please refrain from insulting Corvus in any form, as we all know you have nasty habit of doing that."

Rias had wanted to say something back, but she decided to refrain from speaking back, as she felt that Katerea and the others will not let it simply slide as nothing, as she could literally feel their eyes upon herself, waiting for her to make a move and react to it accordingly. Besides, if she wanted to win her Rating Game, she would have to seriously rely on Corvus and his Peerage preparing her and the others, seeing how they were at a serious disadvantage. Corvus looked back at Rias and the rest of her Peerage, seeing that it was finally the time to introduce everyone.

"Alright, enough small talk." Corvus proclaimed. "You already know Esdeath, Zoro, Akame, Kurome, Issei, Ace and Itachi as my Queen, Knight, Pawns, Bishop and Rook respectively. Now it`s time you get to meet the rest of my team, as you will be in their care for the following days." Corvus turned to his group. "The lady in a business suit and clear Norse origin is my assistant and consultant in matters of Norse diplomacy, Rosseweisse. She is my Pawn and our long-range specialist, along with being expert in Norse Magic and Runic Magic." Said Valkyrie nodded to Corvus. "My second Knight and our vanguard, Erza Scarlet, a master swordswoman and a holder of a high-tier Sacred Gear, Infinity Forge."

"You honor me, Corvus." Erza smiled, but then she saw Kiba and how he was staring at her. "So the rumors were true. It has been a long time, Isaiah."

"Erza… I thought that you were killed, along with the rest of them." Kiba said. "How did you escape?"

"I didn`t, I was saved." Erza stated. "By the very man that you`ve tried to cut with your sword, when my only friend left me and several other children behind, using us as a distraction to escape. I was among the very few that Corvus and his Peerage have managed to save before we were gassed."

"I see…" Kiba simply said, turning to Corvus. "Why haven`t you told me that Erza is your Knight?! And what is with Scarlet?"

"What makes you think that I have any obligations to explain my actions to you, especially considering that you`ve tried to cut me down with a sword, along with lying right in the eyes?" Corvus critically stated. "And Scarlet is the name she chose herself, I just noted that they have this shade." Corvus returned to his group. "The regal lady is my second Rook, Boa Hancock, a demi-goddess and one of the leaders of Amazons, along with being one of the strongest among them in centuries, as well as one of the most beautiful."

Boa Hancock fully blushed and looked pleased as ever.

"Oh, Corvus, I am not even that important to mention…" Boa said with a blissful smile.

"And as for my second Bishop, I am sure that you know her, either from the words of Koneko and Rias, or through her fame as one of the strongest supportive Bishops in history, Kuroka." Corvus presented her to all. "And if anyone of you are asking, she is a Nekoshou and the very same Kuroka you must`ve heard of."

"Sister…" Koneko glared at her older sibling.

"Hello, Shirone." Kuroka said in saddened voice. "I hope that…" Koneko, instead of listening to what Kuroka had to say, simply put down her bag and turned her head away not to face her.

Corvus seriously didn`t like this, especially considering that Koneko wasn`t even willing to make an attempt to reconnect with her sister, who has been trying to reach her for a very long time, to talk to her and break the wall that Koneko built between them. Bloodraven also had a feeling that Rias was also contributing to Koneko`s isolation from her sister, despite the fact that it was already a very well know that Kuroka may`ve killed her former master, she did so to protect her little sister. Corvus, still working as an assistant and an apprentice to then ambassador to Shinto Faction and Youkais of Kyoto Cleria Belial, caught a wind of Kuroka`s master being in cahoots with Old Satan Faction through the information he received from rescued Youkais, that were supposed to be transported to him. After that, with help of Cleria and her cousin Diehauser Belial, Corvus was able to get an official permission to investigate this case properly, which proved to be true, after Corvus got the proof from Kuroka herself just before she got executed. After Corvus` full testimony and a couple of favors, he managed to prove that Kuroka acted in such way to protect herself and her sister. She was pardoned, but she was forced to join Corvus` Peerage, who, along with the rest of the team greeted and accepted her with open arms. But when it came to her little sister Shirone, it was too late as she was placed in care of House of Gremory and soon became a Rook of Rias, oblivious to the fact that her older sister saved her life and ignoring her for many years, as well as completely shutting herself down from her real nature. This had to stop and stop for good, as this situation has continued for long enough and it was time to fix it completely, along with opening Koneko`s eyes on who her Master was. In fact, Corvus was planning on doing so to everyone, in ideal, though he had serious doubts that everyone will see Rias` true nature as a manipulator, especially considering the fact that they all went along with her ideas and plan to let Issei get killed and then brought in to Devils` ranks. Either way, Corvus was going to help them all, as he has promised, but after that, he wanted no more part in Gremory`s business.

Corvus turned to his Peerage and friends, deciding that it was time to clear the air.

"Now, I know that this whole situation is a bit strange and it isn`t like me, to go out of my way to help Rias, especially considering how she tarnished my and Kunou`s names." Corvus began. "Truth to be told, I would like nothing more than to see her and the rest of her Peerage get what they deserve, for all their scheming and plotting, along with endangering the lives of innocent people. However, as it turns out, her parents have done something a lot worse and I am not talking about myself this time. I am sure that you all have already heard that Kunou and I will soon become parents and I wish I could celebrate the moment when I heard that news, but I couldn`t bring myself to do so. The reason as to why I couldn`t relish in joy was that Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory have decided to simply tarnish the feelings of Kunou and her mother in the worst way possible, along with try and use me as their pawn in schemes. You all know the details and of the fact that I am done with Gremory, but if I were to let this insult go unanswered, I would be insulting Kunou and her mother myself. Rias is forced into a marriage contract with House of Phenex, engaged to the very man that made the insult towards Kunou and her family, so we`ll help her defeat him and through this action, I wish to teach House of Phenex a lesson, along with my grandparents as well. I ask of you, will you assist me?"

Everyone among them looked among themselves and then Ace simply chuckled and spoke up.

"Dude, why are you even asking us?" Ace asked him. "I thought that we`ve long past that part with long inspiration speeches. Just tell us what to do and we`ll get it done in jiffy."

The rest simply replied with nods and approving agreements, causing Corvus to smile.

"Well, I simply felt like it today." Corvus simply said so, turning to Rias and her Peerage. "Alright, this is how we`ll be doing it. The following 6 days each of you will be receiving individual trainings, suited to each and every one of you. The main purpose of this part is to build up your own individual powers and strengths, along teaching you how to properly fight. During this time the only you will only rely on yourselves and others won`t be able to help you out. As for the training itself, it will be tough as hell, so I hope you`ve all taken insurance on your lives." Corvus smirked. "In 3 days following afterwards, you`ll be training as a team and incorporating what you`ve learned into your teamwork, along with consolidating your new powers. Now, onto the training regiments…" Corvus turned to Rias. "Rias, you`ll be training directly under Rosseweisse. As a leader of this suicide squad, you better be strong enough to lead them."

"I thought that you`ll be training me yourself." She said. "What makes you think that she can actually teach me anything?"

"Lady Rias, with all due respect, I can assure you that I are more than capable of teaching you a couple of useful skills." Rosseweisse stated confidently.

Corvus nodded approvingly to her and continued with the assigning of the regiments.

"Kiba, you will be training under Erza." He stated, turning to his scarlet haired Knight. "He fights with a Western style of fighting, but he clearly lacks fortitude, endurance and true understanding of his Sacred Gear. Show him the strength of the real Knight."

"With pleasure." Erza proudly agreed.

"Akeno, you will be training under Esdeath and later, me personally." Corvus stated to Rias` Queen, surprising her. "Queen is the universal piece and is the most powerful one to boot on the field, so it is important for you to learn to utilize all of your strengths and attributes of Queen, because, from I know, you utilize only your Bishop`s attributes. And aside from that, it`s time you get to learn what`s the real lightning is like and how conjure one yourself."

Akeno nodded to that one, along with Esdeath. Corvus turned to Koneko.

"As for you, kitten, you will be training with Kuroka." She turned to him with a glare, but Corvus didn`t even budge. "You`ve ignored your real-self long enough, along with your older sister and decided not to listen to only family you have left, especially considering that she did quite a lot to save you. I don`t know what Rias and her parents have told you, but if you really are going to simply ignore your sister without even giving a damn about her words, then you`ve basically given up on all that you really are." Corvus stated harshly, getting Koneko widen her eyes at him.

She was very much split about it all, but something inside was telling that she should go along with it and finally get the answers that she didn`t get from Rias. She didn`t doubt her King`s words about Kuroka for a moment, but there was something inside of her that was telling that Corvus was right. And so, she simply nodded in agreement.

Corvus nodded back and turned to Kuroka, who had a small smile on her face. She has long waited this chance and now it was the time for her and Shirone to finally set things right. Bloodraven turned to the newbies in his team.

"As for you, guys, you all five also are going to be training." Corvus stated. "Issei, I`ve promised to train you up so that you will be able to defend yourself and so you will be prepared. Even with Longinus Sacred Gear, you are a very long way from either member of my team, so it will be a long way until you get to our level. Still, that doesn`t mean that we can`t teach you and make you stronger. Itachi, what do you say?"

"He does have a good potential and an unlocked Boosted Gear, which say something, along with having a basis for further development." Itachi admitted, turning to Issei. "I believe that within these 10 days he can learn quite a lot and be able to protect himself and others, if push will come to shove. Perhaps, I might be able to activate his Balance Breaker."

"Just don`t push him too far." Itachi nodded to that one. "Asia, I think a little training in offensive types of magic for you will be useful. You will be training with Ace and Boa, who will also train you in CQC and self-defense." She nodded to that one with a smile to Ace, who was again snoring in full. "As for you three, Akame and Kurome will be your trainers. Trainings will begin for all of you in 1300 hours, so you have 1 hour to get to your rooms and unpack, along with prepare to trainings. All dismissed."

And with that said, everyone has gone to their businesses, with Rosseweisse going with Rias and her Peerage to show them their rooms in the estate and around, so that they wouldn`t get lost, while Corvus went to Kunou, who stood there and listened to it all. He came to her and asked her.

"How are you feeling?" Corvus asked her caringly, as Kunou simply smiled.

"Fine now, thank you." She answered, casting her own teleportation circle. "Sorry, but mother decided to keep me in Kyoto until the baby is born. Here goes our planned vacation, but, at least, she promised that she won`t even let me think about the work."

"I`ll be going too." Corvus said, but Kunou shook her head.

"Someone has to keep an eye out for everyone here." She said with an understanding smile, leaning to his ear. "Also, Katerea wishes to be with you. She feels like you`ve forgotten about her with me and wants to spend some time with you."

"And you are alright with it?"

"If I wasn`t, then we wouldn`t be together." She simply stated. "I knew that if I would have to share you with others, as they too love you. And Katerea loves you with passion and devotion equal or even greater than my own." Kunou stepped into her circle. "So I am fine with entrusting you to her care." And with that, kitsune left the estate for Kyoto.

Corvus could only do one thing and that is to chuckle, seeing how Kunou was right about it, among other things. And with that, Corvus moved through his estate towards Katerea`s room, as he knew that she would be residing in her chambers. Bloodraven already had a feeling that she would try to get a private time with her, seeing how he really did focus all his attention away of her and on matters with diplomacy, Kuoh, Kunou and other things. Still, he really was guilty of leaving Katerea Leviathan alone and without attention, so he better change that, as she truly deserved to be loved and cared. Not just because of her more exotic beauty and seductiveness, but because aside Kunou, she was the closest person to Corvus, as she helped him greatly to rise in both power and will as a Devil, along with serving as his pillar when others often saw him as a weakling, especially because of his lack of Devil`s powers. Not Katerea, though, as she simply decided to train him, through harsh and vigorous means, but effective and she knew that Corvus could endure it.

She was hard on him and unforgiving for mistakes, but she never pushed the line outside of what he could really accomplish and she was rewarding for the success. And through those trainings Corvinus truly began to master his latent Devil powers, but with that, as he was already a grown young man, flourished his interest for Katerea, not as the closest friend that she was to him, but as someone closer and much more dear to his heart. As their trainings drew to a close and Corvus achieved his goals of mastering his Power of Dark Projection, he defeated her in the final sparring match and after that, he did something spontaneous by passionately kissing his teacher, who, much to his surprise, answered without hesitation. Afterwards, she gave him the final prize for completing the training and that night they`ve confessed to each other and decided not to waste time and simply love each other openly. Katerea was always passionate and open with him, admitting that their union was long overdue and that she wished he said to her sooner, as they`ve never had secrets before, aside from their mutual infatuations with each other. And now this passion still remained and was simply deeper and stronger with love to each other, indicated by the fact that he really did secretly engaged with her and was planning of marrying her out of love, not out of politics. Only his parents and Peerage knew of it, along with Kunou and Yasaka. Even though she was once a member of Old Satan Faction, Katerea has long proven herself to be one of the most trusted allies of 4 Satans, even if it took some time for her to actually trust them and back. But now, his parents were safe with her and trusted her as if she was one of their family members.

Corvus made his way to the door of her room and knocked, which simply opened it. That was a clear sign from her that she already waited for him and Corvus decided to take her invitation, stepping inside the room, closing the door behind. Inside her room, he saw Katerea, with her hair down and glasses put away, dressed in purple silk robe, which capsulated her curves and assets perfectly, sitting on prepared bed, with a smile and true gleam in her eyes. She immediately casted a soundproofing spell, as she wished for them not to be interrupted. Corvus simply smiled to her, putting away his hat and coat with swords and coming closer to her. He was the first to speak up.

"You are not wasting any time." He noted. "I am feeling sorry for making you feel lonely, Katerea."

"Oh, I know that you do." She said, standing up from the bed and moving closer to him. "And I also know that you had a pretty good reason to do so, as I do care for Kunou as my friend and I know how much she needed you in her heat." She came face to face to him. "And now, after I`ve heard how you two loved each other, I wonder if you have the same passion for me, your former mentor and once criminal?"

"You`ve never been a criminal in my eyes, Katerea." Corvus stated firmly. "And my hearts still races at mere sight upon you."

Katerea felt pleased to hear those words, leaning closer to him and capturing Corvus` lips with her own in a passionate kiss, on which he replied to her with his own passion and love, caringly placing his hands upon her back, bringing her closer. Katerea didn`t even try to resist his advance only enjoying the feeling of closeness and warmth of her beloved, feeling how his heart truly raced in his chest, knowing that he hears her own heartbeat. Their tongues weren`t fighting over dominance, but caringly playing with each other, as their bodies were trying to make the distance between them non-existent, with Katerea` leg moving behind Corvus` hip and Corvus` strong arm keeping her, moving on her back. Soon, the had to depart for fresh air, but Katerea leaned her head back, as she felt her lover`s lips upon her tanned neck. Her breathing was ragged and body was becoming ever so hotter, with her eyes half-lid from pleasure and flower becoming wet from the feeling through material of Corvus` manhood pressed against her body. She could clearly feel that he was in the same state as she, so Katerea decided not to waste more time.

With a fast move, she pulled Corvus with her upon the bed, falling together, still capsulated. Corvus looked in her eyes and saw her clear and untamed desire, while her hands were removing the silky robe, feeling the hotness within it, releasing her body from the fabric. In the next second, she was before him in nothing, letting his eyes to feast upon her beauty and waiting if he was going to savor her. Katerea`s answer came when Corvus once more moved to her lips and kissed her with passion and devotion, making Katerea moan in pleasure as their tongues once again were playing with each other. After a minute, their kiss broke and Corvus began to travel with his lip down the neck of Katerea, who gripped the sheets, containing her desire to take charge of him. Instead of that, she wished to relish in pleasure and enjoyment of her lover`s actions, as his lips and tongues left her neck and were now upon her breasts, with Corvus attending them with care and devotion, capturing one with his lips, kissing and sucking upon one, while massaging another, without leaving out either of Katerea`s nipples without attention. Her breath was becoming more and more ragged and uncontrollable, with her legs spread and moving on their own as well. Corvus paid quite some time to Katerea's bosoms, enjoying their softness and how pleasing to touch they were, but while also containing firmness as well, creating perfect balance. Katerea always knew, along with Corvus, that her assets were bigger than Kunou`s and it wasn`t just her chest, but her hips as well, as they were in care of Corvus` hand as well. After some time, Corvus left Katerea`s chest and moved to her lower regions, reaching without slowing down her sacred flower and indulging without second thought in its nectar. Katerea`s will was broken, whims and moans became screams of passion and pleasure, as legs captured her lover between her and not letting him go, while his hands were at her waist. It wasn`t long with Corvus` vigorous kissing and attendance to Katerea's temple, until Devil`s entire body stiffened and she cried out for longest and loudest, feeling how the tidal wave of orgasm rushed through her body and engulfed her in ultimate pleasure. For a minute Katerea`s body was calming down and after that she released her lover, who immediately went for her lips and captured them once again. Katerea answered to her lover, but now she wasn`t letting him be the one with initiative.

Once more, she pushed him to the side, not breaking off, with hair getting in the way and her hand moving it away, along with casting a rune upon him. In the next second, Corvus was left without anything on him, just as she has wished, along Katerea now being on top of him. She broke their kiss and placed the finger on him, telling him not to move, as she was now going on the same route as he did just minute before, with her tongue swirling upon his developed and strong body. Now was Corvus` turn to grip the sheets and muster all of his will, as Katerea was like a goddess in this, with each second her assault on his body intensifying, until it became near mind-blowing, as her lips reached the one prize she was moving all the time. Katerea`s lips were now carefully and methodically pleasing Corvus, moving slowly and without hesitation at the same time, teasing him and pleasing as well. He hands were around his manhood and at its basis fondling him. Soon, Katerea became unsatisfied with just teasing and has taken in her lover, feeling no discomfort and just pleasing him, as she felt his tension and how well he was receiving her treatment. Katerea wasn`t someone who preferred to do things swiftly when it was about intimacy, instead she was moving her head slowly, but her tongue was akin to snake, moving around and leaving not a spot with its attention. Corvus knew how Katerea like to play her game and only played up to her, moving his hips in helping her, bringing him closer to the release. And it came, as he grunted and Katerea moaned, as she felt how hot essence of her lover was now coming in her mouth. She wasn`t letting it get away and was taking it all in, until she broke away, leaving but a single strand on her chin, which she picked up and leaked away, swallowing her lover`s semen. They both looked at each other and knew that the games were not enough already for them. Katerea`s hotness was back, so was her lover`s vigor and they decided that it was time for the true act.

Corvus taken his beloved`s face and moved it closer to his, capturing for one more kiss, as Katerea was positioning herself carefully upon him. Once she was in the needed position, she broke the kiss and leaned away from him, letting her lover see her full beauty and how she descended upon him, capturing him fully with a pleasured moan and half-lid eyes. It was not their first intimacy and will most certainly be the last one either, yet Katerea has taken a few moments to embrace Corvus inside, until her hips began to rock and move towards her lover. Corvus was captured by the beauty of Katerea, with his one hand moving to her hip, supporting her, while the other moved to her face, cupping her cheek, with Leviathan answering by her own at his face. She leaned back, movements becoming more and more vigorous and faster with each second, followed by her moans and pleasured voice, calling to her lover. Corvus answered her call for him, with his hands capturing her beautiful breast that were alluring him, fondling them with devotion and care and with his hips moving towards hers. It was going on for almost eternity, with their pace becoming more and more feisty and fierce, until Katerea was again facing her lover, with her hips moving with ferocity of a cheetah, with her hands upon his shoulders to support her. They could feel their moment was coming and they both wanted it to come upon them together. And so, as their wills were finally breaking down and last defenses shattering, Corvus fiercely took Katerea by waist and moved her underneath him, thrusting himself completely into her, as their orgasms came upon them together, with Katerea screaming out and fully capturing her lover with her lips, with her arms and her legs, bringing him closer to her as possible. They`ve stayed so for several minutes, with soft kisses followed after they both felt heaven for short moment, followed by calm and pleasing nirvana of their bodies calming down. Both felt each other`s warmth and simply relished in it, while their friends and family gave them time of the world for each other, as they knew that they wished for it.

And that wish was only starting to come true…

* * *

 **A week long delay, I know. Sorry, but as a sorry, I hope that you`ve enjoyed this little present that I decided to give you. It has been a couple of months since I did a lemon and I hope I haven`t lost my touch.**

 **Yep, Katerea Leviathan is here and she is one of Corvus most treasured and loved women. Also, I did change her hairstyle, because I always found her to be more seducing with long hair. Oh, and she isn`t his Piece, simply a confidant and lover, along with a mentor.**

 **And here you have it, Corvus` full Peerage Roaster:**

 **Queen: Esdeath**

 **Rooks: Boa Hancock(Mutation Piece), Itachi Uchiha (Mutation Piece) (I did my research and that is to all Naruto fans, because wherever I looked, I always found Itachi to be one of, if not the, most beloved characters in Naruto and I do like him. As for his powers, I`ll incorporate DxD`s Senjutsu and Youjutsu, but I will closely look into Naruto universe and it`s Ninjutsu for material.)**

 **Bishops: Portgas D. Ace, Kuroka (Mutation Piece)**

 **Knights: Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet (I know you`ve asked for it, here you have it. And I do like her character as well. As for her Reequip magic, I gave her Infinity Forge, the same one as Arturia Pendragon from Rise of Devil Emperor has. And, yep, she is in harem and has a history with Kiba)**

 **Pawn: Akame, Kurome, Issei (4 Pieces), Rosseweisse (2 Pieces) (I know that many will disagree with my decision, but the reason as to why she got only 2 Pawns instead of the Rook, like with Rias, is because by the time Corvus took her in, he was already much stronger then she. Still, that doesn`t make her weak, as she can hold her own).**

 **Also, yep, Cleria is also mentioned her and it will be relevant in the future, along with Corvus` connection to Diehauser Belial and just what kind of a role and political power he has in Devils` society.**

 **Next time: Training and more training; Sona and Corvus` thoughtful discussion…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Corvus` personal territories within Japan. Training grounds.**

 **Day 1. Itachi and Issei.**

Issei suspected that the people that Corvus called his team and family were pretty powerful and remarkable in their own rights, but he didn`t expect that they would be SO strong. It was the first day of the training and Issei already was starting to feel like he was going to die from exhaustion and tiredness, as he was trying his hardest to catch up with his trainer that Corvus has assigned him to. From what he learned from Corvus` briefing on the various abilities of the Evil Pieces, Rook is the Piece that is most concentrated on having the most powerful defensive and offensive physical capabilities, making it the second strongest Piece in entire set, but it also makes Rook one the slowest Piece in the game. Issei thought that it would be easier to catch up with Itachi, but ninja has proven himself wrong, displaying nearly the same speed as Corvus and Zoro, along with the ability to avoid every single attack that Issei has thrown at him. Not only that, but he looked like he wasn`t even slightly tired after near 8 hours of their training, as Itachi got him right in 4 AM and they`ve been going at the full course of training ever since, starting from grueling warm up, followed by sprints, obstacle courses, lifting and more, all the while Issei was wearing heavy weights all around his body. They were making breaks every now and then, but only for a few short minutes and those were hardly enough to compensate for all the tiredness that Issei was experiencing. And now, they were at full contact sparring session, where Issei was already on his last breath, trying to land a single hit at Itachi, but he was avoiding being hit with blazing speed and precision.

Issei went into a full out with a combo of punches, intended to knock down Itachi for good this time, but the black-clad ninja only ducked at the first attack, while grabbing Issei`s arm and throwing him over himself on the ground. After that, Issei had practically no strength left to go on, as Itachi detached himself from Issei and came closer, leaning down with his cool and passive expression on his face, talking for the first time in several hours.

"That`s enough training for today." Itachi said, putting his hand on Issei`s chest. "Hold still, it will help you with your tiredness and weakness."

After that Issei was still, as he suddenly felt strange and light feeling in his body, as if something was washing away his tiredness and exhaustion, while a small glow was coming from Itachi`s palm. In the next second, Itachi removed his palm from Issei`s chest and helped him get back on his own feet, feeling much better, but the cuts and bruises, along with some aches remained within his body, but general tiredness and exhaustion he was feeling just a couple of seconds ago were gone now. Itachi looked at Issei`s questionable look and spoke up.

"It was one of the Senjutsu`s techniques, meant for sick and ill people to better stimulate their immune system through improving the circulation of energy and blood within their body." Itachi explained to Issei. "Every body of every race is susceptible to toxins of tiredness that our organism produces after prolonged exercising or work. I used this technique to remove it from your body, the same way as it is done with illnesses, but it didn`t remove the pain within your strained muscles and the bruises and cuts."

"I see, thank you." Issei thanked Itachi. "Still, it must`ve been quite unimpressive of me, to be down after such workout."

"Actually, I was expecting you to give up 3 hours earlier, but you`ve managed to last this long." Itachi surprised Issei. "So do not sell yourself short, as you`ve managed to impress me with your determination and will, which clearly have outlasted your endurance. I can now see why Corvus has told me that you might surprise me and him."

"He said that about me?" Issei didn`t believe it, while Itachi nodded.

"Yes, he said that." Uchiha confirmed. "He has a good eye out for people, along with his Tengu Eyes."

"Tengu Eyes?" Issei asked his trainer, who simply closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, revealing instead of his black eyes, red ones, surprising Issei. "Hold on, those are the same eyes as you`ve had yesterday. And I think Corvus also had those when he was using his Soul Grip technique."

"You are observant, Issei, and you are correct." Itachi blinked again and deactivated his Tengu Eyes. "Tengu Eyes is a powerful high-level technique of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, as well as the identification of a powerful master or a sage of these arts, as only those that have achieved a high level of mastery of those arts can use them. Their main powers are capability to enhance all sense of the user to an incredible level, ability to see the flow of energy in near perfect way and, the most effective and deadly one of all, is to use that same energy to various degrees, from concealing oneself from any detections or plain eyes, to channeling that energy into various forms of Youjutsu, such as Soul Grip technique. There is also a unique ability attributed to each of the user of those eyes. Mine allows me to create powerful and dangerous illusions, which can only be countered by powerful Senjutsu or Youjutsu user with Tengu Eyes, but they have to be equal or stronger them me in this regard."

"Wow, sounds like you are a real master of this art." Issei was impressed, which made Itachi smile a little. "Wish I could have this kind of power, but, from what I`ve heard from Corvus, my energy is practically none existent, so I can`t use Devil magic properly."

"Senjutsu and Youjutsu do not directly depend on person`s magical supply, or mana, as some prefer to call it." Itachi informed Issei, drawing his interest. "Those two arts draw the power and energy from the soul of the user and his spirit`s power, not from magical energy they produce. While they are often believed to be much weaker forms of magic, Senjutsu and Youjutsu are directed upon self-improvement and making the most of one's soul and natural energy that surrounds us. Along with that, it doesn`t require the knowledge of a first thing about magic, but it does depend upon physical condition of a person. In shorter terms, Issei, with enough patience and dedication, along with your willingness, you could learn to utilize those arts in effective way."

Issei was very interested in what Itachi was telling him and it sounded like these two arts could really help him out on his growth in power, especially considering the fact that he had serious difficulties with Boosted Gear and Ddraig himself, who stubbornly refused to work, stating, that he will not have any part in helping the man who defeated his previous user. And because of that, he managed to somehow influence the work of the Boosted Gear, which was acting up. So, it left Issei wondering if he could find alternative powers that could help him. And that sounded just about right from him. Issei looked determined to Itachi and asked him.

"Itachi, could you help me learn those two arts?" Itachi looked surprised a little from this request. "Please don`t tell the others, but Boosted Gear isn`t working properly and I am afraid that without it, I can put in danger others and I don`t want it. So, if I were to learn other art of combat, then I could be useful to the team and my friends."

Itachi was indeed surprised at this request, but he did have a feeling that Issei would ask something like that from him. As for Boosted Gear, he will tell Corvus about it, but not because he was just doing it out of spite, but because he was worried about him and because Corvus had suspicions that it could happen, so he advised Itachi to keep his eyes peeled if something of that sorts would happen while he is training Issei. And as for Senjutsu and Youjutsu, while Kuroka was a generally better pick for this, as Nekoshou are quite attuned to natural energy and it`s flow within the nature and bodies of others, Itachi believed that he could indeed train Issei in it, as he had a far better proficiency and experience in using it, along with understanding of the art and how to properly teach it to somebody. Ninja smiled and poked Issei`s forehead with his fingers, smiling.

"Alright, I`ll teach you." He said, causing Issei to smile widely. "We`ll start up from Senjutsu first, it will give you the in depth understanding of the energy and how to use it properly. Along with that, it will let you strengthen and enhance yourself in battles, so you will be able to fight with better odd in your favor."

"Alright, that sounds good for me."

Itachi smiled, sitting down on the grass, offering Issei the place in front of him. Issei took him up on his offer and set down in front of Itachi, with Uchiha beginning to tell Issei about the natural flow of energy and powers around him, giving him a far better understanding, along with bonding through conversation.

* * *

 **Day 1. Erza and Yuuto.**

A couple tens of kilometers away from where shinobi was starting his training session about Senjutsu to his new pupil, a clash of swords was heard through a mile`s radius in the forest. On a small open plain, surrounded by the forest, Erza Scarlet, Corvus` Knight and main vanguard of the attack, along with being one of the sturdiest and enduring warriors in his team, was effortlessly parrying and countering each and every attack that her former friend Isaiah, now known as Kiba Yuuto, was throwing against her with his swords, changing them after he expends their full usage, while Erza was simply using her regular sword without any extraordinary properties, but she was using it to a far better extent then her sparring partner. She had hoped that Kiba would be at least able to fight against her in the fullest, but she was proven wrong when she witnessed the way of his swordsmanship and how he was moving his blade against her. All of his attacks were predictable and are too easy to parry and counter, with obvious lack of imagination and creativity in battling.

Erza didn`t prey herself as a true master of swordsmanship, but she regularly had sparring matches with Zoro and Corvus, whose blazing speed and capabilities for the attacks were more than enough to destroy her every armor set she managed to build, along with overpowering her swords, axes, lances and everything else in between. She could keep up with their speed for a short amount of time and was superior to two in her defenses and variety of weaponry at her disposal, so she must`ve simply outgrown the level at which she felt any stress or adrenalin when fighting against someone of Kiba`s tier. And that`s not taking into consideration the fact that she still bore some resentment towards him for abandoning her and a few other children back in the monastery as a decoy to run away from the Holy Sword Project. If it wasn`t for Corvus and his team, Erza would be long dead and she would never be able to fall in love with him, like other girls, and to have a real family with him and the rest of her group. One that she will never allow to be disgraced or insulted by anyone.

Kiba`s sword moved from above his head and towards Erza, who foresaw the entire thing and predicted almost all outcomes within the matter of a second`s time. Instead of dodging or ducking, Erza rushed right ahead and when the tip of Holy Eraser nearly touched her hair, she moved to the right of Kiba and struck him with her sword`s guard, easily making him drop his own weapon and stumble back with feeling of pain in his guts. Now, it was over. Erza looked at her sparring partner and spoke up in serious voice.

"Just as I`ve thought, you really are lacking any kind of endurance and physical strength behind those attacks." Erza commented, clearing her sword, while Kiba made his way to her with angry expression. "And don`t give me that look. The only ones you should be angry at is yourself and your King, for it`s her job to train the members of her Peerage properly, and it is your job to erase those weaknesses before they become too heavy for you to handle."

"I am well aware of my weaknesses, Erza." Kiba spoke to her in irritated voice. "And I deal with them in my own way, through improving my swordplay and speed, not through becoming another Rook for President. Koneko is more the capable in that regard, so what I want is for you to show me just how to match Corvus in swordplay."

Erza raised a questionable brow, which was quickly replaced by irritation upon her face, as she turned around and set on the small rock, looking at her sparring partner.

"Okay, let me get this straight: you have some sort of grudge against Corvus, don`t you?" Erza asked directly. "Because, honestly, what you`ve just asked me off sounds plain stupid and lunatic. I know only a few people who have the skills and experience to fight Corvus in full power and win, especially when he draws out his real weapon. You don't even stand a chance in the serious battle against him, no matter how fast you, because he`ll be able to beat that speed in a flash."

Kiba scoffed at Erza`s statement, feeling as if he was not just ashamed, but insulted in the highest form. He summoned up another of his Holy Erasers and pointed at Erza, awaiting for her to accept this challenge, as a real Knight must do. Erza looked at him with not amused look and spoke up with dulled voice.

"You better put that thing down before you hurt yourself more then you already have." She advised him to do, rising up from the stone. "And if you think that I`ll simply go a fight without a good reason for myself, then you are even a bigger fool then I thought."

Kiba scowled and looked angrily at Erza.

"A real Knight doesn`t go out her way to escape from a direct challenge, but accepts it and wins with honor!" Kiba proudly stated to her, with Erza getting more irritated. "Something that your King and you clearly lack!"

And that was more the sufficient enough for Erza, as hearing of some punk just insult her and Corvus is something that mustn`t be taken lightly or put aside. With her left armored hand, Erza easily catches the blade and breaks it in half, shattering in the process. And in the next second, she with all of her strength punches Kiba right in the face, sending a couple of meters away, crushing into the ground, as Erza puts away the shattered end of the sword and makes her way to Kiba, picking him up and looking right in his face with her angry glare. She spoke up.

"Don`t go around and start preaching me and others about what it means, to have honor, especially when you have none." Erza warned him, letting him fall on the ground after she released her hand. "Your King has let the innocent people die just so she could get her hands on something that wasn`t her own, while you and others have supported her. You preach of honor while allowing such transgression go unpunished and even supporting it. That is more than little sickening and honestly wish that you and Rias have gotten what you two deserve for it. And as for what I should be doing, don`t even think about telling someone who has far more experience in combat and who has been in more battles then he can imagine, while you were in Underworld, living in luxury, calmness and peace. You think that you have the worst issues, because Excalibur has made you into what you are, and that because of that you have the right to tell the others what you want and do whatever the hell you please, while everyone can continue seeing you as a pretty schoolboy? No, you`ve got no right to do so and even more: as long as you continue living like that, then you`ll not only shame yourself, but also everyone who has died back in that monastery!"

"Wh-What do you even know of how do I feel!" Kiba shouted back to her.

"Me?! I know more than enough about it, because I also was there!" Erza reminded him. "Only I saw how my friends were getting poisoned and gassed by those monks, along with all their suffering and fruitless efforts to get out of the cages, while you ran away! Do you think it is easy, to live after seeing that?! I`ve spent months sleepless because I saw all their faces and I still see them and I thought just like you, only instead making everyone feel sorry for me, I was wallowing up in my nightmares and I would`ve ended up in far worse, if it wasn`t for Corvus and my new family. He and others have pulled me out of my misery and taught me how to live once me. They`ve taught me how to best honor the memories of all those that died and how to turn it into my strength, so no I don`t wallow about Excaliburs and how that thing screwed my life all over. Now I fight for those that still live and the only one I blame for it all is the man who put us into that project, not that sword!" Erza breathed out and has taken a few steps back, turning back to face her sparring partner one more time. "We are done for today. Do as you please for the rest of the day, but if I don`t see you in this exact place tomorrow at 8 AM, I`ll teach what it means to fight me seriously." Erza threatened Kiba, before teleporting away to the estate, as she wanted some time off, leaving Kiba all alone in the woods, with his own thoughts.

And he really did have some to think off, as Erza`s words were like swords and they cut deep, leaving him with a lot to think of, for the first time in many years.

* * *

 **Day 1. Rosseweisse and Rias.**

Rias has always believed and thought of herself as a master of all the magical arts that she wielded, along with having a full mastery, in her mind, of Power of Destruction. She was born naturally gifted with talent to it and astonishing capacity to produce incredibly powerful energy blasts that could tear apart anyone and anything. All of those lessons that she has been taught off came almost too easy to her and so, there was little to no doubt in her mind that she was a true battle genius, destined to become a champion of Rating Games, dethroning legendary Diehauser Belial eventually. However, future Head of Gremory Clan didn`t expect to find herself on the receiving end of Corvus` Pawn`s attacks, with little to no defenses and stamina to be spoken off. That white haired Valkyrie was pressing on the offensive with her Runic circles and scattered magical shots that covered every single corner of their battlefield and weren`t letting Rias to regroup or even take cover, as there was nowhere to run away. And soon, it wasn`t long until Rias` last defensive barrier was lost and she ended up on the receiving end of another of Rosseweisse`s blast, leaving her to crumble on to the earth, as her sports` suit was ragged with holes after 2 hours of training with Rosseweisse.

Valkyrie descended down on to the ground and concluded the results of this first training spar with her.

"Hm, it is just as I`ve suspected and feared." Rosseweisse sighed, catching a judging look from Rias. "Lady Rias, have you ever even trained your body and your magical capabilities seriously? Because from the looks of it, your magical abilities and your endurance are highly lacking and I couldn`t help but notice the fact that you severally lack concentration and control over your magical powers, leaving you in such poor state."

Rias growled and rose up on her feet looking accusingly at Rosseweisse, who kept calm expression and wasn`t even looking remotely tired from all this fighting. Heiress of Gremory decided to weasel her way out of this situation and decided to play the diplomacy.

"Rosseweisse, as a King of my Peerage, I believe that it is my duty to prepare for the upcoming battle with House of Phenex." Rias began. "So, if you will excuse me, I shall go and try to formulate a successful strategy for my Peerage to win, considering that I am underhanded at this moment, thanks in some part to your King."

Rosseweisse stiffed up and took it as a minor insult, speaking up in strict and no nonsense way.

"Lady Rias, I`ll let it slide that you`ve insulted my King, along with the fact that you are clearly undermining his authority here over your training." Rosseweisse wasn`t too happy about it all, from the way she spoke. "However, if you think that I`ll let you go wherever you please after this little warm up, then you are sadly mistaken. You are severally lacking in endurance, mastery of your magical abilities and especially badly things are about your control of Power of Destruction. If you don`t address those issues and get serious about them, you will become the main liability to your own Peerage, no matter what kind of stratagem or tactics you develop."

Rias frowned as she decided to shorten the distance between herself and Rosseweisse. She spoke up one more time, as there was almost no significant distance between them, deciding to speak up.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me just who are you to me, to actually dictate to me just how best train?" Rias decided to drop the act, making Rosseweisse raise a brow. "I am an Heiress of the House of Gremory and a proud king of my Peerage, who has been fairly successful in everything that I`ve set my sights on, with me leading them all the way through. From what I saw, you are just a 2 Piece Pawn from the Asgard with a pretty face and some body, but nothing aside from that. If I were to guess, you were just picked up just because of these mediocre looks and some unique magic that only possess, but nothing more outside of that. Such is the general fate of every Pawn, with you being no exception from it."

Rosseweisse now was feeling really insulted and would`ve like to take all of that on Rias. This was probably the worst slap on her pride that she has ever received in her whole life and even all those laughing of her friends about her not having a stable relationships with any man were nothing compared to this. Even all of her jokers have now been envious of her, as she has achieved quite a lot already, becoming the vice-consul of Devils in Japan, having very close and good friends and also being in love with a caring and good man, despite all the other ladies being after him. For Rosseweisse, the matter of her position in Corvus` Peerage has always been clear, as she was on the right place and he himself stated that she must never think that a Pawn is less important than a Queen or a King and that she was needed by them all, just she needed them to win a battle, but Rias` words really did cut like knives and it hurt her pride and feelings and she was ready to take all of her anger on red-haired heiress of the House of Gremory, but she was suddenly stopped by someone whom she wasn't expecting to see in this part of forest and for this particular training.

"Those are some harsh words coming from your mouth, Gremory girl." Katerea Leviathan came from the woods, looking at them both. "I recommend you rethink what you are saying to the Vice-Consul of Japan`s Embassy, along with one of the strongest Valkyries of Asgard and a good friend of mine, because one more wrong word from your mouth, and you can be easily deported by the sheer authority of Rosseweisse, as she is the second most powerful in a political sense Devil in this country, serving directly to the main ambassador and Head Consul of Devils in Japan, Corvinus Lucifuge."

"Lucifuge? First time I am hearing such nonsense." Rias said arrogantly. "Corvus is a Gremory and will remain such, so he is still abided by to help me and himself through it."

"And you are still getting the wrong idea as ever, do you, Gremory girl?" Katerea stated, turning to Rosseweisse. "Rosseweisse, I am here to relief you, so go back in the estate and get some rest."

"Katerea, but I am fine and there is no need…" Rosseweisse spoke up, but she was shut by her friend.

"Sorry, girl, but it`s Corvus` direct order." She said. "He wanted to apologize personally for putting you up for this task right after you`ve finished up the negotiations with the Eastern Faction, but he couldn`t, so I`ve decided to tell you that and give this Heiress a couple of lessons of humility."

Rosseweisse nodded to that one, before picking up on something that Katerea said.

"Wait, you said that Corvus couldn`t do it personally." Rosseweisse spoke worried. "Why he couldn`t do so? Did something happen with him, because I don`t recall seeing him today at all."

"Yeah, that idiot…" Katerea spoke with no ill in her voice. "He forgot about treating his old wounds regularly to the local hot springs and now they are acting up. Especially his left arm, as he couldn`t even move it, so he is now on extended treatment of his wounds at springs."

Rosseweisse sighed, as she recalled sometimes seeing her boss/boyfriend overworking himself and causing more pain to himself then he should`ve. It was one of Corvus` few faults in Rosseweisse`s eyes, as he was practically not sparing himself and now it was all showing up with quite a lot of pain and discomfort to him and for his concubines as consequence. Valkyrie figured that Katerea must`ve had been frightened by it and must`ve helped him get to the springs. Come to think of it, she herself really was overworking herself and could use some relaxations and those springs sounded well, especially considering how good they were for tensed body and mind. Valkyrie nodded to Katerea and flown away from the place, leaving her to take care of Rias.

And Valkyrie knew that Katerea Leviathan would take a _very good_ care of Rias Gremory and that she could just go a relax, knowing that this red-haired brat suffers for every single ill word that she spit out.

* * *

 **Healing mineral hot springs. A couple of hours later.**

Corvus let out a relaxed sigh, as his tense body was finally feeling the effects of the minerals from the hot springs was beginning to find its way inside of his scarred frame. He really ought to come here more often than once every 2 months, especially when Yasaka has seriously recommended him to come here every 2 weeks. Unfortunately, his job, responsibilities and many other important factors have played their role in keeping Corvus away from these hot springs, thus leaving his battle scars unattended and without a proper care, which wasn`t good, considering that some of them were looking very nasty and could still affect him even after being inflicted upon him a long time ago, like several of chimera poison bites or the wounds that Corvus sustained during his fighting with previous Red Dragon Emperor, causing most of his arm becoming one of the worst pain causers in the entirety of his body, and he had quite a number of spots that were causing him various forms of pain. This hot spring had very effective healing and rejuvenating properties, which were healing up all sorts of pain, wounds, scars and illnesses, throughout enough sessions of being here that is. And Corvus hasn`t been here nearly as enough as he should`ve been, so that is why Katerea has sent him here for recuperating his strength and health, as she was also scared when during the night she heard from her lover pained noises and saw him sweating a lot from the pain and how tense he was. So now, Corvus was here and he wasn`t going out here until tomorrow morning, which would be just the time of all his scars to heal up. It was a good enough thing that it was set on a different mountain pick, with a cottage to live in standing right over these springs and producing healing steams to heal up the wounds, even when Corvus wasn`t in the water, like he is now, with his eyes closed and relaxing, as his arm was fine and other scars have also stopped aching.

He didn`t notice how the door inside of his spring opened up and closed behind, as a white-haired beauty with light blue eyes stepped into a hot room, covering in a blanket her well-endowed body. Rosseweisse immediately saw Corvus` resting frame in the hot spring and she smiled, as she saw that he was feeling comfortable and wasn`t in pain. Carefully, she removed her blanket and slipped into the waters, coming closer to him and resting up at his shoulder quietly, as she knew that he already has noticed her and by now knew who was with him. Corvus immediately picked up on a cool, a little chilling, but relaxing and soft smell of Asgardian white roses, the favorite perfume of Rosseweisse, as she has taken up gardening and those flowers were her favorites. Even before that, Corvus would often in private call her his White Rose, a token of his feelings towards her and how dear she was to him. Rosseweisse like this nickname and loved it when he spoke to her with its usage. She rested up on his shoulder, while Corvus hugged her frame underwater by his frame, noticing that she was tense and that something was off with his Rose. He opened up his eyes and looked at Rosseweisse, who was thinking of something of her own.

"What`s wrong, Rose?" Corvus asked her caringly, making his Valkyrie open her eyes and looked at him. "Did something happen during your training with Rias?"

Rosseweisse simply sighed and moved a little closer to his frame, letting her ample chest touch him, before speaking up.

"Yes, but it`s nothing too serious." She said, moving her hand to his chest. "You were right when you`ve said that she would use any opportunity to weasel her way out of something. I just didn`t expect her to be such a… Whatever."

"Let me take a guess: she said that you are nothing too special, as you are a Pawn and you are in the team just because of some minor good looks and a couple of tricks?" Corvus asked her, with Rosseweisse nodding that one. "Once I get out of here, I am going to finally teach that girl a few things about insulting people."

"I am sure that Katerea has got it covered for you." Rosseweisse informed him, still sighing. "However, I can`t help but sometimes wonder that I am not very…"

"Don`t speak like that, my White Rose." Corvus said seriously, letting Rosseweisse understand that he won`t have her thinking that way. "And don`t even think that you don`t matter here, because you do. Not just because of your abilities, but because you are a very dear person to us all. For Akame, Kurome and Kuroka you are like an older sister, always there to help them and support when they need it. With Ace, Zoro, Hancock and Itachi, you are a dear and close friend who will gladly share a word and a cup of tea with. With Katerea, Kunou and Esdeath, you are their closest person to trust and rely upon, along with being their supporter in times of need."

Rosseweisse loved to hear it all, as it was clearly washing away all sorts of doubt that was in her soul, as her smile appeared upon her face.

"And what I am to you?" She asked of him, moving her hand on his chest and torso, as if playing.

Corvus looked in Rosseweisse`s light blue eyes and moved his lips towards hers, easily capturing them in a caring and soft kiss, with Valkyrie answering on it, with her body softening up and becoming more eager for more than just a prelude, as it moved on its own, positioning Rosseweisse right in front of her beloved, feeling that he was also in need of care and wasn`t against of continuing their actions here. That was further proven when Rosseweisse caringly moved her arms behind his head, while Corvus` arms were behind her back, softly moving all across it and touching upon her hips and grazing her lower more private parts, causing Valkyrie to moan in response. It wasn`t their first prelude to a night of passion and love, and will not certainly be their last, but it was the first time that they were doing it in the water, as it was giving her more sensitivity and hotness. Soon enough, the pair had to depart their lips, as they were in need of fresh air and their eyes met each other, with Corvus stating to his aroused partner.

"You are my beloved White Rose." He said lovingly in her ear, as he kissed her behind it, causing Rosseweisse to close up the eyes from this sensation, as he spoke up one more time. "A beautiful northern flower, whose mere look upon can charm even the gods and who is more alluring then any treasure of the tales or legends. You are an enchantress among the enchantresses of Asgard.

Rosseweisse looked once more at her lover and spoke up in loving and passionate voice.

"I don`t need their praises, only you." She said as she moved her body closer, feeling how her lover`s erection was between her legs in the right position. "Just… you and your love. Right now." And with that said, Rosseweisse descended upon her lover, gasping and moaning as he penetrated her temple and was now in her.

Corvus moved a little, making it easier for them both, granting Rosseweisse feeling of movement inside her, as she was adjusting herself. They haven`t been with each other for some time and Valkyrie was wishing to savor this moment with her lover, as she began to move her hips in a slow and pleasurable way, causing both of them to feel the heat from both of them, with White Rose fully capturing him inside and Rosseweisse feeling Corvus` lips pressed against hers, as she was working on him. She was allowing him to take full control of her body, as he moved from her lips on to her neck, making her breath more rapidly, while one of his hands was carefully supporting her back, the other one moved to her hip, softly grabbing it and making their lovemaking more and more pleasurable with every move. Rosseweisse wasn`t going to hurry, letting their bodies to connect for as long as possible, especially with the hot spring`s waters adding an extra feeling of closeness and sensitivity to them both.

However, Rosseweisse soon decided to increase the speed of her hips as Corvus reached her breasts and was averting full attention to them, kissing them, playing with them and her sensitive nipples, who were alluring with their shape and form, in need of love and care, which Corvus was providing, as Rosseweisse was moving more and more in rapid pace, feeling that her moment was coming. Corvus also could feel it, with the way of her moans becoming louder and clearer by second and how her own body was closing any semblance of a gap between them. He began to work his own hips towards her, supporting Rosseweisse with his arms, who was beginning to scream out her joy and feeling of hotness. And after some time, as the waters sent out waves from their ministrations, both of them succumbed to orgasm, as it hit their bodies in strongest manner, much more powerful than ever before, as Rosseweisse forcefully moved her lover`s lips to her own and passionately kissed him, as she felt her body giving into unbearable pleasure, sensing how her lover was emptying himself inside her and fully captured by her. Both of them felt incredible for a short period of time, as the burning wave of pleasure left their bodies and they were left with softness and some numbness in their bodies, with soft kisses of the two lovers prolonging their stay together in the hot tube.

But, Rosseweisse was feeling that her lover desired a little more from her and it was clear from the fact that his manhood was still fully strong within her walls. She may`ve felt heaven just now, but this feeling was like a drug and she was already craving for more. And she decided not to prolong their wait any further, only now she wished to change the positions a little. Her legs underneath the water raised her, leaving her lover outside the softness and warmth of her inner temple, as Valkyrie moved away from him, waving her hips to hypnotize Corvus` allured gaze. Rosseweisse didn`t go far, as she stopped at the opposite end of the hot spring they were in, leaning forward with her hands serving as her support, allowing her lover a full view of her flower and as it was wishing to have its attention. Corvus understood what Rosseweisse had in mind and obeyed her desire, rising up and moving closer to her, as his White Rose was moving her hips in seductive and alluring manner. Within the few long seconds, Corvus placed his strong hands upon Rosseweisse`s hips, as she felt how his manhood slowly, but with confidence, once again entered her kingdom, earning a pleasured moan from her. They were moving without any need to hurry, but their pace was faster than the previous one, as it was now Corvus who was in control of his lover now, as she felt how her Bloodraven was reaching her deepest places and causing her to experience immense pleasure.

Suddenly, Corvus` hands moved from Rosseweisse`s hips and right towards her belly and breasts, groping and playing with them. In response, Rosseweisse rose, capturing her lover`s hungry lips with her own, as their movements began to increase in speed and pleasure was coming once again to them in the same way. Within the next few seconds, Corvus was already kissing Rosseweisse`s neck, with Valkyrie`s hands in his crimson hair and feeling how his hands were exploring her fully. It wasn`t until the next minute until they both connected with each other in the fullest, as the familiar pleasurable tidal wave hit them, with now Corvus capturing his moaning lover`s lips and kissing her in passionate and strong manner, with his arms bringing her closer as possible. Rosseweisse was in convulsions, as her body on jolts was moving a couple more times, her moans escaping more from her mouth, as her tongue was in care of Corvus`. For a minute they stood still, as the fire of their orgasm was still burning within their bodies, until it died down, allowing them to descend back in waters, feeling how soft and sensitive they were, pleasing each other with soft kisses and touches of their hands and bodies.

And as the night was beginning to take place instead of day, their love and passion found themselves at their pick, as bedroom was theirs for their use, as White Rose and Bloodraven were taking advantage of it and succumbing to each other, until their passion and love have been satisfied and the two drifted into their sleep, connected with each other and not letting go.

* * *

 **Honestly, I wasn`t planning on another one, but I think that Rosseweisse needs some serious loving, so why not give her this.**

 **And as for Tengu Eyes, I`ve based it upon Sharingan (yes, yes, I do my research), adding a couple of my own elements. Kuroka doesn`t possess them, only Corvus, Itachi and Raven can fully utilize them, as it requires a very high level of both Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Also, in this story, Issei will be trained in usage of both from Itachi will not need to rely on Boosted Gear as heavily as he did in canon. Also, yep , Boosted Gear is acting up and not in a very good way.**

 **Oh, and if you`ve not noticed, yes, I do not really like Kiba that much, because… I don`t know, there is something that ticks me off. He prides himself as Knight and a nice guy, but let`s some questionable shit happen and only supports it if it`s his King causing it. He also goes almost fully rogue for his own purposes and doesn`t have the decency to speak up about it with his friends, which is a dick move, plus he does it in such fashion that made me scratch my head a couple of times. He also doesn`t really bother with trying to actually move on and live a normal life, or even to think about it and understand that it wasn`t an unanimated object responsible, but people behind the project. And once he goes through that phase, there is NO punishment to him for endangering his friends, go out in rogue style, doesn`t giving shit about anything in all out Sasuke style, only worse, while only coming back stronger with a cool sword and acting like now it`s all cool and I understand shit, while showing seemingly no seeming evolution of a character… I am sorry, is it just me or are there others that don`t like Kiba?**

 **Leave a message in Reviews if you want to comment to post a suggestion or have something to say to me. I am ready to listen and answer.**

 **Next time: Training and more training. Sona and Corvus meet each other (for real this time).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Corvus` Training grounds. Day 3 of trainings.**

Bloodraven was sitting still, with his legs in the crossed position, eyes closed up and fists connected. This wasn`t an uncommon sight to see, for those that knew him and worked with him closely, as he was practicing right now his Senjutsu and senses at the same time, making sure that his grip on his energy sensing was as good as ever, which was quite good and powerful, as Corvus was capable of sensing things on the range of up to 5 kilometers within this state or simply touching with his senses, but this number could be easily increased to up to 15 kilometers, when he activates his Tengu Eyes, which quite easily amplify all of his senses to at least 3 times of their usual power, along with giving him the fullest specter of seeing energy around him and an ability to manipulate this energy on very high level. However, the main drawback of using Tengu Eyes is the strain it puts on the user`s eyes and brain, as it begins to work at a very high speed and has to keep up with the works of the eyes, processing the information eyes perceive and also all the other senses as well, which is quite overwhelming for the first timers. This weakness can be surpassed by continuous training of the perception and meditations, which will nullify the negative effects of the Eyes, along with allow to brain properly function.

Still, even with these several drawbacks, achieving Tengu Eyes is well worth it, as the powers they unlock is quite frightening for the foes and great to have at your disposal. It took 10 years for Corvus to achieve these eyes, after a vigorous and continues training of Raven Xiao Long, whose mastery of those Eyes knows no equal and still surpasses Corvus` and Itachi` Tengu Eyes by a wide margin, as Karasu Tengu`s mother was the one to actually develop this power 15 centuries ago and Raven expanded upon it greatly, unlocking her own set of Eyes soon enough and finding her own unique ability, which was quite easily one that should be feared even by Gods. Itachi`s illusions are nothing to scoff at either, along with Corvus` unique power, but Raven`s is simply this destructive when she fights seriously.

As Corvus was finally exiting his meditational state, a small blue circle formed up around his left ear, clearly identified with a personal crest of House of Sitri, from which hailed Sona Sitri, the girl that was now grounded from partaking in Rating Games for her part in Rias` schemes. While Corvus didn`t feel any ill towards Sona directly, he still believed that the girl needed to understand that there are some certain lines that a future Head of the House mustn`t cross. Along with that, Corvus also knew that his boss, Serafall Leviathan, Great Satan King, also hailed from this House. As for Serafall, their relations were on quite good terms, even more so, seeing how Corvus and Serafall were not just colleagues, but also quite close to each other, as she numerous times has shown that she was more than happy to move their relations passed their friendship state, but for now both parties have agreed not to discuss it in public, at least, not until Corvus gets enough of a prestige and status to officially marry Serafall, as she was adamant with this and wouldn`t comply to anything less. Even Katerea, with whom she at first didn`t get along, but now they were on nice and good terms, saw her logic and told Corvus the same thing with Serafall.

Corvus opened his eyes and activated the communicational circle.

"Corvus here." He answered with his usual tone, expecting the answer from the other side.

 _"_ _Corvus!"_ As Bloodraven has thought, it was Serafall, his boss. _"Do you get any idea how long I`ve tried to call you here?!"_

"Hello to you as well, Serafall." Corvus sighed, while smiling. "Also, did you use that little green jewel I gave you a couple of months earlier?"

 _"_ _Huh? Wait a second…"_ From the other side came loud noise of things being turned upside down and searching of something, with occasional proclamations on Serafall`s side. _"Um… I think I`ve lost it somewhere… Is it bad?"_

"No, not that bad." Corvus answered. "It simply helped you to communicate me when I in the area of magical distortions or barriers. I`ll send you another one. Anyway, Serafall, how can I help you?"

 _"_ _Oh, about that. Listen, do you remember my dear little sister Sona?"_ Serafall asked him in cheerful voice. _"I think you two have met back in Kuoh, when you were investigating the place and found out that she and Rias were doing nasty things there."_

"Yes, I do remember her, seeing how she and I have seen each other a couple of days ago." Corvus answered. "I believe that I have sent you and my father the copies of my report about it, on basis of which she and Rias were restricted from Rating Games in this year, save for this upcoming one."

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, but I must`ve forgotten about that one. I am overworking these days."_ Serafall said, sighing. _"Lady Yasaka and Amaterasu are practically demanding from me heads of Gremory and Phenex leaders, along with their wives, threatening us with cutting out the trade relations and serious embargos on our products, which can be supported by Asgard and Olympus. Do you have any ideas just what catastrophic consequences for our economy and society will be if they do that?!"_

"Yes, quite well, seeing how I was the one working out those treaties." Corvus spoke up, sighing. "I`ve l already made a couple of calls to them both and made sure to direct their anger from Devils in general only towards Gremory and Phenex. Trade treaties will not be compromised and as for embargo, I`ve made sure that it will be avoided, but that is all I`ve managed to establish to avoid any serious consequences, but both of them were more than livid with Gremory and Phenex. And they demand serious reparations from us, including an official and public apology from the Heads of the Houses and sanctions being put against them, and if they are not met, they will return to their initial threats."

 _"_ _Phew, I was getting worried there for a minute, but thank you~! I`ll be sure to take that into an account during our next meeting, so I should be able to work out something that will give us time or a solution."_ Serafall said in sing song voice. _"Anyways, I actually was calling you to do me a little favor. My little sister was asked me to ask you to meet with her when you have time. I think she wants to discuss something with you."_

"I am sorry, but if your little sister believes that I can lift that prohibition on playing Rating Game, then she is seriously mistaken." Corvus spoke in critical voice. "You and I both understand that there are lines that Heads and future Heads must see and never cross and Sona has crossed it, even if she believed that it was for the good of her own position."

 _"_ _As much as it pains me, I do agree with you, Corvus. Sona made a huge mistake and I`ve made sure that she understands just what she has done and I believe that she will be far more careful in the future."_ Serafall assured him. _"Still, she was quite persistent on meeting you in person and I think that she has something quite interesting for you to hear. Can you do this little favor for little old me~?"_

Corvus had no choice, especially with that cute voice and pout, which Serafall was most certainly putting on.

"Alright, just for you, Serafall." Corvus agreed, hearing a cheerful voice of his boss, as he rose from the grass. "I`ll head to Kuoh right away, if she isn`t too busy. I`ll hear what she has to say to me."

 _"_ _Thank you, Corvus! You are the best!"_ Serafall exclaimed, before going into her more seductive mode. _"By the way, I`ve heard that next meeting of Elders is going to elevate you to a status of Prince and an official Head of House of Lucifuge~. You do know what that means, don`t you~?"_

"Yes, I do." Corvus responded to her. "I remember well your conditions, Sera."

 _"_ _Don`t put it so critically, love."_ Serafall said in more lovely voice. _"I would be more than happy to be frolicking with you right this moment, but… you know how law dictates that a Great Devil King can only do all those naughty things with their spouses only, so..."_

"I get it, Sera. Don`t worry, I am not mad or anything." Corvus assured her. "It shouldn`t be too long from now, Sera. Plus, once I am elevated, the elders will require for to marry almost immediately, this will put them and their demands, along with their propositions and marriage contracts to rest."

 _"_ _He he, that`s true~."_ Serafall replied. _"Alright then. Sona and Tsubaki are in Academy, in their usual place, so it shouldn`t be too hard to find them. Until later, love~!"_ And with that said, Serafall deactivated her magical circle.

Corvus simply smiled to that one and rose up, picking up from the ground his hat and main sword, putting it behind his back, still fully sealed by the shrouds. He was curious as to what could that Student Council President say that would catch Corvus by surprise or intrigue him. Anyway, he had time now so he would go and see what this little lady had to offer him and if she were to try and use him in some of her personal schemes… Well, it wouldn`t be the first time when Corvus had to discipline an Heir of a House and he could repeat this with another one, who believes herself to be smarter than most. With a small gesture of a hand, Corvus casted his own personal symbol on the ground and stepped on it, immediately taking him to the needed place.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy. Student Council`s Cabinet.**

Sona sit in her chair, hands near her chin, as she thinking over her general diplomatic strategy with Corvinus Gremory, with whom she went to great lengths to arrange this meeting, going as far as to directly ask her older sister to help with it, as she was Corvus` direct boss and one of the four Great Satan Kings`, whose orders cannot be refused even by the Heads of the House, even if those said Heads are leaders of very prosperous and powerfull Houses. Sona didn`t wanted to go to these measures, but she decided to do so, as she wished to get Corvus` attention and this seemed to be the most effective way of doing so. Sona looked at her right, where she saw a thick file, containing everything that Tsubaki and she have managed to gather on Corvinus Gremory, soon to be Lucifuge. After his display of power, with how effortlessly he knocked out her entire Peerage, Sona decided to learn as much as possible on this strange, yet powerful Devil and a son of current Lucifer, along with why was he so trusted by 4 Great Devil Kings and feared by so many Devils` politicians in House of Representatives and even in Elders` Council, which was mentioned to her by her very own parents, who were shocked to find out that their younger daughter has crossed paths with Corvus and tried to trick him, which in their opinion was the last mistake she should`ve done.

As it turned out, after thoroughly studying that entire file on Corvus Lucifuge, Sona Sitri realized that she really did screwed up, when she angered this particular Devil, not just because he was immensely powerful, but he also was a politically formidable figure as well, one that held behind him a very strong power base and had allies and friends in the highest echelons of powers. Not only that, but Corvus was one of the leaders of the two main political parties in Devils` society and was practically the main opposition to the second party and its leaders, Erechus Bael, current leader of the House of Bael, and Zeoticus Gremory, his very own grandfather. Not only that, but Corvus` political position has led to him becoming a very popular figure among clans of Extra Devils and Low Class Devils, with such clans as Abaddon and Belphegor firmly supporting Corvinus and his political ideas and ideals. Even if those clans had a limited political power, their support was not something to be dismissed at all and Corvus had them all on his side. All of that, and he managed to accomplish quite a lot of things without playing a single official Rating Game, while rising up the ladder through a far more difficult and dangerous path, becoming one of the most influential and powerful Devils` in recent history.

Sona had her own ambitions and dreams, most of which were quite close to Corvus` views and his ideals, along with being the fundament of his political party and the general ideology of its members. Heiress of the Sitri didn`t at first think too much about the politics and believed that she could gain what she wished for through Rating Games, where she could earn prestige and reputation, but now it was different, as it was clear to her that even if she were to become a champion of the Rating Games among the rookies and some of the veterans, without a clear political support and position in politics, she wouldn`t get too far and simply stand on one place. Rias didn`t see the significance of the politics and was sadly mistaken in her viewing, now that Sona was convinced that if she wanted her main goals to come to truth, she needed to be not just socially, but also politically active, even at a lower level then she wanted.

And because of that she needed to gain support and trust of Corvus Gremory. So, for this meeting, she has picked up only one strategy that she believed could work: to tell him plain truth and admit her mistakes, without any exceptions. As she has settled on her plan of discussions, she saw a familiarly shaped crest of Bloodraven and how from this circle came the very person she was looking for. Corvus Gremory looked with interest at Sona, who stood up before him, noticing a file with his name on it and immediately figuring out what has brought such an interest from a young Heiress of the House of Sitri. Bloodraven was the first one to speak up.

"A school project, I presume?" Corvus pointed at his file, with Sona immediately taking it out of sight. "Don`t bother, it is perfectly clear that you`ve already read it and learned all there was about me and have come to some very interesting realizations for yourself."

"As perceptive as ever, you are correct, Corvus." Sona admitted, offering him a seat near of her, which he accepted. "I hope that I haven`t distracted you from any pressing matters, concerning training Rias and her Peerage, along with your diplomatic duties."

"Don`t worry, you do not distract me at the moment." Corvus answered her, putting down his hat. "Rias and her Peerage are being trained by own Peerage and I personally only will Akeno and Rias, but only tomorrow, so for now they are in care of my comrades. As for my diplomatic duties, because of the blunder that Zeoticus and Venelana have caused with their sudden decisions, Lady Serafall has decided to temporarily put out of actions, seeing how I and Kunou are the cornerstones of the new diplomatic crisis that is taking now place between Devils and Shinto Faction. I am sure you`ve already heard that, along with what possible consequences it can bring to Devils."

"Yes, I read the news and heard rumors." Sona responded. "Embargo on our products in all major markets, complete break of our trade relations and a collapse of our economy. And Asgard with Olympus is in support of Shinto Gods."

"Yes, they are." Corvus admitted. "Though, while I may`ve been put out of the diplomatic arena for some time now, that doesn`t cut my ties with Shinto Gods and doesn`t render my voice of reason to them and others, which came in handy yesterday, when I`ve managed to convince Amaterasu and Yasaka to not go with the cutting out trade relations and embargoes. Instead, they will be pressing on the other directions and only against House of Phenex and House of Gremory, but the general public and economy of our society are safe, for now." Corvus reported, looking with a curious eye at Sona. "While I do find it useful to discuss my diplomatic work, I didn`t come here for this. You`ve gone to great lengths to get my attention, Sona. Going as far as to ask my own boss to help you out, especially considering that it can be easily interpreted as a form of favoritism by those that wish to hamper you on your way. You`ve taken quite a big risk for yourself, Sona, especially considering how vulnerable your position currently is and with no way to fix it."

"You are right about it, Corvus." Sona agreed with him. "I`ve taken a great risk, using my sister as a leverage and seeking out a meeting with you in private, especially after I`ve made such a serious mistake. And I personally wish to apologize to you for doing so."

Corvus raised an interested brow and was a little surprised as to what has brought such an unusual reaction from her. It was clear for him that she really was serious about it, but there must`ve been a deeper purpose for her behavior to go this way. And Corvus had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that Sona has read his dossier and it was clear to him that she saw in him something that interested her and was probably going to try to get something from him. Corvus has seen this play more times than he could count and he knew the rules of this game well enough to navigate in constantly shifting ocean of politics and diplomatic negations. Sona was going to try and play this game as well, but she chose a very tough player to have her first game with. Her only option for her to even interest Corvus is to be completely and utterly frank with him, with no lying to him.

Corvus spoke up after thinking a little about it.

"Well, I will admit that I can see what did you see in that scheme of Rias`, but there is a very important line that all Heads and Heirs need to see and never to cross." Corvus told her with full seriousness. "Rias is brash and impulsive, acting on a wish and with a belief that all will be forgiven to her. A mistake in upbringing, if I were to take a wild guess. As for you… Let`s just say that after Serafall has told me about you and what were your ideas, I`ve taken an interest in your persona, so I was mildly disappointed when I discovered that you`ve taken part in such actions."

Sona was taken aback, when she learned that Corvus was actually taking interest in her persona and was really disappointed with her. She wasn`t expecting to learn that he was already investigating her and was probably looking into her ideas as well. Could it be that he already had a general perception of her ideals and ideas, along with her goals?

Sona regained her composure and decided to go straight ahead for the subject of this whole discussion.

"Corvus, I understand that I`ve made a serious mistake in underestimating you and your political position, but only now I fully understand and comprehend just what kind of mistake I`ve made when went against you." Sona spoke up. "I wasn`t going to even think of making an enemy of you…"

"From the way you speak, you most certainly have learned quite a lot about me and my persona." Corvus noted. "Just out of curiosity, what did you learn from that little file you`ve compiled with help of your Queen and family?"

Sona nodded to that one and took a deep breath, before beginning.

"You`ve started your carrier in the diplomacy at the age of 14, due to your unique closeness to Youkais and Shinto Gods, becoming a consultant on Shinto Gods to Cleria Belial, who served as an official ambassador and a Consul to Shinto Gods and Kyoto. At the age of 16 you were promoted to Vice-Consul and you`ve began your official political carrier under the wing of Diehauser Belial, becoming an official member of House of Representatives, becoming a Representative from Devils` district in Kyoto and Kuoh, which has been officially recognized and approved. During the same time, you officially became a member of Liberal-Democrat party, led by Diehauser Belial, whose main ideology and goals are the equality of Devils and promotion of the rights of Extra Devils and Low Class Devils, along with granting Extra Devils and promoted High Class Devils the full rights of a Noble House. You`ve quickly gained fame and popularity within party and its main supporters, for your ideas and actions, which led to you becoming a political opponent to Conservatives, led by Erechus Bael. 3 years ago, after Cleria Belial was killed under mysterious circumstances, you were immediately promoted to the position of an ambassador and Consul, along with becoming one of the co-leaders of the Liberal-Democrats and a firm leader of one fifth of voices within House of Representatives, along with becoming an advisor on diplomatically issues in east Asia for 4 Great Devil Kings." Sona spoke up. "And that`s not taking into an account your Satan Class, officially confirmed and bestowed by Sirzechs Lucifer when you turned 20, with your list of victories ranging from Red Dragon Emperor to taking on Cadre of Fallen Angels Baraqiel, along with quite a number of impressive feats that sit in between these two. My personal favorite, if you are interested, is actually the fact that you were trained by a Dracule Mihawk, Ajuka Beelzebub`s former Knight and a current holder of a title of World`s Strongest Swordsman. Kiba has spoken more than several times about trying to become his apprentice, only to be turned down every time. Though, Tsubaki was far more impressed with your official status as one of the three persons that possesses Tengu Eyes. Is there something important that I might have missed?"

Corvus had to admit to Sona, even if in his own mind, that little lady of House of Sitri has done a very good job on looking up into his persona and all of the details, though there were a couple of the important bits that she didn`t mention, like the fact that Corvus has advocated for the restoration of House of Leviathan for Katerea to a proper state, even if he only managed to get it into the status of Extra Devils. Or that time when Corvus participated as an official representative of Devils on a Trade Summit of Three Mythologies, securing behind the curtains places on Asgardian and Olympian markets for Devils` products, boosting up economy. Still, Corvus had to mentally applaud to Sona and her persistence on this matter, along with work of House of Sitri`s spy network.

Corvus took a moment to invest all of this into his brain, along with analyze it all, until he spoke up to Sona.

"No, everything that Rias and her parents should`ve known before deciding to manipulate my persona for their own benefit." Corvus admitted. "Though, I should've predicted that Erechus will try to use Zeoticus to undermine my position in House of Representatives and this little marriage contract sounds just like an idea he would give to my grandfather and Reinor, seeing how he is one of the main sponsors of Conservatives and a firm member of the said party. If this scheme worked out, then Diehauser`s position would be undermined because of losing one of his main supporters and a good friend in the political field, along with a possibility of him getting removed from a position of party leader and being replaced by someone whom I personally don`t want to see getting that position."

Sona suddenly got inkling as to what was the main reason to Corvus` recent actions with Rias. She decided to ask Corvus directly about it.

"Corvus, can I ask you a question?" Corvus nodded to that one. "Your decision to train Rias… Are you using Rias as a tool to retaliate to House of Phenex and Zeoticus for their actions and by the extension, you are retaliating against Erechus? And if she wins a Rating Game against Riser Phenex and her marriage contract gets eliminated, then it will create a rift between Gremory and Phenex clans, causing disorder among Conservatives and undermining Erechus` position."

"While I have strict principals that prevent me from directly manipulating events, training Rias for her upcoming Rating Game with Riser Phenex is something that I couldn`t overlook, although, I wasn`t planning on taking part in this scheme from the get go." Corvus admitted. "But after Zeoticus and Reinor pulled this scheme, I`ve realized that Erechus and his friends aren`t too pleased with my actions. It is a retaliation for my uncovering of Rias` scheme, as it showed just how Heiress of the Gremory, who is a symbol of the House, acts and by extension, it also showed just what House of Gremory really looks like now. In other words, my investigation has undermined both Sitri and Gremory Clans at the same time, even if your father and mother are not firmly associated with either of the parties."

"I see…" Sona sighed, realizing that she caused an even bigger blunder then she even perceived. "It means that my selfishness has played a bad joke with me and my entire family, despite what ideals I have."

"Unfortunately, but true." Corvus said with a little saddened voice, leaning closer to Sona. "Tell me, Sona: you`ve asked me to come here not because you simply wanted to apologize, but because you understand, that your dreams of a Rating Game School, based on equality and indifference of classes, cannot be accomplished without support, funds and allies. Am I correct?"

By this point, Sona wasn`t all too surprised when Corvus has just voiced her ultimate dream and goal of all her training. He told her that he has taken interest, which had to mean that he has been doing his research on her, or she is simply too easy to read. Or he learned about from Serafall, as Sona has told her older sister about her dreams. However he found out, he was right about it all.

She nodded slowly before answering this question.

"Yes, you are right." Sona confirmed her intentions. "May I ask you if it`s even possible to create something like that?"

"Possible?" Corvus asked her back. "Quite possible, and also quite needed to our society, I might add. Actually, this project of yours and it`s implication into our society is something that I`ve been looking into, seeing in your school something that Diehauser, Cleria and I have been looking for in a long time, but couldn`t find, until Serafall told me about your dream, Sona."

"So, does that mean that you will help me?" Sona asked him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "If you are worried about my further actions, I`ll make sure to stick to what party stands for and never take unnecessary risks, along with consulting with you, of course."

Corvus smiled to Sona, as he saw that this girl was ready to fight for her dream with her tooth and nail, which was admirable. Of course, he couldn`t help her accomplish her dream right away, but he could and create a path to it and give this promising rookie a chance to shine and show the entire Underworld just what House of Sitri has as their main hope and future head. There are a lot of things that need to be done, but if Sona is willing, Corvus and Diehauser might just be able to fulfill her dream, while also finally giving way for Cleria`s dream, for which she put her life and soul, passing her ideas to Corvus, her successor and a very close friend. And he will see her dream come true, as he has sworn on her grave all these years ago. And oath still stood.

Corvus nodded to Sona and spoke up to her.

"I will help you, Sona." Corvus said, as Sona`s smile grew as wide as it could, with tears starting to fall. "No need for tears, save them for the opening ceremony of your school." Corvus recommended. "Anyway, right now, what you need the most is to get your right to play Rating Games back and after that, score several wins, at least 3 or 4, against some of the promising players in the upcoming Tournament. Victory in the Tournament is unnecessary, but it could play a significant role in your future. However, what you really have to do is to show Devils that you can take a punch and hit just as hard, if not harder, this will give them the understanding of your determination and will to win. However, before we can get you your rights back, there is another question we need to deal with."

"My House`s weakened position." Sona understood what Corvus meant. "I need to fix this immediately."

"Right now, you can`t do anything that will fix that." Corvus noted. "However, there is an opportunity to strengthen your House`s positions and seriously weaken positions of your main competitor on the medical market, House of Phenex." Corvus informed Sona. "Today, Council of Elders will officially approve my position as the Head of House of Lucifuge and I`ll officially become it`s member. However, what isn`t known to the general public is the fact that House of Representatives also has a meeting today, on which Ruval Phenex will be pushing into accepting the new medication bill. While its general purpose is to increase the amount of medicine production, it will cut the funds for medical centers, hospitals and rehabilitation centers by 35%, directly affecting your House and 3 other Houses that are your direct supporters and sponsors. His main goal is to cut those funds and redirect their resources into production of the medications, mainly their Phenex Tears, hampering the development of an effective substitute for their remedy. If that happens, House of Phenex`s income will increase exponentially, earning more and more money for Conservatives."

Sona could clearly see the point of what Corvus was saying and just how it would affect her House. House of Sitri is the prime developer, supporter and a promoter of medical advances and better healthcare for Devils of all classes, along with having the best and most popular hospitals and medical centers in the entire Underworld. There are also other Houses who have dedicated their resources and money to the same sphere, effectively forming a coalition. While a lot of the money and donations come from Houses themselves, funds provided by government are also integral part of the development of the medical care and health protection. If they were to be cut down from them and redirected towards production of more already existing medications instead of developing more potent and researches on deceases, then House of Sitri and its allies will suffer great losses economically and it could cause them to nearly go bankrupt. Sona hoped that Corvus had a counterplan to this scheme.

"I assume you have a plan to stop him?" Sona asked him, with which Corvus nodded.

"Not just I, but Diehauser and most of our members are opposing this." Corvus informed her. "Ruval will push for vote today, using the fact that the detail I`ve just told you about isn`t known to most of the representatives. Inform your father about it and give him this." Corvus casted a small circle and in the next second in his hand held a file, which he gave to Sona. "This is a copy of cargo declaration on the most recent shipments from Human World to Underworld, obtained by a friend of mine. More specifically, it contains a full list of what House of Phenex has procured for their production of Phenex Tears, their newest model, as they like to call it."

Sona took this document and read it to herself as quickly as possible. Soon enough she saw, just what House of Phenex has procured for their elixirs and realized that this was something that could really help her House.

"Macedonian Poppies." She read out loud. "They use it to make their newest version of Phenex Tears, creating a pain killing effect." In the next second, Corvus gave Sona another document.

"This is the laboratory analysis, which I`ve ordered to be done on those Tears." Corvus gave it to Sona. "In general the effect of these Phenex Tears is stronger than the previous ones, but there is a very disturbing side effect: an addiction. The more you use it, the more you want it, just like with opium. Present this on Council of Elders and House of Phenex will have no other alternative, but to call off their bill and face a massive outrage from its clients and general public."

"I will do so." Sona teleported those away. "By the way, if you don`t mind me asking, how were you able to get your hands on that cargo declaration?"

"I have friends in many various spheres of work and influence, Sona." Corvus answered to her, rising up from his seat and walking away, taking his hat with him. "And they, along with me, have no desire to let drugs find their way in our society. I am sure that your father also has no desire to see Devils choke on opium and other drugs." With that said, Corvus created a portal for himself towards Underworld. "You have 4 hours until the meeting of the Elders starts, Sona. If you truly care for your House, you know what you will do." And with that said, Corvus teleported himself away.

Sona was left alone, but now, instead of insecurity and no knowledge of how to best help her clan, she had confidence, will and, most importantly, resources and means to help her clan. She knew it wasn`t going to return her the participation in Rating Games, but it will help her House and make them stronger.

It was time to make amends and correct the mistakes made by a foolish girl…

* * *

 **Quite a political chapter, the most political I`ll say…**

 **I`ve never actually saw the inner workings of the Devils` politics in anime and haven`t heard that much, so I`ve figured I could give you guys this. I`ve taken serious inspiration from House of Cards, a wonderful TV and a magnificent cast of characters and events, with Frank Underwood stealing the show all the time. Also, I think now you get the idea of how big of a power Corvus really is…**

 **Next time: Training and confessions…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Corvus` Training grounds.**

 **Day 3. Esdeath and Akeno.**

Akeno Himejima has always prided herself of being one of the best and strongest users of Lightning element among all Devils, earning herself a moniker of Priestess of Thunder as a result. Her inherit ability to use this powerful element was quite potent, which is considered to be one of the hardest to master and very consuming in terms of power, but as a payback it was one of the most destructive among all those that existed, as it was a pure energy of destruction. As a result, usage of this element requires an extra caution and very high level of magical control, and yet for Akeno it came relatively easy and it has led her to believe that out of all the Queens of the young High Level Devils, she had a good position at the top of the food chain and she could handle most of her opponents without any considerable difficulty, so Akeno wasn`t expecting any hardships when training with Corvus` Queen, Esdeath.

However, those assumptions of Akeno being at the top of the food chain quickly vanished when she finally got to her trainings with Esdeath, who immediately has shown to Priestess of Thunder that she wasn`t just some 'usual' Queen of the Peerage, but a certified strongest member of Corvus` Peerage and a somebody to be feared and respected, as she has shown to Akeno just how good she is in battle during the first day. As usual, Akeno was about swap into her usual miko clothing, but Esdeath, instead of waiting for her to do so, simply attacked her with icicles, show, winds and all, unleashing a full barrage at Akeno and nearly killing her at the very beginning of the training. Akeno didn`t even have the time to react or counter attack and so she was soundly defeated and after that, their trainings began. Those practice sessions were the most grueling, exhausting and near-killing sessions in Akeno`s time, as Esdeath seemingly was going all out at Akeno, unleashing an icy hell and effortlessly countering each and every attack of Akeno. It was as if Esdeath was trained by Grayfia Lucifuge herself and was her equal in terms of power and mastery of her abilities, and Corvus` mother was well known as the Strongest Queen and equal in powers to 4 Great Satan Kings, as expected of wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. And Esdeath felt like she was equal to that most powerful Queen.

Akeno sent her most powerful blast of lightning directly at Esdeath, who was simply standing on the ground, looking right in Akeno`s eyes with a smirk on her lips and awaiting her attack. Akeno was high up in the air and now, she was going to fry her trainer and prove that she could match this blue-haired prideful woman. Yellow blast of lightnings went right at Esdeath, moving at impossible speed for most eyes to track, filled with all of Akeno`s energy and emotions. She knew she would win this time. Unfortunately, Esdeath had other plans, as her right hand reached for her sabre and in one swift motion, threw it right up in the air, in the space between herself and Akeno`s lightning. And in the next second, lightning stroke the sabre and it didn`t even leave a dent on the blade and it safely landed in Esdeath`s hand, who sheathed the blade and was simply walking towards the place where Akeno has landed, exhausted and with nearly no breath in her lungs.

Esdeath stopped in a couple of meters away from Akeno and spoke up.

"You know, had that lightning really did hit me, it wouldn`t do all that much of damage, even if you had put your life into it." Esdeath informed Akeno, taking from her pocket a small vile with a light blue liquid inside of it. "Here, it`s a special potion, made to rejuvenate your physical strength. Drink up." Esdeath tossed right to Akeno, who took it up and drank it in one going, practically immediately feeling the effect of the potion. "Now, if you are done with mopping around, you better get up, or I`ll freeze you right there in the next second."

In the next minute, Akeno finally got up from the ground and looked at Esdeath with irritated look. Blue-haired Queen simply turned around and began walking in her casual pace. Akeno was seriously pissed at Esdeath and decided to take her chance now, summoning a new bolt of lightning and preparing to throw it right at Esdeath. Unfortunately, Esdeath was far more effective at her job, as in the next moment Akeno got fully incased in ice, leaving only her head free from coldness of Esdeath`s summoned ice. Ice Queen turned around and with a simple click of her fingers freed Akeno from her jail, with her thunder and lightnings gone now. Akeno spoke up.

"Tell me, how the hell did you do that incasing?" Akeno asked her directly, with Esdeath simply smirking. "I was behind you and you had no way of knowing if had moved from the previous position or not, and you couldn`t just count on blind luck, so you had to know somehow."

Esdeath simply laughed at what Akeno just stated and spoken up to her.

"Of course I knew you wouldn`t move from that place, girl." Esdeath stated. "Did you really think that I haven`t learned a thing about you in these 3 days? I`ve learned your entire tactical and strategic pattern of attacks in the first day of our training, so I knew that in order for you to cast your lightnings you stand perfectly still and in one place, plus, even if you had moved from the spot, my energy sensing would`ve immediately informed me about it."

"Energy sensing?" Akeno asked her bluntly. "I thought that it can only be used to sense out energy that is in great numbers or power."

Esdeath raised her questioning brow up and then sighed, face palming herself. She regained her composure in the next moment and looked seriously at Akeno.

"Tell me something, girl, have you even trained your powers as a Queen fully, or did you just roll with your powers as they are right now?" Esdeath asked Akeno seriously. "Because it`s essential to train up your abilities and energy sensing is one of the first things that Corvus has taught me, along with discovering my natural element."

"Natural element?" Akeno asked her. "You mean the element of magic that you are best suited to use? If you are asking, then it should be plainly obvious that my element is lightning."

"Oh yes, I can clearly feel that." Esdeath sarcastically stated, sighing. "You and Corvus have similar energetic feels, but at the same time, you two are quite different to the energetic resonations and the power of those resonations is drastically different, with Corvus` resonating like a Vienna orchestra performing, while yours feels more like a broken engine of an old car that didn`t have a repair in ages."

Akeno found that compare a bit insulting to her tastes and decided to address it.

"A broken engine?" Akeno huffed. "I don`t know if you are aware, but controlling lightning isn`t that easy and requires quite an amount of power and energy, unlike your ice and Sacred Gear, which is an ice type, isn`t it?"

"Girl, if you think that you can lecture me, then you clearly haven't learned your lesson." Esdeath simply stated. "And as for lightning element itself, I may not be its user, but Corvus did a pretty good job in explaining to me how do elements work and as he himself is a lightning natural, I`ve learned well about basics of lightnings and its drawbacks, so I know what I am talking about. Plus, after the amount of elemental duels we`ve had, I`ve learned more the enough about the strongest and weakest aspects of Corvus` personal element."

Akeno was surprised to hear that from Esdeath. She at first thought that Corvus only had a limited control of lightnings and that little trick with cage was simply one of them, but elemental duels… They can be only held by master of specific elements and require immense powers and amount of energy. Along with that, those masters of elements are said to possess and develop unique techniques and skills with them, along with finding the best application to them. Akeno could clearly see that Esdeath was an elemental master of ice, but she was now curious if Corvus was a real elemental master of lightning and wind as he stated. Akeno decided to ask right away about it.

"Esdeath, care to elaborate: is Corvus a master of lightning, or he simply bragging about it to intimidate people around him?" Akeno asked her directly, with Esdeath raising a brow and nearly laughing right in her face.

"Akeno, are you dumb?" Esdeath directly asked her, before going serious again. "Corvus isn`t just a master of lightning element, girl. He is not just _some_ master of lightning element, Akeno. Corvus holds the 10th place among 10 Strongest Lightning Users in Existence, which he holds since his battle with your father, which I`ve witnessed, along with a few thunder Gods. And if you think that this isn't such a big feat, consider this for a moment: lightning is the element that is quite often used by Gods, with Odin, Thor, Zeus and Susanoo and some of other creatures, that exude that element being above him. Perun and Lugh, who are also Gods of thunder and lightning, are below of Corvus and Baraqiel, who holds the 11th place as Lightning User. Also, if you are that interested, Baraqiel was the one who confirmed, that in terms of pure mastery and power, Corvus is superior to him and the single reason he won their duel is due to him possessing Holy element in his lightnings. By the way, their duel lasted for 12hours without stopping and in the end, the island they were fighting on, was obliterated."

Akeno stood there stunned, with her mouth agape and mind nearly shutting down from processing this fact. She thought that Corvus would be a simple master, but to learn that Corvus was 10th Strongest Lightning User in the World…

Just how much power Corvus has, if Lightning Element is just one of the magical powers he has at his disposal?

* * *

 **Day 3. Kuroka and Koneko.**

Kuroka had always believed in family ties and that for her family, she could do everything and even more, all for the safety of her only member of family. Her little white kitten, Shirone, the only family she had left. It wasn`t always like that, as Kuroka and Shirone had parents, loving parents, who would give their all for their little children and they did, in the end. Their parents were members of Kyoto Faction of Youkais and leaders of Nekomata community in there, along with being acquaintances of Corvus even back then and friends. Kuroka didn`t know about it when she and Shirone were still in Kyoto, learning of it only after she met Corvus and his Peerage, after he defended her from the slavers. As it turned out, Nekomatas and Nekoshous in particular were sought after by Devil slavers and two little children Nekoshou were hard to come by and would be worth quite a sum each at an auction. Their parents were mercilessly killed and their children taken, in the end becoming slaves of a High Class Devil, who wanted to use both of them to harness power for his own benefit. He wanted to start up from Shirone and that was his undoing, as Kuroka found out about it and was merciless to him, her Master. She knew that she was condemning herself for life, but at least, she was saving her little sister. She would`ve been dead, if Corvus didn`t manage to trace those slavers and find Kuroka, going out of his way to free her from all charges and taking her in his own Peerage. And after that, Corvus wished to take Shirone in as well, but…

It was too late and Kuroka was left with no choice, but to watch over her little sister from shadows and hopelessly trying to reach her. It was all to no avail and Kuroka saw how her little sister casted out her very nature and became a hollow shell of herself, all for her new 'big sister' Rias. It took a lot from Kuroka to not go right to Kuoh and take her little sister back and it took even more for her to finally accept her new life. Fortunately, Corvus and his Peerage, along with Kunou, Katerea and Yasaka and many others were considerate and patient, with Corvus alone helping her greatly and it was soon enough when Kuroka managed to adapt and grow to love her new family and Corvus as well. She knew well that she had a very tough competition with Kunou, Erza, Esdeath, Katerea, Boa and a few other beautiful ladies. However, as it turned out, he had the heart and soul for them all and each of them individually, so Kuroka was more than happy to occupy a part of his heart and soul for herself, feeling loved and cared. Unfortunately, the only thing that saddened her was the distance between her and Shirone, the distance that became a rift that she now tried to close.

However, as it turned out, Shirone in these years has become distrustful of her very nature and species, along with Senjutsu and natural energy that was in their blood. It was, as if Rias has been purposefully feeding Shirone`s ears with all sorts of lies and foul words about their race, steadily making her into this 'kitten' that was Koneko, but Kuroka still could feel that her little sister`s real self was still there and piece by piece, talk by talk and fight by fight it was coming out…

And now…

Kuroka ducked from another assault of her little sister, as she was now attacking her in far more instinctive and feral manner, akin to real cat, with Shirone finally revealing her tail and ears. Those two days have been grueling and very hard, but Kuroka was patient, persistent and very careful with her choice of words, but she never told a lie. She depended on her little sister`s instincts and heart, hoping that she would see Kuroka as her sister and now it was happening. Kuroka was now with her back against the tree and saw how her sister was now pouncing for an attack, with a playful glee and smirk on her face. Kuroka already knew that look, as she was planning for it and made their trainings look like their games from childhood, as to help Shirone recall it all and their past. Shirone stopped pouncing and jumped right at Kuroka, but black Nekoshou wasn`t going to just let her little sister do so. Instead of dodging or moving away, Kuroka simply moved forward towards her, confusing her little sister, but only for a moment, as she immediately noticed how spread her arms and caught Shirone in a tight hug. Shirone at first was struggling to get out of the hold of Kuroka, but it turned out that she was quite a bit stronger then Shirone first thought, leaving Shirone in full reign of her big sister. She had expected a lot, but what Kuroka did, was something that Shirone had longed silently for a long time.

Kuroka… was quietly singing Shirone a song that their mother used to sing, when they couldn`t sleep. Kuroka had learned that song a long time ago and it was one of her favorites, along with Shirone, who would slip into sleep quite soon after their mother would start to sing, but not before she would start purring loudly and try to get as close as possible to their mother. And now, Shirone`s eyes were closed and ears lowered, along with her tense. For her mouth was coming very loud purring and Shirone was now softly rubbing her head at Kuroka`s, as a sign of love and care, the same sign that she showed to their mother. Kuroka`s eyes were filled with tears of joy and happiness, as Shirone silently recognized her sister once more and their bond was reaffirmed and strengthened, as the song ended and Shirone was now silently sleeping on Kuroka`s lap, with older Nekoshou caringly guarding her sleep, with a blissful smile on her face, not even noticing how she herself slipped into dreams, curling near her little sister.

And Kuroka didn`t notice how her little sister woke up for a few moments, seeing how Kuroka was carefully sleeping, while also making sure as to not disturb personal space of Shirone. White Nekoshou saw that Kuroka, while sleeping and smiling, instinctively wanted to be closer. And Shirone, finally shedding her false face, curled as close as possible to her sister, slipping back into the dreams, mumbling something that Kuroka had wished to hear for a long time.

"Onee-chan…" And at that moment, Kuroka`s smile was at its earnest, as their family was once again complete.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, House of Elders. Underworld.**

Corvus was patiently standing in front of the doors inside the Room of Elders, the place where the heads and leaders of Noble Houses of Devils were deciding the fate of the of their kin and approving the laws and bills that were decided in the House of Representatives, where Corvus once held a seat, but now he was to be elevated to the higher seat, becoming an official member of House of Elders as Corvinus Lucifuge, new Head of House of Lucifuge. He had little doubt to no doubt that he would be approved for this position, even if Erechus and Zeoticus would do their worst to stop this, along with Reinor and a couple of other High Class Devils. The reason as to why Corvus was so calm about it, was in the fact that Corvus as one of Elders was more beneficial to most of the Devils, High or Low Class, especially considering his status as a Satan Level, which was a very great rarity these days and even most of the Heads couldn`t even reach this level and Corvus was already there and with a very good prove to that. Along with that, Corvus was a very powerful political figure with quite a few connections in Devils` society and with other pantheons, being the person responsible for the current economic growth of Devils. Aside from that, Corvus in House of Elders meant that he wouldn`t be working in House of Representatives and Conservatives could breathe a sigh of relief, as he was one of their worst nightmares. Of course, Corvus was would lose his position, but not the influence and power, along with political base, which will be represented there by Katerea Leviathan, as she was his official and approved successor as Representative and it was long approved, even if some were still not too happy with it.

As Corvus` sight was shifting from one side of the doors, he suddenly stopped observing the door and instead turned his gaze right towards… towards the audience that was narrated up to this moment.

"Oh, no need to be so surprised, I`ve known that you were here for quite some time." Corvus smiled to us, nodding in a greeting manner. "Francis and Claire Underwood aren`t the only ones who possess the knowledge of a certain audience watching over them, but, please forgive me, for I have no right to reveal you how I`ve learned of you. I hope you will understand." Corvus turned his gaze and observed the doors, from which were coming the voices of Devils. "Such gates, all built here for a purpose to hide the spectacle that is going on out there, covering it all by thickness of expensive wood and metal. Back when I was only a little kid dad once brought me to see this place. It was in the times when my mind was easily impressed by grand structures and a few flashes of light and glitter. Nowadays, it takes a lot more to actually impress me and now I can clearly see what is hidden behind all this glitter, shine and stone, which are lies, plotting, envy, anger, jealousy and immeasurably sized egos of Devils that believe in their absolute superiority over the others. That is the core of Devils` society, along with the main reasons as to why I prefer the Human World to Underworld." Corvus turned back to us. "That is not to say I have no knowledge or experience in navigating my way in this nest of vipers, or otherwise, I would be long swallowed by the likes of Zeoticus and Reinor, not directly, of course, but through their substitutes in House of Representatives, like Ruval, that greedy bastard… I have more than enough reasons to despise Ruval and his entire House as it is, the situation with Kunou being the biggest one, obviously, but to delve in opium and use it to make their Phenex Tears is something that I cannot allow to happen, as I myself have been exposed to the effects of most powerful and lethal drugs when I was kidnapped by Old Satan Faction all those years ago and I also know just how many of High Class Devils prefer to simply use Phenex Tears to treat their children`s illnesses instead of calling doctors. And now think of those children and how their parents give them those Phenex Tears, with opium in them…" A sound of opening doors came, with Corvus turning towards the opening doors of the auditorium. "I don`t want to see Millicas choking on that, or my parents` tears as they desperately try to cure him from an addiction. Time to teach those death dealers a lesson." And with that said, Corvus has begun moving forward through the opened doors.

As Bloodraven stepped in to the auditorium, he was greeted by the observing eyes of all Heads of Devil Houses, all 33 leaders of Clans were present, along with all 4 Great Satan Kings as well, as they were the ones who could pass on the decision of ascending a Devil to a status of Nobility and recognize the right of Devil to lead his House, like with Corvus in this case. He walked in calm and collected pace, letting all the Devils know that he knew who he was and that they couldn`t just intimidate him. Corvus took a quick glance to the seats and gave a quick nod to Diehauser Belial, Head of House of Belial and one of his closest friends. White haired Devil returned the gesture and smiled to him, while the Devil that sat at the opposite end of the auditorium was trying his hardest not to snarl at Corvinus. That prideful black haired man with purple eyes was the current Head of House of Bael and uncle of Corvinus, Erechus Bael, who greatly despised Corvus and all his views on how the Devils should be, along with the value of a bloodline. Needless to say, the feelings were mutual, but he had no saying for today`s session and he wouldn`t stand on Corvus` way today, as House of Bael owed to Corvus for their trading treaties with Shinto Faction and it was Corvus who had established those relations. And because of that, he will have to keep quiet, or risk losing a favorable place on the market.

Corvus stepped before the Elders and waited for the session to finally begin. His father, Sirzechs Lucifer, was the one to speak up as the official King of Devils.

"This meeting is now in session." He spoke in official tone, as a King should. "Our first order of business for today`s meeting is an application from Grayfia Lucifuge, my wife and Queen, to elevate Corvinus Gremory to a status as a Head of House of Lucifuge, effectively restoring House of Lucifuge as 34th Pillar and a member of Devils` nobility, on the basis of Corvinus possessing the blood of House of Lucifuge and being officially recognized by Grayfia as her official successor as Head of the House. As a prove of validity of her claim, she registered…"

"Objection!" Suddenly was heard in the room from Zeoticus Gremory, who so impolitely cut off Sirzechs. "Leaders of Devils, this _child_ has no power, no experience, nor even the right to become a member of our circle! I urge you all to listen to voice of reason and punish this insolent boy for his pride and arrogance!"

"I support!" Reinor Phenex spoke up, pointing a finger at Corvus. "This ungrateful boy has obligations before my houses that he shall complete and I will not allow him to become a member of our circle! I demand that Corvus Gremory is to be removed from this place and stripped of all his honors and titles and…"

"Lord Phenex!" Sirzechs drew all of attention to himself, glaring sternly at him and his father. "These obligations you speak of were not signed by Corvinus Gremory personally and your marriage contract that you have agreed to is illegal, as it was signed without the knowledge and consent of betrothed, who is a legal adult and an official member of House of Representatives and our Consul in Japan. Marriage agreements involving official representatives of Devils` government or diplomatic corp, according to our law, are to be approved in here first."

"I understand that, but…"

"Keep your mouth shut already, Reinor!" Spoke harsh voice of Pelagius Agares, Head of House Agares. "You and Zeoticus have caused us all enough trouble as it is with that damned marriage contract of yours! Nearly all of us here have suffered from a short trade embargo put by Shinto Gods in response to your foolish actions and insulting a royal princess of Kyoto and we would`ve suffered greater losses, have it not been for this 'child' and his word that saved us from economic crisis."

"Saved you from it, but not our House!" Zeoticus reminded. "Merchants of my House have been forcefully driven out of the markets and we are losing colossal sums of money!"

"You and the rest of your pitiful House have certainly deserved it, seeing how it is you and your wife that instigated that blunder in the first place." Spoke collected voice of Julius Sitri, raven haired father of Sona Sitri and head of House of Sitri. "Actions of your House and its members have been one embarrassment after another in the past years, with only Corvinus just barely upholding the proud name of House of Gremory, while its Head and Heiress have been tarnishing it mercilessly. Leaders of Clans and Great Satan Kings, I suggest that we put this decision to vote immediately, until Zeoticus and Reinor cause further more trouble for all of us." The approving voices of nearly all Devils were heard in the auditorium, with Sirzechs silencing them with his raised hand.

"Those that are in favor, raise your hands." And 21 have raised their hand, having no objection to this decision, including Diehauser and Erechus, who had to go along with this one. "Those that are against…" Only 4 have dared to defy the majority, including the troublemakers themselves, while 8 have remained neutral to either side. "Then it is decided. Corvinus Gremory, with the support of the majority of Heads of Clans, you are hereby officially elevated to the status of Head of House of Lucifuge, granting you the rank of Prince and a seat as 34th member of Council of Elders. Due to this decision, you are hereby stripped of all your connections to House of Gremory and from this moment on you will address as Corvinus Lucifuge, Head of House of Lucifuge."

"It is a great honor, Great King Lucifer." Corvus bowed, as he was bestowed this title. "I won`t let you down." Sirzechs smiled to his son for that one. "As an official residence of my house, I will use my personal estate in Human World, due to my line of work and necessity to keep close ties with Shinto Faction."

"A good choice, given the fact that all of lands of Lucifuge clan were forcefully split between Houses of Gremory, Bael and Phenex." Diehauser Belial spoke up.

"You may take your seat, Prince Lucifuge." Sirzechs offered to his son, who took his seat near Julius Sitri and Diehauser Belial. "Now, the our next order of business is Lord Julius Sitri`s appellation on redirecting the medical funds in the next medical bill. Lord Sitri, what do you have to say to change our minds on this bill?"

Lord Julius nodded to Sirzechs and rose up from his seat, as Corvus simply turned to us and spoke in quiet voice.

"Lord Julius Sitri is an honest, reasonable and responsible man, along with being a patron of health and medical care of people." Corvus turned for a second to see that Sitri was beginning his speech. "Time to see how he`ll use the weapons I gave to him."

"My fellow Heads of Clans, as you all very well know, I oppose this new medical bill, as I fear that it will not help all those ill and struggling with their health, no, but only serve to one purpose only: to fill the pockets with more money of House of Phenex, its main promoter and creator of the said bill!" Julius spoke with reason, summoning on the tables of everyone in this room a familiar looking, to Corvus, document. "And while they may claim that their intentions are beneficial to all Devils, this document that you see before you will tell you, that it is all nothing more but lies and schemes! This is an official analysis of Phenex Tears, done by an independent laboratory, revealing to us all just what proud birds of flame have been using in their remedy! " And with that, Heads of Houses began to take the document and open it up, to see what really was inside of, murmur coursing among them, until it turned into an uproar of anger and fury, thundering over the entire room.

"Drug dealers! You`ve set to poison us all, mongrel!" Roared Head of House of Paimon.

"My son and daughter both have to use it because of their illnesses! And now, you drug them with this?!" Cried out Lady Oriax. "The House of Phenex needs to pay for this!"

"Blasted birds! First you humiliate us with your riches and victories in Rating Games, and now you want to us to become junkies to pay you for your cursed Tears?! I demand their heads!" Was the demand of Lord Valoc.

This collective rage would`ve continued for a while and in the end Reinor Phenex would`ve been killed for this crime, if it wasn`t for Ajuka Beelzebub, who simply coughed, as he read through the document and then put it aside, voicing his opinion.

"The analysis in this document, along with all its data, is legally confirmed to be true." Uproar would`ve started once again, if only Sirzechs didn`t speak up.

"In accordance to our law, all drug addictive chemicals, plants and other things of such order, are prohibited from usage and are severely punished. " Sirzechs rose from his seat and looked at Reinor, who was shaking in fear. "Lord Reinor Phenex, I see no need to ask you if you have anything to say in your defense. No, instead of listening to more of your lies, I, Great King Lucifer, by the authority and power, given to me by Devils, hereby sentence you to imprisonment in Tartarus, along with your son Ruval, for breaking the law and threatening our people. Your House`s wealth shall be confiscated to compensate to all those that have suffered from your actions and all of your supplies of Phenex Tears will be confiscated as well and investigated, along with all of your activity and funds on subject of treason and breaking the law of Devils` society. Until the end of said investigation, you and your Heir shall remain in Tartarus and after the investigation, you shall be punished in accordance to your guilt. In your absence, Rivel Phenex, 2nd Heir to House of Phenex, shall assume the position of Head of House of Phenex and will be investigated, along with all other members of House of Phenex on this subject. If he or anyone else are also found guilty, they will share your fate. As for new medical bill, by my authority, I use my right of veto on it. Lord Sitri, do you have anything to add?" Sirzechs ended, as Reinor was forcefully taken by guards under custody.

"The House of Sitri is ready to assist all those that have suffered from this catastrophic event." He firmly stated. "Our hospitals and medical centers, along with all our personal and doctors, are ready to assist all those in need, free of charge and complete secrecy of patients."

And as the voiced of Devils roared in support of Julius, Corvus simply turned to us and spoken up.

"And with this, House of Phenex`s fate is now sealed. They will never be able to clean their name after such a disgusting catastrophe." Corvus sighed in contempt. "While I could`ve added a couple more facts and evidence to the table of their undercover plots and games, it`s best that I keep it down for today. No need to make myself a center of attention so soon after my elevation, or I won`t have the freedom of movement in politics. Better if I play the part of an observer for now, let them think that I don`t intend to take active role here at the moment. And while House of Phenex is becoming a universal enemy of all Underworld`s citizens, I`ll cement my position here and gain supporters, all the while staying outside of everyone`s radar. Best way to trick the sonar is through a big exposion, and this a nuclear bomb. Plus, why steal credit from Sitris and Sona when they need it the most? And what of the rest of House of Phenex you may ask? Well, Rival is an idiot and will be the final nail in House of Phenex` coffin, while Riser`s position completely depends on his House`s position and without it, he is nothing, and even Zeoticus understands it. The marriage contract between Gremory and Phenex will be broken within the next 6 hours or less. And as for Ravel… I feel sorry for the poor thing, to be a member of this House, when you are such a nice girl… Well, I may be a politician, but I am not without a heart, so I`ll save the poor girl from damnation. After all, she was polite and nice with me and I don`t forget such people…" Corvus smiled to us for last time today.

* * *

 **…** **How?!**

 **Next time: Issei and Raynare; Millicas and Corvus.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Corvus` Personal grounds.**

 **Day 5. Corvus, Katerea and Rias.**

Corvus leaned back, as he situated himself under the tree and put near him his hat. His main sword was at his right hand, still sealed by shrouds, not that he needed it in his grounds. However, it wasn`t like he was going to let go of his main habit and one of the major lessons his master Mihawk has beaten into his head, and that is to always keep your main weapon near him. Corvus has never forgone that lesson and won`t, as it saved his life a couple of times already. Alongside of Corvus in the shade of the tree was purring in her sleep Corvus` familiar, Matatabi, a blue with black markings two-tailed Bakeneko, or a Demon Cat, infamous for their unique ability to engulf their entire bodies in flames akin in color to color of their fur. Matatabi herself looked like a close relative to a tiger, but with more of the cat-like appeal to her, with blue fur and black markings as well. She also has eyes of different colors, with her left eye being green and the right one yellow. Bakeneko are a very distant relative of Nekomata, being a previous stage of evolution, before Nekomatas. Bakeneko are known as fierce, independent and as some of the most dangerous creatures in the world and are even considered to be too dangerous for taming as Familiars.

However, as Corvus has learned, Bakeneko can`t be tamed, but they can befriend someone and become familiars, if they openly recognize someone as worthy to be Bakeneko`s partner. Matatabi recognized Corvus as such almost 10 years ago and ever since has been following him, with Corvus taking care of her ever since he found her when she was a little kitten still learning how to use her flames. And now, even though she was a large cat, she was still largely a very young Bakeneko, as their species will live for thousands of years, so Corvus and she still have a long way to go. And right near of Matatabi was running around another, much smaller and more curious kitten of Bakeneko, one that Matatabi has found a couple of weeks ago and was now taking care of. She said to Corvus that this kitten was near the palace and she took him in as he had nowhere to go. And so, this little blue colored Kai, as she has named him, was now running around his adopted mother, as she was taking a nap, all the while just a dozen meters away of them Rias was trying her absolute hardest and failing to keep up with Katerea`s trainings.

Corvus was simply observing it all and trying to contain a sigh and laughter at how weak was Rias. Seriously, it was most probably him, as he was training like crazy and was in his 21 an officially recognized low tier Satan, which is especially impressive considering that there aren`t even a dozen of Satans in total, but still… Rias` level of mastery of her powers and physical powers was at a pitiful level. In his 17 years old, Corvus had more than enough powers to go a couple of rounds against some pretty fearsome enemies, but Rias was simply pathetic. He was actually secretly glad that House of Phenex was now practically going under and he didn`t have to count on Rias defeating Riser Phenex. As the matter of affect, the main reason as to why Corvus decided to train Rias was to deal a strong blow between Gremory and Phenex, along with crippling their positions in House of Elders, but now that House of Phenex was nearing its end and practically all of Pillars were after their head, Corvus could breathe a sigh of relief, thanking his friends for checking those damned Phoenix Tears. Usually, Corvus never takes any gambles, especially in policy, but this time it was both personal and needed, even if he now achieved his permanent goal in taking down House of Phenex. He could`ve already informed Rias about it, along with the fact that Zeoticus has already denounced, in private order, the marriage contract between Rias and Riser was denounced, right in the same fashion as Gremory have done with him and Kunou, but Corvus had another reason to train Rias and her Peerage. He may hate her guts, despise her arrogance and pride, but still, Rias was of Gremory blood and the least she could do is to not tarnish it with her weakness. After all, Corvus had pride in his blood and seeing it degrade to a level he saw now was something he couldn`t afford.

As Kai ran right into Matatabi, waking her up, she began liking his fur, cleaning up the noisy kitten. Katerea effortlessly sent another barrage of small and fast moving projectiles at Rias, completely obliterating her defenses and sending her flying right towards Corvus and his cats. Without hurry, Corvus used his Dark Projections and conjured up a thick wall of dark red bricks, standing right between him and Rias. And in the next second, Corvus could swear that there was an outline of Rias` entire body on the other side of bricks. As he dispelled the wall, Rias fell right onto the ground , groaning and panting. She looked with fearsome glare at her nephew, who simply petted his familiar, speaking up.

"Couldn`t you project something a little bit softer than that?!" Rias complained. "Do you know how hard that wall is?! I`ve nearly broke all of my bones right now!"

"Well, looks like it still needs a couple of tweaks up, seeing how you are still in relatively one piece." Corvus simply commented off handedly. "And as for projecting something softer, you should thank me that I made a brick wall, because my first thought was actually something else. Something that would`ve killed you for sure."

"And you have these thoughts about your aunt and a future Head of your House?!" Rias asked him shocked.

"Correction, Corvus is now a legitimate Head of House Lucifuge and doesn't have any official connections with House of Gremory now." Katerea corrected Rias, as she walked closer to her. "And aside from that, aren`t you forgetting the terms on which you and Corvus have agreed upon? The document confirming it was signed up by you and Corvus and is official in all senses, so if you decide to go back on your own word, little girl, Corvus can easily take that document to House of Elders and you will be then publically denounced as an Heir, instead of a private manner. So, personal advice: better keep your end of the bargain, or there will be hell to pay for you."

Rias looked at her teacher/tormentor and growled, as she rose up from the ground. Corvus looked at Katerea and spoke up.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Katerea, but I don`t remember you even half as soft with Rias as you were with me." Corvus noted, getting Katerea to look questioningly at him. "Don`t tell me that you`ve suddenly gone soft on her?"

"Me? Soft? On _her_?!" Katerea pointed at Rias, who was quite angry. "I am going at my hardest at her, Corvus, but you are probably forgetting that you at least could take a punch and that donna will bend and break under the slightest wind, so I have to mind my power and use it at minimal, or otherwise I`ll kill her without even trying."

Corvus looked again at Rias with a pitiful look and then rose up from the ground, fixing up the sword behind him and putting his hat on him. He was about to speak up, but then he felt how a magical portal was opening up nearby, drawing all of their attention. Corvus smiled as he was walked closer to it.

"Well, they are here earlier than I expected them." Corvus commented as the portal completely opened up, revealing the arriving trio of Corvus` family.

And the first one to walk out of the portal was the person that Corvus was expecting to meet the most. A 10-year old boy walked out of the portal, with both of his parents at his side. He immediately saw a smiling man in front of him and went right towards him with his own smile.

"Big brother!" Millicas, little brother of Corvus and the youngest child of Sirzechs and Grayfia, went right to his brother, who greeted him with a warm embrace and a smile.

"Hey there, sport." Corvus spoke to his little brother, as he released him from his hug, looking down at him with a curious face. "Hm, is it just me or did you grow even taller then I saw you last time? Because you really do look like it."

"I am taller, big brother. Mom checked it, I swear." Millicas confirmed it, with Sirzechs and Grayfia simply chuckling to it all, with little red-head turning to his mother and asking her. "Is that right, mom?"

"Yes, you are growing quite fast, my little boy." She said with a smile, making Millicas pout and blush at that last comment.

"I am not a little boy, mom~." Millicas whined a little at that one, with Corvus petting his head and drawing his attention.

"Trust me on this one, Millicas: no matter how tall and strong we are, we will always be our mom`s little boys." Corvus smiled to him, turning to his mother. "I would know after all those years."

"Besides, it`s not like it`s a bad thing, Millicas." Sirzechs drew his son`s attention. "After all, you get to spend time with me and your mother, especially on this whole weekend." That got Corvus` curiosity.

"Did you take a vacation for this weekend, dad?" Corvus asked him plainly, with Sirzechs grinning as he nodded to that one.

"Oh yes, I finally did so." Sirzechs chuckled to that one. "I may be a Lucifer and a seriously busy one at that, but when even your mother starts telling me that I _should_ take a vacation, I finally knew that I`ve been really overworking these days. So, I went to my gramps Zekram and told him that I am taking a week off to be with my family and rest up a bit. He should handle things while I am relaxing here."

"Knowing him, he is probably all too happy to comply." Corvus chuckled as he recalled his father`s great grandfather. "He is a workaholic and the worst case at that. At least you and him are great friends, so there won`t be any drastic changes in policy."

"Heh, that`s true." Sirzechs laughed at that one, as he dispelled his royal garments and was now in his more casual attire, and after that he looked at the training field and saw Rias with Katerea. "Are we interrupting something, Corvus?"

"Nah, nothing major. Just Katerea trying to teach Rias how to fight and failing, sadly." Corvus sighed, looking at Millicas. "Hey sport." Millicas immediately turned to Corvus. "You keep practicing and training like I told you, do you?"

"Yeah, I do!" Millicas said honestly. "Soon, I`ll be just as strong as you are, big brother!"

"Yes, I personally watch that Millicas trained and practiced." Grayfia noted out. "Are you curious how good he is, Corvus?"

"Well, how can`t I be curious, mom?" Corvus chuckled as he looked with proud eyes at Millicas. "So, what do you say, sport? Do you think you can go a round?"

"Yeah!" Millicas confirmed with a glee.

"Um, Corvus, you aren`t honestly going to fight Millicas, are you?" Sirzechs asked him a little concerned. "I mean that you are pretty much near the same level as Falbium and Serafall and I know that you have a perfect control of your power, but still…"

"Dad, relax. I know that and it really would be hard for me to fight Millicas without a risk of hurting him." Corvus looked at a slightly disappointed Millicas. "But, that doesn`t mean that there isn't someone that you can`t fight." That got Millicas` curiosity and the group went towards Katerea and Rias.

"Sirzechs, Grayfia, a pleasure to see you." Katerea nodded to them with honesty, before turning her eye to Millicas. "Hello there, little spitfire." She smiled to him.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Rias immediately asked him. "Did you come train me as well?"

"Oh no, I am just on vacation with Grayfia and Millicas." He casually replied. "Besides, your trainer is Corvus and I know that he knows how to do his job well. Now, Corvus, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Corvus simply smiled and turned to Rias, who was by now fully healed through elixirs that Corvus prepped up for this very occasion.

"Say sport." Millicas looked up to his big brother. "Think you can teach Rias how a real Devil fights their battles?" That got a surprised look from Rias, who looked down at the beaming with glee Millicas.

"Him against me?" Rias asked again. "Millicas can`t even conjure a proper blast of Power of Destruction." That got irritated looks from Grayfia and Sirzechs, as they didn`t like hearing their son being mocked.

"Rias, better watch your mouth or I won`t be held responsible for any… accidents." Sirzechs told his little sister, before turning to Corvus. "However, Corvus, I can`t help but think that Millicas might not be up to it yet. Maybe with a little further training…"

"Oh, don`t worry, dad." Corvus assured him, ruffling up his brother`s hair. "This little spitfire here may be a little young, but from what I feel from, I can assure you, he is packing quite a nasty punch. Besides, if mom`s stories are anything to go by, then I think that it`s Rias for whom you should be worried about." Corvus turned with a grin at Rias.

"Corvus, you don`t honestly expect me to fight _a little boy_ , do you?" Rias pointed out an obvious detail, making Millicas frown in anger at what his aunt just said about him. "He may not be a total failure like you, but still…"

"Hey, don`t disrespect my big brother!" Millicas yelled right at Rias, surprising his parents and even Corvus at that one, as he walked right to her with angered expression and speaking up and in angered voice. "My big brother is really, really powerful and he is way more powerful they you are! Even dad said that if he and big brother fought, they would end destroying half of Underworld!" That drew Corvus`s curious eye to his father, who chuckled with a goofy grin.

"Well… I may have exaggerated a tiny little bit, but still if you and I were to fight, we would need an empty continent just to be safe." Sirzechs laughed a little nervously.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Suddenly said Millicas to Rias, who was flabbergast at her own nephew directly challenging her to a duel, and with that said he went right to the field, prepared to face Rias.

Sirzechs, Corvus and Grayfia looked in bemusement as Millicas was standing out there in full preparation and with a look that was saying he wasn`t going to back down from that one. Katerea simply fixed up her glasses and looked at serious kid, until turning and facing her future husband.

"Well, he is your little brother, so I shouldn`t be surprised." Katerea simply smiled, turning to Rias. "As for you, I doubt that he is going to be waiting for you whole day. Go and just try not die." She simply said to her and Rias simply decided to comply.

Grayfia looked at Corvus, seeing that he took off his hat and revealed that his silver eyes were now crimson red and he was as serious as it could get. Sirzechs also saw that their older son was at his most serious and went as far as to activate his Tengu Eyes for this particular moment and was probably prepared to use his unique ability if things were to go badly. They both knew that when it came down to Millicas, there isn`t anyone who is more fierce and protective then Corvus. Because of his past and what Old Satan Faction has done to him, after Millicas appeared, entire Sirzechs` family took it to their highest importance to protect this little boy and Corvus was no different from that, along with taking a great liking to his little brother. While there wasn`t any sign of over-bearing or brother complex, Corvus still greatly loved his little brother Millicas and wouldn`t hesitate a second to put his life on the line and do anything to keep him safe. And he may know right now that Millicas` got this one, but still, knowing Rias` temper and character, he couldn`t take any chances and for this very reason her decided to draw out his second most powerful ability that he possessed under his belt.

Rias positioned herself in front of Millicas and prepared for the battle. And as Katerea gave the signal, everyone here got serious and prepared for consequences to follow up, with Sirzechs and Grayfia being worried sick for Millicas, despite knowing of his power and the fact that Corvus was in all weapons to prevent any catastrophe from happening. And as the signal was given, Rias was expecting to simply keep her nephew a little entertained, but she wasn`t going to let him win over her, as she still had her pride. However, she _seriously_ underestimated her opponent. Millicas has learned very well from his big brother and mother, so he didn`t even waste a breath. Quickly conjuring up two controlled spheres of Power of Destruction, he sent them flying and in a few seconds they reached their intended target, which was the ground near Rias. As spheres reached the ground, the earth exploded, making Rias cover her eyes and cough as dust clouds rose over the ground. Sirzechs and Katerea nodded approvingly, as Millicas has quickly created himself a good distraction and now had the upper hand against Rias. And Millicas used this advantage to his best, as he reached with his charged up hands to the ground and in the next second destructive power went right through it, shattering it in all the way from Millicas and Rias. And as Rias was preoccupied by dust, she didn`t notice how Millicas has turned the entire field into his own, and as this happened, Rias has been submerged into the mud and dirt of ground for a couple of centimeters. She looked around and finally noticed her position, along with Millicas` intense glare and a single sphere of demonic energy, which he sent right at Rias. Heiress of Gremory saw it coming and fear took a hold of her, completely letting loose of any restraints and without even thinking, she sent her most powerful wave of Destruction right at Millicas, who wasn`t prepared to deflect it, seeing how it was coming for him, along with horrified looks of his parents…

But as the wave of Destruction was near the middle of field, a sudden wormhole appeared right in the way of magical attack. It was like right in the middle of the air appeared a black hole and it was completely sucking in the blast that Rias has sent towards Millicas. Rias looked in bewilderment how the wormhole was completely sucking away inside of itself her most powerful attack. In the next second, the wormhole completely absorbed the wave of destruction and it completely disappeared out of the reality, leaving not a trace, only a strange feel of emptiness at the place it once was. Millicas saw that as well and decided that this was the signal that the whole fight was over and went right towards his parents and big brother, who drew a sigh of relief.

"Um… what was that?" Millicas asked them, with Sirzechs and Grayfia struggling to give a clear answer.

"A sudden anomaly in reality, one in the million." Corvus immediately answered as he lowered himself before Millicas. "Looks like you really lucky today, kiddo. And, aside from that, here."

And with these words, Corvus did something that no one was expecting. He took his hat and… _placed_ it upon the crimson head of his little brother. Sirzechs and Grayfia, along with Millicas were absolutely stunned and shocked that Corvus would _willingly_ give his hat to anyone, as he was always with it and he has been with it for 15 years, ever since he was rescued from Old Satan Faction. Even Sirzechs never in his life saw this hat taken off by his son and given to anyone, aside from someone who needed serious comforting and he knew only one girl that had this privilege. And now… He willingly placed it upon his younger brother. The hat was at first a little big for his head, but then it magically shrunk to the needed size of Millicas` head, perfectly sitting on his head. Corvus smiled to his little brother and spoke up.

"Millicas, listen, this hat isn`t just some cool looking hat." Corvus was completely serious, getting his little brother`s fullest attention. "This hat has been passed down from generation upon generation upon the future Heads of House Gremory as symbol of young generation inheriting the legacy of those that came before them. It has no special power, no empowering enchantment or prophecy with it, but it carries thousands of years that House of Gremory existed and shall exist, as long as it sits upon a true member of House of Gremory. And now, now that I have decided to become a Head of House of Lucifuge, I entrust this hat and all of House of Gremory`s legacy in you."

Millicas stood in awe, as he fully realized that his big brother has entrusted him with his most prized and most important possession. Corvus saw the realization in his little brother`s eyes and smiled to him, ruffing up his hair, continuing his speech.

"Don`t think that with this you have to change in any way, Millicas." Corvus said to him. "You are still a little boy and it will be years before you fully take charge of things. Until then, all you need to do is remember the tenets of House of Gremory by which our clan has lived for. They are simple and not convoluted, but they are the foundation of Gremory`s true strength and power: Never place yourself above your servants and friends; In peace, treat those that follow you as your dearest friends and family, be them your sibling or your lowest servant; Seek not the fame nor recognition, but to achieve safety and freedom of your people; In war, seek peace, not bloodshed. And the most important one of them all, Millicas: Always follow the path of your heart, but never force others follow it, and when people do follow you, treat as your greatest treasure, as there is no greater treasure then family and they must be like one to you." Corvus rose up and looked with pride at Millicas. "I am counting on you, sport."

Millicas beamed with happiness and pride, as he fixed up his hat and spoke up with a voice full of pride.

"I won`t fail you, big brother!" Millicas said with big smile. "I promise, I`ll be the best Head of House Gremory ever!"

"Heh, that`s the spirit, spitfire." Corvus smiled to him, looking how Kai and Matatabi were making their way to Millicas and them, drawing Millicas` attention to a little Bakeneko. "What is it, Matatabi?"

 _"_ _Kai said that he was interested in little cub."_ She was speaking through a spiritual link with Corvus referring to Millicas, as Kai was already sniffing and rubbing against Millicas, until he suddenly stopped and began meowing at Millicas. _"I see… Corvus, tell your young brother that Kai has recognized him as his partner."_

"Well, well… Millicas, you better pet this little kitten, because now you`ve got yourself one great familiar." Millicas looked down at Kai, who nodded to his new partner and meowed in approval. "His name is Kai and he is a Bakeneko, just like Matatabi. They may be fierce and imposing, but they are the most trusted companions."

"Wow, it is so cool." Millicas beamed with happiness as he lowered himself and was now petting his newest companion, who responded with loud purring.

Corvus looked with pride and happiness at his little brother and how he was now petting his new familiar. And as he did so, Corvus dispelled a minor illusion and covered his eyes with his palm, rubbing his eyes. Grayfia saw it and came closer to him, worried that something might`ve happened.

"Corvus, dear, are you alright?" She asked him with a concerned voice.

"Yeah… I will be." Corvus said in a tired and weakened voice. "Tengu Eyes are incredibly powerful and each of its users is gifted with a unique ability, all of them are so powerful that they can even bring down Gods. However…" And as Corvus moved away his palm, revealing to his mother the aftermath of his usage of Tengu Eyes.

Grayfia`s eyes were widened and mouth agape as she saw how her son`s eyes were bleeding with streaks of blood and Corvus himself looked like he was about to faint. As she regained her composure, Corvus spoke once more.

"My ability is known as Kamui and it is one of the most powerful and fearsome Tengu powers." Corvus said as he wiped away the blood from his eyes. "And the prize for its usage, until I`ve fully mastered my Tengu Eyes, is my vision and physical strength and endurance. That is the main reason I don`t use it too often and for very prolonged periods of time. My current limit is only 11 seconds, any longer and risk of complete blindness is seriously increased."

"Is there any way to negate those negative effects or make it less painful for you?" She asked him concerned as a mother.

"Only a complete mastery of Tengu Eyes will fix that draw back and I only managed to obtain them 2 months ago." Corvus said as he conjured up a portal. "Please tell everyone that I will be in mineral hot springs, getting my health back together. See you all later." And with that being said, Corvus stepped into the portal and was gone from sight.

And as Grayfia sighed, she saw that Katerea stepped closer to her and Sirzechs` Queen thought that she had questions, but instead, she heard Katerea speak clearly to her.

"Don`t worry about him." She said to Grayfia. "Kamui may be exhausting and dangerous, but I know that Corvus will be able to master it soon enough. And if you are worried that he might be in danger, I`ll be sure to send Esdeath to him. She knows how to help him in this situation."

"I appreciate it, Katerea." Grayfia said to her, turning to the rest of her family, and sighing in a bit of sadness. "Millicas has always been more like his father, but with Corvus… I always saw him as a copy of myself and my father. Always pushing himself for the others, never looking at the consequences for himself, only for others… I can`t help but fear that my little boy may end up sharing the same fate as my father."

"Your father… you mean Sirzechs` predecessor and mentor?" Katerea inquired, getting a firm nod from Grayfia. "So, Corvus really does have the blood of both Lucifers in him, doesn`t he?"

"Yes, that he does, along with both of their resolves and bloodline abilities." Grayfia said sadly. "And a hard weight upon his shoulder."

* * *

 **Hour later. Healing mineral hot springs` house.**

Corvus` eyes were closed, as he was sitting on the side of bed, sensing how the cool energy was flowing into his eyes and head, completely stopping the bleeding and easing up the pain of his sight. Esdeath was sitting right next to him, dressed in a simple bathrobe, and calmly flowing her healing water energy into her King. She sighed a little, looking how Corvus was simply sitting here and waiting for the procedure to end. Ice Queen should`ve been mad with him using Kamui, especially knowing that it is extremely dangerous, but she couldn`t help, especially when Millicas is involved. Plus, she couldn`t judge him too much, considering that she was reckless and a bit of a battle maniac, but she could`ve turned out much worse and became a psycho or a real maniac, seeing how her Devil`s half was once calling for blood.

Esdeath was born as half-Devil, with her father being a Head of House of Partas, a ruthless, bloodthirsty and merciless House of Devils, long exiled from the domains of Devils for their extremes and near constant thirst for battle, for which the previous Lucifer and his successor Sirzechs have constantly hunted them down, leaving now only Esdeath as the only member of that cursed Clan. Esdeath`s childhood was probably the worst of the entire group, with her father killing her own mother in wake of his blood thirst and need for killing. That was a curse that Clan has placed upon themselves and in the end suffered from it. And then, Esdeath ended up in slavers` hands, as her father was hunted down and put to rest. She spent months as a slave and a servant, suffering horrendous tortures and treatments… All until she was saved by Corvus, who risked his blood and life for her, a cursed child which was by that point after blood and gore. Corvus and others saw it all and in the end he went out of his way and practically begged Yasaka to save Esdeath from that curse. And she did, and with that, Esdeath has finally begun to live and breathe freely. And her first move was kissing in fullest passion the person that saved her, as her heart was fully his.

Esdeath has always been a girl that didn`t focus too much on words, instead letting her own actions to speak In her life and battles she was like that, and in love she was acting in same manner, becoming Corvus` Queen, his most trusted and strongest comrade, ally and lover. She studied elements of Water and Wind, completely mastering the power of her Counter Longinus and even studying some of the medical magic, often becoming a medic in the group. In life, she may`ve been looking imposing, but for her family she was the most protective and caring member. She grew to greatly care and appreciate what she was given and will not trade it for anything. Especially her love with Corvus, especially when he was in need of her care like now. She quickly learned that her lover was a man that didn`t see him as important enough for saving and caring for. And it fell upon her shoulders to not only remind him of his importance, but also to save him when he decides to throw himself into the fray. In the heat of crisis, he would forget that he is important, maybe not for himself, but to others he means a lot and to some he means an entire world. To Esdeath, he meant her entire life and she wished to preserve it, even by her very life itself. And now, Esdeath decided that it was time to remind her beloved how important to her he was.

As the healing was finally done, Esdeath ceased the transfer of healing energy. Corvus` eyes were closed, as after this procedure they would be closed in need of rest, so he expected that Esdeath will simply stay and keep him company. However, he underestimated his blue-haired Queen, as he felt how her hands moved behind him, while she herself placed herself on his lap, with her flower fully exposed underneath the bathrobe, with only a pair of boxers preventing them to unite completely, but not for long, as Esdeath shed off the bathrobe, as he lips found her lover`s lips and they engaged in long and passionate kiss. Corvus understood the heart of his Queen and what she wished to tell him and so, he moved his hands behind her, holding her and moving closer to him, feeling the full extent of Esdeath`s beauty with his own skin. Esdeath and Corvus kissed for a few minutes until they separated for a few short seconds, until Esdeath`s neck became a prey to Corvus` lips. Ice Queen`s breath became ragged, her cool body began to heat, as she felt the touch of her lover on herself. She would`ve enjoyed it for a bit longer, if she wasn`t a little anxious for some further actions, as they haven`t been with each other in such way for months and Esdeath`s hunger was growing. Now she was finally going to satisfy her thirst.

Without any force or pushing, she placed her hands upon his shoulders and leaned at Corvus, giving him a clear indication that she wished to further proceed with their act of love. He moved down and was now lying upon the bed, with Esdeath on top of him, as she positioned herself. Her lips once more moved to her lover`s and she captured them without any resistance. She would`ve liked it if he had given some, but when it came down to their intimacy, then Corvus wouldn`t let Esdeath feel any resentment, only full trust and love. That was the reason that she always forgave him for not playing her little games. Her tongue was completely dominating her lover`s mouth, with Esdeath moaning in delight, as her body was pressed against Corvus`. As she was satisfied with her lover`s tongue, she moved in slow, near torturing pace, down with her lips and tongue marking all of her lover`s body. Esdeath has learned the art of patience and how to turn it into her own advantage, along with how she enjoyed playing a little with him. For several minutes, she explored his body to her fullest desire, until she has reached the object of her conquest.

Easily and without any resistance, Esdeath removed the single piece of fabric that stopped her finally laying a siege on her lover. And she did, as Corvus had to force himself not to grab Esdeath`s hair, as her ministrations were now taking effect upon his manhood. Esdeath was not just intense, she was unstoppable, as Esdeath was moving from most intense and fastest to her slowest and near calmest, only to return to the hardest. Esdeath`s tongue was also thorough, not leaving a speck unchecked, with her hands on her lover. She knew that her siege was nearly over and the signal to that came as she felt the tense of Corvus` body. Esdeath`s assault became absolute and she didn`t stop until the final citadel have fallen and she felt how her lover`s seed was now released in fullest for Esdeath to plunder. She moaned as she didn`t let a single drop escape her and she took it all, savoring her victory and trophy. Esdeath has disconnected from her lover`s manhood only after she felt that Corvus had nothing to deliver to her, for now.

Esdeath`s lips were once more upon her lover`s lips and Corvus embraced his lover, acknowledging her victory over him. And Esdeath was also admitting that Corvus has given her a very good object to conquer and she was pleased to take it as her own. Along with that, she was satisfied with conquest and now it was time to solidify her rule. Esdeath disconnected from her lover and with a caring palm she moved him into herself. Once she felt that all was in place, Esdeath lowered herself upon him and a scream of pleasure escaped her, signaling to Corvus that Esdeath was also at her own limits. The siege has also exhausted her and she was at her breaking point. Esdeath no longer cared that her prey was in need of taming, instead focusing on fullest plunder, as her hips were moving at rapid pace, with moans and heated screams escaping Esdeath`s mouth, with her hands placed upon Corvus` shoulders, keeping him tied to herself, not that he minded it. Instead, Esdeath felt how his caring hands were upon her hips and he himself was working towards her, as if allowing her plunder to go without any trouble. And Esdeath was lulled into the sense of complete control, one that she liked. And as this happened, Ice Queen`s head was immediately drawn to her blinded lover, as he passionately kissed, now he taking full control over Esdeath. That was a rebellion and it quickly became a revolution as Corvus in the moment switched the positions and now Esdeath was underneath her lover, without even breaking their kiss, only intensifying it as Corvus was now moving into Esdeath and completely breaking all of her defenses and reching Esdeath`s capital. Esdeath finally felt it, her breaking point and was now racing towards it, locking her legs behind Corvus and not allowing him to leave without plundering her in the fullest. And Corvus took this a sign that Esdeath was ready for unification and Corvus decided to satisfy her, as he made the last push into her and they finally reached it, their collective collapse and unification. Esdeath kept her lover to herself and Corvus was with her, softly kissing her and allowing them to overcome the intense orgasm as it washed over them in crushing waves. Esdeath finally allowed him to move near her but not away of her, as his palm reached for her cheek and cupped it, with Esdeath finally speaking up.

"Another unity…" She chuckled lightly. "You are yet to capitulate to me, love."

"And leave you without satisfaction?" Corvus asked her, as he reached her and kissed in the lips. "After all, you may say that you seek the conquest, but we both know what your heart truly wishes."

Esdeath laughed lightly at that one and reached closer to Corvus, allowing him to listen to her heartbeat and how air left her lungs, both of them completely accepting their union and drifting into dreams of future.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay of chapter, hope you weren`t too disappointed. As an apology, here is a little present to all of you. Also, before you start asking why Esdeath is OOC, in this story, she grew up alongside Corvus and his peerage along with her maniac tendencies spelled out of her. She still likes a good battle and a fight, but she is more caring and kind to her family and loved once. Along with that, she does know a little of healing, helping Corvus and preventing him from killing himself.**

 **And now you saw it, Corvus` special ability that he has from Tengu Eyes. And yes, Kamui it is and I did take it from Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, but his is still relatively fresh and not even half developed. Usage of Tengu Eyes` unique ability is very costly and it is extremely dangerous for both user and its target in careless hands. Also, take into mind that Corvus` Tengu Eyes are very fresh and new and their development takes a long time, until they reach their full power. Along with that, Kamui is Corvus 2** **nd** **Most Powerful Ability in arsenal, as he has just one more move in his sleeve that can be considered a complete and utter** ** _overkill_** **, as even Sirzechs notes that it would place Corvus in the same league as he is.**

 **Besides that, I decided to focus much more on Corvus` relations with Millicas and the little kid himself. Along with that, I felt that it would come up sooner or later, so now you have Corvus` familiar, along with Millicas`. And with this, you have the meaning behind Corvus` hat and what it means to him and House of Gremory.**

 **Please comment, review, question and give suggestions if have any. Always happy to hear them. Also, next one is Rise of Devil Emperor. I will do my hardest and make it tomorrow.**

 **Next time: Issei and Raynare; House of Phenex`s last gamble…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 6. Itachi and Issei**

Itachi was impressed with how much of a progress Issei was making so far, which was especially impressive due to the fact that he was an utter novice in Senjutsu, but he picked it up nicely. Right now, Itachi was watching over his student meditating with closed eyes and sitting with crossed legs near a small lake. While Issei wasn`t accessing any natural energy, like Corvus or Itachi could do, but right now that wasn`t actually too important, as Issei needed to learn how to focus his mind and feelings, along with accessing his own inner energy to later put it to use in battle. It was the same learning curve that Itachi, Corvus and Kuroka have all went through and learned through it, with Itachi and Corvus taking it to the next level and training in arts of Sage and Tengu, learning how to access the natural energy around them and harness it for their own usage.

This Sage art was especially helpful to Itachi, as his inner energy reserves were actually quite low and he couldn`t access high cost techniques, but after learning how to harness natural energy, it solved that little problem that Itachi had. And combining his high energy control with his now new sources of energy, Itachi now was considered to be one of the strongest Ninja in entire world, someone that even Corvus wished never to fight one on one. Especially considering the fact of Itachi`s Tengu ability, Tsukuyomi, which was one of the most powerful illusionary techniques, placing its target under a formidable illusion, impossible to break out no matter what, with Itachi having an absolute control over the entire illusion and all of its aspects. While it was costly and very tiresome, Itachi actually had a very good control over it and he was a few steps ahead in this regard from his friend Corvus and his Kamui. Still, if Itachi were to fight against Corvus, which he knew wasn`t going to happen, he would lose, though not by a very wide margin.

As one of the last remaining Uchiha was sitting underneath the tree and observing Issei meditate, he heard a flopping of wings and a following sound of landing. In the next few seconds he turned his head and saw a familiar black-haired Fallen Angel walking quietly towards Issei. Itachi wasn't too surprised to see Raynare here, especially considering how everyone knew that she had rather strong feelings towards Issei and it was clear to Itachi that his pupil also had a soft spot for her. With the rest of the team, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner have become close and loyal friends, especially with Corvus, as they completely grateful to him for accepting him in his family and letting them escape punishment from Grigori. They were even further surprised by Corvus` kindness when he told them that he wouldn`t even think of turning them into Devils unless they would ask of him and even then he would be not really lenient towards it. That only served to further strengthen their loyalty towards Corvus and begin to view him with nearly as much respect as they would look upon Azazel, which was unnecessary, really. As for Asia, she was a little confused at first and shy, but she quickly became very close to everyone in the group. She viewed Corvus as more of a big brother type, much like Issei and Kurome, which wasn`t too surprising to Itachi, knowing that his friends has this effect on people.

Itachi simply sighed and coughed a little, drawing Raynare`s attention. Corvus` Rook was the first to speak up.

"Hello, Raynare." Itachi greeted her politely, making the girl turn her head in surprise towards him. "What brings you to us? I believe I remember you and the others were training with Akame and Kurome near the mountainous formation. Did something happen?"

"Um, I don`t really know, but Akame and Kurome have sent me here to you to tell you that they sensed something strange coming towards the estate." Raynare told Itachi, who`s expression remained the same, but it was clear that seemingly emotionless ninja has taken it pretty seriously. "They also sent the rest towards the estate to tell Corvus about it too. They told me that they will be waiting at the entrance of estate."

Itachi nodded to Raynare and rose up from the ground, fixing up his cloak. If Akame and Kurome have sensed something coming towards the estate, then it surely wasn`t something pleasant, as Karasu Tengu had some of the best sensing abilities in the world and the best out of all Youkai races. Still, it seemed like this wasn`t much of a threat, as they surely would`ve told Itachi about it through Raynare or contacted directly, but it wasn`t something that should be left unattended. In that case, it made sense that Akame and Kurome sent after Itachi, as he was always their partner on missions and they had the perfect battle sync, so it was an obvious pick. Itachi looked at Raynare and spoke up.

"Thank you for informing me about it, Raynare. I shall attend to this matter right away." Before Itachi has went ahead, he turned his head towards his apprentice. "Issei, we are done for now. I have some matter I need to attend. You are free for the rest of the noon; we will continue our training after dinner." Issei heard that one and his concentrated frame relaxed and he was begging to rise up on his feet.

"Um… Do you mind if I…" Raynare was beginning to blush, but Itachi knew all too well what the girl wanted to say to him.

"As I said, he is free now, so I don`t have any saying in what you should be doing with him, Raynare." Itachi simply said with a small smile to her. "Though, I believe it would be best if you two stayed away from the mansion for a sometime, just to avoid unnecessary trouble for you two."

"Why? You think that what Akame and Kurome felt is dangerous?"

"I can`t really tell, but I highly doubt that it is something serious." Itachi shared his thoughts. "I just think that whatever this matter is, it is something that needs to be dealt with quickly. And as for why the girls sent after Corvus, it is simply a standard procedure, as he is rather protective of us all and doesn`t like when something is happening to us or on our land without him knowing about it."

"Huh, that makes sense." Raynare agreed with that one, as she glanced to see Issei already coming closer to them and speaking up.

"Um, is something the matter, Itachi?" He asked curious, glancing at Raynare who has blushed up a little. "You usually don`t end a training this early."

"A little situation has acquired and I was called by Akame and Kurome, nothing too serious, though." Itachi explained, turning to Issei. "Issei, why don`t you and Raynare go to Kuoh and buy us provision? I believe Akame was telling me that we were beginning to run short on pork and other stuff, so it would be best to resupply those. Here, I`ll give the list and here are some money. Should be more than enough to buy all that is needed and you can keep the rest." Itachi simply stated with a small smile, handing the list of needed provision and the wallet of money to surprised Raynare and Issei. "Now, if you will excuse me…" And with that being said, he disappeared from sight, leaving a stunned couple alone.

Raynare and Issei glanced at each other and then at the wallet that was left to them. They were very quick to figure out that Itachi has simply gave them a perfect opportunity to spend some time together alone, as they have been on the trainings these past days and only saw each other after those in evenings, which didn`t leave them with enough time to plan out their next date, as they`ve already settled on having another one. Back when Corvus and Baraqiel were conducting their negotiations, Issei and Raynare have resolved all the issues they had and all the questions were also answered and Issei has understood why Raynare was acting that way and what was the reasoning behind that incident that Fallen Angels have initiated. Issei didn't hold any grudge against her and simply noted out that it was a shame their date went badly, so he suggested that they should go on another and make up for it. Raynare was taken aback a little by it, but she agreed to it and was only waiting for an opportune moment.

And now…

"So, what do you say we use this opportunity?" Issei said to Raynare with a little mischievous grin, with Raynare looked at the list and amount of money they were given and was surprised to see that there was far more then to buy all that needed.

Plus, Itachi hasn`t stated in any way when they should return with provision, and it clearly felt like he _wanted_ them to spend time together…

By the end of the day, both Raynare and Issei were going to thank Itachi for giving them this little opportunity, which they decided to exploit in its fullest, as they`ve entered a portal which led them right towards Kuoh.

* * *

 **Entrance of estate. Less than a minute later.**

Itachi was most certain that whatever this matter was, it wasn`t something too threatening or serious, but still, there was no worse enemy of Shinobi then overconfidence, so he was having his guard up. He appeared before the entrance of the estate, where he already saw Akame and Kurome, with their weapons at their sides. By their looks, it was clear that they`ve clearly expected trouble, but nothing on the scale they were used to dealing with, like a coven of feral vampires, packs of rabid werewolves, rogue Ultimate Class Stray Devils or something of that sorts. All of those were their usual enemies, with Church sometimes also getting in the way, with their wishes to get under Great King Lucifer`s skin, as Corvus was his son, after all. By now, Corvus was considered to be a SSS-class threat to Church, all thanks to his now official Satan Class and his fame as Devils` most powerful agent in Human World, as it was his usual shtick to deal with serious trouble, sometimes alone even.

Like one of the most powerful creatures in all existence, for an example. Six months ago, not long before Corvus has met Asia, he had to face Crom Cruach, an Evil Dragon, who is also wildly considered by many to be not just the Strongest Evil Dragon in existence, but the Strongest Dragon in all of existence, aside from Ophis and Great Red, one that has even surpassed the Two Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion in power when they were at their prime. This Evil Dragon has been roaming Human World and Underworld, constantly training and seeking worthy opponents to face, seeking among them someone worthy to go at full power against. Crom Cruach has heard rumors of Sirzechs` son and his great power, along with tales of how Corvus has killed a Red Dragon Emperor in a single combat. Crom has always had great expectations and respect towards those that managed to kill one of Dragon Emperors, so he sought out Corvus and challenged him to a duel. Itachi and others didn`t know any details, but… It was clear to them all that Corvus has went not just at his fullest, but he was forced by Crom Cruach to activate his true form, much to shock and horror of everyone, as it was known that Corvus`s True Incarnation, as he called it, was so powerful, that when activated, it put Corvus in the Top 10 Strongest Creatures in the World for 10 minutes it was active, allowing Corvus to fight Crom Cruach at his full power. The ripples of that battle were felt by all mythologies and factions, as it was extremely rare for two creatures of such magnitude to squire off at such level. By the time Ace got to Corvus, he was on the ground, beaten up like hell and with his main sword drawn out, indicating that Crom has forced Corvus to use, which only happened when Corvus went up against someone of low-God caliber. And near Corvus was siting Crom Cruach in his human form, with a nasty looking wound, laughing, but not with ill intent. He stated that it was his most exciting battle in a thousand of years, praising Corvus for his effort and an opportunity to finally go at his fullest. He went as far as to state that if Corvus was a Dragon, then Crom Cruach wouldn`t stand a chance against someone with that kind of power. It was clear to Ace that it was a win for Crom, but he still admitted this was a very hard fought for victory, so for this, he granted Corvus with gift, one that Corvus has kept to himself ever since. After that, Crom disappeared from the radars and has been staying out of the sight of everyone, but after that, even Gods have taken a note to not anger Corvus or become his enemy, as when someone is capable of injuring one of Top 5 Strongest Creatures in the World, it means that fighting him means a battle to the death.

As Itachi approached Akame and Kurome, he spoke up.

"What are we up against?" Itachi went immediately to the business.

"A pair of High-Class Devils, approaching towards us by road." Akame stated, getting a slightly surprised glance from Itachi. "From the looks of it, they aren`t here to fight us, and they weren`t blasted away by runic mines and traps, so they have an access here from someone."

"Only Serafall has the right to hand out those invitations, and from what I feel, it seems like she has decided to send this trouble to me." Said Corvus, who exited the estate in his full gear and Kuroitsuki at his side, followed by his mother. "Did House of Phenex found out where Rias is, or are they here because of my father, I wonder?"

"I believe that they are here to appeal to Sirzechs and make him reconsider his decision about confiscation of their wealth and imprisonment of their members." Grayfia speculated. "From what Sirzechs has told me, only Ravel Phenex has been found innocent so far, while all the others are heavily investigated. It is safe to assume, if I dare say so, that by the end of the month, House of Phenex will cease to exist as a political and actual power in Underworld and as of whole. However, what will be the fate of Ravel Phenex, if I may ask? I remember you saying that you wanted to take her under your wing."

"Well, as much as I want it, I won`t be able to help Ravel get back even a small portion of what her family once had." Corvus admitted. "However, seeing how I am a Head of House of Lucifuge and one of the leading diplomats of Devils, I think I will be able to give her a chance in life as my protégé and a diplomat under my tutelage. Cleria has taken me into her game earlier, but she did me a huge favor by this. Plus, I saw some good potential in this girl and she doesn`t deserve pay for the sins of the rest of her family. In fact, she might just be the only one to actually clean up their name in the future."

Grayfia nodded to that one and the group has prepared to wait for the final arrival of the unwanted guests. They didn`t have to wait too long, as the pair of Phenex siblings appeared before them, in form of seriously aggravated Riser Phenex and his little sister Ravel Phenex, who clearly had not the best days of her life, but still tried to maintain the façade of a noble girl that she was. Akame, Kurome and Grayfia were already preparing for a fight, especially considering that Riser has insulted Corvus and Kunou in many ways and they waited for just one little slip up from his lips, just a minor mistake. They all cared for Kunou and saw her as a part of their family and in this family; people greatly cared for each other, so Riser was already listed in their death lists.

Corvus also had to hold himself back from immediately letting Riser know that one mistake on his part, then he`ll make him regret his entire existence all together. He wasn`t surprised to see him, as he has imagined that he would come, one day, but he wasn`t expecting to see Ravel with him. At least with her Corvus knew he could keep his emotions in check and he will be polite, as he had no wish to make her feel bad, as he could understand that Ravel was going through the roughest and toughest times of her life and considering the fact that her family was the one responsible for its own demise… It wasn`t hard to guess that Ravel`s whole life was practically in shambles by this point.

Riser and Ravel made their way to the awaiting them Devils. When they were facing each other in just a couple of meters away, Riser was scoffing at the sight of Corvus, while Ravel has decided to be the first one to speak up. She stepped forward a little and spoke up in polite and diplomatic voice.

"Lord Lucifuge, me and my older brother humbly ask for your forgiveness for trespassing the borders of your lands." She bowed her head before Corvus and his mother. "I understand that you were not expecting us and our appearance has disturbed your rest and we humbly…"

"Enough with this meaningless blabber, Ravel!" Riser cut his little sister off as he stepped forward and literally pushed aside his little sister, who fell on her knees, barely containing her tears, glaring at Corvus. "I know that Great King Lucifer is currently here. I want to have words with him, so step out of my way, low-life."

Corvus didn`t even budge at such blatant disregard of simple principals of respect and honor, along with such informal tone, when compared to his little sister. Lucifuge was certain now that Riser came looking for his father, but he didn`t wanted to trouble his dad with this idiot. Corvus knew that when his father has made a serious decision, he won`t go back on his word and when it was about Devils, then it was adamant. It was pointless for anyone to talk Sirzechs from changing his word on some subject, even to Corvus` mother, as she herself had to agree that there were some subjects that even she couldn`t influence with her husband. Another, more important reason as to why Corvus wasn`t even going to let Riser see his father was the fact that he and Millicas were actually playing computer game World of Warships as a team and having a ton of fun. While Sirzechs may be a Great Devil King, he did find silly things enjoyable and when he had free time, he would either spend it with his family or relaxing by playing that game, where he has been steadily maxing out Japanese battleships, now being at his Yamato. Millicas has also got hooked up on it, but he found more fun in American Des Moines. Grayfia wasn`t too happy at this development and did tell them about it, but she herself was no different as Corvus knew, finding out about her account and a full line of Japanese carriers ready and waiting. Well, he too was a gamer, with his German fleet of battleships and cruisers ready.

Corvus paid little mind to Riser at the moment, instead focusing his attention on Ravel, who was just barely containing her tears from all that has happened to her and her family. Lucifuge couldn`t help but pity her, so he simply stepped forward towards her, ignoring glares from Riser. In the next moment, Ravel suddenly saw a warm smile of Corvus Lucifuge and an offered hand. Head of the House of Lucifuge spoke up.

"Now, that is no position for a lady to be in." Corvus calmly stated, helping Ravel to get on her feet and offering her his handkerchief as to wipe away the dirt and tears that were coming out by now. "Lady Ravel, I am very well aware of your current misfortunes and you have deepest sympathies, as I and the other Houses are well aware that you had absolutely no part in what has transpired. You need not to apologize before me for this intrusion, for I always welcome friends in my house. And, remembering your politeness and understanding nature, I count you as one of them."

Ravel was internally shocked and pleased at what Corvus has just told her, as she couldn`t help herself but be infatuated by this man. He was literally the personification of all her dreams, with his honorable and just nature, his looks and the way how he carried himself. Even more, with how he defended the pride and honor of his fiancée when her own family and his former family has stepped over it like it was nothing… A true regal prince from fairy tales, that's how Ravel saw the man for whom she was falling for. She got up and bowed before Corvus, taking his handkerchief and wiping away her tears and dirt.

Riser, unfortunately for him, was getting absolutely livid with all this. He just witnessed how Corvus was showing all kinds of politeness and respect towards his sister, when it should`ve been him with whom Lord of Lucifuge Clan should`ve been talking in such respectful and polite manner. Phenex turned and grabbed Corvus by his hand, causing Itachi and Karasu sisters to draw their weapons, along with Grayfia to glare at Riser and nearly unleash her own power, but Corvus signaled them that he had this under control. Riser spoke to Corvus.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, getting all chummy with Ravel?!" He addressed Corvus. "Haven`t you heard what I demanded of you, or did you go deaf on me?!"

Corvus was still not really amused, but decided to stop keeping this man in the dark and spoke up in serious voice.

"I heard you perfectly, Riser." Corvus grabbed Riser`s hand and effortlessly released himself. "However, that doesn`t mean that I will to respond to them, nor will I comply at all. Especially not after seeing how you`ve basically stepped over your own little sister and didn`t even notice it."

"Pft, what are you, a preacher?" Riser scoffed. "I`m here to talk to your father. I know that he is here right now and I will have words with him and I don`t care if I have to burn my way through his worthless piece of a son."

Corvus already knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, when Riser will push him, but he didn`t expect it to happen so soon. Well, it was time to remind this idiot on whose ground he stands right now.

"Be careful with what you are saying right now, boy." Corvus` eyes were now of red color, a signal of him being completely serious. "If you haven`t noticed it, you are standing on my land and you aren`t speaking to some servant or slave, but a legitimate Head of Clan Lucifuge, so if you don`t want me to take those words as an insult and use them as an excuse to kill you right here and now, I suggest you change that tone of yours."

Riser was not intimidated and instead decided to further aggravate Corvus.

"Do you think that I give a damn right now? You aren`t even worthy to stand in my presence, much less be a Head of a Clan!" Riser proclaimed, with Corvus getting a bit more irritated. "You`ve never even played a Rating Game nor ever even was on Young Devils` Gatherings, so I don`t see any point in talking to you, especially considering that you still are engaged to my little sister here, as due to a contract."

"You mean the same contract between you and Rias that has been canceled by Zeoticus?" Corvus could see a shock in Riser`s eyes. "Do you take me for an idiot or you simply think that you are so important that you can tell me what to do? I know all about your House`s current position and how you`ve nearly drugged Devils with those Tears of yours, so don`t think for a second that I am going to be polite with you here, not after what you said to my fiancée back that day. Along with that, count yourself lucky that I even allowed you to come here, as I had every reason to set those traps and mines on and let them blast you into oblivion. And as for my father, I can already tell you his answer, and that is no."

Riser was now completely livid and furious at how Corvus was speaking with him. And to learn that Lucifer wouldn`t receive _him_ … That was it for Riser. He raised his finger and pointed it at Corvus.

"That is it! I won`t take this sort of insult from the likes of you! I challenge you to a Rating Game!" Riser proclaimed, shocking his little sister and getting a questionable look from Corvus. "I`ll teach you some proper manners, you brat! And once I win, I`ll make you lick my boots!"

"Well, this is the first time I was ever challenged. Alright, I accept it." Corvus simply stated without even a hint of fear or stress. "And since you are the one who has challenged me, I have a right to ask for an reward that I want."

"Name it."

"If I win, then all of your Servants will become my servants, without any exceptions. Along with that, I will be taking Ravel Phenex as my personal apprentice and protégé. That is, if you yourself are okay with this?" Ravel simply nodded to this. "Well, and my last demand: after I`ve defeated you, you will go to Kyoto and you will beg Lady Yasaka and my fiancée for forgiveness. And if you even think about going back on those words, you`ll pay dearly for them all."

"Pft, as you wish. I`ll face you tomorrow, on official arena! Now, let`s get out of here, Ravel." Riser was already conjuring his portal and the pair followed to it.

As Riser disappeared from the sight, Ravel dispelled the portal and turned to Corvus and spoke up.

"I am very sorry for all of this, Lord Corvus." She bowed again. "My family is in ruin because of their own idiocy and my brother… He has been…"

"No need to explain this to me, Ravel." Corvus stopped her. "I can clearly see that he has drowned in his delusions and idiocy. Along with that, I can see that what has been happening to your House has taken a great toll on you and it is understandable that you may not want to return there. If you do not mind, I will be more than happy to offer you to spend the night in my mansion and recuperate from all the trouble. I`ll have a guest room, bathroom and necessary garments ready for you in 10 minutes." Ravel was shocked at the proposal, but she immediately nodded to it. "Well now, let us go inside and I`ll have someone find you a different dress. It doesn`t suit such beautiful lady to be such dirt, now does it?"

* * *

 **A little bit shorter than usual, but I am a little pressed at the moment, sorry.**

 **True Incarnation is Corvus` most powerful ability. It is his version of his father`s True Form, only his combines not Power of Destruction, but all of Corvus affinities and powers through bloodline and amplifies them by 10 times. He can keep this form for 20 minutes, but only uses it for 10, as after that mark it becomes unstable. As for his sword, it is the one that has been sheathed all this time and it is powerful enough to hurt Crom Cruach. Next chapter will be the reveal of this blade in its fullest glory, so make your bets on what this sword really is. My only hint: this sword has been shattered after it stroke a blade of another, legendary and mythical, sword.**

 **Next time: Bloodraven`s massacre; Legendary Sword`s reveal; Flames VS. Darkness…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Corvus` personal cabinet. The day of the Rating Game.**

Corvus was sitting in his usual chair, casually sipping tea, looking like he isn`t even worried for a thing, while the rest of his Peerage were also minding their own business somewhere in the mansion, with only Esdeath being present, standing right behind Corvus` back. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were glancing with a mild surprise in between them all. They had expected them to be far more… focused, seeing how they were about to go into what essentially was an all-out battle against a member of House of Phenex, but instead of seeing even the slightest hint of worrying, they looked like nothing was even happening. Rias and her own Peerage were on the edge, with Rias pacing around the room right before Corvus` and Millicas` eyes, while Sirzechs was reading a comedic detective story, occasionally letting out a chuckle or two, while Grayfia was away, arranging things for the Rating Game. Katerea was also away on some urgent business on Corvus` behalf, seeing how he was unable to attend today. And as for Ravel, she looked a worried as one could be, even though Asia was trying her best to cheer her up.

Corvus put down the cup, looking with a small irritation at pacing Rias, deciding to stop her movements.

"Rias, could you please stop this pacing around? At this rate you`ll walk a hole in my floor and I much rather prefer it being in one piece, seeing how it cost quite a sum to build it." Corvus said and Rias has stopped pacing around, glaring right at him.

"How can you be so damned…"

"Language, Rias." Sirzechs reminded his younger sister of Millicas` presence in the room.

"I mean, just how in the world are you so calm?!" Rias shouted at Corvinus, while he raised a single brow at her. "You are about to go up against one of the strongest Young Devils with a Peerage that hasn`t lost a single Rating Game, while you haven`t even participated in any and have absolutely no experience in playing one whatsoever. Just how are you even planning on winning against Riser, anyway?"

"My, I`m touched at your concern for my skin, Rias. Keep that up and I might just start consider you to be more than just a waste of space and air." Corvus joked a little, making Rias fume at him. "No, but seriously, why are you so concerned? I mean, your daddy and mommy already got you out of the marriage with that guy and there is no way that House of Phenex is going to gain back any of their previous riches and influence, so there is no way you are going to be sold out to them. No offence to your situation, Lady Ravel." Corvus received a nod from Ravel, easing her a little. "And as for this little Rating Game thing, I just never gotten around playing it, especially seeing how I am an officially recognized Satan Class Devil, which pretty much makes it pretty pointless for me to even play that thing to begin with." Rias scoffed at him.

"A Satan Class? You?! Do you even know just _what_ it takes to be even _considered_ for receiving such title?" Rias looked at Corvus. "You hardly even strike me as a High Class, much less Head of House of Lucifuge. Just what kind of proof do you have to be called a Satan Class Devil anyway?"

"Actually, Rias, Corvus really is a Satan Class Devil, the youngest one to be recognized by all Four Great Devil Kings, though I had little to no say in choosing." Sirzechs noted out, as he put away his book. "If you are so curious about how powerful my son really is, then here is a free fact just for you, Rias: Corvus here is the single Devil alive to ever _defeat_ my wife, one on one, only using their mutually shared bloodline power. And that was 2 years ago."

Rias` mouth was wide open at the realization of what her older brother had told her. Corvus… had defeated his own mother, Grayfia Lucifuge, who is recognized as not just the Strongest Queen of the Underworld, but second strongest woman in the entire Devil`s Race, with only Serafall Leviathan surpassing Grayfia by a very small margin. Hell, those two had battled each other over the position of Leviathan and Grayfia lost, but only because, as some of the rumors state, she herself wasn't all that invested in the fight, so it is speculated that she allowed Serafall to have victory and title of Leviathan. And now Rias finds out that Corvus has bested Grayfia _before_ he gained the status of a recognized Satan Class. And not only that, Corvus has just been stated to have bested Grayfia through usage of their own unique bloodline power. A single unique power that is said to surpass even Power of Destruction of House of Bael and Power of Worthless of Belial. If this is true, then Riser has issued a challenge to one of the Top 10 Strongest Devils in History, no less. That also explains why Corvus is so darn calm and seemingly doesn`t even care that he is about to fight in a Rating Game against a seemingly immortal enemy. As Rias managed to collect her thoughts, she looked at Corvus and simply asked.

"Be honest with me: just how much power do you truly have?" She simply asked him.

"Enough to kill the population of Kuoh, you, Sona and all of your servants in a matter of 10 seconds and without even lifting a finger." Corvus simply replied. "And if you are wondering just how _much_ exactly firepower I have, there here is something for you: I`ve been considered for the position of Leviathan since I was 18 years old, and, as you know, to be considered as a next Leviathan, you should have at least the similar amount of power as the current one. And from what Serafall has told me, had she and I were to engage each other in combat, chances are I would beat her in a battle. But, while I guess I would`ve done good in a position of a Leviathan, there is but one singular disadvantage to that whole thing that compels me to refuse the position and I am sure you know that downside."

"So, aside from being one of the strongest Devils in existence, you are also a horny dog that mounts all that he sees, aren`t you?" Now it was Kiba that decided to speak up, which immediately drew to him a cold collective glare of Sirzechs, Esdeath, Raynare and Ravel. "And to think, that you are now a Prince and a Head of House of Lucifuge…"

"Charming, while I don`t really care much for your life, I still advice you to think first with your head before you speak up." Corvus gave Kiba a free advice. "Because right now you`ve managed to aggravate not only the Strongest Devil in all Existence, aka my dad here, but from the amount of cold chill I`m feeling with a back of my head indicates that my Queen has also didn`t like those words of yours. And last time that happened, I had to remodel this entire wing, and it was a pain in the neck to do it, along with quite a costly endeavor, especially finding all these rare books here. So, while you are in my house, don`t aggravate me, as it aggravates my family here and that leads to huge repair bills. Besides, do you really think that something like that even fazes me? I am well aware that I have a harem here and all girls here are the most precious people I have in my life. You can go ahead and insult me, since I don`t give a damn, but if you even think about insulting one of them, then believe me: there is nothing that will stop me from annihilating you from the existence." Corvus made his threat to Kiba loud and clear, just in time when he saw the white circle of his mother open up and teleport her in the cabinet. "Well, looks like it`s time." Grayfia appeared in the room and spoke up in her more official voice.

"Corvus, the Rating Game between you and Riser Phenex shall commence shortly. This Rating Game is a officially recognized one and will be observed by Devils, including the Great Devil Kings." Grayfia turned around and saw her husband and Millicas. "Sirzechs, Lord Ajuka was wondering if you will be attending this Game, seeing how this is our son`s first official Rating Game."

"Grayfia, have I forgot to mention that we`ve been invited by Yasaka and Kunou to a dinner in Kyoto?" Sirzechs reminded his wife, who nodded. "I wouldn`t want to be late to it, especially seeing how it is our daughter-in-law that has invited us. And I do mean _us_ , as Yasaka was most insistent that you come as well. And as for the Rating Game, Ajuka should be able to handle things just marvelous."

"Well, seeing how it is _our_ daughter-in-law and her mother, I suppose I have little choice now." Grayfia said in a bit of carefree tone, giving her younger son a warming smile, before turning to Corvus. "By the way, Corvus, Lord Riser has insisted that Lady Ravel was released from your care and sent to him. She is his Bishop and a member of his Peerage."

"Wow, he makes it sound like I`ve taken her captive." Corvus turned his head to Ravel and addressed her. "Lady Ravel, the choice is fully yours. If you wish to participate, I won`t hold it against you and I promise to you that I will avoid conflict with you on a battlefield, but if you desire to stay here or simply to observe the Rating Game, I am sure that I will be able to negotiate a deal with him on your behalf."

"I… Thank you, Lord Corvus." Ravel nodded to him with a small smile. "I would much rather stay here, as… I don`t feel safe, being in a company of my older brother right now."

"I understand you and you are free to remain here for as long as you wish." Corvus turned to his mother. "Tell Riser that Lady Ravel has refused to come along and that if he tried to force her, I will consider this as an insult and attack upon my own persona. However, as a compensation for the loss of his trusted Bishop, in order to even the playing ground, I will not use any of my Evil Pieces, save for my Queen in this little Rating Game. I am sure that he`ll find these terms agreeable."

"Aren`t you being a bit too overconfident in your powers?" Rias asked him honestly. "With just a Queen, what can you do against 14 members of his Peerage?"

"Me and Esdeath?" Corvus looked at his Queen with a bit a carefree expression. "Well, I could just sit back, sip tea and allow Esdeath to destroy them all in a matter of seconds. But, seeing how that arrogant fool has insulted my future wife and a mother of our child, barged in here like it was his place _and_ dared to raise a hand against his own little sister, I feel a very strong urge to take matters into my own hands and make him pay for all of that."

"Sounds to me like you aren`t going to hold back in this one." Esdeath noted out, as Corvus rose up from his seat and unstrapped his two swords and instead, put his covered one on his back. "You are going to use _it_? Corvus, don`t think that this is an overkill? I mean, you only ever used this sword about 8 times before and only one creature had survived it`s strike, and that was Crom Chruach. If you use this sword, chances are that the battle dimension itself will collapse into nothing."

"Hold on, just what kind of a sword is that?" Kiba now was interested, hearing this.

"One that was entrusted into my hands by Shinto Gods personally. Their most powerful sword, second only to Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The blade that was once broken and shattered, but was rebuilt by Takemikazuchi himself, to be once more wielded by Gods. However, instead, this sword has favored me and that is why I now carry it." Corvus simply explained to Kiba, who was trying to find out what sword exactly that was. "And what Esdeath has just stated is also true. In all my time wielding this sword, I only ever used 8 times, and one of those times was when I battled the previous Red Dragon Emperor. But, today I`m using it not because I have to, no." Corvus fixed his eyes on his mother and father. "Today, I`m making a statement to all Devils of Underworld. Go, inform Riser about the conditions and let the Game commence." Grayfia nodded to that and teleported away to make an offering.

"Lord Corvus, I understand that my brother has offended you and I am truly grateful for your kindness, but what you are doing here… I simply can`t grasp at how will you be able to defeat my brother." Ravel Phenex said to him, who merely smiled to her.

"Lady Ravel, if there is one thing that is the absolute truth in this world, then it`s that all is mortal and shall wither away." Corvus simply said philosophically. "And as for your brother, trust me, I could`ve destroyed easily killed him on the day he had insulted my fiancée Kunou and the only thing that prevented me from doing that is the fact that I would only make things worse for my mother and I much rather would like her not getting into trouble on my accord." Corvus turned to his father. "Speaking of problems, when are going to have mother to resign from services to House of Gremory? I know that she is workaholic and all, but I doubt that she enjoys serving Zeoticus and Venelana after all that has happened."

"Oh she`ll be retiring from there after this little Game of yours." Sirzechs informed him. "And I am also thinking of placing her in charge of this particular place, seeing how she is absolutely determined to work as a head maid and your staff here could use some stern commanding presence."

"You just want her to be here just so could have an excuse to escape from your duties as a Lucifer, don`t you?" Corvus sent his dad a knowing smirk.

"Well, that`s only a welcomed bonus." Sirzechs simply said, as he looked at Millicas. "Alright, Millicas, I believe it`s time for us to go and visit Yasaka and Kunou. We can`t be late, now can we?"

"Okay, but I really wanted to see big brother`s first Rating Game." Millicas said in somewhat disappointed tone of voice.

"Millicas, trust me, there won`t be anything interesting for you to see." Corvus assured his little brother. "I myself will be more afraid with falling asleep out of boredom. Tell you what, how about after I am done with the flaming chicken, you and me team up in Gundam Online and show our old man what it means to be a real Gundam pilot, eh?"

"Sure!" Millicas said in excitement, while grinning at their father.

"Aren`t you two being a little overconfident? After all, not even Ajuka can beat my Duel Guardian Gundam." Sirzechs reminded them with a smile.

"Yeah, but you haven`t seen our new machines, dad." Corvus replied. "Trust me: we`ll beat you this time."

"Heh, we`ll see about that." Sirzechs simply said, casting his personal teleportation circle and going with his son.

"We should be on our way too." Esdeath created her own circle with Corvus stepping in its bounds and speaking up.

"Alright. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, we`ll be back in a bit, so make sure to prep up some snacks for me and the rest of the group, including yourself. I don`t want us to watch 7th Season of Game of Thrones on empty stomachs." Corvus warned them, as he disappeared with Esdeath, leaving the room, while Raynare and her friends also went to get the snacks.

* * *

 **Rating Game Arena. Underworld.**

A second later and Corvus and Esdeath were already on standing on arena, looking around them and seeing about a hundred or so meters how Riser Phenex had gathered his own Peerage and was already preparing for a fight. Corvus looked at his Peerage with his Tengu Eyes and after examined their powers, let out a loud laugh, before speaking up.

"Man, this is gonna be even easier than I first thought it would be." Corvus simply stated, as he turned to Esdeath. "I first thought that I would have to go at them with a quarter of my full power, but with _that_ kind of power, even a tenth would be overkill."

"You`ve decided to make it overkill when you brought this thing along." Esdeath reminded, looking at the sword that Corvus was already gripping and bringing around. "You sure you don`t want me to deal with this trash? It wouldn`t take all that long for me to beat them into nothing, you know."

"Oh, I do, love." Corvus responded, as his hand gripped the handle of his long sword. "But, as I`ve said it, this is personal. And much like Lannisters, Lucifuge pay their debts."

 **"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, on this Rating Game. I am your host, Ajuka Beelzebub, shall oversee this completion as it`s referee and judge."** Spoke up a regal voice of Lord Beelzebub. **"Today, we have a Rating Game, which has been challenged by Lord Riser Phenex of the disgraced House Phenex. His opponent is the Head of House of Lucifuge and our Great Devil King Lucifer`s firstborn son, Corvinus Lucifuge. This is the first Rating Game for him. Now, let`s examine the combatants more closely, before we can begin this Rating Game. Also, in accordance to an agreement between Prince Corvinus and Riser Phenex, Riser Phenex`s Bishop Ravel Phenex shall not participate in the game, in exchange for Prince Corvinus` Peerage, with the exception for his Queen, not partaking in this Game either."**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the private lounge of Arena.**

"A whole Peerage in exchange for a single Bishop? He is either incredibly bold or incredibly stupid, or both at the same time." Lord Julius Sitri stated, as he looked at Corvus` calm face. "Still, I can`t help but feel like this young man is more than he lets out."

"I wouldn`t call him stupid, Lord Sitri." Diehauser Belial spoke, sitting close to him. "I`ve known Corvus for many years now and never had I seen him do something irrational or stupid. And besides, the level at which Riser and his Peerage are is nothing, when compared to Corvinus` power. Trust me; he has earned his status as a Satan Class. He is one of those characters that you most certainly do not want to piss off."

"You speak as if you yourself wouldn`t want to fight him, Diehauser." Sairaorg Bael commented, as he looked at Head of Lucifuge Clan. "I don`t know about you, but I feel like testing out if the rumors about him being as strong as one of the Great Devil Kings are true or mere exaggeration."

"Sairaorg, you will not challenge my grandson." Zekram Bael simply commanded him. "And I prohibit you to even think about it, for your own safety and health."

"Lord Zekram, the way you speak of Corvus is as if you yourself fear his power." Zeoticus spoke up, in a bit of an irritated tone. "He has always been nothing more than a failure for Houses of Gremory and Bael, having not inherited even a tenth of Rias` potential or whatsoever…"

"Indeed, father. You`ve always been kind to Corvus, but even you have to face the facts that he is not worthy of your praises." Venelana spoke up. "Especially with him allying himself with that beast of a whore and…"

"Venelana, another word of Corvus` fiancée, and I`ll personally see to it that Corvus knows of it." Zekram said to her, turning back to his great-grandson. "Both of you have always despised the boy because of him not inheriting my Power of Destruction, while you should`ve been honored and proud of him, for his devotion of Gremory`s traditions and customs, as well as for his accomplishments at such a young age. Not even a hundred years old and he is already this generations strongest Devil and the first Satan Class in two hundred years, as well as the youngest. And if either of you think that without Power of Destruction he is weak, than you are even greater fools than I first believed you to be." Zekram simply stated, as he turned to the screen and listened to the host of this Game begin telling about Corvus` power.

 **"Corvinus Lucifuge, formerly of House of Gremory, may be a newcomer in Rating Games, but he is no fresh youth without any experience or powers."** Lord Ajuka showed the board of Corvinus` powers and skills to the viewers and combatants. **"Level of Demonic Powers: Satan Level. Level of Physical Prowess: Satan Level. Mastery of Lightning Element: God Level. Mastery of Wind Element: Low Satan Level. Mastery of Fire Element: God Level, access to Black Flames of Amaterasu and abilities of God Kagatsuchi. Mastery of Senjutsu: Sage Level, equal to Satan Level. Mastery of Youjutsu: Sage Level. Mastery of Swordsmanship: Satan Level. Clan Powers: Power of Dark Projection of House of Gremory and Power of Abyss from Houses of Lucifer and Lucifuge. Both powers are in God Level, with an access to a True Form. Total level of power of Corvinus Lucifuge: Great Satan King Level."**

At hearing this, the entire public went silent as they had not expected to see someone of such a young age to possess such ridiculous level of power. Most of the Young Devils simply paled at seeing someone who wasn`t even the oldest among them possess the raw power and abilities that could turn the entire armies to ashes with even half of these specs. None of them would even stand a chance in a direct fight with him. And even their parents and Heads of the Clans wouldn`t even be able to defeat him. And while Venelana and Zeoticus were fuming with anger and loathing, Zekram simply let out an amused and satisfied smile.

Unlike his foolish daughter and her idiot of a husband, he has never held any animosity against the boy, even if he didn`t inherit his powers like Rias and Sirzechs did. No, it was beneath him to mistreat him, especially given the fact how the boy had suffered in his childhood, being kidnapped and made into a toy of Old Satan Faction. He was among the very first to being the search for him, not waiting for Sirzechs to call upon him, as he did. All the Houses had been looking for the child, and House of Bael was among those that looked with most ferocity and vigor, with Zekram personally seeking the boy, alongside Akagami, his old friend and another grandfather of Corvus. When they`ve discovered where the child had been, they`ve rushed to Japan, slaughtering all that had even the slightest part in his grandson`s torments and agony. And when he found the boy, even powerful Zekram Bael couldn`t help but widen his eyes with tears, as Corvus had been mutilated to the point that it was almost impossible to think of him as a boy, especially considering that those bloody bastards have not just tortured him mentally and physically, they`ve went as far as to put a curse of rapid aging on him, for their own sick amusement.

And by the time they`ve arrived. Corvus was no child of 6, but a man of 237 years of old, according to Ajuka Beelzebub. Sirzechs and Grayfia had lifted the curse, but they could no longer have their boy back and so Corvus had decided to stay in Kyoto and train their, only seldom coming to Underworld and always in disguise of illusion, as to make sure that people didn`t know of his real age. It was a good thing that he had stopped using the illusion once he came of age of 18, as there was no need for it. Still, any child would`ve been broken, but not Corvus, as he accepted this and adapted, made the best of it all and very soon, he has become one of the most powerful and influential Devils in all of Underworld, with even Zekram Bael considering him as nothing short of one of the main pillars of power of Liberal Party of Devils. And as for his powers… Had he chosen to pursuit the path of his father, Corvus would`ve ruled the Underworld already, but instead, he chose his own path, something that Zekram respect the man for. And he already knew that this fight is over.

* * *

 **Back in the Arena.**

 **"Now, does any of the combatants wishes to surrender?"** Lord Ajuka had asked, with no reply coming. **"As you all wish. May the Game commence!"** And with that being said, Riser simply sent out all of his Pawns right at Corvus and Esdeath, without even giving them any tactical orders whatsoever.

"Has that idiot even heard what Ajuka just said about your level of power?" Esdeath questioned, seeing how Riser`s Pawns were closing on them. "I mean, you would have to be dumb as hell to even consider going up against you."

"If I were to guess, he is either desperate, too cocky or simply thinks that all this was nothing more but a ruse, deployed by myself through possibly bribing Ajuka." Corvus simply said, as Riser`s pawns were closing on him for an attack at 15 meters mark. "Oh well, doesn`t matter now." Corvus simply said, as the shrouds on his blade were dispersing, revealing it`s full beauty to the world.

It`s blade was long and wider than typical Japanese nodachi, but it was like that. The blade was silver, with wave patterns covering it, while the handle and tsuba were as well of silver like metal, with Corvus taking the sword to the right with a blunt side pointed towards the strike. As Riser`s pawns reached the 5 meters mark, Corvus flipped the blade to a sharp side and made a quick swing of it, making a half-round swing, seemingly striking the air. But, when the blade reached to it`s end, all of Riser`s Pawns were immediately sent out in the air, crying out of pure agony and anguish, as their bodies slammed in the walls and they disappeared in a glow. Corvus simply looked down at his blade and spoke up.

"Sorry I had to bring you out for this, Totsuka, but I thought that you would make the right impression on them." Corvus said it to his sword, the legendary Divine Sword of Susanoo that had slayed Yamata no Orochi, Totsuka no Tsurugi.

 **"Lord Riser: 8 Pawns, retired."** Lord Ajuka announced.

* * *

 **In the private lounge.**

The public was agape at what they had seen: a single weak swing of a sword, and all 8 of Riser`s Pawns were taken out without much of trouble. But what impressed them even more was the weapon that Corvus held in his arms.

"Wait… Is that Totsuka no Tsurugi?!" Zeoticus pointed at the blade. "The Divine Sword of Susanoo that had been broken when he struck it at Kusanagi no Tsurugi, but also the one that had killed Yamata no Orochi?! How in the bloody world does this boy has this weapon?!"

"Apparently, Shinto Gods had reforged Totsuka and given it to Corvus as a sign of good will and friendship between them." Lord Julius commented. "Still, to be able wield possibly the second strongest sword with a Divine Element so easily, especially being a Devil… I take back what I had said of Corvinus earlier."

"How is it even possible for him to even stand in Totsuka`s presence? That sword should be melting his skin by being just in a hundred yard radius, but Corvus holds it like it is nothing." Sairaorg questioned.

"Corvus has received favor of Amaterasu, as her friend, loyal companion and, if rumors are correct, possible husband, in form of her blessings, being able to wield such weapon and even use her personal flames." Diehauser explained. "Plus, I heard that Totsuka itself favors Corvus far more than Susanoo these days."

* * *

 **Back to Arena.**

"Alright, I guess I`ll be going to greet his other companions." Corvus said, as he placed Totsuka on his shoulder. "Want me to bring you a souvenir, Esdeath?"

"Nah, I`m cool." She simply said, making herself a throne of ice and sitting down in it. "I`ll just sit back and enjoy the show while it lasts."

Corvus simply chuckled, as he began to walk right towards the remaining enemies, without increasing or decreasing the speed of his feet. He could already see the look of fear on Riser`s face, as he ordered his Knights and Rooks to go right at him, with Knight running right ahead towards him, with their cheap copies of real swords swung right towards him. Corvus would`ve commended their bravery, had it not been a pure madness from his point of view, to charge so right ahead towards the man that has been trained by World`s Strongest Swordsman. He didn`t even need to use his enhanced senses to see how they`ve surrounded him and charge right at him, intending to cut him down from two sides at the same time.

"What a drag… Can`t you be any slower?" Corvus asked rhetorically, as the two Knights closed in on him and… cut right through each other with their weapons, while Corvus was well on his way towards Riser`s rooks.

 **"Riser Phenex: 2 Knights, retired."** Ajuka Beelzebub said, as Riser`s Rooks were closing on him with a full intent to punch the life out of Corvus.

Only Corvus was in no mood to trade blows with them, as he simply raised his left hand and pointed it at the Rooks. And right as he did so, a wave of pure and utter darkness rushed right out of his palm, splitting into two and moving swiftly towards the two Rooks. And as it moved, the tiles of arena`s floor seemingly disappeared, leaving a trail of seeming nothingness. When the waves of darkness reached to Rooks, they were immediately eliminated, as the Rating Game system already estimated that they were defeated.

 **"Riser Phenex: 2 Rooks, retired."**

Corvus simply smirked, as his Power of Abyss was as strong as ever. While he had never inherited his father`s Power of Destruction, he did inherit his mother`s Clan Power, Power of Abyss, the power that devours all that it comes in contact with, without leaving any trace in the world. The Power of Original Lucifer himself, passed down to his daughter Grayfia and from her to her son Corvus. This Power had almost nothing to counter it, only someone who was stronger than the caster could hold his own against the Hand of Abyss, and considering Corvus` level of power, there were very, very few who could do so. And Riser Phenex was most certainly not one of them.

Corvus simply continued walking, until he suddenly gotten engulfed in a whole volley of powerful explosions, which continued for at least two minutes, until there was absolutely nothing left. Yubelluna, who located a few dozen meters above arena, smirked as she looked at her work, before speaking up.

"Who`s tough now?" She asked no one in particular.

"I don`t know. You tell me." Suddenly came a response from her left, making her turn her head and see Corvus, unharmed and not even dusted, floating without wings right a meter away from her. "Also, if you are gonna try and blow me up again, better try something along the lines of Megumin`s Explosion Spell, `cause that little smock you just did was so bad, that not even low-budget TV garbage show would even want to buy it for special effects. Oh, and by the way, Laser Circus." Out of Corvus` left palm went four laser rays made of pure lightning, which pierced Yubelluna`s body and made her retire.

 **"Riser Phenex: Queen and 1 Bishop, retired."** Lord Ajuka announced, as Riser`s last piece left him out of sheer fear, while Corvus merely descended down onto the ground, standing just a few meters away separating them.

"Well, you look at that, a flaming chicken that is about to roasted to the black." Corvus simply said, as he put his sword on his back. "I have to say, Riser: you are by far the dumbest idiot that has ever challenged me to a fight. Especially with that weak group as your Peerage, which are simply horribly pathetic. No seriously, I would`ve whipped the floor with them when I was my younger brother`s age. Heck, Millicas would`ve ended them in a under a minute and still have time to drink his afternoon tea. But… While I am utterly disappointed with the capabilities of your Peerage, I am going to compensate that with what I am going to do with you." Corvus let out let out a low laugh as he casted a silencing spell on Riser, making it impossible for him to say any word, leaving him only with screaming and whimpering in fear. "Oh, don`t you even think that I`ll let you retire after _everything_ you have done. And not just with me or my fiancée, but also to the others. I`ve made some research, you see, and it turns out that you`ve been a _very_ , _very bad boy_. And do you know what they do with such bad boys as you are?" Twenty red circles were created around Riser Phenex` entire body, as he paled in utter shock and terror. "They get what they deserve." Corvus said, as 40 spiked chains went right out of the circles, piercing Riser`s body in practically every area and going right through the flesh and bones on the inside, twisting around and wrapping around his limbs, while he screamed in absolute and utter agony, unable to even believe that such pain was possible.

"Oh, did it hurt you? Poor Riser, it must be an _utter_ agony, to be pierced in each and every place all at once, from your balls to liver and spine." Corvus said in mocked sympathy to Riser. "Well, I would know, seeing how Old Satan Faction has done that _and_ a lot more and a lot worse to me when I was 6. And I`ve remembered every single torture those fuckers have put me through _quite well_. But, unlike you, I didn`t have any regenerating factor, so the only way I survived, was through sheer willpower and my tormentors` wishes to prolong my sufferings. Now then, this is just the first punishment I`ve got for you, and this is for being a pedophile." Corvus snapped his fingers, and his chains immediately ripped apart Riser`s limbs from his body, followed by his screams of agony and making his limbless body fall on to the floor and begin recovering.

"And this one is for being a repeated rapist." Next snap, and Riser`s torso was pierced by 30 projected spears from above, left, right and below, pierced his healed up body and tore out of the flesh, tearing the entire body apart, as the screams of agony continued, only to be brought back together.

"Alright, next up is one of my favorites: molesting and abusing your younger sister!" Corvus said with anger and fury, as Dark Projected Chains of Abyss spread out around his body and limbs, bringing Riser up in the air and then crushing his internal organs and bones with an unprecedented pressure, leaving him as nothing more but a meat bag with shattered muscles and bones.

"Now then, do you remember what you have said to my fiancée back in that ORC of Rias`, when you`ve all but raped her with your eyes in front of everyone? Do you remember, just how deeply she was wounded, when you told her about what your dumb shits for parents have said about Ravel and me getting married? No?" Corvus asked of him, as Riser nodded rapidly, as his injuries were once again healed. "Oh, you do remember. Good, good. Because for that, what you said, for hurting my fiancée, my Soul and Heart… I shall end you the same way as you have planned to end me." And as Corvus had said it, he brought up his palm towards Riser Phenex, and out of there, flew multiple streams of black fire, all getting on Riser`s limbs, skin and waist and burning him alive, as he once more screamed in utter anguish and agony, being consumed by all-devouring and inextinguishable Black Flames of Amaterasu, whose powers was only rivaled by the Inferno Flames of Ddraig and no Phoenix or any other Fire Element creature could survive them.

And Riser was no exception, as slowly and agonizingly painfully, Black Flames were eating him away, making their way to his head. Corvus watched as the man suffered before him as he was slowly but surely dying away. It would`ve been so easy to destroy him… But Corvus had a whole different idea in his mind. He didn`t need to kill Riser, no. He wanted to _break him._ And he did it. With a simple wave of his hand, Black Flames were gone, as well as the silencing spell, allowing for Riser to shout out the words.

"I RETIRE! PLEASE, SPARE ME! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR WHAT I DID AND SAID! I WILL NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT! MY SERVANTS, ALL I HAVE- IS YOURS!" He shouted to Corvus, who merely shook his head.

"No, I don`t need anything from a shit like you." Corvus simply said, as he kneeled down in front of him and whispered in his ear. "But, if you ever go back to your old ways, or I find out that you`ve been commiting crimes or I even hear your name come up in any light, I shall find you, wherever you are. And when I do, then you will learn the meaning of _true pain_." Corvus promised him, as he allowed Riser to retire freely.

 **"Riser Phenex has retired. Winner is Corvinus Lucifuge!"** Lord Ajuka announced to the public.

* * *

 **I`m back! AND HERE ARE THE GOODIES! You wanted it, and here it is! Now, next up on the line is Crimson Shadow, so please do not disturb me, as I want to do things in my own pace.**

 **Comment, share, review and question.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
